Green Eyes
by hermioneg2
Summary: Chapter 55's up! Lily Evans is a very happy girl. She is the top of her class and is even going out with her long time crush, Sirius Black. However, James is falling for her. Can they remain best friends? Rated for some language and romantic scenes.
1. The Announcement

**~*GREEN EYES*~  
  
** **Chapter One-The Announcement**  
  
Lily Evans walked through the corridor to where her best friend Jamie Stevenson was sitting at the Gryffindor table. She was tapping her fork on the table, and looking longingly at the other fifth years that were her friends. It was dinner time, and Lily had just finished an extremely difficult lesson in her study of ancient runes class. Her bright red hair went down her back and her green eyes looked somewhat tired. Jamie had Muggle Studies, but her class had been canceled due to the fact that Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, James Potter and Peter Pettigrew had "accidentally" started the room on fire trying to light Snape's hair on fire. Lily watched as they went through the door to the Great Hall now, and came to sit right next to her. James was Lily's other best friend, they had met in their first year. Lily turned to Jamie, who had short, blonde hair framing her face and ice blue eyes.  
  
"Lil, I am going to get away from here. I promised that I would sit with the rest of my friends this week," said Jamie. Lily looked at her in suprise. "Here is the book, write me back." Jamie passed her a small book where they wrote notes back and forth to each other. Lily pocketed it.  
  
"Oh, please stay and sit with me!" exclaimed Lily.  
  
"You have the boys to keep you company," said Jamie, who then grabbed her tray and walked around to the other end of the table. Lily didn't feel that bad. She and Jamie had grown up together, and were terribly excited when they both got a letter to go to Hogwarts. However, each of the girls had made their own friends at Hogwarts, and the two groups were not very fond of each other. Jamie thought that Lily and her friends joked around too much, and Lily found Jamie's friends stuck up and rude.  
  
"Hey Lil, snap out of that trance you are in and start eating!" said James as he slid in on one side of her.   
  
"Yeah, you know we just made these pastries, they are fabulous," said Remus, offering her some. Lily laughed.  
  
"You know I know better than to eat anything that you give me," said Lily. "Although, you know, Snape doesn't know who it is from. Why don't you kindly go leave it on his plate?"  
  
Sirius laughed and picked up the pastry. He slyly ran over to the Slytherin table and put it on Snape's plate when he wasn't looking. A minute later there was a loud explosion as Snape turned into a donkey and then, a minute later as he turned back into a human.  
  
"He lookes better as a donkey," said Sirius. "Shame someone had to change him back."  
  
"And you guys were going to make me eat that." said Lily, in a dramatic voice full of suprise. "I'm shocked."  
  
"Attention students," said Professor Dumbledore. Everyone turned their head to see what he was saying, and the hall was suddenly quiet. "As you may know, there is a welcome back dance every year for those stundets in the fourth year and above. Younger students may come if they are invited by the older ones. The dance will be held next Saturday. There will be a Hogsmede trip this weekend if anyone would like to buy dress robes for this occasion. This trip is only for students attending the dance. If you are coming to the dance, make sure to be in the great hall no later than 7:00." As the Professor finished there were many conversations started in the hall, and the noise level became very loud.  
  
"Hey Lily, do you still like Sirius?" James whispered. Lily blushed. She had had a crush on him since they were fourth years, and she had told James. He looked over at her and smiled. "I'll take that as a yes. You should ask him to the dance before the other girls have a chance to through themselves at him. Tonight. Ask him tonight."  
  
Lily and the boys walked out of the great hall and up towards the Gryffindor common room. They gave the fat lady the password (brussel sprouts) and walked in.   
  
"Who's up for a game of exploding snap?" asked Remus. Everybody quickly sat down at one of the tables as Remus passed out the cards. They played for a few games, and then James got up from the table.  
  
"Man, I have a lot of homework to do. Remus, Peter, why don't we go back up to the dorm." said James. Remus got up from the table.  
  
"James, I am not taking...oh, right that homework. Oh, ok. Bye." said Peter.  
  
"Sirius, do you want to play wizard chess," said Lily, seeing the perfect situation to ask Sirius to the dance.  
  
"Sure," he said, and then set up the chess pieces. They played a few games, and then Lily opened her mouth.  
  
"Wannagodanceme?" she said quickly.  
  
"What?" Sirius asked.  
  
"I mean, I was just wondering, that is if you want to, would you possibly go to the dance with me. But only if you want to." said Lily. Sirius smiled.  
  
"Of course I will. I'm going to get to the dorm. I actually have more homework than James does. 'Night Lily." he said.  
  
"'Night Sirius," Lily said, then went back to her dorm room. Jamie was not in there, so she got out the book and started writing.  
  
_Dear Jamie,  
Hey girlie what's up? Are you excited about the dance. I sure am. You will never in a hundred thousand years guess what I did. I asked Sirius to go to the dance with me. And he said yes! I can't believe it. You are going, right? You better. Who are you going with? Remus is most definatly going to ask Sara, she is his girlfriend. And James told me that he was going with Nancy, but only as a friend. I don't know who you could go with. I doubt that you want to go with Peter.  
  
Well, it is getting late and I have to do my charms homework. I can't wait to talk to you tomorrow. Oh, and can you help me get my dress robes? I want to borrow your Simply Magical robe shop catolog. They have a store in Hogsmede.  
  
Luv,  
Lily_  
  
Lily out down her pen and pulled out her homework. When she got into bed that night a smile went from ear to ear.  


* * *

A/N-Hey everyone. Hope that you like my second fan fic. There will be more coming very, very soon (I already have the whole thing written in my head!) As always, please read and review. Send me you ideas, I want to have some things to juice it up a bit.  
  
I know that there was not a welcome back dance for the whole time that Harry went to Hogwarts. This is because the dance brought back such horrible memories for Snape that he bribed the people in charge to stop it.  
  
Disclaimer- I am a very poor girl that owns nothing, except the idea. If you want to sue someone, find someone who is rich. 


	2. Jamie's Problem

**~*GREEN EYES***~  
  
**Chapter Two-Jamie's Problem**  
  
"Lily, Lily wake up!" yelled Jamie. Lily rolled over and covered her ears with her pillow. She was just dreaming about Sirius and Jamie was interupting it.  
  
"Lily, I'm serious. This is really important!" exclaimed Jamie.  
  
"Five more mintues," mumbled Lily. She really didn't want to be disturbed by anyone right now. Besides, she didn't have morning classes on Tuesdays. She didn't understand what could be so important this early in the morning.  
  
"LILY!" yelled Jamie again. This was getting really annoying. Lily pulled the blankets over her head and covered her ears with her pillow. She really just wanted to sleep!  
  
"Too early. Go away." said Lily, although Jamie probably couldn't hear her very well, as her voice was muffled by the pillow. Jamie pulled the blankets off of Lily's bed and started tickling her. "OK, I'll wake up," said Lily defeatedly. She pulled the blanket back and sat up. The time on her alarm clock said 7:03, way too early to get up.  
  
"Guess what," said Jamie excitedly.  
  
"The fifth dentist caved and now they're all recomending Trident?" said Lily. She found that this much peppyness was horrible in the morning.  
  
"Fredrick is going to be my date to the dance," said Jamie. Lily sat straight up.  
  
"No way. I thought you two wern't speaking. What's happening now? Are you guys going to go back out again!" said Lily. Fredrick was Jamies ex-boyfriend, and that was a relationship that was almost as annoying as this early morning wake up call. Jamie and Fredrick kept breaking up and then making up (and making out). They were like a realy life soap opera, and Lily could hardly keep their relationship straight.  
  
"Well, hopefully we will hook up again. He is totally the perfect guy for me. We have to get the coolest dress robes. I read your letter by the way."   
  
"Oh, aren't you proud of me for asking him?"  
  
"Of course I am! Let's go get breakfast. There won't be that many people down there. We will sit together. Just you and I, I promise."  
  
"Give me a second to get ready," Lily said as she rummaged through her dresser drawer to find her robes. When she was ready, Lily and Jamie walked together down to the great hall.  
  
***  
  
By the next day, everyone was deciding who they were going to go with to the dance. The great hall was very noisy, and Lily could hardly concentrate on her meal. To her dismay, she was sitting with Jamie's friends. They were all discussing what color robes would highlight their eyes, and which eye shadows they should wear. Lily was trying hard not to laugh at their vanity. It took her awhile to notice that Sara Thomas, Remus' girlfriend, was talking to her.  
  
"You know, Lil, you should get blue dress robes. They would look good with your pale skin." she said.  
  
"Oh, no she should get red," argued Sandra Klein, one of Jamies other friends.  
  
"No, that would clash with her hair," said Sara.  
  
"I think that she should get green, to match her eyes," said Jamie, as her snowy owl swooped down to deliver a letter to her. Lily gave her a quick smile.  
  
"Yeah, I think that I will," said Lily.  
  
"Oh, and I have the best eyeshadow, it is just your color. I'll let you-" but Sandra was cut off by a shriek by Jamie.  
  
"It's my mom. She say's that I can't go to the dance. She's going to meet me in the fireplace room at three, between potions and divination. Oh, I have to go. I need to get back together with Fredrick!" said Jamie. All the girls started saying comforting things, and planning ways that she could sneak back into the dance. Lily was feed up with this completly shallow conversation. She went over to where Sirius was sitting with James and Remus.  
  
"What's wrong with Jamie?" asked Sirius.  
  
"Her mom won't let her go to the dance," said Jamie. "She is very overprotective. She probably found out somehow that she had a date."  
  
"Why don't we go as a 'group'. We all don't really have to go together, we could just tell her mom that. I know that you want her to be at the dance with you." said James.  
  
"I'll go tell her that," said Lily, and she left the room.  
  
***  
  
Jamie was the last one to arrive at Divination. She quickly ran over to the table where Lily was sitting with James.  
  
"She said yes!" said Jamie, interupting Professor Jonas. However, Jamie didn't seem to care. "I owe it all to you, James. I was going to tell her everything. You are so smart." She then hugged James.  
  
"Miss Stevenson, do you have something that you would lik to share with the class?" ask Professor Jonas. Jamie took the hint and they all settled down to look into the crystal ball.  
  


* * *

  
A/N- I know that this is not the most exciting chapter. Sorry, but I needed something to come between the announcement and when they go to Hogsmede. The next chapter will probably be up today. While you don't have anything to do, check out my other fic, Hogwarts USA.  
  
Disclaimer-All of these characters (except the ones I made up) belong to J.K. Rowling. She is the mastermind behind Harry Potter, not me! 


	3. The Man in the Corner

GREEN EYES  
  
CHAPTER THREE-THE MAN IN THE CORNER  
  
Classes and homework kept Lily busy all week. She barely had anytime to think about the upcoming dance or even flirt with Sirius. It seemed like the all teachers had decided to give them extra work, even though it probably just seemed like it since everyone was anticipating the upcoming dance. Lily awoke early on the morning of the visit to Hogsmede. She got ready and started to rush towards the great hall when she ran into someone.  
  
"Oh, sorry," she said, looking up at who she had run into. It was Sirius, and she noted how great he looked, and how she couldn't wait to slow dance with him at the dance.  
  
"Hey, don't get to fast there Lil. You scared me." he said.  
  
"Yeah, right. Me scare one of the biggest pranksters in all of Hogwarts. You looked really scared." said Lily.  
  
"Oh really, I do? Well, that just goes to show you how much you scared me. You should be ashamed of yourself."   
  
"Well, actually I am quite sorry. But only because I don't want to hurt my date before the dance. I could show up to the dance if you had two broken legs."   
  
"Oh, so you could break both my legs by just running in to me. I'm afraid of what you could do to me when we are dancing. Maybe you're just too dangerous!" Lily laughed.   
  
"Well, I guess that's a risk you will just have to take!" she said.  
  
"It'll be my pleasure. Just let me walk you down to the great hall. I have to make sure you don't try to hurt anymore innocent bystanders." said Sirius with a laugh. Then they walked together to breakfast.   
  
As they entered the great hall they saw James with his date, Nancy. Nancy was one of his good friends, and also a good friend of Lily and Jamie. She had dark brown hair that went down a little past her shoulders and deep, brown eyes. She was one of the chasers on the Gryffindor quidditch team. Lily and Sirius quickly joined them.  
  
"Hey Nancy, how are you on this lovely day?" said Lily as she sat down next to her.  
  
"My, aren't we in a good mood," said Nancy. "I wonder what has brought this upon you. Although I think that I could take a pretty good guess..."  
  
"Oh, but I don't think now is the time for guessing," said Lily quickly. "I'm going to go get breakfast!"  
  
***  
  
It was a beautiful day outside at Hogsmede. The sky was blue and there were very few clouds in the sky. The temperature was just right: not too hot, but not cold either. Lily, Sirius, James and Nancy walked along the path looking for the Simply Magical Robe Shop. Nancy was the first one to spot it. It was an elegant looking building on the left side of the street, right next to Zonko's joke shop. The boys looked at each other, and James winked with a twinkle in his eye.  
  
"We're off to get our robes. Will you please come in and get yours?" said Lily.  
  
"Yeah, sure. It's not like we will be able to get them any other time." said James.   
  
"Besides, it's not like it could be too hard, right?" said Sirius.  
  
It didn't take long for Sirius and James to find their robes. James picked out soft gray robes and Sirius found some that were navy blue. They then disappered off to Zonko's. The girls were a different matter. It seemed to Lily that she had tried on every single robe that the store had. Red, yellow and orange robes were obviously out, however there were so many other types of robes that Lily could not decide which one's she wanted. She finally found an emrald green robe that was just the same color as her eyes, and Nancy found a baby blue one. Lily wondered where Jamie was, she was supposed to meet her in this store an hour ago. The girls were at the cash register buying their clothes when James and Sirius came back in.  
  
"Well, I guess you guys are finally done. Why don't we go looking around in the stores for awhile." said James.  
  
"What do you mean done? We still need jewelry, and haircuts, and manicures and pedicures. We'll meet you outside The Three Broomsticks in an hour and a half." said Nancy. Lily laughed.  
  
"Girls," said Sirius, and they walked away quickly.  
  
***  
  
It was getting to almost the time that Lily and Nancy were supposed to go meet the boys outside the three broomsticks. They had loads of purchases, all of which were for the dance. They were walking to the three broomsticks when a man stopped them in a dark corner of Hogsmede. He was tall, and his hair was matted. Lily and Nancy were instantly afraid of him. He spoke, and his voice was the scarest thing that they had ever heard, too horrible for them to even describe.  
  
"Hello girls. Do you know what today is?" he said in a whisper.  
  
"Get away from us!" Lily yelled.  
  
"It is the first day that Mars will align with Jupiter. A day that a new evil will come into the world and cause a new downfall." he said.  
  
"Is that a threat? Our boyfriends will come and beat you up!" said Nancy.  
  
"You know as well as I do that you are both single," he said. "I would beware not to cross me, for I am the dark lord Voldemort."  
  
"You aren't a lord. I will never beware of you. You don't scare me!" Lily lied. She was actually very afraid now.  
  
"We'll see about that after I finish with you." said Voldemort. He took out his wand and touched it to her skin. It instantly started to burn, but Lily could not move.   
  
"Hey, get away from her!" Sirius yelled. He pulled her away from Voldemort and put his arm protectivly around her. "I don't know who you are, but you can't mess with her without messing with me!" Voldemort instanly disapperated.   
  
"Thank you," said Lily. She slipped her arm around Sirius' waist and they walked together to the three broomsticks.  
  
A/N-I like the way the romance turned out in this chapter. This will probably be the only time that we see Voldemort in this fic, I don't want itto involve him that much. He was not really the dark lord then, that was just his ambition.  
  
Thanks for all the great reviews. It really inspires me to write more. FYI I do know that I took a quote from Friends. This is because Jamie married a muggle who was best friends with the producer of Friends...or something like that.  
  
Disclaimer-I didn't make up any part of the Harry Potter series. If I did, I would be extremly rich and sitting in a yacht in the south of France (Which, by the way,I'm not) I didn't make up the Harry Potter books, but the plot is my own. 


	4. Midnight Discussions

**~*GREEN EYES*~  
**   
**Chapter Four- Midnight Discussions**   
The next week seemed like forever. All of Lily's classes dragged along slowly, and it felt that every minute was like an hour. Lily really wanted to be at the dance, enclosed in Sirius' arms. Somehow, she managed to keep doing her excellent homework as usual, but she barely even realized that she was doing it. She bumped into Sirius a lot, and there was tons of chemistry between them. All of her friends thought that they should hook up. This was the case when Lily was talking to James during a game of wizard chess.  
  
"Hey Lil, do you think that you will eventually go out with Sirius?" he asked as he moved his pawn forward.  
  
"Yeah, probably. I really like him." she said. "You might want to move your knight out of the way."  
  
"Well, you guys make a cute couple," he said. "And my knight is not in any danger what-so-ever."  
  
"Yeah, well the moment has to be just right. What about you and Nancy? Will that ever work out? Oh, and by the way your knight was in trouble. But he's mine now."  
  
"Nancy and I are just friends. We have no feelings for each other. Check."  
  
"Yeah, well are you going to dance with other girls at the dance then? I wouldn't do that if I were you."  
  
"What, what's wrong with dancing with other people, cuz that's what we decided to do!"  
  
"Oh, no, I meant don't move there. Check mate!" said Lily. "Well, I am pretty tired. I need to go to bed. 'Night"  
  
"Good night Lil," said James. Lily bounded into the girls dorm and flopped down on her bed. She then sat up quickly, because she realized that she had sat on the book that she passed letters to Jamie in. She opened it up and read.  
  
_Hey Babes,  
What's up Lily my friend? I missed seeing you at the robe shop. My girls and I completly forgot about it, until we saw you coming out of there. I got the coolest. most fashionable robes. They are great. You will see them tomorrow. Anyways I saw you with Sirius at Hogsmede. With your arm wrapped around Sirius at Hogsmede. What's going on with you two? If there is anything going on I am going to hurt you. You told me that I would be the first to know.   
  
Listen, I know that I haven't seen you in awhile. I don't have anything to do on Saturday before the dance. Let's meet then, we can get ready together. I promise not to forget this time. Well, write me back, ok? Bye dear.  
Lots of Luv,  
Miss Perfect!  
_  
Lily laughed out loud. Jamie could be funny sometimes, if not the slightest bit egotistical. She took up her pen and started wrote her back:  
  
_Hey Jamie,  
Saturday sounds great. And there isn't anything going on between Sirius and I...yet. I promise I will tell you if there is, or else you can take some horrible revenge on me! I can't wait until the dance, so much fun. We have to hang out together, you're the only other one I know that can dance really well, besides me. We'll dance together.  
  
So the weirdest thing happened to me today. Guess who bumped into me?? You'll never guess so I'll just tell you: Jeanine Anderson. You know, Jame's girlfriend since second year? Well, she was talking to me and she's really mad about the break up. Something like, "I can't believe that James would do this to me! And he's going with that tramp Nancy, what is this world coming to?" You know, I never liked her that much. She's always bragging about those photo shoots that she does for Witch Weekly all the time because her mom's the editor. And her "amazing voice" which no one in the school seems to have heard. Well, she doesn't really brag about that. I guess my point is that I pretty much hate her. Oh well.  
  
It's getting late, you're already asleep, and I was tired before I came to the dorms so I am completly beat now. So I'm gonna go to bed. See you in the morning, okay?  
Love always,  
Lily  
  
_Lily closed the book and set it on Jamie's bedside table. Then she dozed off into dreams.  
  
  
***  
  
"Lily, wake up," a familiar voice whispered. Lily looked up. Sirius was standing above her bed, looking extremly worried.  
  
"Sirius, what's wrong? It's after midnight!" she said.   
  
"It's James, he's been hurt. You have to help me, there's no time to explain." said Sirius. He took her by the hand and lead her to the common room. James was sitting there, looking bloodly and bruised. He was unconcious, and moaning sofly.  
  
"Oh my God, Sirius what happened to him? Why don't you just take him up to Madame Pomfrey?" asked Lily.  
  
"It's a long story." said Sirius.  
  
"Well, it's going to take a long time if you want me to make him better. Tell me." Lily got out her wand and started try to mend James' wounds.  
  
"Well, I am sure you noticed that Remus leaves once a month. Well, have you figured out why?" said Sirius. Lily shock her head no. "He's a werewolf. He is taken to the Shrieking Shack so that he can transform. Since he is one of our best friends, we quickly worked out why this was. We worked hard and this year we figured out how to change into a different animal..."  
  
"Oh Sirius, that is illegal magic! You can't go around doing that."  
  
"I know Lil, but he is one of my best friends. We visit him each night that he is gone. When we have transformed, he is more human. When we went to visit him tonight, he was angry. It seemed that he was mad at Snape for teasing him about where he goes every month. He was going to go and hurt him, because his mind was not thinking clearly. James tried to stop him, but he was hurt. I pulled him out of the shrieking shack and came here. We can't take him to Madame Pomfrey because he isn't supposed to be out on the grounds with a werewolf and..."  
  
"Sirius, I understand. Hold on a sec...ok, he's as good as new. James, wake up." said Lily. James fluttered his eyes open. "James, you need to go back to your dorm. You're going to be fine, you just need some rest." James got up and stumbled toward his dorm. Sirius colapsed onto the sofa, and Lily plopped down next to him. They started talking, and pretty soon they both fell asleep.  


* * *

  
A/N-Once again, thanks to everyone who reviews. It means a lot to me. *tear*. No really, it does. I hope you like this chapter, I really enjoyed writing it.   
  
Disclaimer-I own nothing. J.K. Rowling owns all. Don't sue me! 


	5. Romance at the Dance

**~*GREEN EYES*~  
Chapter 5-Romance At The Dance   
  
** "Do you think we should wake them up?"   
  
"Naw, they look so cute."  
  
"Yeah, but they should go have breakfast."  
  
"Come on, let them sleep."  
  
Lily woke up with a start. Where was she? She opened her eyes and saw that she was on the sofa in the common room. She was leaning against Sirius, who had his arms wraped around her. He was still asleep. The people who were talking were James, Jamie, Nancy and Remus. Lily smiled at them.  
  
"Good morning." she said.   
  
"Wow, it lives!" said Jamie. "I hope you know that it's 11:30."  
  
"Oh my God. Sirius, get up!" said Lily. Sirius yawned and looked at her sleepily.  
  
"What time is it?" he asked.  
  
"11:31," said James. "They've already stopped serving breakfast. It's almost time for lunch."  
  
"Come on Lil, you promised that you would spend the day with me!" exclaimed Jamie. Lily didn't want to move. She wanted to stay in Sirius' arms forever. "Lil..." said Jamie in the tone of voice that says 'if you don't get up I'll kill you.'  
  
"Alright, alright I'm coming!" she said. Reluctantly she stood up and followed Jamie into the dorm.  
  
***  
  
"Man, girls are so slow!" exclaimed James, "It's 6:45 and they're still not here! The dance is going to start in 15 minutes."  
  
"Don't worry, they'll be here soon," said Sirius. As soon as he said it, Lily, Jamie and Nancy walked into the hall that was the entrance to the great hall. "Speak of the devil!" Sirius took Lily by the hand and gave her a red corsage.  
  
"For you my lady," said Sirius. It matched her hair color perfectly. "You look beautiful." And Lily did look beautiful. Her hair was pulled up in a fancy updo, and her robes matched her eyes and pale face perfectly. Sirius was actually thinking that she looked yummy. James was talking to Nancy. They all started to enter the dance. Jamie didn't follow.  
  
"Jamie, aren't you going to come with us?" asked Lily.  
  
"No, I have to wait for Fredrick. He'll be here soon." she said.   
  
"Ok, I'll meet you in there then," said Lily. When they went in, a fast song was playing. James and Sirius started breakdancing to the music. Lily and Nancy watched and laughed. During the next song, Lily and Sirius decided to swing dance. All eyes were on them as Sirius through Lily around and fliped her upside down. The next song was what Lily had been waiting for, a slow dance.   
  
"Wanna dance?" asked Sirius. Before she could say yes, he put his arms around her waist and she wrapped hers around his neck. Lily was in pure bliss as they swayed slowly to the music. She gaved into Sirius' eyes and felt like she was drowning in them. She wanted the song to last forever, but, of course, it didn't. They parted slowly. Then Lily had a sudden relization.  
  
"Where's Jamie?" she asked. Nobody had seen her. Lily walked around the hall, figuring she would probably see them making out in a corner. But then, as she was walking toward the door, she heard a faint whisper.  
  
"Lil, is that you?" said Jamie. She was sitting on the ground, sobbing.  
  
"Oh my God, Jamie what's wrong?" said Lily as she sat down on the floor next to her.  
  
"He.Stood.Me.Up." said Jamie between sobs. "He stood me up. I can't believe that he stood me up!"  
  
"Are you sure that you just can't find each other?" ask Lily.  
  
"Yeah, I was talking to Snape. He told me he was still in the Slytherin common room. Told everyone that he despised dances. He was going to be in there all night. Of course Snape thought that it was really funny. I gave him a big 'Kick Me' sign. He hasn't noticed it yet." Jamie sobbed.  
  
"Well I can tell that you are feeling badly if all you can come up with is 'Kick Me'. Come on, let's go talk to James and Sirius." said Lily. She lead Jamie to where the boys were sitting and told them what had happened. As she finished the story another slow song came up. Jamie looked like she was about to cry when...  
  
"Jamie, do you want to dance with me?" asked James. She nodded and they started dancing.  
  
"Well, what are we waiting for?" said Lily. She started dancing with Sirius. She looked over at James and Jamie. Jamie was resting her head on James' shoulder and pulled herself as close to him as she could get.  
  
***  
  
"Hey Remus," asked Sara, swaying with him to the music of the slow song.  
  
"Hay is for horses," said Remus with a laugh.  
  
"Listen, I have to ask you something," said Sara. Remus didn't like the sound of that, but he didn't let it show on his face. He smiled and then anwered her.  
  
"Go ahead, ask me anything, I probably have an answer." he replied, giving her a soft kiss on the forehead. She didn't look to amused as she took a deep breath and plunged into her question.  
  
"Do you think we spend enough time together?" she asked, causing Remus to get very nervous. He was so nervous, in fact, that he stepped on Sara's foot. That didn't make her too happy.  
  
"Oh my God Remus Lupin do you think that you could be more of a klutz?" she shreiked. The half the people in the great hall were staring at them. Remus stiffened.  
  
"I could be Sirius. And I think that we spend enough time together. You certainly liked making out in an empty classroom didn't you?" yelled Remus. Even more people were staring at them.  
  
"That was the only time I say you that week," boomed Sara.  
  
"I was GONE that week!!" exclaimed Remus. He had taken his hands off of her waist and had now thrown them in the air in disgust.  
  
"You're gone all the time! There was your sick grandmother, and then you had the horrible cold, and then you had to go visit your brother in France. If I didn't know better, I'd say that you're hiding..." and then it all clicked. Sara finally figured it out.  
  
"I think you just figured out my little secret," whispered Remus, so that the rest of the school couldn't hear him. "Well, does that explain things for you? Is this all okay now?"  
  
"I can't believe it. This makes it worse. I can't believe I'm dating something like you! Do you know what, it's over!" screamed Sara, and with that she ran out of the hall.  
  
***  
  
"They look happy," said Lily, glancing over at James and Jamie. Sirius didn't appear that intersted. In fact, he looked as if he had eaten something bad.  
  
"Yeah. Lily, can I tell you something?" aked Sirius.  
  
"Fire away," said Lily.  
  
"Well, these last few days that I have been with you a lot, I have noticed that I really like you. You are a great friend, but I want to be something more. So I have been wondering, I mean if you want to, but you can say no if you want it's ok with me..."  
  
"Sirius Black, are you asking me out?" said Lily in an amused way. "Because if you are, the answer is yes." Sirius smiled down at her. He lifted her chin and then kissed her. When their lips met, Lily felt as if time had stood still. It was awhile before they noticed that the song had ended and people were dancing around them.   
  
"Oh my God, Lily what just happened?" asked Jamie as they walked back hand in hand.  
  
"Sirius asked me out," said Lily happily.  
  
"And he kissed her," said James, giving Sirius a high five. The rest of the night was the greatest night of Lily's life. And she noticed that during the whole dance, James would not dance with anyone but Jamie.  
  
A/N-Isn't it CUTE! I'm sure that you all knew that he was going to do that but still...I just love happy endings. As always, please read and review. I really, really, really want to start getting more reviews here!  
  
Disclaimer-Everything but the plot belongs to J.K. Rowling, blah blah blah blah blah!  
  



	6. The Budding Romance

GREEN EYES  
  
CHAPTER SIX-THE BUDDING ROMANCE  
  
The next day Lily woke up very early. She looked to where Jamie's bed was and was suprised to see that she was not there, but Lily didn't care that much. She had Sirius and that was all she could ask for. Lily quickly got dressed and went into the common room. There wern't that many people in there because mostly everyone had sleept in becasue of the dance. Lily enjoyed the peace and quiet in there. She took a seat on one of the loveseats and opened her book. It had barely been ten mintues when Jamie ran into the common room.   
  
"Oh my God James is the greatest," said Jamie. She took the seat next to Lily. "I totally am over Fredrick. I just want him. I'm so glad that Fredrick didn't come, because now I have feelings for James and he is wonderful! Well, I am going to take a long bubble bath. This has been the most perfect day. Toodles!" Lily watched in awe as her friend ran into the girls bathroom. She started reading her book again, but was interrupted 15 minutes later by the arrival of James. He sat down next to her.  
  
"Hey," he said.  
  
"Hey, what did you do to my best friend? She's all smiley! She ran in here all happy and hyper and scared the hell out of me!" said Lily. James laughed.  
  
"I could ask you the same thing about Sirius," he said. "So do you think that I have a chance with Jamie?"  
  
"Do you have a chance? She totally wants you and that is a direct quote. She even said toodles." said Lily.  
  
"Ok, I will take that into consideration. She really said toodles?"  
  
"Yeah, really she did. So, what did you do that made her so happy?"  
  
"I just went down to breakfast with her. We talked a lot. She is a great person to talk to."  
  
"Well that would be a reason that she's my best friend. Where's Sirius?"  
  
"I think that he's in the dorm still. I'll tell him to come down. Bye, or should I say toodles." said James, laughing as he bounded up to the boy's dorms. Lily didn't have long to wait. She saw as Sirius came down the stairs and then she ran up to him and gave him a hug.  
  
"Good morning," he said.  
  
"Well now that I have seen you it is a very good morning. Do you want to go down to get breakfast?" said Lily.   
  
"It would be my pleasure," said Sirius, putting his arms around Lily's shoulders. Lily looped her arm around his waist and they walked down to the great hall.   
  
***  
  
"Lily, Lily get over here. I need to talk to you," called a voice. Lily looked behind her and saw a very distraught looking Nancy.   
  
"Hey Nance, what's up?" Lily asked.  
  
"Oh, this is all Jamie's fault," bellowed Nancy. Lily was confused.  
  
"What do you mean? What did she do?"  
  
"What did she do? I can't believe that you even asked that. She took my date away from me!"  
  
"What? James told me that you guys were just going as friends."  
  
"Yeah, but I really like him. I wanted us to be something more."  
  
"Well, you could have told him that."  
  
"Jamie used me. She used me to get to him!"  
  
"Oh, come off it Nancy! She had no intrest in James before the dance and you know it. You're being unfair."  
  
"Well, she's the one that stole my boyfriend!"  
  
"Nancy, chill. He was not your boyfriend. Don't talk like that."  
  
"You know what, I don't want this from you. Good bye and good riddance!" and Nancy stormed off into the other room.  
  
***  
  
"Hey Jamie, can I talk to you real quick?" as James, looking extremly nervous.  
  
"Sure. Go ahead talk," said Jamie.  
  
"Alone," said James, motioning to his friends playing exploding snap on one of the common room tables.  
  
"Oh, ok," said Jamie, sounding intrigued. James led her over to a quiet corner of the common room.  
  
"Well Jamie, you know after that dance I have been wanting to talk to you all day."  
  
"Uh huh. Why is that?"  
  
"Well, because I really like you, and I'm hoping that the feeling is mutual. So I want to ask you a question." Jamie smiled. She already knew what was coming.  
  
"Yes James," she said.  
  
"Will you go out with me?" he said, and a smile spread across Jamies face.  
  
"Of course I will," she said. Then, without warning, James lifted her chin and kissed her. That was when Nancy, crying, fleed from the common room.  
  
A/N-Hello again. Thanks for all of the great reviews. Ronniekin's Sweetheart asked when it would turn L/J. I really don't know exactly, but it will be sometime soon. It is extremly weird typing L/S. I really appreciate the reviews cuz then I know that there are people out there reading my story. Keep em coming. Oh, Happy New Year.  
  
Disclaimer-This all belongs to J.K. Rowlings, except for the stuff that belongs to me (Wow, that's a shocker!) 


	7. Trouble in Paradise

GREEN EYES  
  
CHAPTER SEVEN-TROUBLE IN PARADISE  
  
Dear Lily,  
Oh my God. Do you know what. I can't believe this relationship with James. Do you know what the first thing that he did was? He kissed me. He.Kissed.Me. I just can't believe him. And now he is getting all touchy and clingy. Like he has to always be right next to me and, I don't know, stake his territory or something. You know, maybe this relationship was just never meant to work out. Well, McGonagall gave me tons of homework tonight (of course, you know that. I'm sure it was already finished the day she assigned it.) See you tomorrow.  
~Jamie  
  
Lily just could not believe it. It had only been a month and a half and already Jamie was hating James. Lily didn't understand it. Usually Jamie wanted to be in the same relationship for a really long time. She practically thrived on comittment. Now all she could do was complain about James, which was very uncomfortable for Lily because they were her two best friends. Lily was sitting on her bed writing Jamie back when she heard someone talking to her.  
  
"Lily, are you here?" said te voice. It was Jamie.  
  
"Yes, do you want to talk?" Lily replied.  
  
"Actually I do. But it's very hot in here, let's go down to the common room." said Jamie.  
  
"What about all of that transfiguration homework that you have?"  
  
"I knew that you would bring that up. This is more important."  
  
"Ok, but if she gives you detention for never turning in your work then that's your problem." Lily said with a laugh. The two girls went down to the common room and sat on one of the large sofas.  
  
"Ok, so what's up with you guys?" asked Lily.  
  
"We just aren't clicking like we did when we were first going out. And he's making me uncomfortable." said Jamie.  
  
"Well, it sort of sounds like you are being unfair to him. I mean, what's wrong with a guy kissing his girlfriend?"  
  
"Nothing really. I just can't explain it."  
  
"I know exactly what you guys need."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I got this game from a muggle store. It's called the "Relationship Game." You learn more about each other by answering questions about your boyfriend's favorite things. Then, if he doesn't know someone else will respond. I played with my old boyfriend. It's realy fun."  
  
"Sounds fun! Look here they come." Jamie sounded a lot happier than she had been just minutes before. They guys came and sat down on the sofa with them and Lily explained the rules of the game. Everyone decided to play, and they started the game.  
  
"Ok, first question is for the guys. What is your girlfriend's favorite color?" said Lily.  
  
"Um, red?" said James.  
  
"Green" said Sirius.  
  
"Ok, Sirius is right. James, it's blue." said Lily. She handed Sirius the next card.  
  
"What does your boyfriend enjoy doing most?" he said.  
  
"Let me see, playing pranks on Snape?" said Lily.  
  
"Studying." said Jamie.  
  
"Yeah, right. I barely ever see James crack open a book. It is obviously playing quidditch." said Lily.  
  
"Yeah, okay, let me read the next one." said Jamie. "What is your girlfriends worst fear?"  
  
"Me touching her," James muttered under his breath. "Um, snakes?"  
  
"Spiders," said Sirius.  
  
"No way loser. She is most afraid of losing her parents and her sister." said James. The game continued on in this way until Jamie finally got fed up with it.  
  
"You know what James, I can't believe that you know so little about me. We have been going out for a month and a half. That's a pretty long time for you to not even know my favorite color. You know what, it's over." yelled Jamie.  
  
"You are just mad because I know more about Lily than I know about you." said James.  
  
"Yeah, exactly!" said Jamie, storming up to her room. "Excuse me, I have homework to do." Sirius ran after her and left James and Lily alone on the sofa.  
  
"I can't believe this," said James. "She hates me. Why would she even want to go out with me in the first place?"  
  
"She is a freak. Seriously, there's lots of reasons that she would want to date you." said Lily.  
  
"Like what."  
  
"First of all because you are nice and cute and smart. There are lots of reasons that people would like you. Have you noticed that half of the female population at Hogwarts is madly in love with you?"  
  
"Ok, convince me," said James. As Lily started to convince him, she noticed a funny thing was hapenning. She was wondering why she wasn't going out with him in the first place.  
  
A/N- I know that everyone who reviewed is wondering when this will become L/J. I promise that it will be sometime during the next chapter. I don't want to give anything away, but I will tell you that chapter eight will be called Secrecy and Betrayal, so you just might want to read it. It's going to be good.  
  
Disclaimer-You know the story, I don't own anything that someone else owns. Don't sue me! 


	8. Merry Christmas to Some

GREEN EYES  
  
CHAPTER EIGHT-MERRY CHRISTMAS TO SOME  
  
During the next week the weather started getting colder and the students at Hogwarts started to sign up to stay for the Christmas break. Jamie was going home to see her parents and Sirius was going on a family vacation, however Lily didn't really want to stay home with her parents this Christmas and James' parents were going on a cruise for their anniversary. Lily was very excited, she had never been able to stay at Hogwarts for the holidays before.  
  
For the last day at school, there was complete and utter chaos as the students tried to finish packing. Jamie had been spending a lot more time with Fredrick (it seemed that she wanted to be with him more after her break up with James.) As the last day ended and everyone boarded the train, Lily felt much more alone than she had felt in awhile. And that was a wonderful feeling. She took long baths in the girls bathroom, and sat up reading her books late into the night. She also spent much of her time talking with James for hours. Before she knew it, it was Christmas morning.  
  
"Hey, wake up Lil. Presents!" said a soft voice in her ear. She turned over and looked up to see James hovering above her bed. It suprised her that after all of these years he was still so giddy about Christmas. Lily then looked over at the tiny tree that she had been putting presents under. It was full of things from friends and admirers.  
  
"Don't you want to open yours?" asked Lily.  
  
"Oh, I brought them with me. It's kind of lonely in the room. I thought we could open them together." said James, spilling a bag full of presents onto her bed. Lily laughed and picked the present from her parents. She unwrapped it and saw some great clothes from the muggle stores. She got many presents: a bracelet from Sirius, three new books from Jamie, a scarf from Remus and a diary from Peter. She was completly done when James handed her a large package.  
  
"This is from me to you," he said. She unwrapped it and saw a solid silver mirror. There were jewels set around it and, in beautiful caligraphy was the word Lily. Lily looked into her reflection and her reflection talked back.  
  
"Hello gorgeous. You look lovely today. How are you?" it said. James laughed.  
  
"It's charmed to talk to you. It will give you good advice, listen to your problems, and keep all of your secrets. It's like a diary, only better." he said, looking very pleased with himself for his selection of presents.  
  
"Thank you. I love it!" Lily said as she got up and gave James a hug. They fell into a deep conversation and talked for a very long time, then went to dinner together. There wern't very many people there, so the house tables had been moved and everone sat together at another, smaller, table. Christmas music was playing, and the feast was wonderful. Lily was in the middle of her ham when she saw James sneak up behind her. She turned around and he grabbed her hand.  
  
"Dance with me?" he asked.  
  
"What, are you crazy? This isn't a dance." said Lily.  
  
"I know that, but you have to make up for the times at the welcome back dance that you never danced with me," he said, and then pulled her out of her chair. A slow song was playing, so he wrapped his arms around her and they danced. It was the most wonderful dance that she had ever done before. She fit so perfectly in his arms, and it was just so calm and peaceful. It didn't seem like long before he lead her off towards the table again.  
  
"It's almost time to go back to the common rooms," she said.  
  
"Ok, let's go," said James. They walked back to the common room together. James was holding her hand, but Lily didn't care. She had just realized that she really liked James, and she really wanted to be with him.  
  
"So, what was the best Christmas present you ever got?" as James as they sat down on a loveseat.  
  
"Um...this one time my parents got me this great little kitten. She was so cute. I remember that they put her in my stocking early in the morning and I didn't notice her for awhile until I finished unwrapping this huge present under my tree. I still have her, she's in my room." said Lily. "What about you?"  
  
"This," he said, and their lips meet. It was as if the whole world had stopped turning. Nothing mattered anymore besides being here with James. She didn't know how long it had been when she heard someone walk through the portrait hole. But no one mattered now. Until she heard him talk.  
  
"Is there something I should know here?" he asked. Lily looked up and, stanting in the hall, was Sirius.  
  
A/N-Hey all! Don't you just love cliffhangers? I do! Well, I hope that this satified your lust for the Lily/James lovey dovey stuff (although, I must say, it is far from over) The next chapter will hopefully be out tomorrow, but I'm not sure. It was the first day back and my teachers loaded us with homework. Until then, please read and review.  
  
Disclaimer-Yada yada yada, J.K. Rowling is the goddess of writing. I don't own anything of hers, nor do I pretend to. Actually, I bow down to her awesome writing *this is me bowing* 


	9. Accusations

CHAPTER NINE  
  
ACCUSATIONS  
  
James looked up and saw his very distraught friend staring back at him. How could I have done this he asked himself when he saw the look on Sirius's face. James realized that he still had his arm around Lily's shoulders, and he quickly dropped it. Sirius was still just standing there. It was way to much for James to bear. He still couldn't believe that he had done this to his two best friends. He looked over at Lily and she looked just as worried as he did.  
  
"Hello Sirius. I hope you had a lovely Christmas," she blurtted out before she had time to think about anything. Which was very bad, considering how stupid she was sounding.  
  
"Well, it was very nice until about a minute ago," said Sirius coldly.  
  
"Listen, Sirius I can explain-" James started, but Sirius cut him off.  
  
"No, no, no need to explain. I understand this perfectly. I was gone over break, and I caught you making out with my girlfriend. So, how long has this been going on? I'm happy my parents let me go to Hogwarts early so that I could catch you two, or I bet I would have never found out." he said,  
  
"No, Sirius that's not what happened. We were having dinner and then-" said Lily.  
  
"And then you cheated on me with my best friend. Well, at least I don't have to worry about you hurting me anymore. It's over," said Sirius. "Oh, I picked this up or you on the way here. Merry Christmas."   
  
With that Sirius thrust a large present at Lily. She opened it and found a beautiful snowy owl in a gold cage. The owl had a letter in it's beak. Lily opened it and read it.  
  
Dear Lily,  
It's so hard being apart from you all of this time. I miss you so much, I wish I could just apparate into Hogwarts and kiss you. I love you with all of my heart. I wanted to get you something else for Christmas, so I got you this owl. His name is Prince, and I want you to have him so that when we are apart, our letters can bring us closer together.  
Love,  
Sirius.  
  
This was just too much for Lily to handle. She burst into tears that blotted the letter. She wanted to just erase the last twenty-four hours of her life to just have not happened. She never wanted to hurt Sirius. But then, somewhere in the back of her mind she thought that she really wouldn't want those times to go away. Because then she would never have gotten to be with James. She pulled him into a tight hug and cried on his shoulder for hours until finally she cried herself to sleep.  
  
***  
  
"Did you hear about Lily and Sirius?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, they broke up."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, she was cheating on him for his best friend!"  
  
Lily prentended not to hear as people gossiped about her in the hallways. It was not really a suprise to her, she and James were the most popular people in school and both very wanted by many. She knew that it would cause quite a stir if she and James had a relationship right now. They were currently "friends with privelages." She knew that she didn't want a relationship now. It would be too hard. She finished walking to the common room, and walked towards the boys dorms. James was now one of the only people that would listen to her and make her feel better. Sirius was now dating Nancy, Remus and Peter had taken Sirius's side, and Jamie was spending so much time around Fredrick that she barely ever saw Lily. Lily saw James sitting on his bed and fell into his arms, weeping softly. James stroked her hair.  
  
"It's ok, Lil. It'll all be ok," he said and kissed the top of her forehead. Lily looked into his eyes.  
  
"Will it be? Sirius hates me, and it's all my fault. Right now he's probably in some little known room of the school with Nancy." said Lily.  
  
"Do you want to be the one in that room?" said James.  
  
"No, but I don't want him to hate me."  
  
"Why don't you want him to be in that room?"  
  
"Because...because...becasue I would rather be here with you." said Lily. James looked at her and smiled, then gave her a soft, sweet kiss on the lips.  
  
"It's ok Lily, I'm here now." he said and then he kissed again.  
  
***  
  
Sirius took his lips off of Nancy's and looked at her for awhile. She was pretty, fun and nice, although she was not even close to as beautiful as Lily. But Lily had chosen James over him, and there was no way that he could forgive them.  
  
"Hey," said Nancy in her soft voice. Sirius fell out of his daydream.  
  
"Hey baby. Have I told you I love you today," he said.  
  
"No," said Nancy.  
  
"Well, I love you."  
  
"I love you more."  
  
"No I love you more."  
  
"I'm glad that you aren't still mad about Lily. It was time for you to get over her."  
  
"How could I not get over her when I saw you?"  
  
"Good question. But wouldn't you like to take advantage of this rather dark room?"  
  
"Definatly," said Sirius and started kissing her again. When they finished she rested her head against his shoulder and he bent down and whispered in her ear. "I love you Lily."  
  
"What did you just say?" asked Nancy, looking up.  
  
"I love your little dress. It's almost as pretty as you are." said Sirius. Nancy looked up and him skepticly. "Oh, you don't believe me. Well, I'll just have to prove it to you then," he said, and this kissed her again.  
  
A/N-Here is more mushyness for all of you people out there. Hope you really like it. I'm soooo sorry about the gibberish chapter. I have no idea how that happened. Well, it works now. As always, please read and review.  
  
Disclaimer-I'm not J.K. Rowling. Really, I'm just writing a fan fic about her stories. but I'm definattly not her. Please don't sue me! 


	10. All's Fair in Love and War

**~*GREEN EYES*~**  
  
**Chapter 10-Love and War**   
Jamie ran around the corner and bumped into a frail looking third year. She muttered her sorrys quickly and then sped back off towards the Gryffindor common room. She could not believe it. It was horrible. Fredrick was trying to use her to get to her friends. Jamie wasn't completly sure that this information was correct, because she had gotten this information from Snape, but he was usually truthfull about things that would hurt people this much. Finally, Jamie was at the common room, which she ran through up to the girls dormitories. Lily couldn't really be found much in the common room anymore, she didn't like to see Sirius.  
  
"Lily, Lily, oh my God the worst thing just happened to me," exclaimed Jamie. Lily and James were sitting on Lily's bed, talking.  
  
"Like, oh my God and then he said and she said and we all said yeah!" said James in an immitation of a blonde.  
  
"Not funny James!" snapped Jamie. James mimicked the 'Not funny James!' but Jamie didn't seem to care. She went on talking. "Anyway so I went to go met Fredrick like I usually do and guess you I saw there," continuted Jamie. Lily shrugged her shoulders. "Snape. And do you know what he said? He said that Fredrick told him that he was just using me to get to my friends. Can you believe that?"  
  
"Oh, Jamie, that's awful!" said Lily.  
  
"I know. You have no idea how horrible it feels to be in a situation like this!" said Jamie. James looked over at Lily and he could tell that Jamie had struck a nerve.  
  
"What do you mean, I have no idea? Hello, have you not noticed what's just happened to me here?" asked Lily.  
  
"What? Oh, sorry Lily." said Jamie.  
  
"Sorry? You're sorry? Well, I guess you really haven't noticed what's been going on. You've been so wrapped up in Fredrick." said Lily, saying the last word with discust.  
  
"Oh, so you want to play that game now Lil. Well, I know exactly what's been going on. You broke up with your perfectly good, very dateable boyfriend so you could make out with this jerk. And you won't even have a relationship with him. You just go whining to him all the time so he can kiss you and make you feel better!"  
  
"How dare you even say that to her!" said James. "She was finally starting to act normal agian and you just came in here and ruined everything for her because your Slytherin wannabe boyfriend see's you for what you really are, a manipulative bitch!"  
  
"Get out. Now. Boys aren't supposed to be in the girl's rooms anyway," said Jamie, and pointed at the door. "I know that you're just mad that I broke up with you."  
  
"No, I'm not mad about that. Best thing that ever happened to me!" said James. He then turned to Lily. "I need to get some air. Will you come with me?" Lily nodded her head, and they walked down to the grounds hand in hand. Jamie thought that this was horrible.   
  
"I'm going to find some way to hurt them. They can't be doing this to me! There has to be something for me to do. All's fair in love and war, right?" Jamie said to herself, and then plopped down onto her bed.  
  
***  
  
Lily followed James down some steps into a dark hallway. She was holding James's hand and thinking how they could have a relationship. Was she ready? Would he end up breaking her heart? They turned right, then right again, and finally they stopped into front of a statue of a witch.   
  
"What are we doing here?" asked Lily?  
  
"We're going to take a visit to Hogsmede," said James as he opened up the statue and stepped through it. Lily gave him a look.  
  
"We can't just go to Hogsmede. We're not allowed to!" said Lily. That was strike one for James.  
  
"Yes we can. This passage will take us there. Then we can go to the ThreeBroomsticks and get some butter beer. I could really go for some butter beer right now. I won't let you get caught. I promise!"   
  
"Ok, fine. But if anyone asks, you forced me to come with you!" said Lily as they decended into the dark hallway. James tripped over something on the ground. Lily picked up her wand and said "Lumos."   
  
"Thanks. Don't think I could have thought of that." said James. Score ten points for James, guys rarely admitted that a girl was better at something than them. They walked on silently. Lily knew that James was still mad about what Jamie had said to him. They finaly got into Hogsmede and went into The Three Broomsticks.   
  
"What would you like?" asked James. Score another ten. Lily's last boyfriend would always just order for her, and she hated that.  
  
"Oh, a butter beer," said Lily. James ordered two and they sat down at a table. They talked for a long while, and after they had each finished their second butter beer they decided to go back to the castle. They were almost back to the passageway when James stopped Lily.  
  
"Wait, I have an idea," he said, taking her hand and pulling her over to the right. This was strike two, Lily didn't want to get back to the castle late and end up in trouble. James lead her up through the town and past it, and they stopped. They were at a small stream. James got his wand and magically made a picnic basket and food appear. "What about a starlit dinner?" he asked. Lily nodded her head and he could tell that she was intruged.  
  
Score another fifty for James, she thought. A dinner under the stars was definatly romantic. They sat talking about everything, and it was just beginning to get late when James completly changed the subject.  
  
"Lil, can I ask you a question?" asked James.  
  
"Sure, ask away," said Lily.  
  
"Well, I was wondering, I mean if just possibly, there could ever be a relationship between us. I mean, an official one?" he said. That was strike three. Lily didn't want to have a boyfriend so soon after Sirius, especially not his best friend. Ok, correction, his ex-best friend.  
  
"You know I really like you James. I just can't be with you right now. I really hope you understand that." said Lily. James nodded his head.  
  
"Yeah, that's fine. But can we still do this?" he said, giving her a kiss.  
  
"Yes, but not in public. I don't want the whole world to know about us. Yet." said Lily. James sighed. He was glad that she had said yet. They walked back to the castle in silence.  
  
***  
  
Lily and Jamie. Those two brats were always ruining Nancy's fun. Like how they were best friends all through first year, until they became all popular and left Nancy out of it. There was the time that they got her a detention because they decieded that she should be the one to seek out and get the food from the kitchens. And now, they were ruining every chance that she had with James, who they both knew that she liked.  
  
First it was that little brat Jamie. She stormed in all mad because of that stupid Syltherin Frederick (what does she see in him anyway?) and James completly stopped dancing with Nancy so he could comfort poor, depressed Jamie. He didn't even think about his DATE, poor little Nancy. The one that loved him and was going to tell him that night that she wanted to be more than friends.  
  
After that whole thing was over, it was Lily. How Lily and James were together, Nancy could not understand. They had been best friends for years, nothing more. How was it possibe that they could realize that they liked each other when Nancy was finally started to get to James. But that relationship wouldn't last long, they weren't even officially dating yet. Nancy didn't worry too much about it anyway, she could get revenge.  
  
Yes, she was going for the one who messed things up for her in the first place. Jamie. She knew exactly how to get to Jamie, who was completly shallow and always wrapped up in either one boy or another. She had slipped information tonight to Snape that she was meeting Frederick in one of the empty classrooms. Of course, Snape knew what students did in empty classrooms, it was easy. Then he had told Jamie all about it. Oh, how Jamie cried. And then Jamie and Lily got in a fight. That was even more prefect than Nancy had planned it to be.  
  
So after Jamie, there was the problem of Lily. Well, that would be easy enough. She had a friend, a powerful friend, who was teaching her loads of things that could control Lily and James. Oh, they won't know what's come over them when James tells Lily it's over. Or when he kills her. Oh yes, this would be very fun.  


* * *

  
A/N-Look, it's becoming more like a soap opera. Well, minus the bombs and the people dying and the over the top characters. Thank you guys for your reviews. I especially thank PepsiAngel for those wonderful reviews. You totally made my day!  
  
Disclaimer-I wish that I could have come up with the Harry Potter series. I would be rich and get to get a new computer instead of this one *looks at her computer scornfully* But, I'm not. J.K. Rowling is the rich one, and she owns everything that she owns, except for the things that I own! 


	11. Giving In

GREEN EYES  
  
CHAPTER 11-GIVING IN  
  
It was a week later when Professor Dumbledore made his big announcment in the lunch hall. Lily was still mad that James would want to be in a realationship with her when they had just ruined her old relationship. Of course, he was choosing her over his best friend. Sirius was always strutting around the castle, holding Nancy's hand and finding every possible way to be seen by Lily and James. Lily was sitting with James, Remus and some of her other friends at the end of the Gryffindor table. Remus had been mad at her for awhile, but he seemed to have gotten over it.  
  
"May I have your attention, all of you? I have an important announcement to make. Professor Thomson, who teaches Muggle Studies, has a very good idea. In the muggle world, high school students get to participate in a dance called the Homecoming. This is celebrated for the muggle sport teams. We've decided to have a quidditch homecoming. The music will be muggle and you are invited to come in muggle clothes. A muggle shop will be opened in Professor Thomson's room for anyone who wants to purchase something. The dance will be held after the next quidditch match, Hufflepuff versus. Syltherin." he said. James looked up at Lily. Afterwords he pulled her aside.  
  
"Lily, I know all about this whole relationship thing, and I respect your decisions. I was just wondering if you will make an exception for the dance." said James.  
  
"Of course I will. I mean, it's only one night, right?" said Lily. James smiled. He hadn't expected this to go over very well.  
  
"Oh, thank you so much Lily," said James, giving her a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek. He then had to run to get to his quidditch practice. Lily smiled. She was almost wondering if she was ready to be his girlfriend, and she thought that the answer was yes.  
  
***  
  
Jamie walked around towards the back of the common room. She really just wanted to be by herself for awhile. She didn't like being mad at Lily. They had been best friends forever, and it was really awkward not to be speaking. Jamie had just started to work on her Charms homework when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to find Remus standing behind her.  
  
"Hey Jamie, can I talk to you?" he asked. Jamie nodded.  
  
"Sure. What's up?" she said, casually closing her notebook. She noticed that Remus had something behind his back.  
  
"Well, there's something that I have to tell you. I like you. I've actually like you for a long time. I've just never got the nerve up to tell you this until now. So, I was wondering if maybe you..." he stopped talking and pulled out what he had behind his back. It was a beautifully arranged boquet of red roses. He handed it to her and then finished talking "If maybe you would like to go out with me," he said. Jamie was suprised. She had liked Remus, but she thought that he would never like her back. And then she got caught up in the whole thing with Fredrick.   
  
"Yes!" she said, giving him a big hug. "Oh, these flowers are so wonderful. I want to stay here with you and talk for awhile, but there's something that I have to do frist. I'll be right back, ok?" said Jamie, and rushed off. She suddenly realized how stupid she was, and she was going to appoligize to Lily.  
  
***  
  
Lily was studying up in the library when she heard some farmilar footsteps. She looked up to see James coming through the door. He cam toward her and sat down next to her.  
  
"Mind if I study here?" he asked with a grin.  
  
"Be my guest" said Lily, shifting her books so that he had room to study. They sat there together in silence for awhile, and then James started to talk again.  
  
"Lily, I want to appoligize for everything. I mean, I've been pushing you into something that you don't want to be involved in. I just want to tell you, if you don't like me, that's fine." he said.  
  
"James, I-" Lily started.  
  
"No, let me finish. I know that I'm probably making you uncomfortable, so I won't do it anymore. We'll go to the dance together and then we can go back to the way it was before all this happened." he finished. Lily sat, stunned. How could he do this? How could she have done this to him.  
  
"James, that's not the way I want things to be," said Lily.   
  
"Well, how do you want things to be then? Like this? I'm sorry, am I missing something? Because I'm actually kind of confused right now."  
  
"The thing is James...I mean..well, I..."  
  
"Go on, spit it out Lily!"  
  
"James, I love you. There, I said it. I'll love you till it hurts. I just don't want you to break my heart!" said Lily. Now it was James' turn to be stunned.  
  
"Lily, I love you too. I will never break your heart." he said. Lily smiled.  
  
"Well then, I guess you got your wish. I want to be with you. And I don't want to just be with you. I want to be your girlfriend. Officially." she said. The she rested her head on her shoulder and they sat there together in silence. Everything was as bad as it had been before, but Lily didn't care anymore. This was perfect.  
  
A/N-Ok, so it finnally happened. Yea! Well, thanks again for your reviews. They are so great. I really love this story, and I'm happy to know that you guys love it too! Well, I actually don't have anything else to say. If you've actually read this very boring author's note, than kudos to you.  
  
Disclaimer-Everything that belongs to J.K. Rowling belongs to her, not me! (wow, isn't that amazing!) 


	12. Apologetics 101

GREEN EYES  
  
CHAPTER 12-APOLOGETICS 101  
  
Jamie ran into the library. She figured that Lily must be there, as she had checked everywhere else. She looked around and then she spotted Lily's bag on a table that was halfway hidden by a large bookshelf. Jamie had brought along a few chocolate frogs, which she knew were Lily's favorite. She turned the corner and saw Lily making out with James Potter! Jamie quickly cleared her throat.  
  
"Is there something I should know here?" asked Jamie slyly. Lily looked up.  
  
"Why should I tell you when I know that you will never really care?" aske Lily just as slyly.  
  
"Lily, I came up here to apologize. I was stupid, it was a stupid thing to say and I want us to be best friends again. I have no one to bounce ideas off of anymore, and I am not having a lot of fun." said Jamie. Lily seemed to scrutinize her closely. She then sighed and started to speak.  
  
"I'm sorry too. I realy shouldn't have gotten so mad at you." said Lily.   
  
"So, no problems between us?" asked Jamie.  
  
"None at all!" said Lily. Then she got up and hugged her best friend.  
  
"Oh, can I join in on the group hug. It would be so much fun." said James sarcasticly. Lily looked over at him and gave him the Look. "Fine, I see how it is." said James dejectedly.   
  
"Oh my God did I have a chance to tell you?" asked Lily frantically. James laughed.  
  
"What, you sent her the message telepathically? Wow, I didn't even notice!" said James. Another Look from Lily. "Sorry, the oppurtunity was just too good." he said.  
  
"James and I are offically a couple. You aren't mad, right?" asked Lily. Jamie laughed.  
  
"Actually, I figured that this would happen. And I have some news of my own." said Jamie.  
  
"What is it? Did you like get new nails or like something?" asked James in an unusually high pitched voice.  
  
"James, would you just shut up for a second?" asked Jamie.  
  
"Oh, did I hurt your feelings? Oh, I feel so bad. Bad Jamsie!" he said, prenteding to slap his face. Jamie ignored him.  
  
"Remus asked me out," said Jamie. Lily gasped. James actually looked up.  
  
"What? He finally asked you?" asked James, in his normal voice now.  
  
"No, I just decided to say that. Of course he asked me. And I said yes!" said Jamie.  
  
"Well, good for him. I was beginning to think that he would never do it." said James.  
  
"You knew about this?" asked Jamie, suprised.  
  
"Of course. He's been wanting to do it for years. Why do you think that I kept being so nice to him while we were going out? I mean, nicer than usual." said James.  
  
"I guess I just never noticed that," said Jamie. "Well, I have to go. Potions homework calls."  
  
"Oh my God, I have to finish that!" exclaimed Lily. "James, you know I love you right? Ok, good, then you won't mind that I want you to leave."  
  
"Oh, no problem. I actually have something that I have to do." he said. Lily had given him a sudden inspiration.  
  
***  
  
"Sirius. Sirius! SIRIUS!!!!!!! Where are you I need to talk to you!" screamed James. Sirius looked over and saw him standing just inside the portrait hole. Sirius was pretty sure that he was going to apologize. He was glad too. He wanted this whole thing to be over. James ran over to him.  
  
"So, Sirius buddy. I thought of this great prank that we could pull on ickle Snapeikins..." said James, explaining an elaborate plan to make his nose get longer and longer everytime he told a lie. "It's just like Pinnochio, except better. Because it's Snape, and when his nose gets to be a certain length, lights will flash and flash bulbs will go off. So are you with me?"  
  
"Yeah, but you know we should make it turn pink with purple polka dots on it too. That would be better." said Sirius, glad to have his old friend back. This was the way they worked things out. Much better than sitting down and talking about it.  
  
"Oh yeah, and maybe he could start to grow carrots out of his ears!" said James. Sirius liked that idea.  
  
"And maybe feathers instead of hair," said Sirius. James laughed.  
  
"I have to tell my girlfriend about this," said James. This caught Sirius' attention.  
  
"Girlfriend, eh? And who would this be?" he asked, athough he knew exactly who it was. He would be a fool not to know.  
  
"Lily. Yeah, she would like to see that." said James. Sirius was not going to let this bother him.  
  
"Ok, well, don't tell her. Let it be a suprise." said Sirius. "Come on, we have practice in twenty minutes." They started walking toward the quidditch pitch. Flich was walking by and James "accidently" tripped him.  
  
"Oh, assulting a staff member. And you look like you're planning something evil. Ten points from Gryffindor!" said Flich. James smiled. Back to the good old days.  
  
A/N-Yea!!!!! I am so gald that everything is finnaly all nice and happy between everyone now. I'm...So...Happy!!! Actually, I have no idea where the story is going to go from here. Ideas, people! Please give me ideas!  
  
Disclaimer-I don't own Harry Potter. I only own copys of the books, a few toothpicks, and this piece of crap computer that I want to throw out the window if it freezes one more time! 


	13. A Little Bit of Comedy

GREEN EYES  
  
CHAPTER THIRTEEN-A LITTLE BIT OF COMEDY  
  
Lily burst into the common room just a little bit after James and Sirius had made up. She had talked to Jamie for awhile and then finished her homework in the library. Now she knew that there was something else that she had to do. Lily scanned the common room. No, he wasn't there right now. She quickly grabbed a chair and sat down. Lily kept looking for him, and finally he came through the door. Sirius, talking to James. Lily's palms started sweating. 'Calm down!' she told herself. 'He forgave James, he'll forgive you!' Lily sat up.  
  
"Sirius, can I have a word with you?" she asked. Sirius walked over to her.  
  
"Yeah, make it quick." he said, looking rather annoyed.  
  
"Um, well, I was just going to say that, I'm sorry. I never should have cheated on you. I really don't have any idea why I did it, I just did. And I want to apologize. Will you forgive me?" said Lily. Sirius smiled at her.  
  
"Yeah. I miss having you as a friend. And I have Nancy, you have James, everything is going to be just fine. I promise." said Sirius. Lily hugged him.  
  
"Oh Sirius, you are the best. I can't believe that I thought that you wouldn't forgive me." she said.  
  
"Listen Lily. I have this prank to pull on Snape, but there is this problem. No one can do the charm, it's way too advanced. Will you?" he asked.  
  
"I'll think about it," she said. "So, what's happened these last few weeks that I haven't talked to you?" she asked, and soon they fell into a deep conversation.  
  
***  
  
Lily sighed. She wasn't sure if she wanted to go through with this. Lily was excellent at charms, so James had comissioned her to prefom the charm that would make Snape's nose longer. They had all talked about it for awhile, and had come up with some great plans. Not only were they going to make his nose get longer as he lied, but runnier each time, and he would start to turn into wood. His voice would start to get squeaky and the best part was they were going to charm him so that he didn't notice a thing. James was going to do the wood curse, Remus would give him the cold curse, Sirius the curse so that he didn't notice and Peter, since he wasn't all that good at magic, would make his voice extra squeaky.  
  
Of course, Lily wasn't too sure that she wanted to go through with this. She was a prefect after all and she didn't want to get in huge trouble. Then again, she would love to see the look on Snape's face when she did it. Lily finally gave in and made her way down to the great hall where they would do the prank. Right before the entrance hall, James pulled Lily behind a suit of armonr, and the rest of the guys followed suit. Lily soon found out why, as he saw Snape walking down the stairs. She did the charm and so did everyone else. Lily laughed. Something that she hadn't expected to happen had happened, Snape was somehow wearing high heeled shoes. Lily figured that Sirius had done a little something extra to Snape, who was now walking very stangely.  
  
After Snape had passed, everyone got out from where they were hiding. James looped his arm around Lily's shoulders and Lily smiled. He was so perfect, she just felt that wherever he was, she belonged there too. They walked into the great hall together. Nancy had saved some seats for them, and they sat down together. They were talking when Jamie came into the great hall.  
  
"Hey Remus, don't tell me that you didn't save me a seat," she said.  
  
"I did, it's right-" Remus started, but he then noticed that the seat that he had been saving for her had been taken by a third year. "Oh." he said. Jamie walked closer to him.  
  
"I'm dissapointed in you!" she said sarcastically. Remus grabbed her waist and pulled her onto his lap.  
  
"Hey, there's still a seat for you," he said. Jamie laughed. They were perfect for each other. Everone kept talking, but they were interuppted by laughing from the other tables.  
  
"Looks like Snapiekins has told a lie!" Sirius whispered. Lily looked over. Snape's skin looked a little bit like wood, and his nose was getting longer. Snape was confused, but he didn't want to look stupid, so he started laughing too.  
  
"You know, I once went to the united states with my father. He is very rich. Of course, we had a lot of fun." said Snape. His nose grew again. He ran his finger under it and get snot all over his hand. Everyone laughed. Snape had no idea what was going on. He kept talking, his nose kept getting bigger, his voice sounded like a little baby that was going through puberty a little too early, and he looked as much like wood as the tables. Then, finally, it was the grand finalle. Snape's nose got about a foot and a half long, and lights started going off, sirens sounded, and Snape looked all around to see what exactly had happened. James stared over at Snape, and then looked at Sirius, who was laughing. It felt good to have his best friend back.  
  
A/N-I bet you guys are glad that this is finally up. It took me forever, because I had absolutely no idea where the story was going, and I put up not one but two new fanfics. Sorry you had to wait, I promise to get the next chapter up soon.  
  
Disclaimer-If you don't know this already, I am me, not J.K. Rowling. Everything belongs to her. 


	14. The Dark Meeting

GREEN EYES  
  
CHAPTER 14-THE DARK MEETING  
  
Everyone made their way down to the quidditch pitch for the "homecoming" game. Lily and James were holding hands, and they were walking with Remus, Jamie, Sirius, Nancy and Peter. The whole school was excited about the game, and most of them would be cheering on Hufflepuff. They got seated in the very top rows and watched as the game started. Snape, who was the Syltherin chaser, immediately got possession of the quaffle, but he didn't get very far before a bludger knocked him off his broom. He fell slowly to the ground and then got back on. He hadn't noticed that Sirius had charmed his robes to be purple, and to flash the words "Syltherin Sucks, I'm A Loser" across his back. Half the stadium was laughing.  
  
"Sirius, why did you have to do that? You always have to go and get yourself in trouble!" said Nancy.  
  
"Because it's very funny to see him sporting...um...festive robes," said Sirius.  
  
"You know, ever since you got to be friends with James again, you've been practically ignoring me. I can't believe you!" said Nancy.  
  
"Well, what do you want me to do?"   
  
"You could go back to the way it was. Isn't that obvious?"  
  
"Nancy, things are different now!"  
  
"Oh, don't think I'm stupid. You were just using me to hurt Lily and James. I was hoping that I was just being paranoid, but I guess not."  
  
"If I'm so stupid, why are you still going out with me?"  
  
"You know what, maybe I shouldn't be. I have other interests."  
  
"Fine, it's not like I care. I don't want some girl clinging on me all the time. And you know your wrong. You were going out with me to make James jealous. Sorry, it doesn't look like that's going to work. And you know what, I didn't even like your dress!" said Sirius. Nancy turned away and started walking back to the castle. She turned around a few times, like she had something to say, but then started walking again. Sirius magically put a sign on her back that said "Don't kiss me...I'm and idiot!" and then turned back to the game.  
  
This breakup seemed to effect Sirius, even if he didn't want to show it. By the time the Hufflepuff seeker caught the snitch and won the game, the whole Slytherin team had purple robes, and three of them had pink hair.  
  
***  
  
  
"Sirius, how are you? Did you enjoy the game?"  
  
"Oh Sirius, I'm so sorry to hear about you and Nancy!"  
  
"Are you okay? Do you want me to make you feel better?"  
  
"So, who are you going to go to the dance with now?"  
  
Sirius' usual fan club of girls was bugging him in the common room, all fishing for a date with him to the dance the next day. Sirius was really annoyed by all the attention, he didn't have any time to talk to his friends. Lily bent over to him and whispered in his ear.  
  
"Why don't we get away from them and go to Hogsmede?" she said. Sirius nodded.  
  
"Yeah, I really need to go practice that spell. The library sounds good." He said. His fan club giggled and Lily gave them five minutes after Sirius went out the portrait hole before they were throwing questions at him again. They went out the portrait hole and sped off toward one of the secret passageways to Hogsmede. They were halfway there when they heard footsteps coming toward them.  
  
"Quiet, it might be Filch!" said James. They sank into the shadows. Soon they saw a girl coming toward them, a fourth year that was really popular. Sirius stood up and talked to her.  
  
"What are you doing here?" they asked at the same time.  
  
"I thought that no one knew about this passageway," said Sirius.  
  
"Oh, my dad found it ages ago. He told me, how do you know about it?" said the girl.  
  
"Um, something like that. I'm Sirius," he said, extending his had. The girl took it.  
  
"I'm Lauren. I'm a Gryffindor, I know exactly who you are," she said. At that time, everyone else got out from where they had been "hiding" and Lauren didn't seem the least bit suprised.  
  
"So, how's Hogsmede today?" asked Sirius.  
  
"Oh, don't go there. Dumbledore is there, I just barely got away from him," said Lauren. "Come on, I'll walk back with you to the common room." Together, they walked back to the portrait hole and entered the common room. Once again, Sirius was surrounded by his fan club.  
  
"So Sirius, have you thought about the dance?"  
  
"Yeah, who are you going with?"  
  
Sirius was really uncomfortable when something very unexpected happened. Lauren came and gave Sirius a huge hug, holding on the him for a few seconds.  
  
"Oh, Sirius, I can't wait until you go to the dance with me. It will be so much fun!" she said. Sirius' fan club started going away.  
  
"Bye Sirius, I have to go to the library and finish some homework," said Lauren, and then gave Sirius a kiss on the lips. Sirius was utterly confused and followed her out the portrait hole.  
  
"Thanks Lauren. Why did you do that?" he said.  
  
"Oh, those girls bug me. Always try to hang around popular people so other people will think they're cool. That whole thing was simple. Except there are some problems with it," said Lauren.  
  
"And what could those be?" asked Sirius.  
  
"Well, now I have to pretend I want to go with you!" she said in the same tone of voice you would use to say the sky is most definitely blue, and then bounced off to the library.  
  
A/N-Isn't Lauren a funny character? Yeah, I think so. If you want to find out what happens to Lauren and Sirius, you might want to read To The Ends of Time. I hope you like this story so far. It will probably start focusing on L/J, J/R, and another couple, plus Nancy's meanness. The next chapter is going to be about the Homecoming Dance. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer-La la la la la la la, hee hee hee, dum de dum de dum, oh yeah, the disclaimer. Harry Potter and the rest of J.K. Rowling's characters belong to J.K. Got it? Good! Bum bum, bum diddly bum bum, oh yeah, the rest of the characters belong to me!! 


	15. The Muggle Dance

GREEN EYES  
  
CHAPTER 15-THE MUGGLE DANCE  
  
Lily sat in her dorm room, getting ready for the muggle dance with Jamie. Nancy was on the other side of the room, putting on a black dress, painting her nails black and making her eyes look really dark with black eye makeup. Lily laughed at her, she had been wearing all black lately to show how horrible her life was. Lily was wearing a long, white dress that had an open back. The opening in the back looped around and was connected bellow her neck by a silver butterfly. In the front it was a little low, but it looked really good. The dress had spagetthi straps on it, and these had little rinestones in them. There was glitter all over it and it seemed to make her sparkle. She had charmed her high heel shoes to look like glass, so she felt a bit like Cinderella. Lily put her hair up in a sexy updo, with a few strands hanging down, and then put on some jewelry. She then turned to Jamie to see what she was wearing.  
  
Jamie was wearing a long, purple tube-top dress. It had an empire waist and long sleves that opened up like bells. She had curled her hair and let it fall to her shoulders, and her nails were tipped with purple. She was really excited to see Remus, and she couldn't wait for the dance to start, which wouldn't be very long. Lily and Jamie were meeting their dates in five minutes. Sirius was also meeting his "date" in the common room. They had decided to pretend to go together, and then split up when they got there, but promised to dance together a few times. Peter didn't have a date, but since his friends were so popular, he could probably find some other girls to dance with him. Lily looked over at the clock, and saw that it was time to go. She walked with Jamie to the common room.  
  
Lily looked at James. He was wearing a black suit, and looked very handsome and formal. This was the complete opposite of Sirius. He had on a hawaiian t-shirt with swim trunks on, complete with sandals and puka shells. He even had sunglasses and greeted them with a "peace out dudettes!" before bursting into laughter, along with everyone else. Remus was wearing a red suit, and Peter looked very silly in an orange and green pinstripe suit. They waited for Lauren to come down.  
  
It took a few minutes for Lauren to come to the common room. She was wearing a very shiny, long, bright blue dress. Her brown hair was half up in a very elaborate hair style, and she had streaked a few pieces of the hair that was down with the same bright blue as her dress. She looked a lot taller, and Lily noticed that she had on shoes that were about six or seven inches tall. She greeted Sirius with a hug right in front of his little fan club and then they walked to the great hall. Lauren's dress and streaks in her hair kept changing colors, and Lily couldn't help but notice that Sirius kept staring at her.  
  
There was a sign in front of the great hall that said, "Quidditch Homecoming: Dance for 4th-7th years." The dance for the younger students was going to be held in one of the dungeons. Everyone walked inside together, and they looked at the great hall. There were decorations everywhere, and lots of circular tables for the students to eat at. Some people had already sat down and started eating. James lead them to a table and they sat down and picked up the menus. Lauren's dress was pink now. She picked up her menu and ordered fettucini. The others followed suit. They had just finished eating when Dumbledore stood up at the staff table.  
  
"Excuse me everyone, would you please get up from the tables, the dinner has now ended. Ok, thank you." he said, and then with a flick of his wand all of the tables disappered. "Now, I'm sure you all know that the homecoming king and queen will be picked during the dance, along with the princes, princesses, dukes and dutches. The king and queen will be the 7th year winners, the princes and princesses will be the 7th year runners up and the 4th-6th year winners, and the dukes and dutches will be the 7th year second runners up and the 4th-6th year runners up. The winners will have to first dance. Now, drum roll please, I will announce the winners.  
  
"The 4th year duke will be Luke Alverez, and the dutchess will be Karen Barnes. The prince is Edward Lang and the princess is Lauren Carlson. A round of appluase, please!" said Dumbledore. Lauren got to her feet and was crowned with a beautiful tiara. Lily smiled.  
  
"The 5th year duke is Sirius Black and the dutchess is Brooke Weaver," said Dumbledore. Sirius walked up to where Dumbldore was standing and watched as Brooke, a pretty blonde Ravenclaw, walked up to meet him.   
  
"The prince will be James Potter and the princess is Lily Evans. A round of applause for these fine students," said Dumbldore. James took Lily's hand and Lily was too estatic to realize that Dumbldore was announcing the other winners. Lily was crowned with a tiara, and she put her arms around James' neck. They danced together for the first dance, and afterword James gave Lily a soft kiss on the lips. There was a huge, ooooooooh, how cute! from the audience. Then the actual dance started.  
  
***  
  
Sirius looked over at where Lauren was dancing with some 6th year, and sighed inwardly. He was very confused, he didn't like her, he barely knew her, yet he was jealous of that 6th year for some reason. This was the last part of the dance. There was only an hour left, and during this hour they played only slow songs. He wondered who he would dance with next. Then he heard someone calling him.  
  
"Sirius, earth to Sirius! What's wrong with you, you've been distant all night!" exclaimed Jamie, who he had been dancing with.  
  
"Sorry, sorry, really I didn't mean to..I mean it's like, oh whatever," he said.  
  
"Wow, this is the first time I've seen Sirius Black not be able to string together a whole sentance! That's definatly a first. Why don't you just ask her to dance?" said Jamie.  
  
"What do you mean, ask who?"  
  
"Oh, you know you've been staring at Lauren all night."  
  
"Well, it's just because of her dress. I mean look at it, it's bright green!"  
  
"That's not the reason and you know it!"  
  
"So what. You know, if you weren't one of my best friends, I'd slap you!"  
  
"Yeah right. I believe you. Do you promise you'll dance with her?"  
  
"I guess, if it'll get you to shut up," said Sirius finally. He knew when he'd been defeated.  
  
"Well, the song is over. I'll leave you to your own devices. Good luck!" said Jamie, giving him a quick kiss on the check. She then went up to Remus and started dancing with him. Sirius figured it was now or never, he went over to Lauren, who's dress was now purple, and tapped her shoulder. She spun around and looked at him.  
  
"Hey Sirius, wanna dance?" she asked, and didn't wait for the answer. She wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder. Sirius sighed. Lauren sure was something.  
  
***  
  
"Did I ever tell you how much I love you?" asked James.  
  
"Only about a thousand times," said Lily.  
  
"Well, let's make it a thousand and one," he said, and then kissed her. The song had ended, and they broke apart.  
  
"Hey James, will you dance with me?" said a voice. Lily turned around. It was Nancy.  
  
"Yeah, okay. You don't mind, do you Lily?" asked James.  
  
"Course not. I'll find someone to dance with." she said. She turned around and before she could look for anyone a handsome 4th year asked her to dance. James started dancing with Nancy, who was making him rather uncomfortable by dancing extremly close to him. This went on until the song was almost over. They Nancy whispered in his ear.  
  
"You know what, I think we're soul mates," she said.  
  
"WHAT?" asked James.  
  
"Soul mates. We were meant for each other. Really, you should be with me instead of Lily!" said Nancy.  
  
"Um, I don't think so. Nancy, the songs over, I want to dance with Lily." he said.  
  
"What, leave me without a kiss?" she asked in a pleading voice.  
  
"Yeah, that was my intention," said James. Nancy pulled him so close that his lips were less than an inch from hers.  
  
"I love you more than she ever will," said Nancy, and then she kissed him. James pushed her away from him.  
  
"Get off me, please stop being like this!" said James. Lily walked forward with a look of hatred in her eyes.  
  
"Oh, let's see what Lily has to say about you kissing another girl," said Nancy. "Hey bitch, don't you want to go bitch slap your boyfriend?" she asked.  
  
"Hum, let me see, b is for beautiful, i is for intelligent, t is for thrilling, c is for cool, and h is for how hard I'm going to hit you for calling me a bitch!" said Lily. Then she slaped Nancy in the face, but not very hard. Lily was a prefect, she didn't want to get into trouble. "There's your bitch slap for you!"  
  
"Lily, I can't believe you're doing this, I thought you were my friend. Just because James likes me more doesn't mean that you have to be violent!" said Nancy. James laughed at her.  
  
"Yeah, right. Go away, okay Nancy? And don't ever tell me you love me again!" yelled James. Nancy ran sobbing out the door of the great hall. Lily and James started dancing together again, and they talked about how annoying Nancy was being. During one of the last dances, James looked over his shoulder to see Nancy kissing Snape in a corner. He pointed this out to Lily.  
  
"Hey Lil, did you see that?" he asked. Lily nodded.  
  
"Yeah, those slobs deserve each other," she said, and then kissed him. "She could never deserve you."  
  
***  
  
Another slow song came on. Sirius reluctantly split apart from Lauren. Her dress was red now, and she looked really pretty. She looked up at him and asked him a question.  
  
"Do you want to dance again?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, I guess," he said. He looked over and saw Nancy dancing with Snape. 'I can't believe I ever dated her' he thought. She kissed him, and then looked over at James, obviously trying to make him jealous. This wasn't working of course, and Sirius could tell that James was trying really hard not to laugh at her. 'I can fix that' though Sirius. He pointed his wand at Snape and Nancy, and muttered a spell. All of a sudden both of their legs turned to rubber and they started falling all over the dance floor, running into people. Everyone started laughing.   
  
"What did you say?" asked Lauren.  
  
"Look over your shoulder," said Sirius. Lauren took one look at Snape and then started laughing. They watched as they slid into Peter, who was dancing with a chubby 4th year, and then they slid into Lauren. She was pushed into Sirius, and since her shoes were so tall, her lips were at the same level as his. They were about an inch apart when Nancy bumped into them and their lips met. At this moment, Sirius felt as if everything in the world was perfect. All too soon it was over, and they resumed their normal dancing.  
  
"Sorry," said Lauren.  
  
"Quite alright. It was all Snape's fault." said Sirius.  
  
"You know what, you should change them back. They're a threat to society." said Lauren. Sirius turned their legs back to normal and soon the dance was over. He looked over at Lauren.  
  
"This was fun," he said.  
  
"Yeah. You know, for a stuck-up, popular 5th year you're not a very bad dancer." she said. Sirius laughed.  
  
"Uh-huh. And for a snobby, concieted 4th year princess you sure know how to charm a guy." he said.  
  
"What can I say. It's just a talent. Hey, you know what, I am a princess, and you're only a duke. You'd better bow down if you know what's good for you!" Sirius bent to one knee and then kissed her hand.  
  
"Sorry, m'lady. Parting is such sweet sorrow, I'll say goodbye till it be morrow. Is that right, or do I have my quotes mixed up?"  
  
"Don't know, don't care. Well, I have to go now. Bye!" said Lauren, and then she raced to the gryfindor common room, her dress turning yellow on the way.  
  
A/N-Another fabulous chapter from me. Hope you like it. Sorry it took so long, by hey, it's a pretty long chapter anyways. As always, read and review.  
  
Disclaimer-Harry Potter and all of J.K. Rowling characters belong to her not me. 


	16. Summer Plans

GREEN EYES  
  
CHAPTER 16-SUMMER PLANS  
  
Lily took one last look at her OWLS before she handed them in to Professor McGonagall. She hoped that she did well, she would really like to be a prefect again. Then she looked over at where James and Sirius were sitting a few rows behind her. Sirius was already done, and looked like he was planning something evil, but James was looking studiously at his test. It often suprised Lily how good a student James was, because he was usually such a prankster. As there weren't that many people done with their OWLS, Lily took out her book that she wrote letters to Jamie in. Jamie was sitting beside her, so they could pass the book to each other. Lily took out her quill and started to write.  
  
'Jamie, how do you think you did?' she wrote and then passed it over to Jamie. She opened it and wrote back.  
  
'I think I did ok. No need to even asked you, you probably got like a thousand percent or something like that.' wrote Jamie.  
  
'I really should have spent more time studying the transfiguration. I spent way too much time studying the Salem Witch Trails, and they weren't even on the test that much!' wrote Lily. Jamie took the book from her and laughed.  
  
'You just study too much, Lily. You should be worrying about the end of the year dance and what you're going to be doing over the summer holidays.' said Jamie. Lily had almost forgotten about the dance that 4th years and up got to go to after their final exams were over.   
  
'Oh, right. The dance. Well, obviously I am going with James.' said Lily. Jamie took the book and laughed.  
  
'Yeah, but you have to figure out what you're going to be wearing, and how you're going to do your nails, and that sort of thing.' wrote Jamie.   
  
'I'm sure you'll have enough time to figure that out for me.' said Lily.  
  
'Okay then, what about summer?' asked Jamie.  
  
'I'm going home to my house, why?' asked Lily.   
  
'You know what we should do?' asked Jamie.  
  
'I'm already scared...' said Lily. Jamie seemed to ignore this.  
  
'Well, my parents are going to be out of town and they want me to stay over at your house. We should have Remus, Sirius, James and Peter over and we could all stay at your house. I mean, your parents aren't poor, there will be lots of room in that huge house of yours. Plus, there's always that huge camping trip that you take with your parents in July. There's lots of room because it's through your parents work, so we could all go too and it wouldn't cost any money!' wrote Jamie. A smile slid across Lily's face.  
  
'Yeah, good idea. And do you know what we should do to them?' asked Lily.  
  
'I don't know, but judging by that evil grin on your face it's going to be good.' wrote Jamie.  
  
'Well, the high school I was supposed to go to offers drivers ed to students that are 15 and older. We should enroll them in that...' said Lily.  
  
'Yeah, and then they can freak out all of the muggles by there craziness.' said Jamie.  
  
'And then seem like idiots because they don't have the slightest idea about muggles.' said Lily.  
  
'And that course is only six days long!' exclaimed Jamie.  
  
'So we won't spend a huge amount of our time at summer school!' said Lily.  
  
'Yeah, great plan. I'll go see if the boys can come.' wrote Jamie.  
  
'And I'll ask my parents.' said Lily. Just then the test was over and they went back to their dorms, eager for summer to start.  
  
***  
  
A couple of days later, Lily recieved an owl from her parents. She opened it up and read it.  
  
Dear Lily,  
  
We would love to have your friends stay over here for the holidays. It would be great fun, and they would get to learn about non-magic folks. We also signed you up for that Drivers Eduaction class, but I'm still wondering why you want to take that. Oh well, it will be fun for you to get your license so you can drive yourself around this summer.   
  
I contacted your friends parents, and they seem excited about this whole thing. All of you will be coming home with us right after your school gets out, except Peter. His parents are going to the bahamas so he can't come. Oh, and Remus has to go home right after our camping trip and then leave a few days before you leave for school again. Something about his aunt being sick with cancer. I do hope that she gets well.  
  
Oh, and a few another things. Petunia has had her boyfriend Vernon around a lot, and she would like it if you guys tried to act normal around them. She doesn't want him to know. And your friend Carrie will be coming along with us on the camping trip. She is very excited to see you and Jamie, and to meet your new friends. I'll see you in a couple of days.  
  
Love from,  
Mom  
  
Lily laughed out loud. Petunia has a boyfriend! That was one of the funniest things she'd ever heard. Lily quickly went down to the common room to tell everyone what was happening, then she went upstairs and finish her packing. She was so excited, summer would start in two days, and she would have her best friends and her boyfriend there with her.  
  
A/N- Be prepared for everyone to act very, um, marauder like around Petunia, and for a whole bunch of humor. I'm from the U.S.A., so I don't know anything about drivers licenses over in Europe, so I'll just do it from an american point of veiw. And I am so sorry that it took me so long to get this up. With big tests at school (urg!) my teachers don't really understand the importance of fan-fic.   
  
Disclaimer-I only own the stuff that I own. Everything else is J.K.'s. 


	17. Chinese Food

GREEN EYES  
  
CHAPTER 17-CHINESE FOOD  
  
Lily looked out the window as the castle moved out of sight. She turned to face the people that were with her in her apartment. James was seated next to her, his arms around her waist, her leaning back into him. Sirius was talking with Lauren, oblivious to anything else. Remus and Jamie were facing each other, discussing why muggles had televisions. Remus didn't really understand how the people got into the box, so Jamie was trying to explain it. Peter evidently didn't like Lauren, because he had left as soon as she came into the compartment. Lily then realized that Jamie was calling her.  
  
"What?" asked Lily. Jamie pretended to be shocked.  
  
"Wow, it moves! I've only been calling you for the past five minutes. You should really get your ears checked." said Jamie, popping a chocolate frog in her mouth.  
  
"Sorry, really, what were you saying again?" asked Lily. Jamie sighed.  
  
"I was just thinking that we should go out to a resturant tonight. It might be fun." said Jamie.  
  
"Oh yeah, that sounds good. You know were we should go?" asked Lily.  
  
"No, where?" said Jamie. She had finished the chocolate frog and was now eating some every flavor beans.  
  
"That chinese food resturant down the street from the high school. I love that place, and we never have chinese food at Hogwarts." said Lily, now excited.  
  
"Chinese food?" said Sirius questioningly. "We're going to China? I thought we were going to your house."  
  
"No, no, it's a chinese resturant. It's in London, they serve food from China." said Jamie.  
  
"Wait, so how does it get there from China? How long do you have to wait?" asked Remus.  
  
"It doesn't get there from China. Only the recipe's from China. They make the food in the resturant." said Lily.   
  
"Oh...that makes sense." said Sirius slowly. Lily sighed. This was going to be a long summer vacation.  
  
***  
  
"LILY!!!!!!" yelled a voice. Lily turned around and spotted her parents waving to her a little bit away. James was with her, and he looked a little nervous. Lily laughed at the thought of James being nervous, and then ran over to hug her parents.  
  
"Hi mom, hi dad, this is my friend James." said Lily. Her parents reached out and shook James' hand.  
  
"Nice to meet you," said Mr. Evans.  
  
"Yes. You know, Lily has told us so much about you. I'm so glad I finally get to...oh my God, it's Jamie! She looks so great!" said Mrs. Evans. Jamie ran over and hugged Lily's parents, who were like second parents to her.   
  
"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Evans. It's been way too long since I've seen you. I hope you are well." said Jamie. She then turned to her friends. "This is Remus, and over here is Sirius, and this is-" said Jamie, but she was cut off.  
  
"Lauren Chambers-Westmoore. Please to meet you." said Lauren, extending her hand. The Evans took it and then turned back to Lily.  
  
"Well, we better get going. Do you have all of your things?" said Mr. Evans.  
  
"Yes!" chorused five voices.  
  
"Ok, let's go then." said Mrs. Evans. Sirius, looking rather sad, turned to Lauren.  
  
"I'll miss you," he said.  
  
"Me too. Send me and owl, ok?" said Lauren.  
  
"Okay," said Sirius. He then hugged her for a little longer than was necessary, and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before breaking apart.  
  
"Bye," he said.  
  
"Bye!" said Lauren, and she walked off. James stepped behind Sirius.  
  
"Ooh, someone has a crush!" he said as they started walking toward the parking lot.  
  
"Do not!" said Sirius. "We're just friends!"  
  
"Oh really. Now tell me, are you very happy now?" asked James.  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Do you see fluffy bunnies everywhere?"  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"Do you have a warm, fuzzy feeling inside?"  
  
"SHUT UP!"  
  
"Ok, fine, you don't have to be violent! I was just asking a question." said James, pretending to be hurt. Remus looked over at them and gave them the Look.  
  
"So, where's the fireplace?" said Remus, trying to shut James and Sirius up.  
  
"Whatever do you mean dear?" asked Mrs. Evans.  
  
"I mean, to get home," said Remus, as if this was the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
"Um, Remus, we don't use floo powder to get home," said Jamie.  
  
"Huh? What do we use then?" he asked.  
  
"We go home in the car," said Jamie.  
  
"And how does that work?"  
  
"Well, you sit in it and it drives you around."  
  
"Oh, so it's like floo powder only not through fireplaces and for more people?"  
  
"Yes, kinda."  
  
"So you sit down and say where you want to go and it drives you there?"  
  
"No, you have to drive it yourself."  
  
"That sounds hard. I just don't get how every muggle thing has to be so hard." said Remus. Lily looked over at him and sighed. This might be interesting.  
  
***  
  
"Lily, what's orange chicken?" asked Sirius. They were at the Red Dragon Chinese Resturant, and this was about the tenth thing that Sirius had asked about. Sirius, Lily, James, Remus and Jamie had chosen to sit at their own table and let Lily's parents enjoy a private dinner.  
  
"It's spicy chicken. It's really good." said Lily.  
  
"Ok, then I want that," said Sirius. He looked at his menu and said, "Orange chicken." nothing happened. He gave the menu a funny look and thought.  
  
"Orange chicken. Orange chicken. ORANGE CHICKEN!!!!!" he yelled. Everyone in the resturant turned to look at him, but he didn't seem to notice. He just motioned to a waiter. "Excuse me, you need to yell at one of your house elfs. This menu's broken." said Sirius calmly, handing it back to him.  
  
"I no understand what you saying? You want order now?" asked the waiter, looking rather confused.  
  
"Yes, my friend here would like the orange chicken, I want the shrimp in lobster sauce." said Lily. The waiter wrote down the order.  
  
"And you?" he asked Jamie.  
  
"Beef and broccoli." she said.  
  
"I want chicken chow mein." said Remus, catching on to what they were doing.  
  
"And I would like the squid." said James, passing in his menu. Everyone at the table gave him a weird look.  
  
"And a large order of egg flower soup and steamed rice for all of us." said Lily. The waiter took down the order and then left. Lily turned to Sirius and gave him the Look.   
  
"What were you thinking, talking about house elves in front of the waiter. It's lucky that he can't speak much english or we'd have a lot of explaining to do." said Lily.  
  
"Oh, sorry." said Sirius. "So James, I was thinking of what we could do to Snape..." he started, and the conversation went that way until the soup came.  
  
"Where's the flower?" asked Remus.  
  
"What flower?" asked the very confused waiter.  
  
"Isn't this egg flower soup?" asked Remus.  
  
"Yes, it very very good."  
  
"But there's no flower." said Remus.  
  
"No, there's not supposed to be a flower in the soup." said Jamie.  
  
"Oh, sorry." said Remus. They ate their soup in silence, and then the food came. The waiter set it down and then left quickly. James looked over at Lily.  
  
"Um, where's the fork?" he asked.  
  
"You don't have a fork, you use chopsticks." said Lily.  
  
"Chopsticks??" he asked.  
  
"Yeah." said Lily, explaining all about chopsticks. James seemed to get it.  
  
"Ok, so I just pick up the food with the sticks?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah," said Lily. James tried to pick up a piece of squid, but he used too much force and the squid was flung backwards into an old lady's hair.  
  
"AAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed. "Get it away from me, get it away from me! Ewww, it's discusting. Get it away!"  
  
James got up to help the old lady, and Sirius and Remus laughed. Lily got up to go get forks. Everyone had a little bit of the food, and they even tasted the squid, which was suprisingly good. Everything went smoothly, and Lily figured that everything was great when the fortune cookies came.  
  
"Mmmmm, cookies!" said Sirius. He grabbed one and put it in his mouth. Then he abrubtly opened his mouth and pulled out something thin and white. "Look, it's a message!" he said, excited now. "You will have new oppurtunity in the next months." he read. "How does it know that?"  
  
"They're fortune cookies. The 'message' inside tells your fortune." said Jamie.  
  
"Oh, I get it!" said Sirius. Just then Lily's parents, who had been in a different room, came over to them.  
  
"Are you guys ready to leave? How was dinner?" asked Mrs. Evans.  
  
"It was...interesting." said Jamie. Lily snorted. That was the understatement of the year.  
  
A/N-Sorry this took so long. I will be good with it now, I promise. Please review, that would mean soooooo much to me. Toodles!  
  
Disclaimer-Harry Potter and Co. belongs to J.K. Rowling. I am not J.K. Rowling. Therefore Harry Potter does not belong to me. 


	18. Driver's Ed

GREEN EYES  
  
CHAPTER 18-DRIVER'S ED  
  
"Ok Lily, so why exactly are we doing this?" asked James. He was still confused about the driver's ed class, and as this was the first day of class, he needed to understand why he was going.  
  
"We take this class so that we can drive cars. It'll be fun, and I bet your muggle studies teacher will give you extra credit for it." said Lily.  
  
"Oh, so are there going to be some really hot muggles there?" asked James. Lily slapped him lightly across the face.  
  
"First of all, I'll be there. Second, you can't say anything about muggles or wizards or anything like that. Seriously, they aren't stupid." said Lily. James smiled.  
  
"Well, as long as I have you, it's fine then," he said and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. They were broken apart by Sirius' loud voice yelling in James' ear.  
  
"Ok, break it up you love birds. The..." Sirius paused as he searched for the right words, then finally figured it out. "The bus is here!" he yelled loudly. Lily sighed as they boarded the ugly yellow twinkie. Lily sat with James and Jamie with Remus. Sirius sat a seat behind them in the middle of the last row and propped his feet up on Jamie's seat. A girl walked onto the bus and then shrieked as she saw Lily.  
  
"Oh...my...God, Lily Evans is that you?" she said, rushing up to Lily. Lily figured out who it was at once and then sat up and gave her a hug.  
  
"Crystal, is that you?" Lily asked. "Or is the brilliant Evelyn that I'm speaking to?" Crystal or Evelyn laughed.  
  
"I'm Crys. Evie is coming on...right now! Hold on a second." said Crystal. Then she started yelling a loud voice. "Hey Evie, get over here! Guess who it is."  
  
Evie rushed toward them, a tall, tan brunette that looked exactly like Crystal. Sirius, James and Remus stared at them, they were very pretty. Actually, they both looked like super models.   
  
"Lily, how are you? I haven't seen you in forever. I missed you!" said Evie, giving Lily a hug. "Oh, and Jamie! You look soooooooo great!" said Evie, who gave Jamie a hug as well.  
  
"So, who are your friends?" asked Crystal.  
  
"Oh, sorry for not introducing them earlier. This is James, who is my boyfriend, Remus, Jamie's boyfriend, and that's Sirius." said Lily. Evie came closer and whispered something in her ear.  
  
"So, how is it that the hottest one doesn't have a girlfriend?" she whispered. Lily shrugged her shoulders in reply.  
  
"Ok, so what are you guys taking?" asked Crystal.  
  
"Driver's ed," they all said in unison.  
  
"Oh, I'm taking advanced French and Crys is taking some creative writing class. Man, I wish we could be in the same class." said Evie.   
  
"Yeah, but our school doens't take the credits. We, um, don't have those classes exactly." said Jamie.  
  
"Oh really, what classes does your school have?" asked Crystal, interested.  
  
"Well, we have um, a statistics class and a chemistry class," said Lily, thinking of Divination and Potions. They went on this way until the bus let them off at the school.   
  
***  
  
They took their seats in the large driver's ed classroom. This was the most popular class, and there were about 50 people taking it. They chose to sit towards the middle. Lily didn't want them to sit in the front, as James, Remus and Sirius didn't know that much about the muggle world, and they didn't want to sit in the back because that was were teachers thought that you were a trouble maker. This seemed to be the best seat for them. Just then the teacher walked in. She was tall and strict looking, in her mid thirties. She reminded them of Professor McGonagall, except a little bit older. Professor McGonagall was only 22.   
  
"This class is not one of those classes that you don't do anywork and still get an A. No, even though you may not think so, driving is a very important fundamental skill, and if you do not excercise extreme concentration, you will fail at this skill. For those of you that don't know me, which is all of you since I am a new teacher, I am Ms. Green and I am extremly strict. If you do anything wrong, if you talk, if you sneeze wrong, if you fail to blink, you will be punished. Believe me." said Ms. Green. Lily looked around at her stunned group of friends. Everyone in the class seemed to be worried. Ms. Green went on.  
  
"This is a drivers ed class. You will need to be one your best behavior to keep yourself from being injured in a horrible, horrible accident. All classwork is to be on time, perfectly neat, and in black pen. You may not use blue, I don't like it. It is too cheerful for a class where you will be learning to drive a machine that can kill others. At the end of the class there will be a five hundred question final. You must pass the final and turn in a twenty page research report in order to pass the class. That is all. Any questions?"  
  
The class was obviously very worried aobut the prospect of a huge final, and they all looked at each other nervously. Lily looked over at James and frowned. She didn't realize what she had gotten everyone into. Jamie leaned back into Remus' arms, worried. She could have stayed there forever, but just then Ms. Green gave them a look and they parted. Ms. Green looked partly mad.  
  
"I asked you, any questions. You will answer me or I will take points off of your grade. Do you understand?" asked Ms. Green. Sirius looked at her and then tenatively raised his hand.  
  
"Um, profess- I mean, Mrs. Gre- I mean, Ms. Green, this is a drivers ed class right?" he asked.  
  
"I presume that's not your question," said Ms. Green. Sirius shook his head no.  
  
"I was just wondering, who's ed?"  
  
A/N- Sorry this took forever and ever and ever to get up. Really my fault, I hope everone doesn't hate me now. I was going to get Crystal to beta read it, but I couldn't keep the story from you any longer. Oh, people, you really must read her story It's a Hairdresser's Life for Us (her s/n is Pepsiangel) because it is great. Well, I promise that I will get the next chapter up sooner. Like, maybe in a day! Yea!  
  
Disclaimer-Harry Potter is not mine, woes me. He belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling. 


	19. Startling Revelations

GREEN EYES  
  
CHAPTER 19-STARTLING REVELATIONS  
  
Lily slapped Sirius across the face, and Jamie elbowed him in the stomach. Ms. Green had the strangest look on her face, and Lily was afraid of what she was going to do to Sirius. Half the class had burst into laughter, and the other half was holding laughter back, hoping that they wouldn't have to feel the wrath of Ms. Green. James and Remus didn't exactly know what was happening, but they knew enough from Lily and Jamie's reactions that they knew not to ask who ed is in the future. Sirius still wasn't sure what was going on, he had thought that asking who ed was would be a perfectly relevant question, but he was beginning to change his mind.   
  
"Who's ed?? WHO'S ED??? Do you think you're funny Mr..." Ms. Green paused and looked down at the seating chart that they had passed around. "Black. I am disapointed in you. How could you possibly use humor in this class? You are going to be one of those people that kills others driving, I'm sure of that. It would be good to fail you right now!" Sirius knew that this was not the best situation to be caught in. He looked at Lily and then decided on something that might please the teacher.  
  
"Why do mug- I mean people want to drive vacumns if they can kill people?" asked Sirius. The whole class started laughing, and Sirius immediatly remember that people drove CARS, not vacumns. Oops.  
  
"I don't know about you guys, but I myself have never driven a vacumn cleaner before. What kind of acceleration can you get on one of those?" asked Ms. Green sarcastically. Unfortunatly, Sirius missed the sarcasm. He figured that muggles drove vacumn cleaners also, so he tried to make up a good answer for that question.  
  
"Well, I can go, um, about 17 milimeters per gallon," said Sirius. He then recieved his second slap from Lily. The class laughed again. Lily turned, expecting Ms. Green to have a look on her face like she was going to shoot someone, but this look was different. She tried to keep a straight face, and then she did the thing that Lily least expected her to do. She started laughing. And she kept on laughing. It was like she couldn't stop. The students started at ther in amazement, until she finally stopped and started talking to them for awhile.  
  
"I'm sorry. Really, I am. All that stuff I told you at the beginning of the class, well ignore that. I want this to be a fun class, not a class that you guys dread coming to. Just seeing if I could fool you, but I guess Sirius here saw right through me." said Ms. Green. Sirius got a sort of smug look on his faced and turned to Lily, looking at her gloatingly.  
  
"Yeah, knew it the whole time," said Sirius. "Just trying to see how long you would last. I figured you out, didn't I? I got you good!"   
  
"Uh-huh, I believe you Sirius," said James sarcastically. "I'm also the king of England. Everyone bow to me, right now!"  
  
"Ok boys, settle down. We will be starting our first lesson today. As you can see, I have covered the floor and walls of this class room in gray paper. I did that so I wouldn't ruin the suprise for you. Now, if you will move and take those horrid desks out of the room, we can see what's under there." said Ms. Green. The class did as they were told, and were amazed at what they saw when they looked down. This was by far the biggest classroom they had ever seen, and the space had been put to good use. Instead of carpet, the floor had mini roads running all over it. The roads were about four and a half feet wide and seperated in the middle. There was a place that had a lot of pillows, and a rather large phone booth in the back that held a table that would seat two. Ms. Green looked at their shocked faces and smiled.  
  
"Driving is not just about knowing the laws, it's about being able to use them when you are driving. In this class, you will 'drive' around, learn traffic laws, and such. The place where the pillows are is where you will attend lectures. The phone booth is where I will test you on the things that you have done. The tests will be oral. For your final, you must cut out ten car accidents out of a newspaper and tell how they could have been prevented. You also must choose one topic to write a presentation on, which will be something about what the most important thing to consider while driving is. During the first three lessons, you will learn the rules of the road. On the day of the first lesson, you will go to get your license. Then, after those lessons, we will practice our driving on the streets of London, so make sure to pay attention. Although this class is meant to be fun, you will have to study the drivers handbook, as I assume that everyone will want to pass the test. Any questions?" said Ms. Green. The class shook their heads no.   
  
"Ok, that's great. I have constructed these 'cars' for you to learn on," said Ms. Green. She pulled out a box that was about the right size for two people to sit in. It had wheels on the bottom and a steering wheel. The 'car' was about two feet wide and four feet long. They were also completly blank.  
  
"You and your partner will decorate this car, and make the things that you will need in the car. It's covered in the first chapter of the driving guide. No boy girl partners either. So, have fun!" said Ms. Green. Lily quickly teamed up with Jamie, Sirius with James, and Remus with a guy named Jeff that he had meet on the bus ride. Soon they were decorating their cars.  
  
Lily was halfway done painting their car a cool blue color when she spotted Sirius and James' car. She wasn't the only one, many people were looking at it, and for a good reason. They had painted their car black, with bright red flames up the sides and on the hood. On the back, their license plate said "pimp mobile." Lily rolled her eyes at James, although she was sure that the name was Sirius' idea. There was also a red velvet seat cushion, a steering wheel grip and cup holders. Lily was sure that those came from a magic wand. The rule at Hogwarts was that 4th years and up could practice magic during summer break. They were very lucky, as that rule was changing very soon. Actually, they were the last class that got the privilage. They were allowed to practice magic this summer and next, but none of the other classes could.  
  
After their 'cars' were done, they had to drive aroud the place, obeying all traffic laws, for fifteen minutes. Lily noticed that James and Sirius' car went much faster than all the other cars, and it had a horn. When the class was over, many people were mad at them for having traffic accidents, but everyone liked them anyway. It was just like Hogwarts, Lily, James, Sirius, Jamie, and Remus were the most popular people at the high school. It seemed like no time when the class was over until the next time. Lily had a lot of fun. Now that was going to be an interesing class.  
  
***  
  
"So girls, how did you like your first day of summer school?" asked Remus. He was talking to Crystal and Evelyn, who were seated in the back seat of the bus. Jamie was on the right side, sitting next to Remus. Next to Remus was Crystal, who was sitting next to Sirius, and Evelyn was sitting on the left end. Lily and James watched from the next seat.  
  
"Oh, I'm sure they had a great time," said Sirius, putting his arms around both of their shoulders. "I mean, they were able to go to the same school as the perfect, hot, funny, talented, charming and let's not forget modest Sirius Black." Crystal laughed, and both her and Evie shrugged him off.  
  
"So, I have a really weird question for you. Do you believe in magic?" asked Crystal. Sirius grinned over at Lily, and she gave him the look.  
  
"Um, why should I believe in magic? Wouldn't someone notice? I mean, unless they had a whole government to keep it under wraps or something." said Sirius.  
  
"Typical mu-ma-magic non believing answer," said Evie. Sirius laughed.   
  
"Very articulate now, aren't we?" asked James. Lily didn't smile. Had Evie almost said muggle? Lily wasn't quite sure. Sirius seemed to pick up on this too.  
  
"Uh-huh, and if there was real magic, all the witches and wizards would have owls dropping letters everywhere, trying to get them to forget or something." said Sirius. Crystal and Evie didn't catch this.  
  
"Oh, yeah. The minister would have-" started Crystal, and then she quickly covered her mouth.  
  
"You can't fool me," said Sirius. "If you didn't catch my name, it's Sirius Black. And you, my dears, are witches!"  
  
A/N-Yeah, isn't that great! A cliffhanger. Are they witches or not? Did Sirius just make a huge mistake? And is Ms. Green on some kind of crack? Find out the answers to these and other fine questions in the next chap of Green Eyes! Seriously now, it will be out in a couple of days. Until then, as always, please review! I want to reach the 100 review mark.  
  
Disclaimer-I own what I own and that's all that I own. 


	20. Lots of LUV and Chocolate Milk

GREEN EYES  
  
CHAPTER 20-LOTS OF LUV AND CHOCOLATE MILK  
  
"You're witches???"   
  
"YOU'RE witches and wizards?"  
  
"How come you didn't tell me?"  
  
"Sirius. Black. Oh. My. God!"  
  
"Shut up you guys, you don't want people to hear us!" said James, Crystal, Jamie, Evie and Remus at the same time. Lily looked at everyone and then realized something else.  
  
"Um, you guys we missed our bus stop," she said. Jamie looked out the window and sure enough they were closing up on the bus stop after theirs.  
  
"I guess we are going to have to walk farther to get home," said Jamie.  
  
"Hey, why don't you guys come over?" Lily asked Evie and Crystal. "Then we can talk about this at my house, so we don't have to risk some one hearing us."  
  
"Yeah, that's a good idea," said James, wrapping his arm around Lily's shoulders. The two walked off the bus together. Sirius was the last one to get off.  
  
"Yeah, that's a good idea James," he said, wrapping his arms around the twins again. "Man, I wish we had the pimp moblie here!"   
  
"I wouldn't get in the pimp mobile with you if you were the last man on earth!" said Crystal, playfully shrugging him off.  
  
"Well at least I still have one beautiful girl here with me. What do you think Evie?" asked Sirius.   
  
"I think I have something I want to whisper in your ear," said Evie.  
  
"Oh really?" asked Sirius.  
  
"Yeah," said Evie. She pulled him closer, and then whispered "Sirius, I don't know if I have told you this lately, but you are a..." she said in a sexy voice, and then added a pause for dramatic effect. "LOSER!!!!!!!!" she yelled. Sirius gave her an evil look.  
  
"Hey, what's the matter with you, everyone wants Sirius Black!" said Sirius. Lily laughed.  
  
"Yeah, Lauren wants Sirius Black," said Lily. Sirius got rather bright and then muttered something under his breath.  
  
"You know, we could use something to get us there faster," said Remus. He took out his wand and put a charm on their shoes so they could run without any effort. "Race you home!"  
  
It took them less than three minutes for them to get to Lily's house. Lily raced up to her room and then took the charm off of her shoes. The rest of them followed. Crystal, Evie and Jamie took over Lily's bed and Sirius, Remus, James and Lily got on the sofa. Lily turned to her friends and then started talking.  
  
"So, tell the whole story. How did you find out that you were a witch, and, if you are a witch, how come I've never seen you at Hogwarts?" she asked.   
  
"Well, we found out when we were eleven, just like you guys. We got a letter in the mail. The reason that you've never seen us at Hogwarts is becuase we don't go to Hogwarts," said Crystal.  
  
"Wait, so where do you go then?" asked Jamie.  
  
"Beauxbatons," said Evie.  
  
"Oh, that explains it. But wait a minute, you don't speak french! I remember that time when you went to France for two words and you barely came back speaking any french." said Jamie.  
  
"There's this charm that lets you learn other languages in an instant. It was first used by the Russian ministry of magic in 1219, after a rather bad experience with some delagates from Austrailla. It's very advanced magic, the headmaster preformed the charm on us, but I've figured it out. Would you like to see it?" said Evie. James sighed, she was just the same as Lily, very into academics.  
  
"So why are you taking advanced French in summer school?" asked Remus.   
  
"Well it's facinating to learn a language you know from a muggle point of view!" said Evie, in the same tone of voice you would use to say 'Yes dear, the sky IS blue!'  
  
Lily and Evie disapperaed into another bedroom for about twenty minutes and Lily came back speaking perfect French. The twins stayed for dinner and then had to leave when their mother called at about 7 to tell them that they had to go home. Lily thought that the drivers ed class and finding out that two of her best childhood friends were witches was exciting enough for one day, and her friends could tell. They stayed up talking for awhile until Lily fell asleep in the living room. James carried her up to her room and let her sleep.  
  
***  
  
In her dream, Lily was in Professor Dumbledore's office, with James sitting next to her, holding her hand. They were somewhat older, around 20, and the professor looked extremly sad. Professor Dumbledore was talking, but he didn't appear to be speaking english. As Lily listened better, she realized that he was speaking spanish. He was holding a note and shaking his head. Then he looked up at Lily and started to speak in spanish again.  
  
"Encontramos esta carta en Hogsmede, y pienso que necesitas verla. Es de tu amiga Jamie, y pensamos que ella es muerta. Esperaro no, pero ÀPor quŽ estuvo en Hogsmede durante el semana pasado?" said Dumbledore. Lily was suprised to hear herself speak in spanish also.  
  
"No sŽ. Pienso que ella quiera comprar algo, pero no recuerdo que. Fu' muy importante aunque." she said.  
  
"Aqu' esta un diario. Es suyo. Usted puede leerlo." said James. He handed the professor a small diary.  
  
"Gracias. Va a estar en la clase de transfiguracion mana–a. Vamos a econcontarse all'." said the professor. Lily glanced over at the note in his hand. On it was one word, in scribbled writing.  
  
"ÁAyudame!"  
  
***  
  
Lily woke up and didn't remember her dream at all. She was late to breakfast, so she walked down to the table where she saw Sirius sitting at the table, pouring himself a bowl of cereal.   
  
"What's up Lil?" he asked.  
  
"Oh, nothing. Did you sleep well?" asked Lily.  
  
"Uh-huh," said Sirius, taking a huge bite of his cereal. "It wash weally nice!" Just then a strangely blue owl flew through the window and dropped a letter on Sirius' lap. Sirius picked it up and then read:  
  
Dear Sirius,   
  
How are things with the muggles? Everything is pretty good here. Well, except for my little brother. Step-brother actually. I'm glad I don't have the same blood as him, I think I would shoot myself. He just got his things for Hogwarts and accidentally dyed my owl blue! Mum tried to get it out, but he must have screwed things up pretty badly. Lily's really good at charms, maybe she could fix him up when you get this. Please ask her, pretty please!  
  
I am staying at home right now. It's very boring, and, as mentioned above, the evil brother is killing me. I want something to do. Soooooooooooo, I was wondering if you guys are up for hanging out together in Diagon Alley. That would be a lot of fun, we could--(a big line appeared on the paper, followed by some handwriting that was very different from the loopy writing before) kiss each other and cuddle and have a lot of fun together physically. I love you, we are meant to be together! Even though my wonderful brother has a much better smile and dashing good looks, I think you're much cooler. Do you have any friends? Maybe you can bring them to meet my brother. They will love----- (the regular writing returned.)  
  
Sorry, Roy took the letter and started writing. Well, I have to go kill him now. If you would send back word with Princess (the owl) I would be very happy.  
  
Lots of LUV and chocolate milk,  
The wonderful, kind, charming, sweet, beautiful, brilliant, amazing and let's not forget HUMBLE Lauren  
  
P.S. If you do want to kiss and cuddle with me in Diagon Alley, I know this great little night club....just kidding!  
  
Sirius blushed furiously and then set the note down near Lily. James and Remus had entered the room, and Jamie could be heard coming down the stairs. They quickly noticed Sirius' red face.  
  
"So, what happened? Did you eat a jalepeno or something?" asked James.  
  
"He got a note from Lauren!" said Lily. She seized the note and handed it to James, who read it quickly.  
  
"Lots of LUV and choclate milk? HUMBLE???? Man, she thinks a little too much of herself," said James, passing the note onto Remus.  
  
"She does not. She's just...funny!" said Sirius.  
  
"I get it. First you think she's funny, and the next thing you know you're kissing and cuddling in Diagon Alley!" said Remus. "I can't wait to see that!"  
  
"Shut up!" said Sirius, who's face was now the same color as a tomato. He turned back to his cereal and pretended to be concentrating very hard. He wouldn't talk to anyone for the rest of the morning.  
  
A/N-I think Evie and Crystal are great! What about you? Sorry to all of my non-spanish speaking friends. And I guess to all the ones that know spanish too, you're probably mad about what happened in the her dream. Just to let you know, it's just a weird dream that could possibly be a premonition.   
  
Disclaimer-Anything that you think is farmiliar belongs to J.K. Rowling, the supreme goddess of writing. 


	21. The New Neighbor

GREEN EYES  
  
CHAPTER 21-THE NEW NEIGHBORS  
  
Lily walked into her large living room, hoping to get in some quiet time before going back to where everyone else was in her house. She sat on the couch and then conjured a fire in the fireplace. It was perfect, she could get out a book, curl up on the couch and read. However, it didn't exactly go like that. As soon as she got out her book "Advanced Charms" someone opened the door to the living room. She quickly spun around and saw James walk through the door with a huge grin on his face. Lily immedeatly wondered what he was up to.  
  
"Hey Lil," he said in a sweet voice, sitting down next to her and wrapping his arms around her waist.   
  
"Hey," she said. She set down her book and cuddled in closer to him.  
  
"It's getting way to hectic for me out there," said James. Lily nodded in agreement.  
  
"I agree. Sometimes I just want to get away from everything and be by myself," said Lily.  
  
"Do you want me to go away then?" asked James.  
  
"No, of course not! This is much better, I promise." said Lily, giving James a quick reassuring peck on the lips.  
  
"Your parents are really nice. I can't believe that they let all of us stay here."  
  
"Well, I do have a big house."  
  
"Yeah, I guess. My parents would never let me have this many people stay over for the summer."  
  
"Do you miss them?"  
  
"Yeah. I wish I could go and visit them."  
  
"You can if you want to. I have a whole lot of flo powder if you want to use some, and my house is connected to the network."  
  
"Oh really, that would be great!" said James, jumping out of his chair. Lily smiled, it was great to be able to just visit with him, she hadn't gotten to do that in awhile. Lily handed James the potfull of flo powder and he took a handfull of it.  
  
"You're going to come too, right?" he asked. Lily nodded. James threw some of the flo powder into the fireplace and called out "Mr. and Mrs. Potter." Suddenly the heads of James' parents were in the fire.  
  
"Oh James, how are you?" said Mrs. Potter.  
  
"I'm fine mum. Just seeing how everything is. I wanted to know if I could visit you," said James.  
  
"Well of course son. Come right over," said Mr. Potter. James stepped towards the fire, hugged Lily tightly and soon they were whirling through the mass of fireplaces to James house. James expertly got out of the fireplace and let go of Lily.  
  
Lily was amazed by the size of James' house. It was so huge that Lily could have fit her own house in the entrance hall, and she lived in a mansion herself. Fountains and waterfalls emptied themselves into a huge swimming pool, and large heart-shaped spa sat in one of the corners, surrounded by exotic-looking plants. James hugged his parents and then realized that he hadn't entroduced them to Lily.  
  
"Mum, dad, this is Lily. Lily, these are my parents," said James. Lily shook both of their hands.  
  
"Well well, so this is James' girlfriend. We've heard all about you from James and Sirius." said Mr. Potter. Lily blushed.  
  
"And I have heard a lot about you too," said Lily.  
  
"So, this is my house. I have a quidditch pitch, gardens, the Pensieve room which has many famous wizard's thoughts, and of course this great pool. What do you want to do?" asked James.  
  
"Pool," said Lily without even having to think about it. She conjured a swimsuit from her house and went into one of the bathrooms to go put it on. Soon, Lily and James were swimming in the pool.  
  
Swimming at James' house was one of the best experiences that Lily ever had, for his pool was not like regular pools. For one thing, the water was neither too hot or too cold, it was the perfect temperature. Also, Lily had charmed them to be able to breathe underwater, which was a tricky and little known charm that the professor had taught her the year before. But that was not the only lovely thing about the pool. There were waterfalls all around the pool, and they were not like any other waterfalls that Lily had ever seen. They were a bit fatter than normal, and when you passed under them you were suddenly in a beautiful place free from water, and all of them lead to somewhere different. For example, one of the waterfalls had a small table under it, equiped with a butterbeer tap. Lily had just come out of this one when she heard James call out to her.  
  
"Um, do you like fish?" asked James.  
  
"Yes, of course unless they bite me," said Lily.  
  
"Ok, good, then I can let Naiomi out," said James. He opened a large trap-door on the bottom of the pool and out came a beautiful dolphin. Lily looked down and realized that there was a whole underwater tank beneath the pool, encased in glass with space at the top for the dolphin to breathe. There were also huge arches that led outside to what Lily assumed to be James' gardens.  
  
"Um, James is it legal to keep a dolphin?" asked Lily.  
  
"Yes, of course, as long as you have enough space. My family has about 50 acres and about a fourth of that land is water so my dolphins live very happily. We have fifteen, but Naiomi is my favorite." said James. "Look, she's coming up to you, I think she wants you to ride her."  
  
Lily got onto Naiomi's back and James got onto the back of Orion, a dolphin that he had just let out. Lily rode Naiomi for about a half-hour. They went through the trap door to the tank that the dolphins lived in. Then they passed thorough the arches outside and Lily got her first view of James' gardens. They were very beautiful, with exotic flowers adorning every square inch of them. Finally it was time for Lily to go back inside. She got out of the water and dryed herself with a drying spell. James did the same.  
  
"So, do you want to go to the spa now?" asked James. Lily nodded and they sat together, James' arm around her, talking. They were soon interupted by the call from James' mum.  
  
"James dear, we have new neighbors that we were just visiting. They have two kids, I said they could come and swim with you, I do hope that's alright," said Mrs. Potter. Soon a boy and a girl were coming through the door. One was a boy with blonde hair and a grin that was so white that Lily thought would blind her, and the other person was--  
  
"LAUREN!!" said Lily, climbing out of the spa and giving her friend a hug.  
  
"Hi you guys! Wow, I didn't realize you lived here James. Thought it was some other Potter," said Lauren.  
  
"Nope, it's me, the one and only. So, who's that?" asked James.  
  
"That's my brother Roy," said Lauren in a disgusted tone of voice.  
  
"Excuse me, let me introducing myself the right way. I am not just Roy," said the boy, extending his hand. "I assume you know my half-sister Lauren. I am the one and only Gilderoy Lockhart."  
  
A/n-Well, hope you like this. The note would be longer but...I have to go eat pizza. Please review, I love reviews!!!  
  
Disclaimer-I own nothing. 


	22. They Will Survive

GREEN EYES  
  
CHAPTER 22-THEY WILL SURVIVE  
  
Roy, who had introduced himself as Gilderoy, extended his hand to Lily in a very professional manner, flashing his smile and smoothing back his hair in a manner that he considered suave. James couldn't help but laugh, and Lauren seemed rather mad at her brother.  
  
"Roy, will you stop that! You're embarrassing!" yelled Lauren.  
  
"What are you going to do to me, woman?" he asked. Lauren slapped him across the face.  
  
"How many times have I told you NOT to call me woman?" she replied.  
  
"Only if you call me by my proper name," said Roy.  
  
"Fine, Gilderoy, will you please leave so I can chat with my friends?" asked Lauren somewhat politely.  
  
"I wanted to use the spa," he said. Lauren sighed.  
  
"You can go into the pool. There's a personal spa underneath the third waterfall past the sculpture of the mermaid," James told him. Roy, looking very defeated, turned toward the pool and dived into the waterfall a few seconds later.  
  
"I really don't like that boy. He got his letter from Hogwarts three days ago and hasn't talked about anything else since. I caught him the other day in our library trying to find charms to make his teeth whiter and his hair shinier. I don't know what's wrong with him, he's totally obsessed with his appearance." said Lauren, sinking into the hot water of the spa.  
  
"Can teeth get whiter than that?" James wondered aloud.  
  
"I guess so," replied Lily.  
  
"Well, anyways, what's been going on with you two?" asked Lauren.  
  
"Everyone is over at my house right now. Tomorrow we are going to get our driver's licenses. It's a muggle thing," Lily added when she saw the confused look on Lauren's face.  
  
"Oh, that's good. Where are Sirius and Remus?" asked Lauren.  
  
"Oh, they're at home, probably causing havoc," said James. He had no idea how right he was.  
  
***  
  
"At first I was afraid, I was petrified. Kept thinkin' I could never live without you by my side. But then I spent so many nights, just thinkin how you did me wrong and I grew strong, and I learned how to get along, and now you're back..." sang Sirius, terribly off-key as he skipped down the muggle street with Remus walking behind him.  
  
"Um, Sirius, don't you think you should stop singing?" asked Remus. Sirius laughed.  
  
"No, being normal is highly overrated. Now, what was I saying, oh yeah! And now you're back, from outer space, I just walked in to find you here with that sad look upon your face, I should have changed that stupid lock, I should have made you leave your key, if I had known for just one second you'd be back to bother me..." sang Sirius, slightly louder. Remus sighed.  
  
"Sirius, isn't that a girl song?" asked Remus, thinking that he might be able to shut Sirius up.  
  
"No dude, it's totally righteous!" said Sirius, trying to sound cool. "Oh, walk out the door, just turn around now, cause you're not welcome anymore, weren't you the one that tried to hurt me with good bye, you think I'd crumble, you think I'd lay down and die, come on Remus, sing with me!"  
  
"I rather like being quiet, thanks," said Remus. Sirius frowned.  
  
"Stop being such a stick in the mud!" yelled Sirius. Remus finally gave in.  
  
"Alright, I'll sing with you, but only because you cursed me or something!" said Remus, and then he started to sing in a sexy, perfectly on-key voice.  
  
"Oh no not I, I will survive, oh as long as I know how to love I know I'll stay alive, I've got all my life to live, I've got all my love to give, I'll survive, I will survive, hey hey!" they sang together, skipping down the street like a re-enactment of the Wizard of Oz. Then they broke apart and started dancing in the street.  
  
"It took all the strength I had, not to fall apart, just tryin hard to mend the pieces of my broken heart. I spent so many nights just feeling sorry for myself, I used to cry, but now I hold me head up high! Now you see me, somebody new, not that little person still in love with you," they sang, rather loudly, line dancing at the same time. Sirius noticed that there were people across the street at a garage sale, and he waved for them to come over and dance with them. Soon everyone had joined in.  
  
"Oh now go, walk out the door, just turn around now, cause you're not welcome anymore. Weren't you the one who tried to hurt me with good-bye, you think I'd crumble, you think I'd lay down and die, oh no not I, I will survive, oh as long as I know how to love I know I'll stay alive, I've got all my life to live, I've got all my love to give, I'll survive, I will survive, hey hey!" they yelled. Sirius finished singing and went over to the man that was working the garage sale. Remus followed him.  
  
"Yeah, so what is this thing you've got going here?" he asked. The man looked surprised, like he wasn't sure that Sirius was human, and then answered him.  
  
"A garage sale. Last day, marked down 15 percent!" said the man.  
  
"Uh-huh. Well, I'm not in need of a garage right now, but I would like that!" he said, pointing at a large, black object.  
  
"My wife has been wanting me to get rid of that for a long time. I'll give it to you for 2,000 pounds," he replied happily. Sirius nodded and thrust money into his hands.  
  
"How did you get that?" asked Remus as the man brought over the whatever it was.  
  
"I was listening to muggle radio and won some contest. 10,000 pounds! I have no idea how much money that is but I think it's probably a lot. I'm gonna spend some of it here and then change the rest for normal money." said Sirius excitedly. The man handed Sirius his purchase and Sirius smiled.  
  
"So what is it?" asked Remus.  
  
"I don't exactly know, but I have a friend, Arthur Weasley, who might. He graduated a few years back, got married to Molly, you know that nice, kind of chubby Gryffindor? Well, he knows everything about muggle stuff, we can take it back to him!" said Sirius, and soon they were on their way to the Burrow.  
  
***  
  
Gilderoy sat in the private spa, admiring himself in the waterfall, which acted like a full length mirror. He ran his fingers through his wonderful and thought about how charming he was.  
  
"Oh Gilderoy, you are an animal!" he said. He then started to model for an imaginary camera, picking up an imaginary object.  
  
"Gilderoy, make love to the book, make love to the book. Now hate the book! Hate it Gilderoy, hate the book!" he yelled. He hoped no one could hear him. That might be a little bit embarrassing.  
  
"Oh, I am a lean, mean, dashing future best selling writer machine!" he said happily.  
  
"Say's who?" replied a soft voice behind him. He turned around and saw a mermaid floating by him.  
  
"A-a mermaid! Why, how did you get here?" questioned Gilderoy, trying to ignore the fact that she had disagreed with him.  
  
"I've been here the whole time. And I'm not a real mermaid, I'm a statue." she explained.  
  
"Oh, well a statue of a mermaid is no judge of me. I'm sure the mermen are dying to look like me, and you're just jealous that I'm not a merman." said Gilderoy.  
  
"Yeah, if you say so. Now, what is that on your head?" she asked.  
  
"Oh, do I have something on my hair? NOOOOOO, I must get it off, right now, or it will poison my hair and suck all of the shininess out of it!" yelled Gilderoy shrilly, frantically trying to fix his precious hair.  
  
"Oh, wait a minute that's your hair! My bad," said the mermaid. This got Gilderoy very upset.  
  
"Why I oughta..." he started, raising his hands in a fist.  
  
"Go ahead, bring it!" yelled the mermaid, and soon they were engaged in a huge fight.  
  
***  
  
"I'm going to go to my room and get something real quick. Wait for me in the living room, ok?" said Sirius. Remus nodded and walked over to the living room, where he found Lily's book lying on the couch.  
  
"Wonder where they went," he mumbled, sitting down on the couch and picking up the book to read the back of it. Suddenly, a face appeared in the fire.  
  
"Hey Remus, what's up? Bet you're wondering where everyone is," said Lauren.  
  
"Yeah, that would be great. Why don't you tell me?" Remus asked.  
  
"James' house. You've been there, right?" she asked.  
  
"Uh-huh. So, does he mind if I stop by?" questioned Remus.  
  
"Course not. Just don't tell Sirius. He'll cause a lot of trouble..." said Lauren, trailing off. Remus agreed and then used the floo powder to get to James's. He didn't realize that Sirius was behind him, listening to every word they said...  
  
***  
  
"They think that I would cause trouble? Me! Ickle Sirius Black would never cause any trouble. Although now that you mention it..." he exclaimed, getting a fabulous idea. He put some floo powder in the fireplace and shouted for Mr. and Mrs. Potter.  
  
"Well Sirius, what a, um, PLEASENT surprise. No frog's brains this time I hope?" said Mrs. Potter.  
  
"Oh, no of course not. I learned my lesson with those. I could never, ever try to cook them again, and they really don't taste that good anyway." explained Sirius. Mrs. Potter laughed.  
  
"Well, that's great Sirius. So, did you just want to tell me that or did you have something else to say?" she asked. Sirius smiled.  
  
"Why yes, I do actually. There's something you need to know about James..." Sirius told her. Mrs. Potter's smile went away.  
  
"Yes, and what is that?" she wondered. Sirius smiled, this would be too easy.  
  
"Well, I don't mean to be the one to break this to you but, see, James failed fifth year. He didn't want me to tell you, and he hid all the owls Dumbledore sent to you, but I figured that you need to know." said Sirius, in an oddly serious tone of voice. Mrs. Potter practically fainted.  
  
"How, how could this happen? James is a prefect!" she yelled, very startled.  
  
"Something about animal sacrifices in Care of Magical Creatures. And then there was the whole blowing up Professor Dumbledore's beard thing. Let's just say he's not a good little boy..." said Sirius. Mrs. Potter gasped.  
  
"Animal sacrifices? Albus' beard?? Well, I need to march right down there and give that boy a piece of my mind." screamed Mrs. Potter. "Good bye Sirius dear."  
  
Sirius grinned devilishly as Mrs. Potter disappeared. Only one more call to make...  
  
***  
  
"Lily, has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are?" asked James.  
  
"Not today," said Lily sweetly. James smiled.  
  
"You're beautiful," he said. Lily smiled.  
  
"Hey James, do you think that Lauren and Sirius will ever hook up?"  
questioned Lily.  
  
"Yeah, maybe. They're cute together," said James, smiling and pulling Lily in closer to him.  
  
"Yeah, but they're constantly in that whole love-hate, denying that they like each other mode," muttered Lily sadly.  
  
"I'm just glad that I don't have to go through that with you," James told her.  
  
"You never know mister. There is still Nancy to put up with..." started Lily.  
  
"Well who cares about her? I don't." James exclaimed.  
  
"Good, I used to be such good friends with her, I don't know what happened."  
  
"I happened."  
  
"It's not your fault. She's evil, that's all."  
  
"I feel responsible. I'm so sorry too. It's all my fault."  
  
"No it's not. Let's go on to a less depressing subject. Why don't you tell me how beautiful I am."  
  
"You're beautiful."  
  
***  
  
"Hey Jamie, I have to talk to you!" said Sirius, yelling into the fire. Jamie's head suddenly appeared.  
  
"What do you want now?" she asked.  
  
"Sorry to have to be the bearer of bad news, but guess what is happening." said Sirius.  
  
"What's going on and why do you look so happy about it?" Jamie questioned Sirius suspiciously.  
  
"Well, you see, Lauren is over at James' house." started Sirius.  
  
"Yeah, so?" asked Jamie, who seemed really annoyed.  
  
"Well, guess who she is making out with," Sirius continued.  
  
"Obviously not you!" exclaimed Jamie.  
  
"Alas, no," said Sirius in a dejected tone of voice.  
  
"Well, who is it then?" asked Lauren.  
  
"Your boyfriend!" explained Sirius happily. Jamie's smiled instantly went away.  
  
"WHAT???? Why are you happy about this?" yelled Jamie harshly.  
  
"Well, since this happened you're probably available again." Sirius said, making loud kissy noises.  
  
"You're disgusting!" yelled Jamie, trying to hit Sirius and then remembering that he was still at Lily's house. "I am so mad at Remus. I want to go over to James' house right now and give him a piece of my mind!"  
  
"Well, you can. I bet you have some floo powder." said Sirius.  
  
"When I get done with him, he will be so sorry he did this. I'm going to beat him up!" yelled Jamie.  
  
"You go girl!" exclaimed Sirius.  
  
***  
  
At James' house, several things happened at once. James kissed Lily. Jamie ran out of a fire place and slapped Remus and Lauren across their faces. Mrs. Potter hit James over the head with a frying pan, and Gilderoy ran out of the waterfall, chased by what he called a 'demon mermaid.' James didn't know what he had done wrong, Lauren and Remus definitely didn't know what they had done wrong, Lily was quite confused and Gilderoy had two black eyes from the mermaid. It was about that point when Sirius burst through the door.  
  
"Oh now go, walk out the door, just turn around now, cause you're not welcome anymore! Weren't you the one that tried to hurt me with good-bye, you think I'd crumble, you think I'd lay down and die, oh no not I, I will survive, oh as long as I know how to love I know I'll stay alive, I've got all my life to live, I've got all my love to give, I'll survive, I will survive, hey hey!!" he sang loudly. No one seemed to notice him, which made him a little angry.  
  
"I can't believe you didn't tell me that you failed the fifth year!"  
  
"You FAILED???"  
  
"How could you cheat on me? And with her? I can't believe this, I thought you loved me!"  
  
"Nice mermaid, nice mermaid..."  
  
"At first I was afraid, I was petrified. Kept thinking I could never live without you by my side..."  
  
"What do you mean failed? I never failed."  
  
"I didn't cheat on you, I swear!"  
  
"Remus, why didn't you tell me that you had something going on with me?"  
  
"Um, I'm pretty sure that James didn't fail."  
  
"NICE MERMAID!"  
  
"But then I spent so many nights, just thinkin how you did me wrong, and I grew strong, and I learned how to get along..."  
  
"SIRIUS BLACK!" yelled Mrs. Potter and Lily at the same time.  
  
"That's my name, don't wear it out!" said Sirius.  
  
"What did you do this time?" interrogated Mrs. Potter. "It better not have anything to do with exploding pizza this time, that took quite awhile to clean up..."  
  
"Um, no. It's all based on my powers to get people to believe what you want them to believe." explained Sirius.  
  
"You mean it was all a lie?" asked Jamie.  
  
"Well, I wouldn't consider it a lie per-se. How about, um, creative mischief?" said Sirius, obviously hoping to get away with it.  
  
"Oh Sirius, I am going to kill you!" screamed Mrs. Potter.  
  
"Oh no. Come on people, let's sing!" exclaimed Sirius. "Oh now go, walk out the door, just turn around now, cause you're not welcome anymore-" started Sirius, but everyone in the house was chasing him around, trying to hurt him.  
  
"Oh please get away from me evil mermaid. I'll write you into my book. I'll give you a make over so that you look gorgeous. Please, please!" said Gilderoy, but no one seemed to care. They were all away, chasing around Sirius. Mr. Potter went inside, heard all the screaming and saw Gilderoy with the mermaid. 'Yep,' he thought. 'Just another regular day at the Potter house.'  
  
A/N-So how did you guys like that? I hope you laughed at least a little bit. This chapter is pretty long, to make up for about three relatively short ones. I want the summer to be over pretty soon so everyone can go back to Hogwarts. That's gonna be great...  
  
Just letting you know, I like this story so much that I am writing two sequels and a prequel to it. Those are called "The Scarlet Dawn," "Fallen Angel," and "To the Ends of Time." The last one will have a tiny bit of Harry/Hermione in it, but as I don't want to make anyone mad, it will have some Ron/Hermione in it too. And Ginny will probably fall for Harry. Don't worry though, it can't be very romancy as it is only in  
their first and second years.  
  
Ok, so I am terribly sorry about the length of this authors note. It won't happen again. I would like to thank Pepsiangel aka Crystal for beta reading this chapter and the rest of them. Please read and review! You know you want to.  
  
Disclaimer-I don't own Harry Potter or the song I Will Survive. They belong to big, important people. Alas, I'm also not making any money writing this. Please, please, please don't sue me! 


	23. Tomatoes, Anyone?

GREEN EYES  
  
CHAPTER 23-TOMATOES ANYONE?  
  
Nobody was speaking to Sirius except Lauren, who somehow thought that what he had done earlier was funny. Lily figured that the only reason that she was in a good mood was because Roy had been chased by that mermaid for an hour and a half before he could crawl out of the pool and lock himself in the bathroom. Everyone had found this extremly ammusing, they had sat in the spa and ate popcorn, watching him trying to get the mermaid to back off. He kept saying something about writing her into his book, whatever that meant.  
  
Everyone was now in Lily's room, staying up and talking. It was getting late, yet no one wanted to go to sleep, so they were trying to find something to do that would keep them up and keep them occupied. They were all terribly bored when Jamie finally thought of something.  
  
"Hey Remus, truth or dare?" asked Jamie sleepily. She was resting against Remus's shoulder, and he slowly turned to her.  
  
"Dare," he said, speaking quietly but not without confidance.  
  
"I dare you to kiss me," replied Jamie.  
  
"Hum, as hard as that dare is for me, I'm going to have to take it," he answered, giving Jamie a soft kiss on the lips.  
  
"Remus darling, it's your turn now!" exclaimed Lauren, who seemed to be the only one with any energy at this time of night. Well, except for Sirius, but everyone was too busy being mad at him to notice.  
  
"James, truth or dare?" he asked James.  
  
"Truth," replied James with a yawn.  
  
"Ok, um, what is the hardest thing you have ever done?" asked Remus, with a satifisted look on his face.  
  
"Oh, that's easy. I don't want to stir up bad old memories, but we're past it so I guess it doesn't matter. Cheating on Jamie," said James. He then suprised everyone by saying, "Sirius, truth or dare?"  
  
"Does this mean you're talking to me again?" questioned Sirius hopefully.  
  
"No, it means that you're the one I'm asking truth or dare to. So, truth or dare?" asked James, a bit annoyed.  
  
"Hard choice, but it has to be dare. I'm a dangerous man, I have to have something dangerous to do!" explained Sirius.  
  
"Fine, then you will love this one. I. Dare. You. To. KISS. Lauren." said James slowly. Sirius solemnly nodded.  
  
"It's a tough job, but someone has to do it!" said Sirius. He then went over, wrapped his arms around Lauren's waist and kissed her. Her lips felt soft, and they smelled like kiwi. Sirius had always like kiwi. Lauren sweetly returned the kiss, wrapping her arms around Sirius' neck. Sirius didn't notice the first tap on his shoulder, or the second, but by the third he had finally seemed to come to his senses. He regretfully broke away from Lauren and turned around to see what whoever was tapping him wanted.  
  
"Yeah?" he said. Lily was the one who had tapped him, and she was giggling.  
  
"Um, you are aware that you were kissing for two minutes, right?" she questioned him, through giggles, which made her rather hard to understand. Lauren looked as confused as Sirius did, as if she didn't realize how long they had been kissing either. But then again, Lily reminded herself, she probably didn't.  
  
Sirius looked around uncomfortably, and then, to break the awkward silence, he pulled, to everyone's amazement, a bag of tomatoes out from under his bed.  
  
"Tomatoes anyone?" he asked.  
  
***  
  
The next morning Lily awoke with a start. It was still about fifteen minutes before her alarm clock, which was set for 8:30, would go off, which would give her time to think. She looked over at Sirius, who had somehow wrapped his arms around Lauren's waist during the night, and she was resting her head against his chest.  
  
I don't understand why those two won't just admit that they like each other, she thought. She knew there was something that she had to do today, something important and something that she hadn't done before. Then it finally came to her- the driver's test!  
  
The alarm clock went off and there was a frantic rush as everyone got ready to go to take the test. No one was that worried, it didn't really matter if they passed or not, as they had no use for cars in the wizard world, still it would be fun to pass. Sirius had gotten ready a few minutes after the alarm clock went off. He wore a hat and dark sunglasses, and would not take them off for any reason.  
  
"Why do you have that ridiculous outfit on?" questioned James.  
  
"No reason, really, you'll see!" answered Sirius happily. Lily did not like the sound of that, it definatly sounded as if he was up to something.  
  
***  
  
They arrived at about half past nine. The rest of the driver's education class was already there, eager and nervous about driving. Lily was hoping that she would pass, and everyone else knew she would. She was the top-student at Hogwarts, she could pass a silly little muggle test.  
  
The test involved standing in a long line for about a half hour. Then, when they got to the front of the line, they were handed forms to fill out. The forms took another half hour, and then they had to stand in the long line again. Finally Lily was at the front. They gave her an eye exam, took her fingerprint, and stamped the paper saying that she had passed that part. Then they took her over to another part of the room and took a picture. Lily didn't like the picture that much, they always  
turned out bad, but she was much more suprised when she saw how Sirius' picture had turned out.  
  
It became apparent immediatly why Sirius had worn the hat and sunglasses: Lily would not have let him out of the house if he hadn't. Instead of his usual, perfectly done black hair, there was a large, green afro on the top of his head. And instead of his deep, brown eyes, he had bright purple eyes that seemed to glow. In his picture, he made a peace sign and then, when his picture was handed to him he got a huge smile on his face.  
  
"Wow, that's great! Righteous!" he said, and gave the picture taker a high-five. The old woman hadn't seemed too happy about this, and she quickly sanitised her hands.  
The next part of the test were the questions. They were from the handbook and were not that easy. When they handed them in, James had missed 5, Remus 6, Jamie 8 (which was the most you were allowed to miss) Lily 3 and Sirius, suprisingly, had missed only 1, which was the best out of anyone in the class. Lily had made him put his hat back on too, so he hadn't scared the young man that graded the tests that much either. Lily was actually pretty happy for Sirius, and everyone was speaking to him again, asking him how he had studied and what was going on between him and Lauren ('We're just friends! I swear, one game of truth or dare and you make a big deal out of this!') but all of the new found trust was ruined, for Lily at least, when Sirius came to take the driving portion of the test.  
  
Lily had asked her parents to loan her their car so that everyone could use it to take the test, and it was sitting in the lot. She wasn't all that suprised to see a big, black motorcycle parked next to it, this was London after all, a lot of people rode motorcycles. Of course, everyone in the class loved the motorcycle, and they kept asking whose it was. Imagine Lily's suprise when she heard Sirius say, "It's mine!"  
  
"You bought a motorcycle? Why? Where did you get it? Where did you get the money?" she screamed. Sirius smiled.  
  
"Well, Remus and I were calmly walking down the street when we saw this man who was selling his garage. So we told him we didn't want his garage, but we wanted what was in it. And, suprisingly enough, he sold it to us." explained Sirius happily.  
  
"Yeah, and how did you get the muggle money to pay for it?" questioned Lily, looking very unhappy.  
  
"That's just my little secret!" excalimed Sirius happily. Lily was then stopped from hurting Sirius by having to take her test. Everyone ended up passing, and Lily was very suprised to see that Sirius hadn't missed any points, which was extremly odd, because he was, there was no other way to explain it, Sirius!  
  
***  
  
Once again, Lily was not speaking to Sirius. She had made an attempt, but when she found out that he had taken the bike to his friend Arthur Weasley's house and now it could fly, that was the end of it. They were sitting in Lily's backyard, on a very hot day, when Jamie came up with an idea.  
  
"Hey you guys, my mom has a minivan. That's a muggle car that can hold a lot of people," she explained, because the boys looked rather confused. "Why don't we take it and I can drive us to the mall!"  
  
"What's the mall?" James wondered outloud.  
  
"It's a muggle place, with many stores, were you can buy just about anything you want!" said Jamie excitedly.  
  
"Ok, let's go!" said Sirius. He still had a lot of muggle money left, he wanted to get some more things before he left from here.  
  
They all piled into Jamie's minivan and soon they were on their way to the mall. The mall was huge, with more shops than diagon alley, a movie theater and an ice skating rink. Sirius looked as if he was in heaven when he walked in and turned over to the McDonalds. He had never seen one before, and he excitedly walked up to the cashier.  
  
"Good afternoon, what can I make for you today?" asked the cashier in a monotone voice. He was a teenage boy with a lot of pimples, and he was very tall. Sirius examined the menu and then decided on something.  
  
"So, if you get this happy meal thingy, you get a toy?" he asked. The boy looked at Sirius as if he was not completly normal (which he's not) and then answered.  
  
"Yeah, a sesame street toy. Now, what do you want?" replied the boy, sounding irratated.  
  
"That big mac thing, what's that?" pondered Sirius.  
  
"I am sure that you are an english boy, you most know what a big mac is. Please order, sir," said the cashier.  
  
"Ok, I want one of those. Um, with that super thingy. And a toy. I like toys!" said Sirius. The cashier rolled his eyes as he called in his order. Finally it was done and he handed the bag to Sirius.  
  
"Thank you. Please come back to McDonalds, where we love to see you smile," muttered the cashier, but Sirius was too busy playing with his elmo toy to notice.  
  
***  
  
"Man Lily, you have it great! I mean, you get that DacMonalds thing as often as you want, and the cool records and everything. Man, I wish we had this stuff!" exclaimed Sirius, shoving his fourth Big Mac into his mouth. He had bought a ton of stuff, most notably quite a few boxers with heart, star and loony toon designs on them, a record player, the Aretha Franklin, Beatles and Eagles records (he had been listening to way too much muggle radio) and, for some strange reason, a tu-tu. Lily  
smiled, it was all too hilarious.  
  
"Wow, what's that store?" asked Remus, pointing over at the Victoria's Secret store.  
  
"Victoria's Secret. Trust me, you probably don't want to go in there," said Jamie. Just then, a very fat lady that reminded Lily of the pink lady walked out of the bathroom with only a bra and underwear walked out.  
  
"Oh my God, that's one secret Victoria should have kept!" exclaimed James. Lily laughed.  
  
"Hey, let's go ice skating!" yelled Lily, pulling James along by the hand. Everyone followed her to the rink, where she payed for everyone and then strapped on a pair of white ice skates.  
  
"So what are we doing?" asked James nervously.  
  
"Ice skating. What you do is glide across the ice. It's great fun!" exclaimed Lily. She went over to the ice and stepped on. Instanly everyone looked at her as she pulled off a double axel double toe, followed by a spiral that was very high and graceful, and then ended with a perfect flying camel spin. James, Remus and Sirius stared in awe as Lily skated over to them.  
  
"See, it's simple!" she said, pulling them onto the ice. However, they didn't seem to think it was so simple, to the contrary they thought it was one of the hardest things they had done. Lily laughed at them as the fell across the ice, and then she had an idea.  
  
"Hey Sirius, come over here!" she yelled, and he came over to where she was standing on the oppisite side of the rink. That was quite a task, and it took him ten minutes.  
  
"Just pretend that I'm giving you a hug, ok?" she whispered. He nodded, and she wrapped one arm around his neck, with him wrapping his arms around her waist. She quickly pulled her wand out of her pocket with her free hand and, as discreetly as she could, she charmed Sirius to know how to skate.  
  
He grabbed her hands and they started pairs skating through the rink. After a few crossovers to get them warmed up, Sirius pulled Lily up into a simple press lift. Then they did a throw triple twist, followed by a beautiful death sprial and then side by side triple flips. They finished, and everyone there clapped for them. Even the saftey skater, who knew that pairs was not allowed until the private sessions later that night, was clapping for them. They bowed, and then went over to where everyone else was sitting outside, drinking hot chocolate.  
  
"So, how fabulous are we?" asked Lily, sitting down next to James and giving him a quick peck on the cheek.  
  
"You're great! That throw triple twist was amazing, I bet you could do a quad, and it was so effortless, I want to coach you, you could make it to the olympics." said a farmiliar voice. Lily turned around and saw, to her great suprise, her old skating coach.  
  
"Why hello Tiffany. It's a pleasure seeing you again!" said Lily.  
  
"Lily Evans? Is that you?" she asked. Lily nodded and soon they had hugged. "My, it's wonderful to see you again. You are still the best skater that I've ever coached."  
  
"Oh, don't say that!" argued Lily.  
  
"No, really! So what do you think, do you want to come back to skating?" asked Tiffany.  
  
"I would, but I can't. Boarding school and all. But don't worry, I can practice there. Maybe after I graduate." explained Lily, a tone of regret in her voice.  
  
"Oh, well keep in touch," said Tiffany, rather dejectedly. Just then Sirius piped in.  
  
"Hey guys, I'm hungry. What do you saw about going and getting another hamburger?"  
  
A/N-Sorry that this chapter wasn't as long as the last one. I'm pretty much trying to get through the summer right now. I promise that when they get back to school (which I am estimating will be chapter 26) the chapters will get a lot longer. Until then, please read and review!  
  
Disclaimer-I don't own any Harry Potter characters, Aretha Franklien, The Eagles, The Beatles, Victoria's Secret or McDonalds. I wish I did though, because then I would be rich and get to live in a big house with a GOOD computer! 


	24. Diaries, Problems and Faries

**~*GREEN EYES*~  
Chapter 24-Diaries, Problems, and Faries  
  
** IMPORTANT! Re-read chapters 4, 5 and 10 or else the chapters that start when they start 6th year it will not make sense. Sorry, I don't mean to bore you or cause problems for you. Oh, and this is only for if you started the story before 4/13/02. Thanx, now on with the show.   
  
It was not long before Lily's family went to the camping trip that they went on every year. Lily was very excited, her long time friend Carrie would be coming to see them. She had gone through elementry school with Jamie and Lily, and they had been best friends until Lily and Jamie went to Hogwarts and Carrie went to boarding school. They were now on their way to pick her up, and Lily was telling her friends how they should behave so there wouldn't be any problems. Especially Sirius.  
  
"Ok, so what have we learned?" asked Lily.  
  
"Magic can only be used for simple stuff like warming up the water for showers," said James obediantly.  
  
"Very good. Sirius, tell me what you've learned," demanded Lily. Sirius sighed and then responded.  
  
"Aretha Franklin is cool but guys don't listen to her. Instead I should listen to something more appropriate like the Beatles," replied Sirius.  
  
"Right. Remus?" said Lily.  
  
"Hogwarts doesn't exist, we go to Gillton's Boarding school," said Remus. Lily gave them a round of applause.   
  
"Ok, we're coming up to Carrie's house now. I'll go in and get her with Lily, and you will wait in the car, understand?" asked Jamie. Sirius raised his hand,  
  
"I gots a problem. I don't know about this thingy, what are we doin again?" he questioned. Jamie gave him a dirty look and didn't respond. "Gosh, what's your problem, I just asked for a little help!"  
  
The boys waited in the car until Lily and Jamie came back with Carrie. She was blonde, with deep, chocolate eyes, and very pretty. Her hair fell to her waist in curls, and she talked and laughed with Lily. Soon they were in the car and Lily introduced everyone.  
  
"Ok, Carrie, this is Remus, James and Sirius. They're my friends from school. Everyone, this is Carrie," said Lily. Carrie shook hands with everyone and then sat down between Jamie and Lily.  
  
"So what's up?" she asked.  
  
"The ceiling," said Sirius, looking up.  
  
"Oh, we're just on our way to go camping," explained James.   
  
"Yeah, I know, I'm coming with you!" she said, in a duh tone of voice.  
  
"The sky and the sun," continued Sirius.  
  
"Oh, well actually we were a little bored in the, um, car so we wanted something to do," said Remus.  
  
"Some clouds," said Sirius.  
  
"Well, why don't we turn on some music?" suggested Carrie. She didn't give them time to respond before she turned on the radio and music blasted through the car. Mr. and Mrs. Evans smiled, they liked this song.  
  
"Oh, this is a good one!" exclaimed Lily, as she started singing to "I'm a Believer."   
  
"Oh my God that cloud looks like an elephant!" yelled Sirius. Nobody listened.  
  
"Then I saw her face, now I'm a believer," sang Lily.  
  
"Without a trace, of doubt in my mind," sang Jamie. Then Carrie started to sing, in a very beautiful voice.  
  
"I'm in love, I'm a believer, I coul--" but Sirius cut her short.  
  
"Look, there's a birdy too!" he said, overly excited. Carrie turned and then started to yell at him.  
  
"Excuse me, you're interupting my solo!" she shreiked. Sirius quieted down for a little bit as Carrie sang, but then he couldn't contain himself any longer.  
  
"I wonder what it would be like to be a slice of cheese..." he stated, which caused Carrie to give him the strangest look.  
  
"Excuse me, Sirius that's your name right?" said Carrie. Sirius nodded. "Has anyone ever told you that you're crazy?"  
  
"Crazy, I was crazy once. They put me in a rubber room, with a rubber rat. Rats, they make me crazy. Crazy, I was crazy once. They put me in a rubber room, with a rubber rat..." said Sirius. James rested his head against his seat. This was going to be a long trip.   
  
***  
  
"Oh Lauren dearest, will you come and help me, please?" said Roy. Lauren knew that he wanted something, otherwise he wouldn't have been nice to her, so she walked up to her brother's room and opened the door.  
  
"Where are you?" she asked.   
  
"Right over here!" yelled Roy. Then she saw him, curled up into a ball at the side of his bed. She walked over to him and immediately found out why. He was being attacked by little tiny green faries, and they seemed to be doing a good job. Lauren laughed, she had been wondering when this would happen.  
  
"So, you've been reading my diary again." stated Lauren. Every year she cursed her diary so that anyone who read it would have some sort of magical prank pulled on them. Last year they would be adorned in Christmas lights, before that they started shooting milk out of various body parts for no reason at all, and they year before they grew fangs and purple fur. Roy ALWAYS read her diary, and he ALWAYS got cursed.  
  
"Oh, that was your diary. I didn't see that, I thought it was my calender. Silly me." he said, but of course Lauren didn't believe him.  
  
"Why would you have a pink fuzzy calender? And it did say, 'Danger, don't read beyond this point' on the first page. So spill, tell me what you saw." demanded Lauren, laughing. Roy didn't seem to think that it was that funny.  
  
"Why should I tell you?" he asked, still trying to fend of the little faries.   
  
"Why should I make the faries go away?" asked Lauren. Roy seemed to see the reasoning behind this and began to tell her.  
  
"I saw a whole bunch of...ow...stuff about Sir...OUCH get off me!...Sirius!" he explained. "Now make the faries go away!" he yelled as a rather large one tried to fly up his nose. Lauren laughed.  
  
"Well Roy, I would, but we can't use magic outside of school. Sorry!" apoligized Lauren as she got out of the room and made her way into the kitchen.  
  
"Hello Lauren dear. Would you like to explain this?" asked her father sternly, shoving a letter in front of her. Lauren read it and then got very angry.  
  
_Dear Miss Carlson,  
  
As you know, an imitation charm was used at your house at aproximently 10:04 AM. I must remind you that it is illegal for underage withces and wizards to use magic at any time while they are away from school, under any circumstances. If there is another problem, we will be forced to notify your headmaster immediatly.  
_  
"Well that's stupid! I didn't cast the curse at home, I did it at school," said Lauren, pushing the letter aside and buttering some toast.  
  
"What curse? This isn't like before is it?" asked Naomi Lockhart, Lauren's step-mother.  
  
"Oh no, this one's better," explained Lauren. Naomi sighed and leaned back against her chair, her and Lauren didn't get along too well.  
  
"You know, you really shouldn't curse your diary. That's misuse of magic, you can't just go around cursing muggle things, it's a crime," said her father.   
  
"Oh Daddy, I'm sorry. I really shouldn't have cursed my diary like that. I should have known that there was a possibility that Roy would find it and get attacked by the faries," Lauren appoligized, pouring herself a glass of orange juice.  
  
"That's my girl," said her father, taking up the newspaper again. Lauren ate silently and waited for what would happen when the rather slow Naomi figured out what must be happening to her little boy. It wasn't long when-  
  
"AHHH, faries! You cursed him with faries! Oh Gildebaby, hold on, I'm coming, momma's coming!" she screamed, running toward her son's room.  
  
"Gildebaby, huh?" Lauren said, taking a bite out of her toast.  
  
"Oh Lauren, you're really gonna get it from him this time," said her dad. He didn't know how right he was...  
  
  
***  
  
"So who exactly is going to be at this camping trip?" asked Sirius.  
  
"That guy with the hair," said Carrie while filing her fingernails. Sirius ignored her as he unloaded more things from the back of the car.  
  
"Actually, I'd like to know too," said James, picking up the tent and setting it down near Lily. "Oh, I brought my own tent by the way."  
  
"Why do you need to know, you'll meet them when they come," questioned Carrie. She was done with the filing and now she was painting her nails.  
  
"Why do you have to sit there and paint your nails instead of helping us unpack?" asked Sirius. Nobody answered, and Carrie kept on painting.  
  
"Because I would like to know how to act around them," explained James, as if this was obvious.  
  
"So you don't know how to act around people until you hear their names. Brilliant, just brilliant!" said Carrie. She had finished her finger nails and was now repeating the same process on her toes. James wondered how Lily could have a friend that was so vain.  
  
"They're some of my dad's friends from work. Ted and Liz O'Conner, Chris and Julie Barnes and their two kids Tom and Bryan, Phillip Lane-" started Lily, but Sirius interupted.  
  
"Phillip Lane? He works for the ministry," he stated, which suprised Lily. Carrie snorted.  
  
"The ministry?" she asked, raising a perfectly plucked eyebrow.  
  
"I meant the government. I didn't get too much sleep last night," explained Sirius. Carrie thought that he was crazy, so she didn't go into it any further.  
  
"Ok, all the stuff's unpacked," said Jamie happily. "Lily, James and Remus, why don't you help put up James' tent, Sirius and Carrie you can help me." They split off into the groups and Lily looked down at James' small tent. It looked like a four-person tent, but Lily wasn't sure. Evidently Remus was wondering the same thing.  
  
"James, how many people does this fit?" asked Remus.   
  
"It's a twenty man tent, but we only have beds in here for fifteen," he proclaimed proudly.  
  
"Twenty?" asked Lily.  
  
"Yeah," said James, as if this wasn't the least bit odd.  
  
"So, what does it have in it?" asked Remus, who found this all perfectly normal.  
  
"Jacuzzi, 5 bedrooms, 3 bathrooms, kitchen, living room and ball room," he said, putting the first pole into the ground. Lily could tell that he camped a lot, but she still didn't understand the tent. Finally it was up, and Lily had a look inside.  
  
The tent really was huge. It opened up into a grand ballroom, with a grand staircase leading up. James explained that was where the bedrooms and two bathrooms were. Downstairs were the kitchen and living room, and a jacuzzi with a gazebo over it. Everything was very well decorated, with a fountain in the middle of the ballroom and a few ice scultpures that wouldn't melt because they were kept cold by magic. James said that everyone was welcome to come into this tent with him, and then Lily realized something.  
  
"Um, James, this is not a muggle tent," she said.  
  
"What? I looked in a whole bunch of muggle catalogs, this is what they have for sale, they look exactly like this!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, on the outside maybe," said Lily. She then summoned a small pebble and trasfigured it into a muggle tent. "This is a muggle tent. Go ahead, go inside." They went in and came out pretty quickly.  
  
"Talk about your fixer-uper," said Remus.  
  
"Tell me about it," said James.  
  
"Ok, well we can't use this tent then. But we have to, mum and dad just drove off to the parking lot with the spare tent, and we're not allowed to go back up there. My parents rules, just yourself and the wilderness." explained Lily. Remus grinned and picked up the muggle tent.  
  
"Right. So we just put this tent in the doorway and nobody will ever know. I'll make a door, and Lily can charm it to only open with a password. Then James can disguise it, it will be prefect. There's food and drink, nothing like muggle camping. We'll be wizard camping all the way!" said Remus. They quickly disguised the tent and set a password (snikerdoodle) and then went to see how well their friends were faring. They had been in charge of putting up Lily's parents large 8 person tent. It didn't seem to be going too well though. Carrie kept complaining about her hair, and about how she couldn't wait to retire to her own tent to fix it.  
  
"I have a very nice tent, it's a four person. And it's pink, with windows. You would love it, it's great! Jamie, I really think you should come in there with me, I have bean bag chairs and inflatable matresses, it would be fun!" exclaimed Carrie. Then she added in an undertone, "I can't belive Lily, she's gotten so, I don't know, different. I don't know how she landed a boyfriend that's as good looking as James. But he'll be mine before the night's over."  
  
"So how's the tent going?" asked Lily, smiling. Carrie turned around but they figured that Lily couldn't hear her.  
  
"Oh, we're done. Now we just have to put mine up. You guys are going to be in the other tent, you don't know what you're missing!" said Carrie. Lily sniggered, Carrie really don't know what she was missing.  
  
"Oh, don't worry, that's fine. We'll have fun in our tent, I'm sure," explained Remus.   
  
"Yeah, right, there will be four people in there. And you're going to have to be in close proximity to this loser-" she motioned to Sirius- "I don't think I could mannage."  
  
Lily didn't say anything, she went to finish unpacking.  
  
  
***  
  
"So what should I do to this Sirius person?" asked Roy.  
  
"Nothing. You should just leave him alone, he's one of the most popular guys in school, he'll beat you up," said Lauren. Roy didn't seem to mind.  
  
"Who would put these beautiful teeth in jeopordy? Besides, we don't have to do anything mean to him. How about a nice chat?" wondered Roy. Lauren was very mad about this.  
  
"How about you get attacked by faries again?" suggested Lauren. Roy stiffened, his whole life he would be deathly afraid of faries, but then he had a better idea. He pulled a wand and yelled "Stupefy!" However, his spell didn't work too well, Lauren was just really stiff.  
  
"That's Dad's wand, he'll be very mad if he finds out that you've been messing with it. And he will find out, I'll tell him, don't worry!"  
  
"Now this is where the fun begins," said Roy, grabbing a big box and getting to work.  
  
***  
  
Lily, James, Remus, Jamie, Sirius and Carrie were sitting around the campfire with the rest of the people there, very much enjoying themselves. They had just eaten some superb teryaki chicken and were now settling down by telling ghost stories around the fire. It was now Sirius' turn, and he turned to little Tom and Bryan Barnes. They were only 7 and 9 years old, and they just loved ghost stories.  
  
"Once upon a time there was a little girl that was a lot like Lily, Jamie and Carrie here when they were little. Except she was different. She could do magic!" started Sirius. Tom and Bryan ooohed and aaahed here. "So she practiced and she practiced and she became very powerful. She was so powerful that there were a lot of people that stopped liking her. Some people that had powerful friends, and they decided that they were going to kill the little girl.  
  
"The most evil one, you could call him the ringleader of this whole thing, got some of his friends together. But they were not just any friends, oh no. They were giants. Now, I don't know if you know about giants, but they are not very nice people. No, they crush your bones and sit on your head and eat the jelly that's in your eyeballs. The evil man thought that the giants would be the best way to get rid of the little girl.  
  
"Now on this particular day the little girl was sitting in her backyard practicing her magic. She was getting very good at charms that would make her bedroom clean itself when the giants knocked on her back door-"  
  
"Why did the giants knock?" asked Tom.  
  
"Because the giants wanted to scare her. So she checked the door and the giants busted into her house and tried to pick her up. But she was fast, she ran and she ran and she ran, and she ran straight into her fireplace. But this was not a normal fireplace. When you went through the fireplace, it would take you places. So the fireplace started spinning her around and-"  
  
But they never found out what happened to the little girl and the giants, for at that moment Lauren Carlson and Gilderoy Lockhart came to them through the muggle campfire.   
  


* * *

  
  
A/N Oh look another cliffhanger. Yes, I know that I am evil. I'm sorry this took soooooooooo long to get up, I'll really try to get better about that. The next chapter is in the works, and it will be up soon. Of course, the more you review the sooner it will be up. I say 185 reviews would be a good incentive for me...  
  
Oh yes, and as you may have noticed I am re-doing the format of the stories, which (I think) is making them just a little bit easier to read. I hope you like it.  
  
And a last note, that you to Star*Dust for being so nice and reviewing my stories, it's not everyday you get one of your fave fan-fic writers (she's awesome, read The Last Laugh) telling you that your story is good. And Pepsiangel has gotten chapter seven of It's A Hairdressers Life For Us up, go read that too!  
  
Disclaimer- I must bow to my idol, J.K. Rowling, it was her idea. Well, except my idea, do you get it? You can sue me if you want, but the court will just laugh at you unless your someone big and important, in which case, I'm poor, please don't sue me!!!!!!!  
  
  



	25. The Stupidity of Roy

**~*GREEN EYES*~**  
  
** Chapter 25-The Stupidity of Roy**  
  
**A/N**- I would like to appoligize in advance for not getting this up in so long. I had the absolute worst case of writer's block, but I figured it out! So this chapter is going to be really long, and the next few, because I feel really bad. Well, that's it for me, enjoy!  


* * *

  
Everyone gasped in shock as Lauren and Roy fell through the fire and into the campsite. They were even more amazed when Lauren dusted herslef off and they got a good look at her. It was obvious at once what her brother had done to her. She had makeup all over her face, glittering in the pale moonlight. He had written 'GILDEROY is the best' oh her cheek with eyeliner, and had then done a horrible job at putting on the rest of the makeup. Bright blue eyeshadow was caked on up to her eybrows, and those were colored in with a bright sliver. Her dark red lipstick extended way past her lips, and Roy had obviously used lipstick as blush, she had big streaks up and down her cheeks. Also, her hair was done so that it stuck straight up, and it looked horrible. No one there understood why a girl of about 15 had just gone through the fire in this strange makeup and why a smaller boy had followed her.  
  
"What's going on here?" asked Phillip Lane, pulling a wand out of his back pocket. Then Lily remembered, Sirius had said that Phillip worked for the ministry.  
  
"Oh, hullo. I was just bringing my sister to come meet her friend, hope we weren't interrupting anything," said Roy, grabbing Lauren's hand and pulling her over to where Sirius was standing. Lily noticed that she was walking rather stifly.  
  
"Well, actually you have interrupted something, this is a MUGGLE campsite. I don't know who you are, or how you got here throught the floo network. You have some expaining to do," said Phillip, holding up his wand in a threatening way.   
  
"Well, I think it would be a better question for me to ask who you are. So who are you?" questioned Roy.  
  
"My name is Phillip Lane, and I am the Head of the Department of Muggle Security. Now, explain," Phillip ordered. Lily was shocked, she didn't know there even was a Department of Muggle Securtiy.  
  
"Well, um, Mr. Lane, sir, my name is Gilderoy Lockhart and my dad works at the Magical Transformation Department, so I kinda, how should I put this, messed with the network," explained Roy, wearing a nervous expression.  
  
"Oh, I see, you wanted to embarass your sister so you broke the law and put a campsite full of muggles in jeopardy," said Phillip. Everyone was now staring and wondering what the others were talking about.  
  
"In jeopardy? How so?" asked Roy. But Phillip never answered, for at that moment they found out.   
  
About twenty dark clothed witches and wizards burst through the fire and started getting out their wands. Lily froze, she wasn't quite sure what she should do, and then she heard a voice scream.  
  
"Follow me!"   
  
Lily didn't know who had yelled, but it didn't seem that there was anything else that could be done. She ran behind Jamie, and she soon realized that they were heading toward James' tent. Sirius was leading them, he muttered the password and they soon went in, then he quickly closed it up again.  
  
"What, THE HELL, just happened out there?" Sirius yelled, as the others sat down on the couch. It was Mr. Lane that provided an answer.  
  
"I'm guessing that you haven't heard about the muggle attacks that have been happening recently," said Mr. Lane.  
  
"Muggle attacks? What do you mean, who would do that?" asked Lily.  
  
"Well, they began about the begining of the summer. Dark cloaked wizards, they call themselves death eaters, have been attacking muggles across the nation in the name of Lord Voldemort. He's a dark wizard that we suspect will gain a lot of power, and many steps have been taken by the ministry to stop him.  
  
"First of all, no muggle households are allowed to be set up to the floo network, however briefly, becase the death eaters have some kind of tracking system, and they have done so much damage for muggle-born's families. We have been thinking about shutting the whole floo network down, but if we did that we would have to change the age for apparation, and the ministry doesn't want to do that." finished Phillip. The tent was quiet for awhile, and then Liz O'Conner, one of Mr. Evans' friends from work, spoke up.  
  
"Excuse me, but I would really like to know why we are in this huge tent with a SPA, and why people came through the fire, and what you are talking about. I don't know if I'm the only one, but I'm really lost now." she said, and relutantly Phillip started to explain. But before long there was a shout as Jamie noticed something that should have been noticed a long time ago.  
  
"Oh...My...God...James and Carrie are still out there!"  
  
  
***  
  
James woke up with a start. He felt his forehead and noticed that it was drenched with blood. He must have blacked out for a minute. He stood up and surveyed his surroundings. At first he thought that it was completly deserted, he couldn't see any of the muggles or the dark-cloaked people. Then he heard a cough come from a corner, and he saw Carrie, badly bruised, try to stand up. It was quite evident that she had a broken ankle, and James rushed over to help her.  
  
"Come on, there's this place that will keep us safe. I promise, all you have to do is stand up and I'll take you there." he said, grabbing for his wand. He then make another realization, his wand was gone.  
  
"If you're going to say to go to your tent, we can't. Sirius took everyone there, before the cloaked people showed up. I know it seems deserted, but there are cloaked people everywhere, watching us. If we go there, we'll lead them straight to everyone. We have to try somewhere else," Carrie whispered. James was suprised at how rational she was being, but he knew that wasn't too important right now.  
  
"Ok, well we have to get out of here, and I think I know a way to do it, maybe. You just have to trust me, ok?" he asked. Carrie nodded her head in agreement. Then James circled his arm around her waist and helped her to her feet.  
  
"What are we going to do? And what's going on? How did those people come through the fire?" asked Carrie.  
  
"Um, that's a long story. I don't actually think that I can tell you that. Do you think you can tell me what happened?" asked James, walking closer to the clearing were Lauren and Roy came through the fire.  
  
"Well, somebody yelled 'follow me!' but I tripped, and before I knew it someone was grabbing me and trying to pull me away so I tried to get them off of me, but whoever it was threw me at the ground and my ankle got hurt. Then I looked over and there you were, they were hitting you and you got knocked out, and then I got hit and that's all I remember." explained Carrie. James sighed. He didn't know who these people were, but he had to get some explanations. And he knew just the place to go.  
  
  
***  
  
"What do you mean they're not here?" yelled Lily, furious that no one had noticed before.  
  
"I mean, they aren't here. They must be out there still." said Jamie.  
  
"I can't believe this! I'm going to go and get them. Right now, anyone who wants to come with me can come with me," announced Lily, pulling on her jacket and taking her wand out of her pocket. She was about to light her wand so that she could see the way when she noticed that this wasn't her wand. It was James'. Startled, she reached into her pocket and grabbed her wand. Then she realized what must be happening out there.  
  
"James. I have to find James. He's out there, all alone, without a wand. This is bad, it's real bad. I have to go and find him," Lily rambled on like that until Sirius grabbed her by the shoulders and sat her down on the couch.  
  
"Lily, as much as I want to go and find James, we can't. There are death eaters out there, if they see us come out of this tent then they will know that we're all here. You will be putting yourself and everyone else at risk the second you walk out that door. DON'T LEAVE THIS TENT! James is a big boy, he can take care of himself," said Sirius. Lily was suprised at how well he took charge in a situation like this.  
  
"I guess you're right, I can't give us away just because I have to look for him. He's smart, he'll be able to keep himself safe while we hide out in here." decided Lily, talking more to herself than to anyone else. Sirius smiled and gave her a hug.  
  
"That's right, he's going to be okay. I promise. Now, I'm going to go into the kitchen and make everyone some of my special recipe french vanilla hot chocolate. Everyone else, make sure not to leave the tent. And don't make too much noise, there's not really great sound proofing on this tent, the death eaters might hear you!" warned Sirius, retreating off to the kitchen. He had just started to make his famous cocoa when someone else came into the kitchen.  
  
"Sirius, I'm scared." said Lauren, and she looked it. She was shivering and she looked close to tears. Sirius finished putting the water in the kettle and he quickly put it on the stove to boil. Then he turned around and gave Lauren a big hug.  
  
"Don't worry, it will all be alright, I promise. I'll protect you, I swear that I will. I won't let anyone hurt you." said Sirius soothingly. Lauren whimpered, and then the tears streamed out of her eyes.  
  
"No, this is all my fault. We came her tonight because Roy read my diary. He wanted me to say hi to you, actually for me to embarass myself completly in front of you, so he broke the law and now look what's happened. We're stuck in here, James and Carrie are out there. I mean, what if they're dead." Lauren explained. She started to say more, but Sirius cut her off.  
  
"Don't say that. James and Carrie are not dead. I'm worried about them, true, but I know that they can't be dead. James is my best friend, I know him well enough to know that he can get out of any situation. And Carrie, well I'm not too fond of Carrie but if she has James to protect her then she will be alright." said Sirius. Lauren was still crying.  
  
"Sirius, I know that what you say is true but I can't help feeling that this is all my fault..." she said, and then she buried her face into his chest. Sirius sat down and looked at her. Even though her face was red and blotchy with tears, he couldn't help thinking of how beautiful she was.   
  
"Shh, I'll make everything alright." said Sirius, then he made a bold move and kissed the tears off her face. Before she knew it, they were making out.   
  
  
***  
  
James and Carrie stumbled over to the clearing, and then Carrie looked behind her. Someone was following them, one of the dark-cloaked figures.   
  
"James, run!" she yelled, and he looked behind. It seemed like this was the only dark cloaked person who was following him, and he didn't seem to tall. James put down Carrie and then ran over to him.  
  
"James, what the hell are you doing? You can't go to him, we have to get away!" yelled Carrie, sounding furious once again.  
  
"We can't out run him. I have to get him out of our way if we plan on getting away from here!" explained James. The figure caught up to him, and James, rather violently, punched the dark-cloaked person very hard. Carrie gasped, and then a thought occured to James. He bent down and took off the dark-cloaked person's masked.  
  
"Oh...My...God, this is Severus Snape!" he yelled over to Carrie.  
  
"James, I think I broke my ankle. Can you please rescue me from here and stop talking nonsense?" screamed Carrie.  
  
"Sorry, I know that we really should go. So sorry. We're going to a place were you can get fixed up, ok, so you just have to hold on to me and not get scared." explained James. Carrie nodded in understanding, and then James took some blue powder out of his coat pocket. He threw it into the small but still burning fire and then said in a loud voice, "Ministry of Magic." Soon they were whrilling out of control, and then they landed with a thud on the floor of a fancy looking room,  
  
"Ok, well it's important that you try not to understand what is going on, ok? This will all be very confusing for you. Now, you're safe here, I'm going to go and talk to that man then we can get you all cleaned up." said James. Carrie once again nodded. James went up to the person who was attending the desk at the ministry, a small, frumpy looking wizard.  
  
"How did you get here by the floo network?" he asked skeptically. James sighed, he didn't want to have to explain things right now.  
  
"I'm looking for my father, he gave me special charmed floo powder to get me here." explained James.  
  
"Oh, your father? And who is this mystery man who broke the rules and gave his son this powder?" asked the man.  
  
"The head auror. He should be in a conference with Alastor Moody right now, but I have some information that they need to know, it's very important. And my friend here, she needs to come too. I suggest that you let us through right now, or I'm sure that you will be fired." the man backed off right away and let James and Carrie pass. James lead her through a long corridor and then into another hallway. He kept giving passwords to pictures and then he would walk through the hole that they left when they swung open. Finally, he got to a portion of the wall that looked the same as every other piece of wall, but this seemed to be different for him. He kicked the bottom of it, said 'exhilaration, mom, excuses, love, tired, running, time' and then tickled the side of it. The wall slowly vanished and James walked through with Carrie.   
  
Sitting at a small table were James' dad and Alastor Moody. Carrie couldn't help but staring at his eye, it kept swiveling in all directions and then would roll into the back of his head. James didn't seem to be disturbed by this though, he sat down and started to talk to his dad.  
  
  
***  
  
The whistle on the kettle went off. Sirius parted from Lauren and sighed, he couldn't believe that he had just done that, it was so wonderful. The most wonderful feeling in the world. Lauren seemed to feel the same way, she looked sad as they parted, and right as he was about to get up, she pulled him into her and gave him another kiss.  
  
"I think we should do that more often," said Sirius as he started mixing his hot cocoa for everyone. Lauren smiled.  
  
"Maybe we should do that again...right now!" she exclaimed, and then they kissed again for what seemed like forever and not even close to long enough at the same time.   
  
"Have I ever sang to you?" asked Sirius. Lauren shook her head no, and Sirius smiled. "Ain't no moutain high, ain't no valley low, ain't no river wild enough baby," he started, knowing that Lauren knew the song. She loved to listen to muggle and wizard radio stations.  
  
"If you need me call me, no matter where you are, no matter how far..." started Lauren, putting her arms around Sirius and slow dancing. Sirius buried his head into her hair and she pulled herself even closer to him.  
  
"You know, I'm really glad that I came out here today, well no about what happened, but because I got to see you." said Lauren.  
  
"Yeah, I know. I wish I could see you this whole summer." said Sirius, realzing that they hadn't broken apart yet. He planted another kiss on Lauren's lips and she smiled.   
  
"How about one kiss for every day that I haven't seen you?" asked Lauren with a smirk.  
  
"That sounds good to me," said Sirius, and he started kissing her again. Then they heard a knock at the door. Sadly, they broke apart as Jamie walked in.  
  
"What's going on in here?" she asked with an evil grin.  
  
"Nothing," said Sirius, desperatly trying to wipe off Lauren's lipstick from his face. Jamie didn't seem to be buying it.  
  
"How about that hot chocolate?" asked Lauren, rushing to get the mugs. The kiss was over all too soon.  
  
***  
  
"James? What are you doing here?" asked Mr. Potter.  
  
"Something has happened at the campsite. Dark-cloaked people came through the floo network and attacked us. The others are safe-" James added, noting the concerned look on his dad's face, "but Carrie, who's Lily's muggle friend, well, I think she broke her ankle. We should get her to a hospital as soon as possible, it looks pretty bad."   
  
"Yeah, that will be easy enough there is one right here at the ministry. But you said that she's a muggle, she must be very confused right now." said Mr. Potter.  
  
"Actually, I am pretty confused, what's going on? Who were those black cloaked guys and how is it possible that I traveled here by fire? I'd really like to know that." said Carrie.   
  
"Ok, well I have an answer for the second part. We're wizards, Lily's a witch and so is Jamie, and that's how we travel, by fire. The people that came through the fire first were some friends of ours, but for some reason those cloaked people came through after we did. I have no idea who they were, dad?" he finished. Carrie seemed even more confused than she already was, she just kind of stared at James and then looked at Mr. Potter and Moody, and then she stared at James some more.   
  
"James, she's a muggle, you can't expect her to understand it when you describe it so vaguely. Oh well, her memory will be modified as well as all the other muggles at the campsite, so I'm not too worried about it. Now, in response to your question, do you remember the incident at the international dueling expo a few years back?" asked Mr. Potter. James thought for a moment and then nodded his head.  
  
"Yeah, there was that guy who thought that he could take over, and he caused a lot of trouble for the ministry. I thought he was put behind bars." said James.  
  
"He was, but only for a year. After that he was let out, and he has been killing muggles left and right. Who you saw at his campsite were his followers, he calls them death eaters. They do a lot of his nasty work for him. We've been trying to find and imprision these men and women but we really haven't been able to. They usually leave the site as soon as we show up. Did you get a good look at any of them?" asked Mr. Potter. A smile crept across James' face.  
  
"Severus Snape," he said with an evil grin. Moody shook his head.  
  
"It couldn't have been Severus. He's been cleared, doing work at his dad's house all summer." said Moody. James frowned.  
  
"I'll bet you his dad was there, doing the dirty work with him," said James. A voice came from the doorway.  
  
"Oh, I was, was I? I sure wish I had been informed of this." said a tall, greasy haired man that had to be Snape's father. James scowled.  
  
"James, meet Adamus Snape. He works here for the ministry," said Mr. Potter.  
  
"A pleasure I'm sure, but I need to be leaving. Only dropping off the report on Pigswallow Potions from the Dark Arts Department. I can't stay and chat," said Adamus, giving the report to Moody.   
  
"I think that's enough. Why don't we get your friend to the hospital?" asked Mr. Potter, and James, frowning, got up and followed his dad.  
  
***  
  
Sirius searched the last corner of the campsite. There was still no sign of James, he and Jamie seemed to have disappeared. Sirius sighed, he didn't understand how this could have happened to his friend and, well, a girl that he didn't want to get hurt, even though she wasn't his favorite person in the world.   
  
"Where could they be? Are you sure that they didn't use floo powder? Could they be hiding in the woods? Please, check one more time!" screamed Lily, pulling Phillip around and trying to force him to listen to her, but he just shook his head.  
  
"I told you, we looked for traces of floo powder, and we didn't find any," explained Phillip for the thousandth time. This didn't seem to satisfy Lily.  
  
"You said that you found something. Please, couldn't he have used that?" asked Lily. Phillip shook his head.  
  
"That wasn't floo powder, I don't know what it was, but it wasn't floo powder. It must be something that the death eaters are using to track muggle fires." replied Phillip. Lily sighed.  
  
"I guess you're right. But where could they be? What's happened to them?" wondered Lily. Phillip sat down next to her and said something that she had been wondering about all night.  
  
"Lily, I know this will be hard for you to hear, but James and Carrie are probably dead. There's no way they could have escaped the death eaters besides floo powder, and we know that they didn't use that. We've searched everywhere, the death eaters must have taken them and once you've been taking, there is only a small chance that you will survive." said Phillip.   
  
"What do you mean they're dead? They can't be dead. James couldn't have died out there!" yelled Sirius, who had been listening to them from behind where they were sitting.  
  
"I mean they must be dead. I'm sorry," said Phillip, getting up. Sirius came and sat down next to Lily. She hugged him and tears streamed down both of their faces. Her boyfriend and friend, his best friend, were gone because of Voldemort and his death eaters. Life couldn't get any worse.  


* * *

**A/N**- So how long will everyone believe that James and Carrie really are dead, and what kind of a scene will it cause when they show up? Well, you won't have to wait too long to find out, another long chapter is on the way! I'm still very sorry about not putting this up for so long, please forgive me. And also, please review! Click the little button, you know it will make me happy!  
  
**Disclaimer**- I own what I own and that's all that I own.  



	26. I'm Not Dead Strike One

**~*GREEN EYES*~  
  
Chapter 26-I'm Not Dead! (Strike One)**  
  
"I can't believe that James is dead. I still can't believe it. It's been hours since Phillip told me, but really, he just can't be dead!" sobbed Lily, still being hugged by Sirius. They had searched for James and Carrie for about five hours and there was still no sign of them. Lily had finally began to lose hope when they found James' pocketwatch laying in the forest near the fire.  
  
"I...well, we can...I mean..." began Sirius, but he could not think of what to say. This was all to hard for him, he kept sobbing with Lily, not caring that Lauren was watching him cry, not caring that he hadn't done any of his normal beautification practices, and not caring that he hadn't moved from that spot for about 45 minutes.   
  
"Sirius, are you feeling any better?" asked a soft voice from behind. Sirius and Lily both turned around and saw Lauren standing behind them, holding out a few mugs. "I brought hot cocoa. It's from the packet, defenatly not as good as yours was, but I think it will make you feel a little better. Cocoa always makes things a little better."  
  
"My best friend is dead and you think hot cocoa will make it all better? What the hell is wrong with you? How can you possibly say that?" yelled Sirius, causing Lauren to start crying. Then Sirius, who always stayed calm and confident under pressure, came to his senses.  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't understand what I was saying. I'm sure that the cocoa is great. Why don't you come sit over here with me on this nice, comfy log?" said Sirius, kissing her tears away. Lily noticed this strange behavior but said nothing. She had bigger fish to fry.  
  
"Is everything okay over here? I heard screaming." said Remus, sitting down on the other side of Lily.  
  
"That would have been me. I kinda lost control back there..." explained Sirius.  
  
"You want some cocoa?" asked Lauren, handing Remus a mug.   
  
  
***  
  
"So exactly what kind of a hospital is this?" asked Carrie as they walked into the hospital at the top floor of the ministry building.  
  
"The kind where they make you better when you're sick." said James, quickly tiring of Carrie's ignorance of the magical world. Then he remembered what kind of situation she must be in, so he went a little easier on her. "Sorry, they will give you something to drink to take away the pain and then they'll mend it. The whole think will be painless."  
  
"So is this a kind of homeopatic remedy?" she asked. James had no idea what she was talking about.  
  
"Sure, if you say so."he said, and then he took her over to an empty bed and called over the medi-witch.  
  
"This is my friend," he explained. "She got pushed down and I think she broke her ankle."  
  
"Ok, I'll be able to fix this is a couple of seconds. Just lay down and-" but she was cut off as Adamus Snape entered the hospital room with Severus and a white haired 5th year that James recognized as Lucius Malfoy. Malfoy didn't look so well, he was blue in the face as if he wasn't breathing too well, and he had horrible looking red sores all over him. Even James, who had hated him since he had known him, felt sorry for him  
  
"I'm sorry to interupt this, um, important procedure but Mr. Malfoy here has been poisioned. He can barely breathe." said Adamus.  
  
"Looks like a severe case of dunmator poision to me. He'll need help immedeatly. I'll have to take him to emergancy care. James, is it ok if my apprentance Poppy heals your friend? She's great with bones." asked the medi-witch.  
  
"Sure, that's fine," said James as the medi-witch took Malfoy out of the room. Soon a cheerful looking nurse who's name tag read Poppy came into the room.  
  
"So, broken ankle, eh? That will be easy enough to fix. Now if you will just tell me if there are any potions you are alergic to?" said Poppy.  
  
"Um, I'm alergic to cats?" responded Carrie, not knowing exactly what to say.  
  
"She's fine. Just do your thing." said James. Poppy smiled.  
  
"Got it," she said. In a few seconds she had everything healed up, and Carrie was free to go.  
  
"Wow! How did she do that?" asked Carrie.  
  
"Like you said, homiopattycake or whatever," said James. Carrie smiled.  
  
"You're funny." she said, laughing and touching his shoulder. James sighed, he had not tried to be funny, and he definatly didn't want Carrie back to her old flirty self.  
  
"Listen, there is this place outside called Diagon Alley. I want to pick up some jewelry for Lily, as a kind of gift. Will you help me?" asked James.  
  
"Sure, gold, silver or platnium? I would suggest silver, gold won't go with her skin tone and platnium costs so much money." said Carrie. James had finally figured out how to get her to stop flirting with him. He led her down three spirial staircases and one moving one that would take them down the rest of the way. Then they were in diagon alley.  
  
"Wow," said Carrie. Wow was right, there were decorations up for the summer fiesta, and merchants everywhere. James stopped at one of the merchant stands, but Carrie wouldn't let him look at the jewelry there.  
  
"Look, it's cheap. We want real jewlery, none of this imitation stuff. Where's the real jewelry store?" asked Carrie. James pointed straight ahead. "Oh, that looks nice. We'll have to go in and see what they have." Carrie grabbed James hand and pulled him over to the jewelry shop.  
  
"This is pretty," said James, picking up a gold bracelet.  
  
"Yeah, if you want to look like a cheap whore. What about this?" Carrie asked, holding up a diamond ring.  
  
"I want to get her a present, not ask her to marry me. I like this little-WOW!" exclaimed James, looking at the glint of silver that had caught his eye. He picked up a delicate necklace, it was adorned with a lily made of diamonds and silver, and it was the most beautiful piece of jewelry that James had ever seen.  
  
"Oh...My...God that is so perfect. You have to get that!" exclaimed Carrie, rushing over to the counter to ring up the necklace.   
  
  
***  
  
"Oh my God do you know what I just realized?" asked Lily. Her eyes were red, but she had stopped crying, not by choice but because she felt as if she didn't have any more tears to cry.  
  
"What?" asked Sirius soothingly.  
  
"James' parents don't know. We've been sitting here all day crying over him and his parents don't even know that he's dead!" exclaimed Lily. She heard a noise behind her.  
  
"Um...I'm not dead," said James. Lily turned around and couldn't believe what she was seeing. She quickly got up and hugged James tightly.  
  
"Where were you, what happened? Are you ok? Are you hurt at all? Where's Carrie, is she ok? Did you just escape the death eaters? Oh, you have to tell me what happened!" exclaimed Lily, sitting down again and pulling James with her.  
  
"I'm fine and so is Carrie. We were over at the ministry office," explained James.  
  
"The ministry office, did they save you?" asked Lily.  
  
"No, we went there by floo powder and-" started James, but he was interrupted by Sirius.  
  
"Floo powder? That was the first thing that we thought of, but Phillip's detecting charm couldn't find any traces of it. Are you sure you're telling the truth?" asked Sirius.  
  
"Yeah, you can't just go to the ministry by normal floo powder. You have to use some special stuff that's not detectable." explained James. He noticed that Lily wasn't looking too happy.  
  
"Ok, let me get this straight, you left and went to the ministry office, you were safe and sound and you didn't even think to drop us an owl and let us know that you were ok? What were you thinking?" asked Lily. James stiffened, what had he been thinking?  
  
"Well, Carrie was hurt. She broke her ankle so we had to get her up to the hospital. The medi-witch fixed her up and then we-" but James stopped. What would they think when he told them he had been shopping for a present for Lily? In retrospect everything he had done seemed really stupid, how could he tell Lily?  
  
"And then you what? Go on James, I sure would like to know the great reason you have for putting everyone through so much misery." said Sirius.  
  
"We went shopping," James mumbled under his breath.   
  
"You went SHOPPING?? We were here worried sick about you and you were out in diagon alley shopping? How could you do this to us James, how could you do this to me? Did you forget how to think? Really, I'd like to know before I kill you!" yelled Lily.  
  
"But I got you this-" started James.  
  
"Whatever it is, take it back. I don't want it. Leave, now. Go somewhere else in this campsite, go home, go wherever you want as long as it's not here. Just leave, I can't even look at you. The sight of your face disgusts me!" yelled Lily. A defeated James trudged back up to his tent and shut the door. 

* * *

**A/N-** Ooh, Lily and James have had their first fight! Oh, this is not good. I bet you wonder what will happen? Well, if you want to find out sooner, click the little button and review. You know I love it, me being the little review junkie that I am, and you guys' reviews really give me motivation to write more.   
  
**Disclaimer-** I'm not J.K. Rowling, although I wish I was. I don't even look like her, much less write like her. So if you're looking for J.K.'s books, you'll have to try a real bookstore, cuz I am definatly not her.  



	27. A Quick End To Summer

**~*GREEN EYES*~**  
**Chapter 27- A Quick End To Summer  
  
** After the incident at the camp ground, Lily's parents, along with everyone else, decided that it would be better if Lily's friends all went home. As soon as they got back to Lily's house, they got their bags and traveled home by floo powder. Lily gave each of them a warm goodbye, but she was slightly colder to James than she had usually been. She was still mad about their fight, and they had argued about little things for the duration of the camping trip. It wasn't long before Lily and Jamie were the only ones left, which was both sad and a relief. It was good for Lily to spend some time alone.   
  
About a week after everyone had left, Lily got two owls. She opened the first one, which she recognized as Peter's. Inside was a letter and a package that contained a puka shell necklace. The letter read:  
  
_Dear Lily,  
  
I sure am sad that I missed out on hanging out with you at your house this summer. Sure would have been fun. I have had a good time in the bahamas. We went surfing and snorkeling, there are many great fish out there, bright colors. I am almost disapointed about school starting so soon, but then again I can't wait to see everyone again. I do hope that you've had a good holiday.  
  
Right now I am in Britain. I've just returned, so my house is quite chaotic. I need to go now, my dad is calling me to clean my bedroom (I didn't think it was that dirty, but I shouldn't argue). If you would like to tell me anything, drop me an owl. Mine knows how to find me.  
  
Your Friend,   
Peter  
  
_Lily put away that letter and made a mental note to write him back. Then she pulled out the second letter, which had the Hogwarts crest on it.   
  
_Dear Miss Lily Evans,  
  
You have been selected as a sixth year prefect for the Gryffindor house, along with Angela Thomas, James Potter and Sirius Black. You will note that these are the same prefects as last year, because we feel that this group has done an outstanding job. We will, however, ask that you go over the _ Rules For Prefects _handout that has been included to make sure that you aren't make any involunarty mistakes._  
  
_Also_ _included is the book list for the next term. Please make sure to purchase all books before the term starts and farmiliarize yourself with the course material. The Hogwarts Express will leave from Platfom 9 and 3/4 as usual. Please make sure to be prompt. We look forward to seeing you.  
  
Sincerly,  
Professor Minerva McGonagal, Deputy Headmistress_  
  
Lily laughed as she put down that letter, remembering all the pranks that Sirius and James had pulled as prefects. It was a suprise that they were still prefects after all the things they did to harass their teachers.  
  
"LILY! Jamie's here!" yelled Mrs. Evans up to her daughter. Lily ran downstairs and said hi to her friend.  
  
"Hey Lils. I was thinking about going to Diagon Alley today to get all the new coursebooks, and you're the only one who is good enough to talk the ministry into letting her connect her house to the floo network, so I was wondering if you wanted to go," said Jamie in a rush of words.  
  
"Yeah, that would be fun. Hold on a second, let me get my list and some money and we'll go over there," said Lily. She raced upstairs and was back down in a flash. Lily handed Jamie the flower pot full of floo powder. Jamie took some out, yelled "DIAGON ALLEY!" and walked into the flames. Lily waited a moment, did the same thing and was soon out in the bright sun of Diagon Alley.  
  
"What do you need first?" asked Jamie.  
  
"Books. Let's get the things on the list first and then we can do some shopping on our own," said Lily, taking charge. They went into Flourish and Blotts and came back out 15 minutes later will bags filled with books. Lily seemed to have many more than Jamie, so Jamie reached in and checked out what they were.  
  
"Advanced charms? How to Study for the NEWTs. Lily those are almost two years away!" said Jamie. Lily frowned at her.  
  
"Yes, that's why I want to study them now," said Lily in an 'isn't it obvious?' voice.  
  
"Transfiguration for Experts, Lily you aren't an expert it's your worst subject!" exclaimed Jamie. Lily once agan rolled her eyes.  
  
"That's for James," said Lily.  
  
"Oh, I see. What about these though? Herb Lore, The Advanced Magic Every Witch and Wizard Should Know, and what' this?" asked Jamie, pulling out a brightly colored book. Lily tried to snatch it away, but Jamie held it over her head and read aloud. "Magical Beauty? Lily, what do you think you need this for, you look fine," said Jamie.  
  
"Just fine?" asked Lily with a smile.  
  
"I meant great. You know what I meant," said Jamie. "Seriously, why did you buy this?"  
  
"Isn't it obvious? I wanted to make you look halfway decent!" exclaimed Lily sarcastically. Jamie glared. "No, I thought it might be fun to learn some of those hair styles and make-up charms. I spend too much time putting make up on the muggle way."  
  
"Whatever. Why don't we look around some more?" asked Jamie, and the two friends walked together down Diagon Alley.  
  
***  
  
"Dad, I still don't understand why we can't go by floo powder to Kings Cross station!" exclaimed James as he and Sirius put their school trunks in the back of the ministry car. They had this arguement every year, yet somehow James' father always won.  
  
"Because we're too important to arrive like that. We want to make an entrance," said Mr. Potter. James rolled his eyes.  
  
"Dad, no one cares what kind of an entrance I make. I'm already a prefect, captain of the quidditch team, president of the dueling club and a transfiguration tutor-" said James.  
  
"And the most popular guy in the year. Oh, and don't forget homecoming prince!" said Sirius. It was amazing how even James and Mr. Potter's fights didn't phase him at all.  
  
"Yeah, I guess, well I did it all without you. I don't need you to make an entrace. And I don't want to ride in the car with that slimy git Snape!" yelled James.  
  
"Don't think I want to any more than you do..." said a farmiliar voice behind James. He turned around to see Severus Snape right behind him.  
  
"Severus," said James with a nod. Snape returned it.  
  
"Potter," he said with a scowl.  
  
"Am I right in assuming that once again your father will not be joining us?" asked James. Adamus Snape had not gone to see his son off at platform 9 and 3/4 for the past four years.  
  
"He's away at an important interview. I have a friend with me though," said Snape. A pale faced, fourth year Slytherin walked out of the house and too the car.  
  
"Lucius Malfoy," said Snape. Sirius couldn't help but laugh at his name.  
  
"What, you think his name is funny? You won't think it's too funny when he's cursed half your face off," said Snape cooly. "Besides, look at your name, what's that supposed to be?"  
  
"It's a constellation. And I doubt that we'll be getting cursed anytime soon," said Sirius, standing up straight. He stood a few inches taller than Snape.  
  
"Boys, in the car, you don't want to be late!" yelled Mr. Potter, and the unhappy group of boys (plus Sirius) got into the car and sped off towards London.  
  
***  
  
"I wonder where everyone is? I haven't seen them all summer," said Peter Pettigrew, taking out some of the candy he had bought off the cart and putting it into his mouth.  
  
"Hey, we're here kind of early. I'm sure the others will be here soon," said Remus. Just as he had finished Lily and Jamie walked through the door.  
  
"Hullo. Oh, Peter, we haven't seen you in forever!" exclaimed Jamie, running over to him and giving him a hug. Lily followed suit.  
  
"What, no hug for the perfect boyfriend?" asked Remus, in a false hurt voice.  
  
"You get something better," said Jamie, giving him a kiss. Remus smiled.  
  
"That's all I ask for," he said. Lily sat down on the opposite side of the compartment.  
  
"Where are the other two juvinele delinquents?" asked Lily.  
  
"No idea. I'm sure they'll be here soon." said Peter. Just then Sirius and James walked through the door.  
  
"Howdy ya'll, what ya'll doin'" asked Sirius in a horrible texas accent.  
  
"Perfectly fine. Glad to see you guys again." said Jamie. Lily looked over at James. They both didn't seem to be as mad, but they were still quite formal.  
  
"James," said Lily.  
  
"Lillian," said James. He sat down next to her, almost put his arm around her several times but then thought better of it, and rested his hand on the hand rest.  
  
"What's the matter James? Lost your touch?" asked Sirius slyly. "It's like this." Sirius yawned and then put his arm around Lily. She quickly shrugged him off. "See, I'm a professional."  
  
"A professional loser?" asked Lauren, who had just walked in to the compartment. "Shouldn't you guys be sitting with the prefects?"  
  
"We could, but it's more fun over here. The rule breaking can go so much farther," explained Sirius. Lauren sat down on the other side of Sirius.  
  
"So, what are we going to do this time?" asked James. Every year they attracted a great deal of attention with some stunt and then had something that was as close to a party as you could have in a train compartment. Sirius smiled and took the record player out of his trunk.  
  
"I've worked on it all summer, trying to make it work by magic instead of electrikity," said Sirius. He pressed a button and...  
  
"AT FIRST I WAS AFRAID, I WAS PETRIFIED..."   
  
People started to pour into the compartment and sit down wherever they could find room. Lily and her friends talked, laughed, generally had a good time. Lily enjoyed herself all through the ride their, dinner, the sorting. It was when she layed down on the pillow in her dormitory that she felt like she was home.  
  
"There's no place like home," said Lily, and then quickly fell asleep.  


* * *

**A/N-**Yes , I do know that this isn't a very good or very long chapter, but I just wanted the summer to be over. Things will be going along much quicker from now. Sorry about the wait, I didn't know what to write.  
  
Two pieces of new information. The first is that I have started writing the prequal to Green Eyes. It's called The Scarlet Dawn, and I have two chapters. If any of you would like to read it, please review. I'd appreciate it.  
  
Also, for those of you that have the Harry Potter DVD already, here's how you get to the hidden scenes. Go to Diagon Alley and get a wand (first you have to enter Gringotts by going to the key on the sign.) Then go to Classes. Move your curser over to Transfiguration and then press down. The two owls should be highlighted. Press up, there should now be an H highlighted also. Press enter and you will be in the third floor corridor. Select the wand at the first part, the small key in the middle with the broken wing on the second part and the round, green bottle in the third part. When you get to the mirror of erised, select the stone and there will be seven deleated scenes for you to enjoy.  
  
**Disclaimer-**All characters from the Harry Potter books belong to someone esle. I am not that someone. I don't even know that someone. Don't sue me.  



	28. Objecticus Transformus Strike Two

**~*GREEN EYES*~  
Chapter 28-Objecticous Transformus****(Strike Two)**

  
**  
** "Lily dearest, I need you help!" yelled Sirius. Lily quickly came down to the common room, though she wasn't sure if that was the greatest idea, Sirius being who he was and all. She had been doing her homework in her dormitory and frankly had become quite bored.  
  
"You rang?" said Lily as she jumped down the last few stairs and her feet landed with a soft thud on the common room floor.  
  
"If you say so. HELP ME, please, charms," he said. Lily gave him a suspicious look.  
  
"Since when do you care about homework?" asked Lily.   
  
"Since I think that this charm will be of good use to us," explained Sirius. They had spent an entire lesson of double charms with the Ravenclaws doing an extremly complicated charm to enchant muggle objects that weren't against the law, and what they had learned that day had left everyone except Lily utterly confused.  
  
"What are you going to do?" asked Lily. Sirius grinned.  
  
"That's for me to know and you to find out," he said slyly, opening his new charms book to the first section. "So, feel like helping me?"  
  
"Yeah, whatever. Let's see it then, try and, hum..." Lily looked around the common room for something that could be of use to teach Sirius with. She grabbed a piece of parchment out of her bag and quickly charmed it to look like a map of the common room. "Ok, now this is a muggle map. Do whatever you want to it."  
  
Sirius looked at the map with inspiration and then pulled out his wand. "Objecticous Transformus!" he said, waving his wand in the typical swish and flick motion. The map faded slightly, but otherwise wasn't at all changed.  
  
"No, you have it all wrong. You're doing the swish and flick. It's supposed to be the twrill and flick, like _this_," said Lily, taking Sirius' wand and showing him the correct wrist motion. "Do you have it?"  
  
"Hum, yeah I think so," said Sirius. "Objecticous Transformus!" he tried the charm once again. Stick people appeared on the paper, moving about like Lily and Sirius were on the couch.  
  
"Good, I think you have it. Now you need to try something a little bigger, like a sofa or clothes or-" started Lily, but she was cut off by Sirius, who seemed to have some kind of brilliant idea.  
  
"A door! Yes, that is the best idea I have ever had in my entire life, Lily you are the coolest person in the entire world!" exclaimed Sirius, and soon he was out the door.  
  


  


***  
  
"Good morning Lillian," said James, hugging his girlfriend and giving her a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Good morning James," said Lily in the same formal tone of voice that James had spoken to her with. Lily was suprised that James had given her a hug and kiss instead of shaking her hand like a person would normally do after that greating.  
  
"I trust you are doing well," said James, not really knowing what to say. Lily was getting exasperated, this whole fight was getting old.  
  
"James, what is Sirius up to?" she asked, dropping the formalities. James gave her a sly look.  
  
"Sirius, up to something? Whatever made you think that? And why would I know if he was up to something?" asked James. Lily gave him the look.  
  
"You know exactly what he's up to, you just don't want to tell me! I'm shocked!" exclaimed Lily playfully, pretending to be mad.  
  
"Oh, that's not true. You know what you get if you lie to your boyfriend and he catches you, right?" responded James. Lily raised her eyebrows.  
  
"Do I even want to know?" asked Lily. James smiled.  
  
"You're about to find out, because I have to punish you," he said, and then kissed her. Lily smiled. "I'm sorry we fought, I was being completly stupid that day and you had every right to get mad at me."  
  
"No, I over reacted, and I'm sorry for that. But I really don't want to fight with you, I'm glad that we made up," said Lily, giving him another kiss. He held her hand and they went over to the sofa in the common room where Sirius, Jamie and Remus were sitting.  
  
"Oooooo, look who kissed and made up," said Jamie.  
  
"He learned it all from me!" said Sirius.   
  
"Yeah, right. That is totally it," said James sarcastically. "I am the master and you are the apprentence."  
  
"No, I don't think so. It is so me," said Sirius. Lauren came toward the couch at that moment carrying sodas. She passed them out to everyone and started to talk.  
  
"What's so you?" asked Lauren as she sat down.  
  
"James thinks that he better than I am," explained Sirius.  
  
"Like how?" asked Lauren, confused as she had just come into the conversation.  
  
"I don't know, flirting, dating, kissing, you know, girls," said Lily.   
  
"Hum, let me see," said Lauren. She leaned over and gave James a kiss on the lips and then turned to her other side and did the same to Sirius.  
  
"I would have to say, Sirius. Sorry James, but he is just better than you are. Sorry!" said Lauren. Lily laughed.  
  
"No, James. Has to be James," she said. "Well, I hate to break up this little party, but I need to go and do some more homework. I'll see you guys in a few, okay?" She then whispered something in Lauren's ear, so softly that no one could hear her. "And don't tell James I told you this, but it is totally Sirius."  
  


***

  
  
"James, if I show you something will you promise not to tell anyone?" asked Sirius.  
  
"Do I really want to see this?" he asked, looking up from his transfiguration homework. Sirius grinned, and James sighed. He knew that grin, Sirius had done something that was amazingly against the rules.  
  
"Oh yeah, it's great. Really, you should see it, you'll love it," said Sirius. He lead him out of the common room and through some hallways. They finally got to a portrait that James had never seen before, one of a large potato. Sirius smiled. "I found the picture when I was in an old classroom. Peeves was about to ruin it, I saved it. It's great, isn't it?" Sirius was absolutely giddy with pride.  
  
"So that's it, you wanted to show me a picture of a potato? Really interesting, now if you don't mind me I need to get back to my trasfiguration work." said James, taking out the book that he had brought with him and reading it as he walked away.  
  
"No, that's not it. Watch this," said Sirius. He took out his wand and tapped the upper-right hand corner of the portrait. "Dunkin Donuts," he said. To James' amazement the portrait, and a door-sized portion of the brick wall, opened up to reveal an empty classroom. Cobwebs decorated the corners and it seemed quite gray.  
  
"Wow, what did you this for?" asked James, amazed that Sirius was able to come up with something like this.  
  
"We need a place to hang out. Just our group, you know. It will be great!" said Sirius.   
  
"Great until someone remembers that there's supposed to be a room here," said James.  
  
"Stop being so pessimistic. This castle has so many secrets, I don't even think that Professor Dumbledore knows them all. Don't worry, no one will remember, I don't think this class has been used for awhile, you know guessing by the cobwebs and stuff. Anyway, you are going to help me decorate this place so it's not so horrible looking. I know an anti-dust charm, and a charm to change the wallpaper a different color, but this furnature is horrible. So I'm thinking, with your wonderful trasfiguration skills and all, you can turn these old desks into some coffee tables, and change the chairs into sofas and armchairs or something. So what do you think?" asked Sirius, still sounding very excited. James looked around at the very dirty, dusty room and then made a decision.  
  
"I'm thinking that we have a lot of work to do, you better shut the door," said James, taking out his wand and getting to work.  
  


***

  
  
"So anyway, Snape is standing there, completly nude and then he asks the professor, 'Was that how the potion was supposed to work?'" said Remus Lupin, and the rest of the group laughed.  
  
"I don't think anyone could be any worse at potions than him," said Jamie.  
  
"I think I give him a run for his money," replied Peter with a laugh.  
  
"Hey you managed to keep all your clothes on and-JAMES!" yelled Lily as James walked through the portrait hole, followed by Sirius. "Oh my God James where were you you've been gone all day."  
  
"I'll show you later, ok?" he said.  
  
"Promise?" asked Lily. James smiled as he and his girlfriend sat down, Sirius sitting across from them next to Remus.  
  
"Yep, pinky swear," said James. This didn't really seem to work for Lily.  
  
"You know what happens if you don't keep your promise, right?" asked Lily in a teasing voice.  
  
"Is it a good thing or a bad thing?" asked James. He knew that voice, and the idea of 'punishment' intruiged him.  
  
"Oh, it's horrible punishment. You have to give me a kiss," explained Lily. James smiled.  
  
"How about I kiss you now, kinda like a pre-order type thing," said James, leaning in. Jamie ooooohed, but Sirius was looking over at the couple in disgust.  
  
"You two, break it up already! PDOA! PDOA! Public display of affection!" yelled Sirius, covering his eyes as if he had just seen something really horrible. Lily and James broke apart and Lily threw a book at him. Sirius quickly transfigured the book into a pillow in mid air and it hit him with a soft thud.  
  
"Sirius, you know that's not nice, where are your manners? Ok Lily, so what did James eat for breakfast this morning?" asked Remus. Sirius and Remus both laughed and gave each other high fives.  
  
"Shut up you two!" yelled Lily, taking out her wand and turning Sirius blue. Sirius laughed and turned Lily's hair an awful shade of green. What followed was random chaos from all of the friends, causing James to hop like a frog and Jamie to spontaneously meow. After Sirius had been hit by a tickling curse, he decided this little game was over.  
  
"Ha ha ha ha, I have to, he hee he, show you, ha ha ha, something cool, hee hee ha, help, ha, me!" yelled Sirius. Lily quickly performed the counter-curse and Sirius was up running towards the portrait hole.  
  
"Wait, Sirius, you're still blue!" exclaimed Lily. Quickly, with as little confusion as possible, everyone was turned back into their original self and they were out the portrait hole.  
  


***

  
  
"Okay guys, before we let you in we have to read to you the Mauradar Code," said Sirius.  
  
"The Mauradar Code?" asked Lily. Sirius and James looked at each other, and then James explained.  
  
"Our group has now become the Mauradars once more," said James. Lily remembered the little gang that Sirius and James had developed back in first year. They had had a lot of success until 4th year, when the group offically shut down due to 'internal problems.' Lily hadn't thought that the club would ever come back.  
  
"So the code is..." started Lily. Jamie, who hadn't known about the Mauradars, and Lauren, whom they had found wandering through the halls on their way to the headquarters.  
  
"Exactly the same as before," said Sirius. In perfect syncrony, the old Mauradars put their hands over their hearts and said, 'I solemly swear I am up to no good!'  
  
"Ok, with that over, I'll let you all in," said James. He said the password and they walked through the door, which shut behind them. Sirius and James had definatly done a very good job of decorating the room, it was hardly recognizable. It was decorated like the outside, stars twinkiling on the walls, and the sun setting against the west side of the room. There were large, comfortable looking sofas and coffee tables that bore the sun/moon emblem on their legs. Elaborate looking drapes covered the door and windows, and another door lead into a private office. On the very back wall of the room, a picture of a lake was painted, and a real bridge was just before it, real-looking green plants under it. Lily looked up at the ceiling, and saw that it was painted to look as if a huge chunk of drywall had been torn out. An almost real hole was there, stars were twinkiling there, along with the moon.  
  
"It's it great. I charmed the hole in the ceiling to look like the sky above, kinda like the great hall but on a smaller scale. I hope you guys like it, this took James and I hours!" said Sirius.  
  
"I think it's beautiful," said Lily, happily observing the beautiful room. James came and put his arms around her, and Lily smiled.  
  
"I can't believe we fought," said James.   
  
"I know. So are you going to go on the Hogsmeade trip this weekend?" asked Lily.   
  
"No, I thought that I would stay here and spend my time with you," replied James.   
  
"Hey, we have an hour until our next class, let's all hang out in here for awhile," said Jamie. James realized that he had lost track of time.  
  
"Oh. My. God! Quidditch practice!" yelled James. He gave Lily a quick kiss on the cheek and then ran out the door. Lily sighed, so much for a romantic evening together.  
  


***

  
  
"Hey Lily. Where was James today?" asked one of the boys on the Ravenclaw quidditch team named Anthony. It was dinner time and Lily was getting her food. She walked over to the Ravenclaw table and set her food down so she could talk to Anthony.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Lily, quite confused.  
  
"Well, the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor quidditch teams were supposed to have a practice game today to get ready for the first game of the season, but James was a no show. Gryffindor had to use their back-up chaser. We thought he was with you," said Anthony.   
  
"He told me he was going to practice. I thought he was there!" yelled Lily. James walked in the door, surrounded by the usual group of swooning girls and quidditch obsessed guys. This normal situation had never made Lily intimidated until now, when she thought of what James might have been doing with one of those girls while he said he was going to go to practice. "If you'll excuse me Anthony, I need to talk to James."  
  
"No problem. Sorry if I caused any problem or anything," said Anthony, turning back to his chicken. Lily didn't respond to him, she turned and yelled at James.  
  
"JAMES POTTER GET THE HELL OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!!!!" she screamed. James instanly knew that something was wrong.   
  
"What did I do this time?" he asked with a smile. Lily didn't find this at all amusing.  
  
"You told me you had to leave to go to quidditch practice, but you didn't go there did you." said Lily, making it more of a statement than a question.   
  
"Who told you I wasn't there? I swear that I was," replied James.  
  
"Anthony. You know I dated him once, most honest guy in the world. Never lied to me, ever," said Lily.  
  
"Well maybe he just didn't see me. You think I would honestly blow off an evening with you to do anything else?" explained James. This pleased Lily, and she opened her mouth to reply when James' ex-girlfriend, Jeanine Anderson, walked by and said something to James.  
  
"Hey, thanks for helping me with my transfiguration homework, I can't believe you blew off quidditch practice for that. Maybe we can do that again sometime," said Jeanine happily as she walked past them. Lily looked at James, disgusted that he would do such a thing.  
  
"I...well she needed help...and it was just help I swear-" started James, but Lily cut him off.  
  
"James, I don't feel like I can trust you anymore. I want to take a break," stated Lily. She then walked back to her friends at the Gryffindor table, tears glistening in her eyes.  


* * *

**A/N**-Wow, look at that! Yes, that did just happen. Horrible, right? What will they do? I feel horrible, I was going to get this chapter up like a month ago, but then ff.net was down again. I can't believe how often this site is down, it really makes me mad. Next chapter will be out very soon to make up for that. Until then, please review. You know I love you guys.  
  
**Disclaimer**-If Harry Potter belonged to me, I wouldn't have to count on ff.net to put up my stories, they would be published in a cool-looking hardback book. But Harry doesn't belong to me, so, alas, I must be happy with putting my little musings online *sigh*  
  



	29. Of Roses, Monkies, and Jeanine

**~*~GREEN EYES~*~  
Chapter 29-Of Roses, Monkeys, and---Jeanine?  
  
**

A/N-First of all I need to explain the extreme lateness of this story. I had this all written out, and then my computer completely crashed. We had to do all this stuff, erase the hard drive, start over from a backup cd that turned out to have a virus, etc. During that time, my email account at hotmail filled all the way up, and they shut it off. I've been doing a lot of work to get this stupid thing to work again. But I promise very long chapters from now until forever. Please note that my new email address is surferangel182@netscape.net. Luv ya all for sticking with this story.  
  
Also, I am not making fun of cheerleaders. I wouldn't do that because I am one. I just couldn't think of any other way to describe what Lily does. So if you're a cheerleader and you think I'm evil or something, please don't be offended, that's defiantly NOT what I meant. Oh yeah, and when I use Jeanine's nickname (Nene) it's pronounced KneeKnee. Just like the body part. Just in case you didn't get that.  
  
If you don't know, alchemy is a renaissance form of chemistry where the chemists tried to turn lead into gold. I don't know if hogwarts teaches it or not, but I felt like putting it in there anyway, so if you don't like it, sue me.  
  
Ok, that was a ridiculously long author's note, and I bet you all want to know what's going to happen to our lovely heroine Lily and her dishonest beau, so on with the show.  


* * *

  
"Lils, there's a package at the door for you. It looks pretty big, and it's blocking the hallway, so maybe you should go and pick it up," said Sara Thomas. Even though the two were room mates, Lily hadn't been very close to Sara since she and Remus broke up. She hadn't yet told Sara what had happened.  
  
"Screw the package," replied Lily, shouting at Sara.   
  
"What's your problem? Since when have you gotten so-" but Sara stopped talking as she walked into her and Lily's room. Lily was sitting on her bed, reading a letter with tears spilling down her cheeks. The dozens of roses that Lily had been hanging on her walls since forever were behind the headboard of her four poster. The torches were out and little tiny candles were lit all over the room. A love song was playing in the background, and Sara knew instantly what was wrong.  
  
"'Lily, I love you so much and I am just writing this letter to let you know how special you are to me. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, forever, and I promise that I will never hurt you,'" Lily read in a condescending tone. She abruptly threw the letter with much more force then you would think you could throw a letter with. "LIAR!" she screamed. She didn't notice that the letter caught fire and dropped onto the ground, causing a two foot flame to rise from the ground. Sara quickly put it out with her wand and then fixed the burn mark on her rug.  
  
"Lily, are you okay?" asked Sara. Lily gave her a look.  
  
"No, I like to do this in my free time. I'm perfectly peachy," said Lily sarcastically, with a little cheerleader-esque giggle.  
  
"Do you feel like telling me what's wrong or are you gonna sit there all day?" asked Sara, with an edge to her voice.  
  
"That little bitch, Jeanine Anderson, I swear to God I'm gonna sneak into the Ravenclaw common room and....well, I don't know what I'll do, but it will be bad," said Lily. She threw a glass sculpture against the wall. It shattered into a million pieces. Lily casually picked up her wand and put the figurine back together, then set it next to her.  
  
"I don't even want to know how many times you've broken that today. You know what, I think I'll just get out of your way," said Sara, backing out of the dorm.  
  
"You do that," said Lily, picking up another letter. Sara left the room quickly, and on her way out she bumped into Sirius Black, carrying the package that James had sent to her.  
  
"Hey Lils, it's a little dark and depressing in here. Do you mind if I change things around a little bit?" asked Sirius. He didn't wait for a response. He blew out all of the candles and then transformed a crystal ball into a disco ball. This he enlarged, put at the top of the room and turned on. Then music that Lily knew all too well rushed through the speakers.  
  
"I got a new record. It's great. _Ah ah ah ah stayin' alive stayin''' alive, ah ah ah ah stayin'' alive...._" sang Sirius, his voice reminding Lily of a frog with laryngitis. She had to laugh. "Oh, see, you're laughing, that's good."  
  
"Sirius, as much as I love spending time with you, do you think you can please leave me alone and get this music away from me. I want some time to think," said Lily.   
  
"Fine, fine, I see how it is," said Sirius. He changed the music to something that sounded like it was from a bad horror movie, and changed Lily's decorations to match.   
  
"SIRIUS!" yelled Lily, but he was already out the door, on his way to James' dorm. As he went he tried to figure out how he had gotten in the middle of all this. He also pondered what would happen if he woke up as a monkey. With all the pondering he was doing, he made it to James' dorm in no time.  
  
"Alooooooha!" he said, opening the door. James gave him a Look that was not too different from Lily's Look.  
  
"Don't you ever knock?" yelled James. Sirius rolled his eyes.  
  
"I think you're forgetting that this is my dorm too. You know, we're roommates, the whole roommate thing. Yeah, I think you're getting it," said Sirius.  
  
"Sirius, don't you think you could shut up and be serious?" asked James.  
  
"Okay, okay. So how's the weather, did you see that sky today now talk about blue?" said Sirius.  
  
"Yeah. Blue. Great," said James monotonously. Gosh this conversation was getting boring. Sirius let his mind slip for awhile and pondered how much better it would be if everyone else woke up a monkey. There was an acquired pause, and then Sirius decided to initiate the conversation.  
  
"James, are you okay with this?" asked Sirius, changing his tone.  
  
"Uh-huh. Why wouldn't I be okay?" replied James, taking out a pen and starting his homework.  
  
"You know, that whole thing with you and Lily, that break up? Do you remember that?" said Sirius sarcastically.  
  
"We're not broken up, we're on a break," said James, distantly.  
  
"But how do you feel about it James, seriously. I mean, Lily is up in her room crying her eyes out, don't you think I might be worried about you too?" Sirius was now getting kind of sarcastic, which he felt bad for, but James was almost ignoring him.  
  
"Why the hell should she be sad? She's the one who broke up with me. This should make her happy. Look at me, I'm fine. Don't I look fine?" demanded James.   
  
"I thought that you guys were on a break," said Sirius. James instantly got that, _Sirius I know you are trying to help me out but you're acting like an idiot _look.  
  
"You know what, I have an appointment with some house elves down in the kitchen. I'll bring you up some cake," said Sirius. As he walked out the door and into the common room, he felt horribly. The last thing he asked for was to be in the middle of this. Actually, he never asked for it at all. Once again, for the third time that day, Sirius thought it might be easier if they were all monkeys...  
  


***  


  
Jeanine Anderson sat in the Ravenclaw common room, trying to finish her homework that was due on monday. Today was friday. She had a whole, uneventful weekend in front of her. She took a look at her last alchemy problem.  
  
_Laura needs to compare the density_ _of mercury to that of_ _water. Using the formula density=mass/volume, find out which is more dense, and the ratio of the two densities.  
  
_Jeanine finished it quickly. That was one of those easy review problems. She ran her fingers through her blonde streaked chestnut hair, and started to listen to the conversation that her two friends Angela and Leslie were having.  
  
"And so Lily walks up, and she's all crying and everything, I wouldn't be if I had been going out with that piece of crap, and she says, I don't think I can trust you anymore, let's take a break," said Angela. Leslie looked up at her.  
  
"Seriously. Oh, isn't she such the melodramatic little princess," responded Leslie, pushing her short black hair behind her ear.  
  
"Look who's talking," said Jeanine, putting down her things and joining the conversation. "Wait, so what happened with Lily and James?"  
  
"Oh. My. God. I can't believe you don't know. It's been all around school," said Angela.  
  
"Okay..." said Jeanine, prompting Angela to go on.  
  
"They broke up!" exclaimed Leslie happily. Jeanine rolled her eyes.  
  
"They're on a break. Seriously, don't you listen? So anyway, James was on his way to quidditch practice when some girl asked him to tutor her in transfiguration and Lily caught them making out in the back of a classroom and so when he came back she tested him and he failed, I guess, because they're on a break," explained Angela. Jeanine paled, but Leslie didn't noticed.  
  
"No, I heard that Jamie caught them all over each other in Lily's dorm. And James had his shirt off. Whoever that girl is must be such a slut," said Leslie.  
  
"No kidding. What do you think Jeanine? Jeanine? Come on, what's your problem?" said Angela.   
  
"He didn't make out with her. And they weren't in Lily's dorm for christ sakes. This is how rumors spread at Hogwarts. He was just helping her with her transfiguration homework. And she didn't know he was supposed to be at practice," explained Jeanine.  
  
"And you exactly do you know this?" asked Leslie.  
  
"Because he was helping me," replied Jeanine.  
  
"Oh my God Nene, I didn't mean to call you a slut. I didn't know it was you!" said Leslie.  
  
"It's okay. But if that kind of rumor is going around, if I caused that much trouble...well I have to apologize to someone," said Jeanine. She quickly said her good-byes and rushed out of her common room.  
  


***

  
  
"Lily, I know you said to leave you alone, but I've got someone here who wants to meet you," said Sirius. The door opened in front of him. Lily was still sitting on her bed, but she seemed less distraught now. She even attempted a slight smile.  
  
"Hey you. I'm sorry I was all weird before. I was really upset. Nothing against you," said Lily.  
  
"No problem, I understand, stranger things have happened. So, are you getting to be okay with this?" asked Sirius. Lily thought about that for awhile.  
  
"Yeah, I'm okay with it I guess," Lily sighed. "I just wish he would show some emotion or something. It's like he's dead to the whole situation."  
  
"You know as well I as can that you can see right through him. He's hurt, he just doesn't show it. That's the way he is," said Sirius.  
  
"I know, I know, it's just...well...oh I don't know what I'm saying. I miss James," said Lily.  
  
"It will be okay. And speaking of him, are you aware that you have about a bizillion roses out there?" asked Sirius. Lily lit up.  
  
"Really? The last package I got from him was all my things back--you know, my books and such. Why would he send me roses," Lily thought out loud. It didn't seem like a James type thing to do, and she was pretty sure she knew James well....  
  
Sure enough, outside Lily's door, were about ten dozen roses. Lily picked up the first ones and read the card, expected to see James' name. She was suprised when she read _Dear Lily, I hope these make you feel better. Love, Chris._ Lily read the rest of the cards. They were all from other guys, mostly fifth and sixth years, although one brave first year had sent her a dozen.   
  
"What...why...okay, I don't understand why I have gotten so many stupid flowers," said Lily. She turned to Sirius, looking for an explanation.  
  
"Well, you are pretty well known here, and lots of guys think that you are very attractive, and you know guys, they find out that you and James broke up-" started Sirius.  
  
"We're on a break," interrupted Lily.  
  
"Right, right. So they find out that you are 'on a break' and they figure that they will snag you before anyone else does," explained Sirius.  
  
"Unsympathetic assholes," said Lily.  
  
"Yeah, tell me about it. Oh, and speaking of..." Sirius summoned something from down the hall. A bouqet of black roses, tied in a red ribbon, rushed toward Lily. She caught them.  
  
"Black roses?" asked Lily.  
  
"Yeah, I couldn't remember what the color of mourning for roses was," said Sirius.  
  
"Oh, I see," said Lily, tossing them on her bed. She took out her wand and started to turn them red when Sirius took it out of her hands.  
  
"If you really want them to be a different color, let me do it," said Sirius. He did a quick charm and they turned metallic blue, reflecting the light.  
  
"Thank you, they're beautiful," said Lily, giving Sirius a hug.  
  
"So you don't think I'm an 'unsympathetic asshole?'" asked Sirius.  
  
"As long as you're not trying to 'sang me before someone else does,'" replied Lily.  
  
"Well, if you think the flowers are cool, that's nothing compared to what I have in store for you next!" said Sirius rushing out of the room. She heard a weird howling, shrieking noise, but she wasn't sure what it was. She found out soon though.  
  
"Now careful Lily, the lady at the store told me that Machiko doesn't bite, but be careful just in case she does," said Sirius. Lily looked to the door, knowing that Sirius had some sort of animal, but defiantly not expecting the pet that he brought in. Sirius was standing at the door, smiling happily at Lily, and in his hands was a baby monkey.  


* * *

**A/N (again)**- I had originally intended for this chapter to be longer, but I wanted to get it up as soon as I possibly could. Expect the next chapter soon. I don't know where the part with the monkey came in, it wasn't in my first draft, but I think the story will go better this way. In the next chapter, expect a five sided love triangle (a love trapezoid??), painting gone wrong and the horrible truth about sliding glass doors. Until then, toodles! And as always, please review.  
**  
Disclaimer**- Sadly enough, I don't own Lily, James and co., that's why I'm not rich. I do own Machiko though, and if you decided to sue me (or flame me) I will send her out to destroy you...if I can get her out of the computer first.  



	30. The Horrible Truth About Sliding Glass D...

**~*GREEN EYES*~**  
** Chapter 30- The Horrible Truth About Sliding Glass Doors**  
  
"Um, Sirius, exactly where did you get a monkey?" asked Lily as she stared at the tiny black and white monkey sitting on Sirius's arm.  
  
"The pet store," said Sirius, rolling his eyes with an "isn't it obvious" look on his face.  
  
"Fine fine, but will you get it out of my room? As you can probably tell, I'm not in the best of moods right now, and that monkey is not really helping," said Lily.  
  
"Okay, okay, so maybe the monkey wasn't the best idea, but look how cute he is!" said Sirius with a squeal of delight. Lily looked over at Machiko, who had now opened her jewelry box and was pulling out her favorite diamond necklace.  
  
"MACHIKO PUT THAT DOWN!" screamed Lily. "Sirius, why is the monkey trying to steal my necklace?"  
  
"No idea," said Sirius. Lily had a thought though. She pulled out a sickle and presented it to the monkey. It came over to her, took the sickle, shook her hand and then gave the sickle to Sirius. "Sirius, this is a show monkey! People give it money to shake their hands!" she explained in a less than happy tone.  
  
"Wow! Machiko is so smart! I'm gonna take him out to the common room and see how much money I can get from him!" exclaimed Sirius, and before Lily knew it he was out of her dorm room.   
  
"Well at least that got rid of him for awhile," said Lily, sinking back down on her bed with a sigh of relief.   
  
***  
  
Jeanine rushed towards the Gryffindor common room, trying to figure out exactly how to get there. She was pretty sure she knew where she was going, but then she realized that she should have taken a left instead of a right. She quickly turned around and rushed towards the other hallway.  
  
_I need to tell Lily that I'm sorry, I don't want her to hate me more than she already does! _Thought Jeanine as she ran through the halls. Finally she found the picture of the fat lady and, panting, stopped in front of it.  
  
"Password?" asked the fat lady. Jeanine suddenly realized that she had no idea how she would get into the common room.  
  
"Um...sasafras? Snikerdoodle? Snuffleufagus?" said Jeanine, thinking of the first few words that popped into her mind.  
  
"Sorry dear, can't let you in," said the fat lady. Jeanine sat down on the floor beneath the picture and started to cry, not believing the rumors that had been going around about her, but Jeanine was not one to just sit down and feel sorry for herself, so she quickly formed a plan. _I'll just sit here and wait until someone comes out of the common room, or until someone goes in, and then I can just follow them in,_ she thought, and it was not long until the portrait hole opened with a slight creak and Jeanine jumped to her feet. Unfortunatly, she ran right into a very solid someone.  
  
"Excuse me, where are you going?" asked that someone. It was dark, and as Jeanine stepped away she could only see an outline of the person. Jeanine knew that the voice was familiar, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it.   
  
"Into the common room," replied Jeanine, trying to play dumb.   
  
"I'm sorry Jeanine, but you are out of bounds, breaking into a common room. Detention," said the voice. Just then the torch that was out in the hallway went back on, and Jeanine realized that she was looking into the disapointed eyes of Professor McGonagall.  
  
***   
  
Lily walked over to her herbology class the following day in a less than fabulous mood. So far that day she had misplaced her charms homework and had not taken her brilliant notes for the next day's assignment. She was just leaving the castle in a huff when someone bumped into her.  
  
"Oh, sorry Lil. I didn't mean to do that I swear," said a voice. Lily looked behind her to see Remus, a more than welcome face.  
  
"Hey you, haven't seen you around much lately? How are you?" she asked as she shifted her books into her other hand so she could talk to him better.  
  
"I'm pretty good, I guess. I can't believe the whole James thing though," he said. Lily shrugged.  
  
"Big deal. I'm over it. I'm sooooo over it," she said in a less than convincing voice, with an equally fake smile.  
  
"Stop it with that act, you know that you're not even close to over it," replied Remus.   
  
"I guess, but if you and Jamie were to be on a break right now you wouldn't get over it too soon now would you?" asked Lily. Remus sighed.  
  
"I'm not asking you to make excuses Lily. You just don't have to pretend, that's all," said Remus.  
  
"I guess you're right, but I mean James is the one that blew me off and if he wants to do that then I guess I would have to say-" but Remus never found out what Lily would have to say, because just at that second she ran right into the sliding glass door of greenhouse six.  
  
"Great job Lils!" exclaimed Sirius when a very embarassed looking Lily walked into the greenhouse. He started a round of applause and the rest of the gryffindors followed suit. The slytherins, who also had herbology with them, just gave the gryffindors dirty looks.  
  
"Are you okay?" asked James as Lily took her usual seat next to him. Lily glared at him. "Ok fine, don't talk to me then."  
  
"That's the best advice you've given me all day," said Lily.  
  
"Look Lily, I may have made a mistake, but do you have to make me feel even more like an asshole?" asked James.   
  
"Yeah, I do. I'm not the one who is a liar...oh wait, except for the time when I said you were a better kisser than Sirius," exclaimed Lily. Sirius grinned and muttered 'I knew it!' under his breath.  
  
"And I'm not the one that runs into sliding glass doors!" exclaimed James. Lily's face turned red.  
  
"And obviously you're both not the one who pays attention in herbology!" yelled the professor. Lily looked down at her notes and was silent for most of the rest of the class until.  
  
"I can't believe you ran into the door!" murmured James under his breath.  
  
"At least I'm not a liar!" replied Lily.  
  
"At least I can walk!" responded James. They had this fight until the bell rang. James was just about to remind Lily to open the door when he heard a voice from behind him.  
  
"Hey James, can I talk to you real quick?" asked Nancy, looking a bit nervous.  
  
"Sure, fine, but don't make it too long I have to get to transfiguration," said James. Nancy pulled him over to a corner, away from the exiting students.  
  
"Listen James, I'm sorry," she said. James gave her a puzzled look.  
  
"Sorry about what?" he asked.  
  
"Sorry about this," she said, and before James knew it she had pulled him into a deep and passionate kiss. James quickly broke away from her, so distressed and confused that he didn't know what to say.  
  
"See you later James!" exclaimed Nancy as she walked out of the back door. James hurried off to the front exit but was stopped when he slammed into the closed sliding glass door. Feeling embarassed, he opened the door and was about to rush off to transfiguration when he realized he was face to face with Lily.  
  
"You know what, if you're going to spend your time making out with other girls, maybe I shouldn't try to make up with you like I was going to. You're just not worth it," said Lily, fighting to hold back tears. She then walked off towards the castle.  
  


* * *

  
**A/N**-Horrible, I know (especially the part about the monkey, I could have made it a lot better), but I need a transition to the next chapter, which will be much better. I also feel horrible about not getting this up so soon, I just have writer's block. Anyway, chapter 31 is halfway done and WILL be up this week.  
**  
Disclaimer**-I don't own J.K. Rowling's characters. I just own mine, and the plot. Don't sue me, I only have a nickel, a penny and three centavos in my wallet. It's not worth it.  



	31. Trying to Make it Work

**~*~GREEN EYES~*~**  
**Chapter 31- Trying to Make it Work**  
**  
**James watched as Lily walked away, wiping away the tears that were shining in her bright green eyes. She touched the red waves of her hair and then let it drop to her waist again. James felt as if he had just made the biggest mistake of his life, and he hadn't even done anything this time. _Run after her! _said a voice in the back of his head. _Go after her or you're gonna lose her forever.  
  
_"Lily, wait!" he yelled as he ran towards her. She turned around, tears glistening in her eyes. James caught up to her and pulled her to the side of the path to the castle, sitting her down on a bench next to the lake.   
  
"If you're going to say that you would rather be with her than me, then don't. The words hurt too much," said Lily. James couldn't believe that she would even think he would say that.  
  
"Lily, I love you and I always will. I would rather be with you than anyone, and to tell you the truth I couldn't see myself with anyone but you. Nancy kissed me, not the other way around. I didn't ask for it, and I want you to forgive me," he said in one breath. He was nervous, wondering what she would say in response.   
  
"James...I...well..." started Lily, but then she thought of something better to do. She pulled him close and kissed him, long and soft, a kiss filled with so much love and passion that they had not felt for so long. As they both pulled away, Lily smiled. "I love you too," she wispered, and then kissed him again. They sat there for awhile, James' arm around Lily's shoulders, her head resting on his chest. The light from the sun cast beautiful rays across the lake, and Lily couldn't stop smiling.  
  
"We're late for transfiguration," James realized suddenly. They got up from the bench and walked hand in hand towards the castle. They arrived fifteen mintues late, and got five points each taken from Gryffindor. As they sat at their usual table, Lily couldn't help but notice that Sirius, Remus and Peter were gone.   
  
"Where is everyone?" asked James.  
  
"I was just wondering the same thing. I thought they might have told you were they were going," said Lily. James was about to respond but just then Professor McGonagall came over to their table to give them the assignment.  
  
"Today we're trasfiguring photographs into the paintings that you will use in charms tomorrow. They must be the still kind of photos, if you remember from the lecture yesterday. I trust that you remembered to bring yours," she said. Lily and James nodded their heads yes. "OK. I would like you to use your notes from yesterday to transfigure the photo to a painting. The size must be sixteen inches by twenty-four inches. There is also scrap material at the center of your table, which you will use to make a frame for the painting. Good luck."  
  
Lily took out her photograph, a picture of her as a seven year old, holding a red rose. By the end of the class, it had become a beautiful painting with a black frame around it. She looked over at what James had done, and was shocked at how beautiful it was. It was a picture of his snowy owl named Helena. The wings were spread and took up most of the painting, but it was the frame that Lily loved most. It was silver, with an angel carved into the top. It glistened with glitter that he had somehow put into the wood, and it was the most beautiful frame that Lily had ever seen.  
  
"That's beautiful!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Thank you," he said. "Now why don't we go to the great hall. It's dinner time, and Sirius will definatly be there. I'm dying to know what he has been up to," said James.  
  
***  
  
"Oh Sirius dear!" exclaimed a voice. Sirius turned around and saw where the voice was coming from. Lauren sat down next to him and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Hello gorgeous," he said, wishing the kiss on the cheek could have been something more. "How was your day?"  
  
"It was pretty good. Of course I could use some help with my charms homework, do you think you can help me?" she asked. Sirius smiled at her.  
  
"I'll see what I can do," he said. "Oh, have you heard what they're doing for the Halloween feast?"  
  
"Oh, tell me I'm dying to know," said a sarcastic voice behind Sirius. He looked around to see James with his arm around Lily, both of them smiling happily.  
  
"I'm guessing you're back together," said Sirius.  
  
"Yeah. That happened before transfiguration, and speaking of, where were you during transfiguration?"  
  
"That's what I was just gonna tell Lauren. Have you heard what they're going to do for the Halloween feast?" asked Sirius.  
  
"No clue," replied James.  
  
"They're having a battle of the bands. Any band can sign up, they get to play a song and the best band will win, this is the best part, one hundred galleons! That's a lot of money, and I really really really really want it," explained Sirius.  
  
"It's too bad you're not in a band," said James.  
  
"Oh yes I am," responded Sirius.  
  
"And who else would be in this band?" asked James.  
  
"You, Remus and Peter. I signed us up today. It's gonna be great. You're gonna play drums, Peter will do keyboard, I'll do bass guitar and Remus will play lead guitar and sing. It's gonna be great!" said Sirius.  
  
"Um, Sirius are you aware that none of us knows how to play a musical instrument?" asked James.  
  
"Peter used to play piano as a kid. And we can learn, we have a few weeks it won't be hard," said Sirius.  
  
"And where are we gonna get the instruments?" asked James, frowning now.  
  
"Well obviously you're gonna pay for them!" said Sirius like it was the most normal thing in the world.  
  
"I can't pay for them! My dad would pitch a fit!" exclaimed James.  
  
"Your dad is sending the money via owl as we speak. It should get here in a couple days," said Sirius.  
  
"You asked my dad for money?" asked James, speaking very slowly now.  
  
"Yep!" replied Sirius with a smile.  
  
"And he gave it to you?" asked James.  
  
"Yep! I think his exact words were, 'I'm glad that you want to do something different with your lives. I had a band when I was at Hogwarts. It was a great experience. And I'm worried about James, you know he isn't really that involved at Hogwarts, a band would get him to do something extra-curicular.'" said Sirius. James was now in a fit of rage.  
  
"I don't do anything at Hogwarts? Me? James Potter? What the hell is that? I'm the captain of the quidditch team, president of the dueling club, a prefect and in the Honors Society! What the hell does he mean by I don't do anything at Hogwarts?" asked James, now visibly livid.  
  
"Yeah, I know I know, but he gave us the money. This is so great!" said Sirius, barely able to contain his excitement.   
  
"What's so great?" asked Remus as he and Peter sat down at the Gryffindor table. By the time Sirius was done explaining his brilliant idea, Remus and Peter were about as excited as Sirius was.  
  
"Oh come on! We're gonna make complete fools of ourselves!" argued James.  
  
"No we won't, it'll be fun. And how hard can it be to play a guitar? You're just mad because of what your dad said, stop being a stick in the mud and have a little fun!" exclaimed Remus.  
  
"Fine, fine," said James. Sirius smiled.  
  
"Now all we need is a name," said Peter.  
  
"How about The Mauraders?" asked Remus.  
  
"No, we are not giving away our secret. I'm not gonna agree to that," said James, but everyone was ignoring him by now.  
  
"I think it's a great name!" said Sirius, and for the rest of dinner they talked excitedly about their band, with James slumping down in his seat, not believing that he had agreed to it.  
  
***  
  
Jeanine looked around the great hall, trying to find a gryffindor who might give her the password to the common room. James was definatly out, he probably never wanted to help her again. There was Nancy, they had been friends before. Maybe Sarah, no they had gotten into a big fight about a month ago. Then Jeanine spotted the perfect target, a golden haired first year who was about as obsessed with his teeth as he was with his hair, and that was a lot. She recognized him as Lauren's brother, but what was his name? She thought about it as she walked towards him. _Ronald, no that's not it, maybe Ray? No it's not Ray. Rick? Yeah I think it might be Rick. _ She was just about there when a first year yelled over at Rick.  
  
"Gilderoy Lockhart get over here!" she said, and Jeanine realized that Rick wasn't his name at all. It was Roy!  
  
"Roy, I'd like to have a word with you," said Jeanine, ready to flatter the first year.  
  
"Excuse me miss, but my name is Gilderoy," he said with a disgusted look. Jeanine thought quick.  
  
"I said Gilderoy, but the thought of you made me so breathless that Roy was all I could manage to utter loud enough for you to hear," she explained. This seemed to please Gilderoy.  
  
"It's okay, I'm used to women practically fainting over me, it's my nature," said Gilderoy with a wink. _What women? He's eleven years old! _thought Jeanine, but maybe this would work out to her advantage.  
  
"More women than you know. Actually a group of my sixth year friends and I started a fan club. The Gilderoy Lockhart fan club. We have a suprise for you, and we want to give it to you at your common room. The only problem is we don't know the password," said Jeanine, hoping that would work. Apparently it did, because Gilderoy seemed delighted.  
  
"Well I can't imagine what you girls would get for me. This is so wonderful, the suspense is killing me! The password is 'Orange Juice.' You can come by tonight, anytime. I will be there. Actually, I'd like to give you an autograph to show my graditude," said Gilderoy, taking out an elaborate quill and scribbiling his name down quickly. _Who does this guy think he is? _thought Jeanine.  
  
"Why I-I don't know what to say! I've never been so excited in my entire life, to be speaking to The Gilderoy Lockhart!" said Jeanine with a fake smile as he handed over the autograph.  
  
"I'll see you tonight my dear," he said, taking her hand and kissing it. Jeanine quickly pulled it away and went back to the Gryffindor table. Well, the worst was over. It could only get better after something so horrible.  


* * *

**A/N**-As promised, here is the next chapter, up this week! Hurray! I officially dedicate this chapter to Pepsiangel because of the Gilderoy scene. If you haven't read It's a Hair Dresser's Life for Us, the you need to. It's awesomeness. The next chapter should be out just as quick as this one was, I have a lot of things to write what with Jeanine and the Halloween feast. Hope you enjoyed this, please read and review. You know you want to.  
**  
Disclaimer**- Alas! I known nothing. The Harry Potter characters belong to J.K.R. and this computer belongs to my parents. Oh poor, poor me!  



	32. The BIG Missunderstanding

**~*~GREEN EYES~*~**  
**Chapter 32- The BIG Misunderstanding**  
**  
**"Lily, Lily, LILY!!!" yelled Lauren at the top of her lungs as she bursted into the Gryffindor common room, completly out of breath. She was waving around a piece of paper and smiling a brilliant smile. _Oh no, she's up to something_ thought Lily.  
  
"Yesum," said Lily, looking up from her charms notes. Lauren sat down next to her, put down her purse and took a deep breath.  
  
"Guess what they're going to do for the halloween feast? Ok you're never going to guess so I am just going to tell you. They're having a battle of the bands. Isn't that cool?" exclaimed Lauren. Lily looked back down at her homework.  
  
"Oh really, that's great Lauren," said Lily in a less than happy voice.   
  
"And I signed us up!" yelled Lauren gleefully. Lily looked up from her notes, almost completly speechless.  
  
"You...signed...us...up? Who's us? We don't have a band," stated Lily. Lauren just smiled.  
  
"I've played the guitar since forever, I have three of them so you can borrow one and I'll teach you some easy chords. Jamie can play something..." said Lauren. Lily was starting to get excited.  
  
"When we were in elementary school Jamie learned how to play the drums for the elemtary school band. She's not too great because it was only in fourth and fifth grade, but she'll be able to pick it up. Now who's gonna sing?" asked Lily. Lauren frowned.  
  
"You mean you don't know how to sing?" asked Lauren, apparently shocked.  
  
"I can sing a little...wait you don't know how to sing?" asked Lily.  
  
"Nope. What about Jamie, can she sing?" asked Lauren.  
  
"Almost as well as Sirius can," replied Lily sarcastically.  
  
"Oh no, we don't have anyone who can sing!" said Lauren, sighing.  
  
"Don't worry we'll think of something..." said Lily. "Now I'm sorry, but I really have to study."  
  
***  
  
"Excuse me ladies and gentlemen, will you all please direct your attention towards the stunning, gorgeous, wonderful and handsome individual in the room...me!" said Gilderoy Lockhart, standing on top of one of the tables in the common room. Many of the first and second years gathered around him excitedly, while the rest of the Gryffindors wondered what his problem is.  
  
"Now we all know that I am the most talented stundent at this fine school, I'm sure that you will be pleased to find out that there is a fan club dedicated to the one and only me. Now this is a group of sixth years from Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff or Slytherin or something. To get right down to the point, they are visitors here and I want you to make all of them as comfortable as possible, so don't all try to sign up to join the fan club at one time," Gilderoy giggled. "That is all!" He stepped down from the table and found that Lauren was walking toward him, yelling the whole way.  
  
"Who the hell do you think you are Roy? You think that these students are making you a fan club and you give them the password? That's really stupid, you can get in a lot of trouble for that. You can get detention or be suspended or even expelled," declared Lauren. Roy snickered.  
  
"And what are you going to do? Expell me? You aren't allowed to do that," said Roy with a laugh. Another voice came from behind.  
  
"Oh, she can't, but _I_ can," said Lily, her hands on her hips and her expression condesending. "I'm a school prefect, and telling other students the password is a major offense. You have detention for the rest of this week," she said and then walked away. Roy looked completly stunned; he was staring mindlessly ahead of him, and finally he came up with something to say.  
  
"She is totally and completly in love with me. She wants me, and now she's teasing me. But I get her games, oh yes I do, and I'm not gonna give in one bit," decided Roy. Lauren gave him the Look.  
  
"Yeah, she wants you and I'm the king of England!" she exclaimed, before heading off towards her room. Roy noticed that the girl who was supposedly in his fan club was in the corner talking to James. _So Lily was right! Oh I'll get that girl, whoever she is, back for humiliating me or my name isn't Gilderoy Lockhart!_  
  
***  
  
_Meanwhile, on the other side of the common room...  
  
_ "Now we all know that I am the most talented stundent at this fine school, I'm sure that you will be pleased to find out that there is a fan club dedicated to the one and only me. Now this is a group of sixth years from Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff or Slytherin or something. To get right down to the point, they are visitors here and I want you to make all of them as comfortable as possible, so don't all try to sign up to join the fan club at one time," Gilderoy giggled. "That is all!"  
  
James Potter and Sirius Black didn't even try to contain their laughter, and neither did anyone else that was standing on James' side of the room.  
  
"Who in their right mind would tell that git that he has a fan club?" asked James, laughing. An all-too-familiar voice answered from behind him.  
  
"I would," said Jeanine. James turned and looked at the tall, stunning brunette and couldn't say anything. "I needed to get into the common room," she added nonchalantly.  
  
"What...um...why...yeah...what are you doing here?" James managed to utter.  
  
"I wanted to talk to Lily, applogize to her for any disturbance I may have caused. Or should I say you may have caused," said Jeanine. James looked stunned.  
  
"I caused? You were the one that wanted me to help you with homework!" yelled James.  
  
"You didn't tell me that you were going out with Lily still, you didn't tell me that you had quidditch practice and I didn't think it was a big deal!" argued Jeanine.   
  
"I told you I had something to do. You shouldn't have begged me to help you!"  
  
"And you shouldn't have tried to kiss me James Potter!"  
  
***  
  
Everyone in the common room turned around and looked over at Jeanine and James. Lily pinched herself to see if this was a dream. Unfortunately, she was here, listening to her boyfriend's ex say that he had tried to kiss her. With tears in her eyes she turned around and ran toward the portrait hole.  
  
James was too busy hating Jeanine to realize that Lily had run off to leave. Sirius was standing next to him, a disgusted look on his face.  
  
"You did what? You know sometimes you really are an asshole James," he said and then ran toward Lily. He stopped her just as she was about to leave and gave her a hug. She let herself colapse into his arms and just cried on his shoulder.   
  
"It's okay Lil, it's okay," he reapeated soothingly, giving her a quick kiss on the forhead. Lily couldn't think of anything to say, the tears had washed them away.  
  
***  
  
Gilderoy Lockhart came back from his room to see what all the commotion in the great hall was about. Everyone seemed to be looking in the direction of the girl and James Potter, and Gilderoy had no clue as to what was going on.  
  
"Excuse me, but what has happened?" he asked a third year girl.   
  
"That girl, Jeanine, used to be going out with James and James is going out with Lily but apparently James tried to kiss Jeanine and now Lily hates her even more than she did before," she explained very quickly. Gilderoy then had a sudden flash of brilliance, he knew exactly how to make that Jeanine person wish that she was never born. She would just make Lily hate her. No one wanted to be hated by Lily Evans.  
  
Moments later he seized the oppurtunity. He walked over to where James and Jeanine were standing and pushed them into each other. Jeanine toppled over on those ridiculously high shoes that she wore and she fell toward James, putting her arms around his neck to steady herself. Unfortunatly Gilderoy has pushed her rather hard, and the result was that her lips met James'. Gilderoy smiled in delight. _That will teach her to mess with Gilderoy Lockhart.  
_  
***  
  
Lily was still sobbing onto Sirius' shoulder. _How could he do this to me? He told me today how much he loved me and didn't want to be apart from me and all of a sudden I find out that he tried to kiss Jeanine? _she thought bitterly. She looked over at her once perfect boyfriend and could not believe what she had seen. Jeanine had thrown her arms around James neck and they had kissed. They pulled apart and James looked over at Lily. _So he wants to kiss the whore in front of me? Well two can play at that game! _she thought.   
  
Poor Sirius was busy trying to comfort his friend, and he hadn't seen James and Jeanine's kiss. He was hugging Lily one minute and the next thing he knew she had pulled him toward her and kissed him on the lips. He didn't even have time to think before it was over, and Lily flashed James and evil grin before she ran out the open portrait hole.  
  
***  
  
_Oh no, I left my purse back in the common room! _Thought Lauren when she got into her room. She didn't want to go back to the common room for fear of seeing her evil brother, whom she was still very mad at, but the letter that her best friend had written to her was in there and she really wanted to read it.  
  
She walked out to the common room and could not believe her eyes when she saw what was going on. There in the corner by the portrait hole Sirius and Lily were kissing! They broke apart, Lily flashed a grin of triumph over in Lauren's direction and then she walked out of the common room, Sirius at her heels.  
  
Lauren didn't cry, she didn't run, she didn't show any emotion. She just calmly went to the couch that she and Lily had been sitting at, picked up her purse and went back to her room.  
  


* * *

**  
A/N-** Well that one really took me awhile to think out, but I think the outcome was pretty good, don't you? Actually my number one concern is that I got all of one review on chapter 31, so I'm not sure that you know that is out. If you didn't know that, go back and read that. Everyone else, please review! That would be spiffy....  
**  
Disclaimer-** I own what I own and that's all that I own. And what I own isn't Harry Potter, or anything else important so don't sue please.  



	33. Three Strikes You're Out

**~*~GREEN EYES~*~  
Chapter 33- Three Strikes You're Out  
  
** "What the hell was that?" asked Sirius, turning Lily around forcefully as she exited the common room. He was not in the 'comfort best friend' mood anymore. Now he was just mad.  
  
"It was stupid, that's what it was!" exclaimed Lily, tears still streaming down her face. Sirius still didn't understand what was going on.  
  
"I got the stupid part. I just want to know why," yelled Sirius.   
  
"I turned around and I saw....I saw..." started Lily, not wanted to say the words because she didn't want to believe that it had happened.  
  
"You saw what, come on Lily spit it out I don't have all day!" said Sirius, his tone angry.  
  
"I saw James and Jeanine kissing," said Lily, sinking down to the floor. She curled up, pulling her knees to her chest, and then started sobbing. Sirius suddenly felt bad for being so mean to her.  
  
"I'm sorry Lily, I didn't mean to yell at you. But really that was stupid," he said as she sat down next to her. She laughed.  
  
"I've always been glad that you're the brutally honest one. Really, it was stupid, I know, but the first thing I thought was 'two can play at that game.' I wasn't thinking," she explained.   
  
"I could tell that you weren't thinking. But really you and James need to talk. I can't just sit out here trying to help you, you need to help yourself out a little bit, ok?" he asked. Lily looked up at him and he could see the hurt in her eyes.  
  
"Can't I just sit out here with you for a little while?" she asked. Sirius gave her a quick kiss on the forehead and pulled her into a friendly hug.  
  
"I guess you can stay out here for awhile, but you need to talk to him tonight," he said.  
  
"I will," said Lily. "I will."  
  
***  
  
"Oh my God. Oh my God," said James, his head in his hand. "Oh my God."  
  
"James, I'm sorry. I'm really sorry really I am," said Jeanine. James looked up at her, trying to figure out if he should hate her or accept her appology. He decided on the latter, since the former wasn't really going to help anyone.   
  
"I understand Jeanine, you tripped. I just screwed up majorly. This is all my fault. I just can't believe this has happened," he said. He was blinking back tears; big, strong, tough James Potter was too strong to cry.  
  
"Thank you for understanding. But this is my fault too. I mean, I come here thinking that I will just appologize to Lily and clear things up and I end up blurting out that you tried to kiss me that night. It's going to make it so hard for you to make up and it's all my fault," she said. James didn't know if she deserved an added guilt trip for what she had done, but he figured since she had screwed so much up that would be okay.  
  
"Lily and I got back together this morning. I don't think that's going to last long," he explained in a monotone. Jeanine looked horror-stricken.  
  
"Oh my God I feel so horrible," she said, giving him a hug. He pushed her away.  
  
"Maybe it would be better if you didn't touch me," said James. Jeanine started to cry.  
  
"Fine. I guess I might as well leave you alone," she said, and then ran out of the common room. James sunk down onto the couch and then realized the predicament he was in. He had alienated himself from all the people he loved; Lily would break up with him, Sirius was disgusted with him, Remus and Peter probably were too, and he had been an ass to Jeanine. He really was screwed.  
  
***  
  
Lily looked up as Jeanine burst out of the common room. Sirius gave her the look that said _now is not the time to start a fight _but right now she was too hurt and mad to care.  
  
"Who the hell do you think you are bitch?" she asked. Jeanine turned and looked over at the Lily, whose disgruntled scarlet curls were in her face.  
  
"For your information, I came here to appoligize to you for being so mean," Jeanine explained matter-of-factly. Lily laughed.  
  
"Well you sure did a good job!" she explained sarcastically.   
  
"What you think I came here to kiss him or something?" asked Jeanine.  
  
"I thought it was the other way around," replied Lily. Jeanine looked sick, but was still able to argue back.  
  
"Wait, I don't think you saw the look on Lauren's face when you kissed her boyfriend right in front of her afterwords," said Jeanine. Lily grew pale.  
  
"She's not my girlfriend," explained Sirius, speaking for the first time all day.  
  
"Well the way you were making out by the forbidden forest the other day it sure seemed like it," said Jeanine. Sirius blushed.  
  
"I need to talk to her," he said. Lily nodded.   
  
"And I need to talk to James," said Lily.  
  
"And when you decide not to hate me, I'd like to talk to you," said Jeanine. Then all three of them got up and went their seperate ways.  
  
***  
  
Lauren was sitting on her bed, calmly going through her notes for History of Magic, when the door opened. She looked over and saw Sirius walk in, running a hand through his black hair and wearing an innocent expression.  
  
"I don't really want to hear what you have to say," said Lauren, her voice completly void of expression.  
  
"But I really want to say it, and it would be easier if you would listen," replied Sirius.  
  
"Fine, just make it quick," said Lauren, putting her notebook down. Sirius sat down beside her and almost put his arm around her before deciding not to.  
  
"I swear I didn't mean for any of that to happen. I didn't even know what was going on, all of a sudden Lily kissed me. Both Lily and I know that was stupid. But to get down to the point, I'm sorry and I don't want you to be mad at me," he explained. Lauren looked long and deep into his eyes, and Sirius saw something that he hadn't seen there before. Pain, hurt, he had seen that but this was something different. It was listlesness, hopelessness, and regret that he was seeing in her eyes.  
  
"What am I working for Sirius? What am I fixing? A relationship? We don't have one of those. You and I are just friends that act like more than friends when the oppurtunity arises. I thought we had something, but maybe I was wrong. I have no right to be mad, single people can kiss whoever they want," said Lauren. Sirius had been looking down at the scarlet bedspread, not wanting to see the pain in Lauren's eyes. He looked up at her again, and then decided to leave all his nerves behind him and get over it.  
  
"Lauren, we both know that I have been totally afraid of commitment since the whole Lily thing. But you know what, it's been too long for me to keep focusing on that, I just need to get over it and see the good things that are right in front of me. And you know what, that's you," said Sirius. Lauren didn't smile, but her expression was hopeful. She let Sirius continue. "So I guess what I'm saying is that I want a commitment. So will you be my girlfriend?" Lauren grinned and threw her arms around his neck.  
  
"Oh I will, of course I will!" she exclaimed, pulling him close.  
  
"I think you're cutting off the circulation to my brain," he said with a laugh. Lauren pulled away.   
  
"What brain?" she asked, but before he could answer she had kissed him softy on the lips and he had forgotten what he was going to say.  
  
***  
  
Lily walked up to James from behind him. He didn't notice her until she tapped him on the shoulder. He tried to give her a hug, but she pushed him away from her.  
  
"James, we need to talk," said Lily. James didn't protest, he just moved over to make room for Lily to sit down next to him. Instead, she sat on an armchair across from the sofa.  
  
"I'm sorry Lily, I didn't mean to do any of it I swear. I mean one minute she was standing there and she got pushed over and-" he started to explain, but Lily cut him off.  
  
"No, I don't need your excuses James. I'm sure you didn't mean for any of this to happen, but the fact of the matter is that it did happen, and I'm not sure that I can forgive you," said Lily. James knew her tone, it was the _don't mess with me I don't want to deal with you right now _tone. That wasn't typically a good thing.  
  
"I'm sorry Lily. None of this is ever going to happen again-" Lily once again cut James off.  
  
"I know none of it is going to happen again. In fact, I'm going to make sure of that. It's over James. I don't want to see you again," said Lily calmly. There was an akward moment in which neither James nor Lily could say anything, and then James sighed.  
  
"I guess this is good-bye then," said James. Lily resolved that she wouldn't cry in front of James, she wouldn't let him see her cry.  
  
"I guess so," she said. Then she sat up abruptly and left the room before the tears started again.  
  


* * *

  
**A/N**- I thought that the last two chapters were going to turn out better, but I guess I can work with them. I'm gonna be working on this story a lot since it's almost christmas break, so check for updates. Until then, please review!  
**  
Disclaimer**- I don't own Harry Potter. Harry Potter doesn't even own himself. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling. She owns everything.  



	34. Band Practice

**~*~GREEN EYES~*~  
Chapter 34- Band Practice  
  
  
** "Sirius, what the hell are you doing?" asked James as Sirius clumsily tried to plug his bass guitar into Peter's keyboard.  
  
"What does it look like I'm doing? You have to plug this thing in to make it work. You obviously don't know anything about muggles!" exclaimed Sirius, still trying to jam the cord into a hole on the keyboard where it obviously would not fit.  
  
"I'm just thinking that maybe yours should look like Remus', seeing that his works and all," explained James, motioning over to Remus, who was strumming the strings on his guitar and making a less than plesant noise.  
  
"Okay fine, but when it doesn't work it's your fault," said Sirius, connecting the cord to his amp and pluging his amp into the magical electricity system that he had made. A very loud noise that somewhat resembled Snape's greasy fingers against the chalkboard resounded through their practice area, which happened to be the Maurader's secret headquarters.  
  
"HOW DO I MAKE IT GO AWAY?" yelled Sirius. "SEE I TOLD YOU THIS WHOLE PLUGING IT INTO THE AMP THING WOULDN'T WORK!"  
  
"Step away from the amp!" exclaimed Remus, who appeared frustrated with Sirius.  
  
"WHAT?" yelled Sirius.  
  
"STEP AWAY FROM THE DAMN AMP OR THAT SOUND IS GONNA KILL US ALL!" screamed Peter, who had apparently heard what Remus had said. Sirius took a few steps backwards and then the noise stopped. He used his guitar pick and strummed a few notes.  
  
"See I knew you weren't supposed to plug the bass into the keyboard," said Sirius, grinning happily.  
  
"I thought you said that wouldn't work!" exclaimed James. Sirius gave him a look.  
  
"Did I say that? I meant that you should go practice your drums shouldn't you?" said Sirius. James groaned.  
  
"I don't want to practice the stupid drums. I don't even want to be part of this stupid band!" exclaimed James. Sirius rolled his eyes.  
  
"Didn't your mommy tell you that it's not nice to call people stupid?" he asked jokingly.  
  
"Didn't your mommy tell you that you shouldn't go out in public with that face?" replied James, very seriously.   
  
"What's your problem James? PMS? Seriously because you're acting like an asshole right now, and you have been all day," said Sirius. Remus stopped his playing and looked over at Sirius.  
  
"Can't you just leave him alone Sirius? He just broke up with his girlfriend of almost a year. I mean, I know that you're all happy because of Lauren and everything, but he's your best friend. Shouldn't you have some sensitivity?" asked Remus.   
  
"The voice of reason speaks! Yeah, you're right Remus, I'm sorry James," said Sirius, not sounding too sorry on accont of his complete hyperness.  
  
"You know what, I don't want to be around you guys right now. You can practice for your stupid band on your own. I'll be somewhere else," said James. He then picked up his wand and walked out the door.  
  
***  
  
"Lily? Lily are you in there? Come on Lily will you please answer me?" asked Jamie, knocking on the door to the prefects' bathroom. Lily was, of course, in there, soaking in a vanilla flavored bath in her new white bikini. She wanted to be alone, and Jamie being loud wasn't helping.  
  
"Yes I'm in here, and obviously I want to be alone, so please go away!" yelled Lily. Jamie ignored her.  
  
"I'm just glad I know the password!" exclaimed Jamie happily. Lily sighed as she muttered "body shampoo" and walked in. "Oh hello Lily, I didn't know that you were in here, what a plesant suprise."  
  
"Shut up Jamie," replied Lily.  
  
"You know, I think that bath looks so inviting that I am going to join you," said Jamie, taking off her Hogwarts robes and revealing a red bikini. She got into the bath and swam over to Lily. "You've missed three days of classes you know. Professor McGonagall says that if you miss two more she'll take away your prefect badge and privilages."  
  
"It's not like I care. It just means that there's less chance of me running into James at the prefects' mettings," said Lily. Jamie sighed.  
  
"Come on Lily, I know this is a big deal for you but you need to start getting over this. You need to act like yourself, and you don't want to give James the satisfaction of thinking that he ruined your life."  
  
"I don't care what James thinks. I am done with him."  
  
"So why does your transfiguration folder still have Mrs. James Potter written all over it? And why do you still have all the letters that he wrote you? And why-"  
  
"Shut up Jamie, I know. I know that I need to get over him but you know what, it's harder than it sounds. So don't pressure me about it. Aren't you supposed to be my best friend?"   
  
"Yeah, I am, that's why I'm trying to mend your heart instead of letting you make it even more broken. You're the one that's doing this to yourself."  
  
"I am not! It's all James and that stupid bitch Jeanine's fault!"  
  
"Get over Jeanine! This was falling apart long before Jeanine and James had that little fiasco. We all knew it."  
  
"You know what, I don't think so. I think that-" but at that moment Brandon Sullivan, a sixth year Ravenclaw prefect, walked through the door with his swim trunks on, saving the two girls from immenent disaster. His short, somewhat spiky brown hair was messy but adorable, and his musclar arms and six pack came from his long career as the Ravenclaw chaser and quidditch captain. Next to James and Sirius, he was probably the most wanted guy at Hogwarts.  
  
"Hey Lily, I was kinda hoping I would find you here. I noticed that you haven't been in class lately, so I took some notes for you," he said as he got into the water. "So how are you, are you sick?"  
  
"Something like that. Thanks for taking notes for me," said Lily. "How have you been?"  
  
"Oh I've been pretty good. Hey Jamie, I didn't see that you were here," he said.  
  
"I was just going to leave. I'll see you later Lily, bye Bandon," she said quickly, getting out of the bath.  
  
"Bye Jamie!" said Brandon. He then turned his attention back to Lily. "So the break up has been pretty hard for you?"  
  
"Yeah. It's just, I don't know," said Lily.  
  
"I know what you're going through. I broke up with my girlfriend a couple of months ago. It was hard to just get over it."  
  
"Yeah, tell me about it. Everyone keeps telling me to get over it, but it's only been a few days."  
  
"I know, it's hard. But I'm sure you'll be able to do it. You've always struck me as one of those strong girls. I think you could get over anything."  
  
"Thanks," said Lily, blushing. There was in awkward silence, filled with anticipation, and then something that Lily definaltly did not expect happened.  
  
"Listen Lily, I was wondering if maybe you would go to the Halloween Ball with me, that is if you don't already have a date," he said, very quickly. Lily smiled.  
  
"I'd love to go with you," she said.  
  
***  
  
James had gotten all the way to the prefects' bathroom and was about to open the door when he heard Brandon Sullivan's voice.  
  
"Listen Lily, I was wondering if maybe you would go to the Halloween Ball with me, that is if you don't already have a date."  
  
James just started at the door, hoping that Lily would say no. He wanted to go up to his dorm room and die when he heard the words that came out of Lily's mouth.  
  
"I'd love to go with you."  
  
James didn't wait at the door to hear anything else. He took the short walk from the prefects' bathroom to the Maurader Headquarters, where the band was still practcing.  
  
"So you decided to join us again," said Remus, who was obviously not very happy with James.  
  
"Trust me, the only thing that would be good for me right now is banging loudly on some stupid drums," said James. Sirius smiled.  
  
"That's the James I know and love!" he said, but James didn't hear him. He was too busy playing his drums and wallowing in self pity and dispair to care.  
  


* * *

**A/N-** So the good news is that I got a brand new computer for Christmas *yay* the bad news is that I don't have a phone jack in my room so it's not connected to the internet yet. So I'm still on my old stupid computer for fan-fic. A new devlopment in this story (for me) is that I've gotten over three hundred reviews. Thank you to all of you that have reviewed, you really make my day.  
  
**Disclaimer-** Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. If you're looking for her, you're about a continent away.  
  



	35. Jealousy and Gstrings

**~*~GREEN EYES~*~  
Chapter 35- Jealousy and G-Strings  
  
** "Ok, now move your fingers to here and play the chord," said Lauren, showing Lily how to play a simple chord on the guitar. They had been practicing in one of the classrooms that had been set up to accomidate the bands, with sound-proof walls so that no one could hear what was going on. After three days of practicing, they were able to play a song that Lauren had written awhile back.  
  
"Ok, I think I'm ready to play it all the way through. Remind me how it starts though," said Lily, who had proven to be a natural on the guitar.  
  
"Jamie will come in with the first three measures and then you just repeat those three chords and then I will come in after two more measures. Do you get it?"  
  
"Yeah, I think it's simple enough," said Lily. She looked over at Jamie and signaled that she was ready. Jamie held up her drum sticks and clicked them together four times before going into the beat. They played the insturmental part of the song all the way through, and were amazed at how great the song sounded. After it was over, a clap was heard from behind them.  
  
"You guys are totally awesome. All you need is a good singer to win this competition, there are only about three other bands that are as good as you," said Jeanine Anderson, looking up at Lily and her band.   
  
"Thanks," said Lauren and Jamie at the same time.  
  
"Listen, no offense Jeanine but what are you doing here?" asked Lily. Jeanine took out a folded piece of paper from her pocket and showed it to them. It was from the Hogwarts Tribune, the school newspaper.  
  
"It says 'Seeking good female singer for upcoming battle of the bands, age 14 and up. If interested come to our practice 10 am saturday in room 313.' I thought I would try out," said Jeanine. Lily looked over at Jamie and Lauren.  
  
"You guys put an ad out in the paper?" she asked. They nodded.  
  
"None of us can sing, and we want to win right?" said Jamie.  
  
"Yeah I guess. Ok Jeanine, take the mic and show us what you can do," said Lily. Jeanine stepped forward and started singing, perfectly on key, her voice exactly what they wanted. As much as Lily didn't want Jeanine to be in the band, she knew she had to take her.  
  
"You are amazing! You have to be our singer! Oh this is so great!" exclaimed Lauren, running over to Jeanine and giving her a hug.  
  
"Oh my God how come you don't have a record deal yet?" asked Jamie, joining the hug. Lily looked over at the group hug in disgust.  
  
"I guess if no one else is gonna show up to try out..." said Lily. Jamie and Lauren smiled at her, and then she was pulled into the group hug.  
  
"This is gonna be the best band ever! Now all we need is a name," said Lauren. They all looked at each other and then Jeanine opened her mouth.  
  
"What about The Black Cats?" she asked. Jamie and Lauren smiled, and then looked at Lily.  
  
"It's perfect!" she said, and there was another big group hug. Lily couldn't help but smile, she was starting to like this whole band thing.  
  
***  
  
The Black Cats might have been doing a great job, but The Mauraders were having just a bit of trouble. For one thing, Remus and Sirius were having a very hard time learning how to play the guitar, and it seemed that when Peter was bragging about how great of a pianist he was, he had exagerated just a little bit. Actually James was the only one that was really making progress on his drums, with so much free time he had been coming into the practice room constantly and learning how to play with his "Learn the Drums Without Magic" book. It was during one of their very frustrating practice that things took a turn for the worst.  
  
"Sirius, you're sharp! You've been sharp everytime we've played for the past fifteen minutes. How hard is it to tune the guitar?" yelled Remus.   
  
"It's not like you know how to play. Besides the tuner says I'm flat," replied Sirius, adjusting the strings on his guitar. "It says that _you're_ the one that's sharp!"  
  
"Oh it says I'm the one that's sharp," mocked Remus, trying to tune his guitar. He turned what he liked to call the 'little knobby thingys' at the top of the guitar and, not suprisingly, the tiny little E-string could not stand the press and broke, making a loud twang. "Crap."  
  
"Yeah, how hard is it to tune a guitar?" asked Sirius. Remus glared at him.  
  
"Crap, I need a new G-string too. Look at my G-string it's horrible!" said Remus. Sirius and Peter burst into what could only be described as girly giggles.  
  
"Hee hee, you have a G-string and you want us to look at it, dirty!" exclaimed Sirius. Remus obviously didn't get the joke.  
  
"Well I don't have one anymore, it's broken. Maybe Mike has an extra G-string I can borrow," said Remus, the last part directed more towards himself than to Sirius and Peter.  
  
"So since when do you borrow other guys G-strings?" asked Peter.  
  
"Yeah, is there something we should know about you?" chimed in Sirius. Remus had evidently gotten what was so funny about the G-string, and was glaring at Sirius and Peter. They didn't notice him though, they were too busy rolling on the ground laughing.  
  
"Couldn't you guys be a little more mature?" asked Remus.   
  
"Remus, if you don't tell anyone maybe I'll let you use my G-string," said Sirius in his 'sexy voice,' raising his eyebrows provacitivly.  
  
"Can't you guys be quiet for one moment, I'm trying to practices!" yelled James.  
  
"Wow, it speaks!" exclaimed Remus, glad that the attention was being turned away from him.  
  
"Yeah, and it is really annoyed with you and your damn G-strings!" replied James.  
  
"You're just jealous because no one wanted to see your G-string," said Peter.  
  
"No, I'm pissed off because no one is taking this whole band thing seriously. You guys can't play the guitar, and the keyboarding isn't much better," said James.  
  
"No, you're pissed off because Lily has a date to the Halloween ball and you don't," said Sirius. He seemed to have hit a soft spot.  
  
"So what. It's not like I can't get a date. I could date any girl in this school if I wanted to, and I will, just watch me!" said James.  
  
"Ok, then get a damn date. I don't care if you have a date or not," said Remus.   
  
"Well all I care about is that we don't embarass ourselves out there. We need some help," said James. "I'll be right back." And with that, he walked out of the door to the secret headquarters and was out of sight.  
  
***  
  
"Heya Lauren, my favorite person ever!" exclaimed James, sitting down next to her on the couch in the common room.  
  
"What do you want, I don't have any money," she replied, not even looking up from the magazine that she was reading.  
  
"You think I came over here to ask you for something?" asked James, trying to look hurt.  
  
"Yeah, that's what I think," said Lauren.  
  
"Ok then, can you teach Remus and Sirius how to play the guitar? Pretty please? I just don't want to look like an idiot out there in public," said James. Lauren looked up.  
  
"You know, I think I can do that," she said. James started to give her a hug, but she stopped him. "Of course, it will probably take awhile, and it will cost you."  
  
"What will it cost me?" asked James, dissapointed but intruiged.  
  
"See that girl over there? Do you know her?" asked Lauren, pointing at a tall fifth year with long blonde hair.  
  
"Alyssa Stevensen, yeah I know her," said James.   
  
"She's one of my best friends, and she's feeling kinda sad about not having a date to the Halloween ball. You go with her, I teach your friends how to play the guitar," said Lauren. James thought it over.  
  
"Ok," he said.  
  
"Go ask her," said Lauren. James stood up and went over to the corner where Alyssa and her friends were playing chess.  
  
"Hey Alyssa, can I talk to you real quick?" he asked. Alyssa smiled and followed him to a little loveseat that no one was using.  
  
"Listen, I was wondering if you would go to the Halloween Ball with me, that is if you don't already have a date," he said. Alyssa's grin widened.  
  
"Of course I'll go with you!" she exclaimed.  
  
"I'll meet you in the common room at six sharp," said James.  
  
"Sounds great," said Alyssa.  
  
"Ok, see you then," replied James, who then walked over to Lauren and smirked. "It's a done deal. So when do you start?"  
  


* * *

  
**A/N**- Well this chapter was suprisingly fun and easy to write. I hope you liked it. I just want to say happy new year to everyone! And do you know what your new year's resolution should be? To review more! Oh look, you can do that now, don't you feel special?  
**  
Disclaimer**- I don't own Harry Potter and co, Hogwarts or a set of drums. Trust me, you don't want to sue.  



	36. A Hogsmeade Trip

**~*~GREEN EYES~*~  
Chapter 36- A Hogsmeade Trip**  
  
Lauren ran toward the library so that she could intercept Lily before the masses got to her. She wanted to be the one to tell Lily that James also had a date to the Halloween Ball. She found her in the charms section, studying some overly difficult charms and completly tuning out everything else.  
  
"Hey Lily," said Lauren. Lily quickly looked up from her book and smiled.  
  
"Oh hi Lauren. Come sit down, what are you doing here?" asked Lily, pulling out the chair next to her.  
  
"I was just in the common room and something happened that I thought you should know abou," replied Lauren as she sat down.  
  
"Did someone light it on fire?" asked Lily, half seriously.  
  
"No, James asked Alyssa to go to the Halloween ball with him. I figured that I would tell you before you found out from someone like Roy," said Lauren. Lily just sat there with a stunned expression on her face and then realized that this was the part where she talked back.  
  
"Alyssa Stevensen, the blonde one? Well I hope he has fun," said Lily, trying her best to hide how bitter she was.  
  
"Are you okay with this Lily?" asked Lauren. Lily nodded.  
  
"Well the way I see it is for every six months you're together you have a two week mourning period. James and I were together for ten months, so I figure that every girl he shows intrest in for the three and a half weeks he has to mourn is just a rebound skank," explained Lily, looking back down at her book. "Not that Alyssa's a skank or anything, but you get what I mean."  
  
"So what about Brandon, is he your 'rebound skank?'" asked Lauren, making little quotes with her fingers.  
  
"No, because that's different," said Lily. "I'm not a guy."  
  
"So what does that have to do with anything?" asked Lauren.   
  
"It just does, ok? Now if you don't mind, I'm kinda working on something here. Toodles!" exclaimed Lily, waving goodbye.   
  
"I will never understand them," Lauren muttered to herself as she walked out of the library and back to the common room.  
  
***  
  
"Hey baby," said Sirius, giving Lauren a kiss as he sat down next to her at the Gryffindor table in the great hall.  
  
"Hey you," replied Lauren. "How's the good life?"  
  
"It's pretty good and lifey. I'm tired of those two though," he said, pointing at Lily and James. They were sitting across from each other, both looking down at their food with the utmost concentration, not speaking at all.  
  
"How long have they been like that?" asked Lauren, digging into her chicken.  
  
"Since the breakup. They do the whole 'not speaking to you' thing followed by the 'I really hate you' thing and then the 'not speaking to you' thing again. It's getting old," said Sirius.   
  
"We don't hate each other," replied Lily and James at the same time. Then they both blushed and looked back at their plates.  
  
"They're perfect for each other. I guess they just need this breakup to realize that," whispered Sirius, so that Lily and James couldn't hear.  
  
"I just hope they realize it soon, because everything is just so much more fun when they're both happy. I just really want them to be happy," Lauren whispered back. At that moment Professor Dumbledore clapped once and the entire great hall turned to look at him.  
  
"I just want to announce that there is going to be a special Hogsmeade trip for all the students that wish to go to the Halloween Ball. I'd ask you to rememer that the dress code is semi-formal, so no dress robes. Remember, only fourth years and up can attend the dance. On another note, the nominations for Halloween King and Queen will be taken during your transfiguration class next week. That is all," said Dumbledore. Lauren turned over to Lily.  
  
"Hey Lils, why don't we get Jamie and Jeanine and do the whole shopping thing together?" asked Lauren.  
  
"That sounds good to me. We'll meet in the common room before we have to leave," said Lily. She loved to shop, and suddenly she was really looking forward to just spending time with the girls.  
  
***  
  
"This whole guitar thing is really making me mad! I can't play the stupid song because I can't play the stupid guitar! Grrrr, that's the only word I can think of, grrr!" exclaimed Sirius. James hadn't told him that Lauren would be teaching him and Remus to play the guitar yet, but she was supposed to be there any minute.  
  
"I think you'll be able to get it soon," said Peter, who had finally learned how to play his songs on the keyboard and was now acting rather smug.   
  
"Really? Because it sounds hopeless to me," said Remus, who then kicked the amp, breaking it in two. He had done that about ten times that day. "Repairo," he muttered and the amp was in working condition again.  
  
"Oh, nothing's hopeless Remus, don't be such a pessimist," said a voice from behind Remus. He looked up and saw Laruen. "Let me see the music you wrote." Remus handed her the music and she frowned as she looked at it.  
  
"What are you doing here, and why are you frowning?" asked Sirius. Lauren glared at him.  
  
"Yeah, I love you too Sirius," she said with a sigh. "I'm teaching you guys to play the guitar, and if you want to learn this music it's gonna take me a really long time."  
  
"Wait, you're teaching us to play the guitar? Who decided on that?" asked Remus.  
  
"Um, James. Didn't he tell you?" asked Lauren. Everyone looked over at James, who started playing his drums louder than ever.  
  
"No, he didn't tell us," said Remus. "But this is good, now maybe we'll sound okay for the battle of the bands."  
  
"Hey hey, how do we know that you're not trying to sabatoge our band so that we lose and you guys win?" asked Sirius. Lauren looked at him.  
  
"Because if we lose, it won't be your band that's gonna beat us honey," explained Lauren. "Now give me the guitar, if you're gonna learn this music we need to start now."  
  
***  
  
"Oh my God this is the best store in all of Hogsmeade!" exclaimed Jeanine, running toward the ice cream parlor.  
  
"You're hungry for ice cream?" asked Lauren. Jeanine shook her head no.  
  
"No, not the ice cream parlor. That," she said, pointing at a sprial staircase that went up about a story into a cloud that seemed to be covering only a small portion of the sky. A sign next to the staircase read "Angelic Fashions" and witches were excitedly climbing up the staircase to where ever it lead to.  
  
"They have an Angelic Fashions here? Since when?" asked Jamie, who was obviosly very excited about this store.  
  
"It just opened. My mom was telling me about it in an owl she sent last week. It's supposed to be the biggest one yet!" said Jeanine, starting to walk up the stiarcase. Lily just gave them a weird look.  
  
"Um, I think I missed something. What's angelic fashions?" she asked. Jamie and Jeanine looked at her like she was crazy.  
  
"It's only the best designer fashion store, like, ever. They have these huge glass stores that are built on clouds, it's really beautiful," explained Jamie. By now they were all the way up the staircase and had entered the most wonderful store that Lily had ever seen. Rows and rows of just pants were on the left side, seperated by color, and on the right side were rows and rows of shirts.  
  
"Come on, all the dresses are upstairs," said Jeanine, dragging Lily up a sprial escalator to the next floor. Here there were rows upon rows of beautiful dresses in every color imaginable, once again seperaed by color.   
  
"Ok, I want light pink this time so I am going to go over to that section," said Lauren, pointing over to her right. "What about you guys?"  
  
"I'm thinking about baby blue," said Jeanine.  
  
"Just simple black for me," said Jamie. Lily looked at the colors and considered her options.  
  
"I think I'm gonna do the whole emerald green thing," she said.  
  
"So I have a plan. Why don't we all go to our respective color preferences and pick out our clothes. We won't show anyone what we picked out, we'll go try them on and then we'll buy them. It will be a secret, won't that be fun?" asked Lauren. Everyone agreed and soon Lily found herself alone at the green section. It took her over an hour to pick out three beauiful dresses, and soon she found herself in a spacious dressing room.  
  
There was purple crushed velvet coming down from the ceiling and surrounding her on three sides. In the back of the dressing room was a wall that had on it an enchanted mirror. Lily tried on the first two dresses and decided that they weren't quite right. She slowly slipped into the last one and the second she had it on she knew that she was destined to have this dress. It was a long velvet spagetthi strap dress that belled out to the floor. The front had an empire top, and there was an ivory bow in the middle just below her bust. She turned and admired herself in the mirror and then, quite to her suprise, the mirror admired her back.  
  
"Hello gorgeous, meow!" it said.  
  
"So you really think this looks good?" asked Lily.  
  
"If you don't buy it I'm gonna call the fashion police on you," it replied.  
  
"So I shouldn't get the first one?"  
  
"No, it's way too expensive and it didn't even look that great on you. And the second one, well that wasn't good. But this last one, you need it."  
  
That was all it took to convince Lily to get the dress, and a few hours later it was being displayed proudly in her closet, making her smile whenever she looked at it. She couldn't wait for the dance.  
  


* * *

  
**A/N**- Ff.net is being retarted right now, it's not letting me post. I don't know why they're down so much... Anyway I've been updating a lot lately (new years resolution) so I think that you should review a lot to kinda return the favor. Well I hope you liked the chapter, please review. Also, if you want me to email you when I update, you can tell me in a review and I'll be sure to do that.  
  
**Disclaimer**- I don't own Harry Potter. That's J.K.R., not me.  



	37. Trick or Treat!

**~*~GREEN EYES~*~  
Chapter 37- Trick or Treat!  
  
** Before anyone knew it Halloween had arrived, and it was almost time for the big dance. Lily put on her beautiful dress and then used magic to do her hair and makeup. Her gorgeous red locks cascaded down her back in curls and the makeup was just enough to accentuate her features without making her look made up. When she was done she went down to the common room to see how everyone else looked.  
  
The only one of her group that was in the common room when she arrived was Jamie. Her hair was done up in an elegant french twist and her black halter top dress had no back. It slanted at the bottom and had just enough glitter on it to make her sparkle when she moved.  
  
"Hey Jamie, are you excited?" asked Lily.  
  
"Yeah, I can wait, the band is going to be great! You did make sure that everything was down there right?" Jamie said quickly. It had been Lily's job to get the amps, guitars, drums and costumes ready for the battle of the bands.  
  
"Of course. Everything is exactly the way it's supposed to be. Oh look here comes Lauren!" excalimed Lily, pointing towards the entrance to the girls' dormitories. Lauren's dress was soft pink, kind of sheer, and it fell to the floor. It was a spagetthi strap also, and looked dainty and elegant. As she walked to them, Lily noticed that she was wearing glass slippers.  
  
"You look great!" squealed Jamie. Just then Lily spotted the boys coming from their dorms. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw James with black pants and a blue button down shirt coming towards her, and then she felt it break into a thousand pieces when he took hold of Alyssa's hand and walked her to where Lily, Jamie and Lauren were standing. Alyssa was wearing a red halter dress and smiling at everyone.  
  
"I have to go meet Brandon," said Lily quickly, slipping off toward the Ravenclaw common room. Sirius watched her as she left, feeling very sad for his friend. He sighed sympathatically and then turned back to his friends.  
  
"What was that for?" asked James. Sirius rolled his eyes.  
  
"Can't you tell? She is so still in love with her, and you are just letting her get away from you like that," replied Sirius.  
  
"Hey, she was the one who got a date to the dance first!" argued James.   
  
"Well it was obviously a cry for help. You know she wanted you to say, 'Oh Lily, no, don't go with him, go with me instead!'" said Sirius.  
  
"No, it wasn't. We're over Sirius, I am not going to fall in love with Lily Evans again!" yelled James.  
  
"Oh come on, everyone agrees with me," said Sirius. He looked around at his friends for some backup.  
  
"I'm gonna have to agree with James on this one Sirius," replied Remus. Sirius looked over at Jamie.  
  
"I don't think you realize this, but Lily doesn't want to be with James again. He broke her heart. No offense.." Jamie looked over at James.  
  
"None taken," replied James. Sirius turned to Lauren as his one last hope.  
  
"Sirius, Lily is obviously trying to move on with her life, and James is too. Why won't you let them?" asked Lauren. Sirius looked stunned, he hated to lose an arguement almost as much as he hated change. It was then that Sirius noticed that Alyssa looked very uncomfortable. Sirius sighed but knew that maybe he should shut up. Those two were made for each other, and it seemed like he was the only one that realized it.  
  
***  
  
"Oh Lily, you look great!" exclaimed Jeanine when Lily met her, her date Chad and Brandon. Brandon took Lily's hand and Lily felt very weird. For the past ten months she had only held James' hand, which was much softer than Brandon's. When she and James held hands, it was like they were made to fit together, but when she was holding hands with Bradon it was just...different.  
  
"So do you!" replied Lily with enthusiasm, and of course she was telling the truth. Jeanine's hair was slightly wavy, just enough to look completly glamourus. Her dress was baby-blue, and sparkly. It was a tube tube, but not at all in bad taste. The back laced up, and Jeanine was wearing diamond jewlery. Lily noticed that Brandon was almost drolling over Jeanine, and she didn't like it.  
  
"So what's the schedule for the dance?" asked Jeanine, her complextion glowing. Of course Lily had memorized the program that had been handed out to all of the preformers in the Battle of the Bands, and she recited it as if she had been studying it for hours.  
  
"We begin with dinner from six-thirty until seven. Then it will be the Battle of the Bands, then the winners of the Battle of the Bands will be announced, followed by the announcement of the King and Queen and their dance together, and the dance will go on until midnight. We go last in the Battle of the Bands by the way," recited Lily. Jeanine laughed and rolled her eyes, but overall she was happy to finally be friends with Lily.  
  
"Well we should get down there if we want to get a table," said Brandon, pulling Lily by the arm. Lily wasn't very happy about this, but she figured why bother getting mad. This was the only time she ever had to go on a date with him afterall. The Great Hall was decorated in orange and black, and a lightning storm had started about five minutes ago, so the sky was wonderfully eerie. Bats were flying all over the hall, there were huge jack-o-lanterns, and the cicular tables had black canopys that encompased the diners inside.  
  
"This one's open," said Professor McGonagall, leading the group to a table where no one was sitting. Lily looked at the menu, said what she wanted to eat, and watched it appear on the table. _I wonder if James is having fun, _she thought, and then felt bad for wondering.  
  
***  
  
"Sirius, I am not having any fun," James whispered. Sirius just snikered to himself. James, Alyssa, Sirius, Lauren, Remus and Jamie were all sitting together at the table, and James could not be more annoyed by Alyssa. She was very clingy, and kept making fun of James with a flirtatious tone.  
  
"I hate to say I told you so but...I told you so," Sirius responded. James sighed.  
  
"Just shut up," he replied.   
  
"Oh what are you two boys talking about?" asked Alyssa in a sultry voice, raising one eyebrow provocitively.  
  
"Nothing," said James.  
  
"I hope he is planning a hair appointment for you. This shaggy hair thing just isn't working for me," stated Alyssa, running her fingers through James' hair.   
  
"It's been working for me for about 16 years now, I think that I can deal with it," he said. He looked at his watch and smiled. It was 6:28, which meant that it was almost time for-  
  
"Will all the students participating in the battle of the bands please report to the practice area now," announced Dumbledore. James was the first one to get up from the table, waiting impatiently for Sirius and Remus, who were giving their respective girlfriends a kiss goodbye.  
  
"Don't I get a kiss?" asked Alyssa.   
  
"No," replied James matter-of-factly. Then Lauren and Jamie got up from the table.  
  
"Wait where are you guys going?" Alyssa sounded almost paniced at the thought of her friends all leaving her.  
  
"The battle of the bands," said Sirius slowly, pronoucing every sylable as if to say that Alyssa was stupid. James ignored Alyssa's whimpering and walked off.  
  
"Damn she's annoying," said James. "I'm just glad it's only one date."  
  
***  
  
"Plug in the amp!"  
  
"No not that one, the other one!"  
  
"You guys where's my shirt?"  
  
"Where's my high-hat?"  
  
"Which one do I plug it into?"  
  
"I NEED MY SHIRT!"   
  
The practice room was completly chaotic. Even though there were only a few more bands left to go, there were a lot of people in the room, and The Black Cats were the only group that, thanks to Lily's organization, were ready to go.  
  
"Okay, it's The Mauraders next followed by Black Sunlight and then Hugs and Trees. The Black Cats, you go last," said Professor McGonagall, who was trying to get everyone situated. James, Remus, Peter and Sirius had all of their instruments and were getting ready to go.  
  
"We can go watch them, right?" asked Lauren. Everyone agreed that they could, and they walked out to the side of the stage were the bands could view the other bands from. The curtain had been drawn, and the Mauraders were setting up. It was too dark for Lily to see anything, she could just hear everything getting ready.  
  
"And now...THE MAURADERS!" announced Dumbledore. Everyone clapped as the curtain came up and they saw the band. They were all wearing clothes that looked rather punk, Sirius' hair was spiked competly up, and even Peter looked a little bit handsome. James clicked his drumsticks together three times and then the band started playing a rather easy but still very catchy punk rock song.   
  
"We went through everything but now I see it fading away  
I used to laugh but now I miss you more with everyday  
Maybe the day will come when I'm okay with losing you  
But til then I wish I knew, I just wish I knew  
  
Who am I without you?  
Who am I without you?  
Who am I without you?  
  
You used to make me smile and I used to kiss your tears away  
But now I see you and I can't think of anything to say  
We used to be in love oh yeah you know it's true  
But know I don't who I am without you  
  
Who am I without you?  
Who am I without you?  
Who am I without you?  
  
I look in the mirror  
And see your reflection in my eyes  
But now I feel that  
I'm wearing a disguise  
I don't know what to do   
Who am I without you?  
  
Who am I without you?  
Who am I without you?  
Who am I without you?  
  
I just wish I knew, oh yeah, who I am without you..." Remus finished singing, the band finished playing and applause went through the crowd. Lily was almost crying, she could tell who had written the song and who it was written for. The Mauraders came off the stage and Lily did the only thing that she could think of: she gave James, Sirius, Remus and Peter hugs.  
  
"You did great guys, you did great!" Lauren exclaimed.   
  
"Thanks," replied the entire group, each grinning.   
  
"Now we have to get ready," said Jamie, and the Black Cats got their outfits on. Each of them was wearing a black miniskirt with tall black boots. Lily had a green tank top ons, Lauren's was pink, Jamie's was purple and Jeanine's was blue. They each had on black cat ears also. They sat nervously through the last few acts and then Dumbledore announced them.  
  
"Now all of you welcome, our last and final band, THE BLACK CATS!" everyone clapped as the curtain went up revealing the band. Jeanine went up to the mike.  
  
"Ok, we're gonna be singing a song called Here With You." They started to play the intro to the song, which had a real rock feel to it.   
  
They say what's the point of young love  
You've got better things to do  
But what's the point of living   
If I'm not living here with you  
  
I live my life to touch your hands   
And to gaze upon your face  
Cuz whenever I see you  
My heart quickens it's pace, oh yeah  
  
I wanna be here with you  
With everything you do  
I love everything you say  
Oh you take my breath away  
  
I wanna be where you are  
If you're near or if you're far  
And I'll do all I can do  
Just to be here with you  
Be here with you.  
  
I don't know what's come over me  
But you just make me smile  
I want to find you and  
Just be with you for awhile  
  
You asked me if I loved you  
The answer is I do  
That's why I want to live my life  
Forever here with you (whoa yeah)  
  
I wanna be here with you  
With everything you do  
I love everything you say  
Oh you take my breath away  
  
I wanna be where you are  
If you're near or if you're far  
And I'll do all I can do  
Just to be here with you  
Be here with you  
  
I stand here taking chances that I'm not prepared to take  
And I'm always making promises I never want to break  
  
I wanna be here with you  
With everything you do  
I love everything you say  
Oh you take my breath away  
  
I wanna be where you are  
If you're near or if you're far  
And I'll do all I can do  
Just to be here with you  
Be here with you."   
  
The applause sounded like thunder, everyone stood up and clapped for the Black Cats. The song had went flawlessly. The applause wouldn't end and Dumbledore stood up and had to quiet the crowd after a few mintues.  
  
"I will now ask that every band come onto the stage so that we can announce our winners," everyone came from back stage and stood on either side of The Black Cats. There were about fifteen bands in total, and they were all waiting anxiously for the announcement.   
  
"First of all I would like to tell you that every band was wonderful. You're all winners. But we do have to have our top three. In third place is The Mauraders!" said Dumbledore. The students clapped as James, Remus, Sirius and Peter went up to get their trophy.   
  
"In second place is Black Sunlight!" a group of seventh year Slytherin guys went up to get their trophy, and Lily, Lauren, Jamie and Jeanine were all holding hands, hoping for a prize.  
  
"Now I will be announcing our first place winner, who as you know will win a throphy and one hundered galleons in prize money," said Dumbledore.  
  
"Oh just hurry up and get done with it!" muttered Jamie under her breath.  
  
"In first place, with the highest score from the judges, are The Black Cats!" everyone stood up and clapped as Lily, Jeanine, Jamie and Lauren went up to get their prize.   
  
"Good job ladies. We will be having a five minute break for our bands to get back into their dancing clothes and then the dance will begin with the announcment of the Halloween Ball court," said Dumbledore. There was a rush backstage in the girls' warm up area as everyone put their dresses back on and then Lily and Jeanine went back to their tables to see their dates.  
  
"You did great!" Chad said, giving Jeanine a huge hug. Lily's date wasn't as nice.  
  
"Oh, yeah you were good," he said between sips of punch. Lily didn't really notice as Professor McGonagall started to announce the court until-  
  
"The sixth year Duke is Remus Lupin and the Dutchess is Jeanine Anderson. Prince is James Potter and Princess is Lily Evans," Lily felt a tap on her back as her and Jeanine started to walk up to the front of the Great Hall together.  
  
"So you're leaving again," stated Brandon. Apparently he wanted all of her undivided attention.  
  
"Yeah, but there's James' date, Alyssa. You can hang out with her if you want," said Lily.   
  
"Fine," replied Brandon, going towards Alyssa. McGonagall crowned Lily and James, and then she announced the first dance of the night.   
  
"Congratulations Lillian," said James formally.  
  
"And you too James," Lily replied, equally formally.  
  
"So I guess we have to dance together," said James.  
  
"I guess we do," said Lily. Every other couple had started to dance, and Lily and James started to dance also, staying as far apart from each other as they could with their arms around each other.  
  
"You know what, this is stupid. We might as well have a little fun," said James, pulling Lily closer. Lily smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. The song ended and they seperated.  
  
"I guess I should go find my date," said James.  
  
"I'll go with you, she's somewhere with my date," explained Lily. Lily lead James over to the spot where they had been eating and spotted Chad.  
  
"Chad, do you know where Brandon and Alyssa went?" asked Lily. Chad shook his head.  
  
"I really have no idea."  
  
***  
  
"Are you having a fun time here?" asked Alyssa. She was slow dancing with Bradon and having fun for the first time that night.  
  
"No not really, it kind of seems like Lily has been ignoring me. I don't think I should have come with her. What about you?" asked Brandon.  
  
"Pretty much the same thing. James doesn't show any affection. I like guys that want to hold your hand and let you eat off their plate," explained Alyssa.  
  
"Yeah, I like letting girls do that, but Lily just keeps pulling away," replied Brandon.  
  
"See, I like guys like you." said Alyssa.  
  
"And I like girls like you..." said Brandon. He then leaned in to kiss her and they were making out in no time.  
  
"Come on, dances are no fun. Let's blow this place," suggested Brandon, putting his arm around Alyssa and leading her outside.  
  
"That sounds perfect to me!" exclaimed Alyssa, and soon they were kissing on a bench on the way to Hagrid's hut.  
  
***  
  
"Oh my God Lily, James you will never guess what happened!" exclaimed Jamie, running up to her friends.  
  
"Then why don't you save us some time and tell us then," said James irritably, mad that he still couldn't find his date.  
  
"Well Sirius and I were dancing together when you guys were having the first dance of the night and guess who I saw kissing," demanded Jamie.   
  
"Snape and that Frederick asshole?" Lily asked seriously. Jamie shook her head.  
  
"This may come as a shock to you, but you guys may be having to spend the rest of the night together, because Alyssa and Brandon ran off together!" exclaimed Jamie happily. Sirius ran up to them, grinning, and he seemed to be very happy also.  
  
"This is so great, I was eves dropping and Brandon and Alyssa are offically a couple. They went back up to the prefects' bathroom to have some 'alone time!'" said Sirius. Lily looked up at James and James looked down at her, both with a shocked expression on their faces.  
  
"Well I guess we have to spend the evening together," said James. Lily nodded.  
  
"But you know what, we can have fun. It will be like the really old times, back when we were best friends. We'll just kinda start over," said Lily.  
  
"That sounds good to me," said James.  
  
***  
  
The rest of the dance went by in a blur and soon Lily, James, Remus, Jamie, Sirius and Lauren were heading back up to the common room. Everyone went up to their dorms, but James held Lily back.  
  
"Listen, thanks for saving me out there. I had a lot of fun with you tonight, and I really want us to be friends again," said James. "Just friends."  
  
"You know what, I think we can handle that. It would be fun to be just friends again with you," agreed Lily. "But still I'm kinda worried that..." she trailed off.  
  
"Kinda worried that-" prompted James.  
  
"Kinda worried that we can't just be friends. What if something happens between us?" asked Lily.  
  
"They say if you love somehing let it go, and if it comes back to you that's how you know that it was meant to be," said James.   
  
"That's the most insightful thing I think I've heard you say James Potter," said Lily. James laughed.  
  
"So we're cool then?" asked James.  
  
"We're gravy," replied Lily. James gave her a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Good night Lily," he said, and then the two of them walked back to their dorms.  
  


* * *

A/N- So I know that this one took me an entire week to put up, but it's really long so don't get too disapointed. I'll probably have the next one up soon, until then please review!  
  
Disclaimer- J.K.R. owns everything except what I own.  



	38. Suprising Discoveries

**~*~GREEN EYES~*~  
Chapter 38- Suprising Discoveries  
**   
The days started going by quite fast after the dance, what with so much homework that had been assigned to them in preperation for the tests that they would be taking at the end of the year. It was in the middle of a chaotic monday morning breakfast at the beginning of december that Sirius recieved a letter that he had been waiting for since summer. He read it, got a huge grin on his face, and then passed it over to James and Remus, who also read it.  
  
_Dear Sirius,  
  
Well I know that you have been waiting for me to fix up that motorbike so that it will fly and work at Hogwarts, and I just wanted to let you know that it's done. Of course, Molly pitched a fit when she found out that I was making a motorbike fly for a Hogwarts student, but I think she forgot about it. Did you know that we have another baby on the way? Molly is at three months. We're going to name her Virginia, well if she is a girl. Molly wants to name a boy Percy but since we already have two boys, I'm hoping for a girl. Anyway, you can pick up the bike at the post office on the tenth of December. I'm sure you'll figure out how to get down there....  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Arthur Weasley  
  
_"Oh this is great Sirius!" exclaimed James, sounding more excited than he had in a long time. Sirius' eyes were sparkling.  
**  
** "I know! I can't wait for the tenth, it's going to be wonderful," said Sirius, sounding equally excited. Remus wasn't saying anything.  
  
"Well Remus, what do you think about this?" asked James. Remus forelornly stared at his eggs and then replied.  
  
"Full moon on the tenth," he stated matter of factly.   
  
"Oh I'm so sorry Remus I can't believe that I didn't realize it," appoligized James quickly. Sirius nodded his head in agreement.  
  
"It's okay. Really, you don't have to worry about it. I'll just see the bike the next day," said Remus, trying his best to sound happy for Sirius.  
  
"No, we're not gonna go and pick it up without you. We'll do the usual on the tenth and go get the bike on the next day," said Sirius.  
  
"Yeah, it won't be any fun to get that bike without you," said James. Everyone agreed, and they all anxiously awaited the eleventh of December.  
  
***  
  
"James were are you going?"  
  
"What do you mean where am I going?"  
  
"Ouch that was my foot!"  
  
"Aren't we going the wrong way?"  
  
"QUIET!" Sirius finally yelled. Then he continued in a whisper, "We don't want anyone to catch us before we get there do we?"  
  
Sirius, James and Peter were silent until they got to the shreiking shack. Peter changed into a rat first in order to stop the whomping willow and give Sirius and James more room. Then a huge dog, who had a red bandana around his neck, emerged from underneath the cloak, and finally a stag, who took the cloak in his mouth, hid it underneath some bushes, and then met up with the other animals, who went in a hole made by the roots and then to a tunnel bellow.  
  
The trip to the shreiking shack took about ten minutes, what with James and Sirius sprinting down the tunnel with Peter inside of the bandana on Sirius' neck. Finally they were to the shreiking shack, where a few long, horrifing howls told them that Remus had made his transformation. Remus looked quite like a normal wolf, although there were differences in the snout and mostly in the way that he carried himself. He let out a happy howl when he saw his friends, and they all sat in a circle to decide where they would go that night.  
  
Peter emerged from Sirius' bandana with the marauder's map in his two front paws. He exerted huge effort in carrying this, and fell to the ground when he had got the map halfway out, the map falling on top of him. Sirius, Peter and Remus snorted, and then Sirius unrolled the map wih his paws. Everyone looked to Remus to decide where they would go that night. Remus seemed to study the map, and then pointed to the forbidden forest with his paw. Sirius clumsily took the map with his mouth and stuffed it back into the handkerchief. Then Peter once again climbed into the handkerchief and the four of them ran off through the tunnel and towards the forbidden forest.  
  
It was quite dark in the forest, but the animals did not seem to care. They ran around aimlessly, playing games that really didn't have a point or purpose. Sirius, Remus and James would chase after each other in a sort of tag game, each of them trying to catch the other ones. They found their way to a clearing, and were extremely suprised to see that the clearing was occupied.  
  
It seemed to be some sort of meeting. There were many people, cloaked in all black, looking up at who must be their leader, a man that was more frightening than anyone James, Sirius, Peter or Remus had seen before. His eyes shone red with malice, and his face seemed to be contorted, as if something had changed it, made it not innocent and pure like most peoples' faces. The man spoke, and his voice had a raspy sound which seemed to click in the back of his throat, making a sound that was not quite human.  
  
"Silence, silence in the crowd!" he demanded. Everyone grew quiet. "I would like to thank all of you future death eaters for being here today. I would especially like to thank a young man by the name of Lucious Malfoy, who is earning this month's prize for recruiting the most people. Please come up to the front of the class."  
  
A seventh year with bright blond hair come up to the front and accepted a gift of some sort of light that would only shine for the person who was holding it. Then the leader spoke again.  
  
"As you may know, we have done many years of research to discover new spells to better the way that we work. We have found one, and I would like Mr. Boneswallow to show it to the class."  
  
An older, skinny, bony man came up to the front of what James now realized was a class for the dark arts and cleared his throat.  
  
"Hello, my name is Mr. Clippard Boneswallow. Some of you may know me, I work for the ministry for the department of experimental spells, potions and charms. Now before I show this to you, I must remind you that this is a top secret spell that may not, for any reason, be used on the hogwarts grounds for fear that Dumbledore or one of those other good for nothing may discover a charm to prevent it," said Mr. Boneswallow. He then took out a small cat from his pocket and muttered the word "_Crucio!"  
  
_The cat started twitching violently, jerking every which way and making painful meows. James looked over at Sirius, who looked as if he might throw up. Then James darted back toward the castle, looking back to make sure that everyone else was following him. They sprinted to the tunnel and spent the rest of the night in there. When the first light shone and the moon had set, Remus turned back into himself, with only a few scrapes and bruises from his transformation. James, Peter and Sirius quickly changed back into themselves as well.  
  
"What the hell was that?" asked Sirius, a question that he had been waiting to ask since they had first arrived at the meeting.  
  
"I have no idea, but whatever it was we need to tell Dumbledore," said James. Remus looked at him and shook his head.  
  
"We can't do that James. Dumbledore let me into this school because he trusted me, and if he found out that we were doing this all of us would be expelled for sure. We can't risk it," explained Remus.  
  
"Well I'm at least gonna tell dad about that Boneswallow guy," said James, knowing that Remus was right. Sirius looked down at his watch.  
  
"Come one guys, we need to leave before someone comes to get Remus," Sirius stated. James and Sirius said a quick goodbye to their friend and started walking away when they noticed that Peter wasn't following them.  
  
"Peter, come on, we don't want to be late!" exclaimed James, but Peter still stood there, transfixed, seemingly too disturbed to say anything at all.  
  


* * *

**A/N**- Well I know it took me longer than usual to get this one up, my appologies. It's just that, after the last chapter, I wasn't exactly sure where the story needed to go. So I examined my plot, reviewed my reviews and tried to find something that would work and lead the story up to the sequal. The next few chapters will be coming soon. Until then, please read and review, and thank you to all my great reviewers who give me their honest opinion and make me want to go on with this story. You know who you are...  
  
**Disclaimer**- J.K. Rowling owns all *bows down* I'm not worthy, I'm not worthy!  



	39. Special Delivery!

**~*~GREEN EYES~*~  
Chapter 39- Special Delivery!  
  
  
** "Lily, I need to talk to you real quick," said James, making his way over to Lily. Lily put down the book that she was studying from and looked over at James.  
  
"What is it?" she asked. The two had been getting along wonderfully since the dance, and had now become the best friends that they had been until they started going out in the fifth year.  
  
"Well, something happened last night Lily," James started. Lily could tell by the tone in his voice that this was something big, she pushed all of her notes away from her and sat back, looking at James attentively. "Well, I think you might know what yesterday was..."  
  
"The full moon," said Lily, who was now intrigued. She motioned for James to continue.  
  
"Well, Sirius, Peter, Remus and I did the usual. We, and don't get mad about this Lily because there isn't anything you can do to change it, we went into the forbidden forest." Lily gave James the look that said _You could have been killed! _"It's okay Lily we've been in there loads of times and not gotten hurt. We anyway, we went into the forbidden forest and...well we...we saw..."  
  
"James, what did you see, you sound like it was something terrible!" exclaimed Lily. James gulped and then began to talk again.  
  
"There was a meeting of death eaters, the dark wizards that are in the league with Voldemort. Well, we stayed there and watched and...and..." but James just remembered the cat, twitching horribly, and he tried not to let himself cry at the thought. Lily pulled him into a hug and listened as he sobbed out the rest of the story.  
  
"Oh James, you have to tell Dumbledore right away!" Lily demanded once James had finished. James shook his head.  
  
"I can't do that. If he knows that Sirius, Peter and I were out, and that Remus let us, and that Remus has been roaming around the campus...Lily, we're doing illegal magic. We could, well, we would all be expelled. It's too much of a risk," said James.  
  
"No, having dark arts meetings on campus, teaching students how to violently torture people, that's too much of a risk. You need to tell Dumbledore," said Lily.  
  
"But I'll be expelled!" said James.  
  
"Well just give him an anonymous tip," stated Lily matter-of-factly. James looked at her as if she were crazy.  
  
"A nonmouse tip? What is that?" asked James.  
  
"It must be a muggle idea then. Well pretty much you let Dumbledore know what has happened without telling him who you are," explained Lily. James still looked confused.  
  
"So I go up to him and tell him I'm not me?" asked James. Lily laughed.  
  
"No, no. You write everything down in a letter. I'll charm it so that your handwriting is disguised. Then you can get a school owl to deliver it to Dumbledore at one of the meals. That way he knows what's going on, but has no idea who told him," said Lily.   
  
"Yeah, that sounds good to me!" exclaimed James, taking out a quill and writing to the headmaster. He had just finished and handed the letter back to Lily when Sirius walked through the door to the common room.  
  
"Mmmm, breakfast is always the best on a Saturday," Sirius stated, sitting down between Lily and James. He looked down at the letter in Lily's lap and his grin quickly faded away. "You are not going to tell him are you?"  
  
"Well kind of," replied James, telling Sirius Lily's idea. Sirius looked thoughtful and then nodded his head.  
  
"Yeah, okay that sounds good. I haven't been able to get the image of that poor cat out of my mind. But we have to go James, I have something waiting for me," said Sirius. Lily looked over at Sirius.  
  
"What do you have waiting for you? Where are you going? You boys aren't going to go get yourselves in trouble are you?" she asked.  
  
"We'll be back soon," said Sirius, pulling James up and dragging him out the door. Lily could tell that they were hiding something from her.  
  
"Where are you going!" she demanded, but the portrait hole had shut and James had disappeared into the halls.  
  
***  
  
"Dude, this is awesome!" exclaimed Peter, looking over at the huge bike. Even though the rest of the boys had seen it before, they had to agree. The big bike was a shiny black, with red accents on it, and a little button that would make it fly.  
  
"We have to go and fly it somewhere," said James. Everyone agreed with him.  
  
"But where?" Sirius asked. James looked thoughtful for a moment and then responded.  
  
"We can fly it at Hogwarts. No one will notice," said James.   
  
"Are you trying to tell me that you're bringing that flying back to Hogwarts?" asked a very familiar voice from behind them. James turned around to see Lily Evans, who had flipped her red curls over her sholders and now had her arms crossed over her chest, giving him a look that showed that she obviously didn't agree with what he was doing.  
  
"Yep," said Sirius. "Why are you here anyway?"  
  
"I knew you guys were up to something so I followed you to Hogsmeade. And I think this is ridiculous, no one is going to miss a huge motorbike," said Lily. Sirius seemed to have thought out a plan.  
  
"Well we will just hid it in the Marauders' headquarters. No one knows about that," said Sirius.   
  
"And how do you think that you're going to get it up there?" asked Lily.  
  
"There's a secret passage that comes right to that area. All we do is check the map and move the bike when it's safe," said Sirius, a satisfied grin on his face. Lily huffed.  
  
"Fine. I guess I'll see you four back in the common room, that is if you're not all expelled by then," and with that said Lily walked out the door and back towards a passage home.  
  
"God James, sometimes your girlfriend can be such a bossy know it all," said Remus. James didn't even bother to correct him.  
  
"Yeah," he said, still staring out the door as Lily retreated for the castle.  
  
***  
  
"Hey James, there's Helena!" exclaimed Lauren, pointing towards James' snowy owl, who was carrying a rather large letter in it's beak. Helena dropped it on James' lap, affectionately nipped his shirt and then flew away. James opened the letter and recognized his mother's handwriting, along with a clipping from the Daily Prophet. James read, with Sirius reading over his shoulder:  
  
_Dear James,  
  
As you may have heard, the attacks on muggles have gotten worse lately, and there have been attacks on wizards now too. I think you will understand why we want you to come home for the holidays. Your father and I are throwing a christmas party, and all of your friends are invited. They may stay at our house if they need a place, it is quite safe here and they will not need to worry. I will meet you at the Hogwarts Express the day it arrives, and don't you try to pull anything funny, like pretending that you didn't come or that you lost an arm. We all know what happened last time...  
  
Also, please find enclosed something that may be of interest to you. I do hope you enjoy the article. Well, I love you James. I'll see you on December 17th.  
  
Love,  
  
Mom  
  
_"Your mom's crazy," said Sirius. "Hogwarts is the safest place in the world."  
  
"Yeah, but I understand why she wants me home. It just makes her feel better, like she can protect me," James stated. He then put down the letter and then picked up the newspaper article. It was on a broomstick, the Clean Sweep five, the best racing broom ever. James looked longingly at the picture of a broomstick floating a few feet off the ground and then turned to his friends. Lily also seemed to have gotten a letter and appeared rather upset.  
  
"What's wrong Lily?" asked James.   
  
"My family isn't going to be able to let me stay with them for the holidays this year. They have something better to do, some trip to asia, and they didn't buy me a plane ticket. I'm stuck here all break, and since everyone else is going home I have no one to celebrate with." said Lily, bursting into tears.   
  
"It's okay Lily. My parents are having a Christmas party, and they said that if any of my friends need a place to stay they would let them stay at my house. So you can come over and spend Christmas with us," said James. Lily lit up at once.  
  
"You really mean it?" asked Lily. James nodded, and Lily gave him a huge hug.  
  
"You are the best!" she exclaimed, and James grinned. He had never felt so excited about the holidays before in his life...  
  


* * *

  
A/N- Wow, this chapter didn't take long to write at all. I think that I am finally getting back into the swing of things. I got my new computer to work, so this is my first post from the new computer. I hope everything turned out all right. Well, the next chapter should be up very soon. Until then, please review! You know that you would love to...  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own much, except this computer and a bunch of candles. I defiantly don't own Harry Potter and co. So don't sue me...  
  



	40. Going Home for the Holidays

**~*~GREEN EYES~*~  
Chapter Forty- Going Home for the Holidays  
  
** "Lily, what on earth are you doing?" asked Jamie as she walked into the Gryiffindor common room. Lily had all of her school work spread across an entire table and she was intently writing an essay for history of magic.  
  
"Just doing some homework," Lily replied. Jamie sighed.  
  
"Lily, you need to have some fun. Look, it just stopped snowing. Let's go out on the grounds, it's beautiful out there," said Jamie. Lily looked out of the window and saw that the grounds had been transformed into a wonderland of snow.   
  
"Okay fine, I've been cooped up in here forever anyway. And it is the last day before the holidays, right?" said Lily, justifying her choice to go outside more to herself than to Jamie. Jamie smiled.   
  
"Well what are you waiting for?" she asked, and before Lily could respond she pulled her up by the arm and let her out to the portrait hole. Jamie was right, it was very beautiful out there. Snow clung to the trees on the grounds, making even the whomping willow look completly serene, and the light was just soft enough to add a rich golden color to the snow without making a brillinat white. Lily was taking this all in when she felt a soft snowball hit her in the shoulder.   
  
"Sirius Black you are in for it!" she yelled as she turned to see Sirius grinning at her. He quickly tired to hid his happiness and pointed over to James.  
  
"It was him!" he exclaimed before running away in the opposite direction. Lily picked up a handful of the soft snow and threw it at Sirius. It hit him square on the behind and Lily let out a laugh.  
  
"Hey, that's just not cool," said Sirius, who had started throwing snowballs back at Lily. Lily dodged a few of them, and was just preparing to hit Sirius when something hit her right in the face. Lily looked over to see a snikering James. Jamie threw a snowball at James, and Remus threw one back at Jamie. Soon they were in an all out, boys against girls war.   
  
Lily had taken it upon herself to become the general in command. She quickly scouted out a place to use as a fort and got Jamie on the job of building it as she fought back with snowballs. She then spotted two Ravenclaws, who she put in charge of the attack while she ran up to the castle to go get some new recruits. She spotted Lauren the second she walked into the great hall.   
  
"Lauren, big snowball fight outside! Round up as many girls as you can and get them down to the grounds!" Lily yelled, then she sprinted back outside and started attacking the boys with snowballs again while making her way to the fort. When she got there she saw a small igloo.   
  
"How do you like the fort?" asked Jamie. Lily just huffed.  
  
"You call that a fort? I can't believe I trusted you to something this important!" exclaimed Lily. She then took out her wand, muttered a charm, and in seconds the fort had been trasfigured into a huge glass fortress- three stories of ice with numerous rooms and a drawbridge. Lily looked at it and smiled. "Now that's better! Now what are you all staring at fight, fight, FIGHT I TELL YOU FIGHT!"  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile, the boys were also working on stragety. It was in the middle of James' complicated plan to storm the girls with some sort of artilarary that Remus noticed a fort looming in the distance.  
  
"Hey James, don't want to burst your bubble but we have bigger problems," Remus stated, pointing over at the girl's fort. James pulled out a pair of binoculors and looked at it.  
  
"That little cheat! I can't believe that she is using magic, this is so unfair. Well I'll just give her a taste of her own medicine, I'm better at transfiguration than she is anyway," said James. He took out his wand and made an ice castle out of a few spare snowballs. He then grinned an evil grin and looked over at Sirius and Remus.  
  
"I think it's great," said Remus.  
  
"Yeah, yeah so do I. I think it's the greatest!" exclaimed a small, squeaky voice from behind him. James turned around to find himself face to face with the one and only Gilderoy Lockhart.  
  
"Roy? What are you doing here?" asked Sirius. Gilderoy looked a little dejected for a moment and then replied.  
  
"Well it's all over the school that there is a huge snowball war going on out here. I just wanted to come and see it," said Roy. James was about to tell Roy to leave when Roy said. "I know that you probably think that I won't be an asset, but I really do know how to get in a girl's head, what with being such a ladies man and all."  
  
"More like he is one with all the time he spends on his hair," Sirius whispered to Remus. James, however, thought that Roy had a point.  
  
"So what do you propose we do, if you're such an expert?" asked James. Roy stroked an imaginary goatee.  
  
"Hum...good question. Well, girls don't like things that smell bad. Why don't you send them some skunk smell or something, force them out of that fortress," said Roy.  
  
"Excellent..." said James in an evil voice. He took out his wand and soon the girls were bombarded with a grotesque scent.  
  
"What the heck is that?" asked Lily, still throwing snowballs at the boys.  
  
"Ugh, it smells like skunk!" exclaimed a Ravenclaw.   
  
"Lily, what should we do?" asked a hufflepuff first year. Lily thought for a moment.  
  
"Well first we have to get that horrible stench to go away..." said Lily, taking out her wand. The air suddenly smelled of vanilla. "That's better. Now everyone, take out their visibility! Shoot colored mist at them! That should keep them out of our hair for awhile."  
  
The battle continued for nearly an hour after that, until one of the boys surrendered. As soon as it was over, Lily went outside to gloat to James.  
  
"Looks like I win," she said, her teeth chattering. Apparently she had just noticed how cold she was.  
  
"Looks like you're all wet," replied James. He took off his cloak and wrapped it around her shoulders.  
  
"Thanks," she said.   
  
"Hey, you did a good job," said James.  
  
"I guess you didn't do that badly either," replied Lily with a laugh.   
  
"And it's time for dinner," said James. Lily looked over at him and smiled.  
  
"That's all you have on your mind, isn't it? Food, that's what you care about," she said.  
  
"That's not true. Anyway, I have a better idea," said James.  
  
"And what idea is that?" asked Lily.  
  
"Just follow me," said James. They went in the entrance to the school and then turned left, towards a painting of Hogsmeade. James ran his fingers along the side and the portrait opened up, allowing James to step through.   
  
"Come on, give me your hand," said James, holding his hand out to Lily. Lily smiled and let James help her up into the tunnel. They walked along for about fifteen minutes, talking happily about everything that had been going on lately. About halfway into their walk James remebered a charm that would dry Lily's clothes, but she was still quite freezing. Finally they stepped out of the tunnel into an alley. Lily had already guessed that James was taking her to Hogsmeade, and she was more than happy when James lead her into The Three Broomsticks and sat her down at one of the small tables. Lily sat there while James went to get the drinks. He returned with two butterbeers, which completly warmed Lily up with the first sip.  
  
"Thanks for taking me here. This is one of the best ideas that you've had," said Lily. James smiled.   
  
"Hey, it's Christmas time. I generally get good ideas by then," said James. "Speaking of which, what did you get me for Christmas?" Lily leaned her head forwards towards James'.  
  
"That's for me to know and you to find out. Unless you tell me what you got me," said Lily. James leaned his head in until their foreheads were touching and then broke into a huge grin.  
  
"That's for me to know and you to find out!" he said. He took a couple seconds to look into Lily's bright green eyes and then moved back to his usual posture. Lily smiled, things were finally back to normal again.   
  
***  
The Hogwarts express left the castle at 10 in the morning. In the compartment that Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, Jamie, Lauren and Peter were sharing there was quite a comotion, a sharp contrast to the serene scene outside. It had started to snow again, the snowfalkes came down silently outside. They were about three fourths of the way home when the lady who pushed the cart down the asile offered them all hot chocolate. They, of course, agreed to buy some and sat there, sipping silently. Finally Sirius decided to talk.  
  
"So what do you guys think about the whole dark arts situation?" he asked.   
  
"I'm scared. I'm scared for my parents, they're muggles you know. And most of the attacks have been on muggles who are parents of wizards, or sisters or cousins..." said Lily, trailing off.  
  
"Well it wouldn't matter if something happened to that sister of yours," said Sirius jokingly, causing Lily to laugh. "But honestly, I think they will be okay. I mean you know when you have one of those feelings that nothing bad is going to happen? That's what I feel now. Your parents will be fine." Sirius was not as sure as he sounded, but he succeded in cheering Lily up a little bit.  
  
"Yeah..." she stated quietly.   
  
"I just wonder when all of this is going to be over. I mean, things like this never happen. Most wizards don't just go around looking for followers and trying to take over the world. And the ones that do try...well the ministry gets to them real fast," said Lauren. Jamie nodded.  
  
"It's scary that he has stood up to the minstry for this long. I mean, there was a witch that tried to gain power when we were first years and she only lasted about a week," said Jamie.  
  
"Well when you think about it, it hasn't been that long," said James. "I mean, since this summer. It hasn't even been a year. They'll catch him, I'm sure of it," said James. Sirius must have realized that he had brought up a bad topic, because he quickly changed the subject.  
  
"So, how about them cannons, eh?" he asked, and the group talked about quidditch until it was time to get off the train.  
  
James' mother and father were waiting at the gate for James and Lily, his father talking to some ministry officials and his mother gossiping as usual. However, a very unusual thing happened when James started to leave Platform 9 and 3/4 through the barrier.  
  
"James darling, where on earth do you think you're going?" asked Mrs. Potter, crossing her arms.  
  
"Home..." said James, as if this were obvious.  
  
"Well the grate is that way, we need to go there if we are going to leave by floo powder," stated Mr. Potter. James gave them a suprised look.  
  
"What do you mean, we're actually leaving by floo powder?" asked James. Since James had been a first year, his father had never allowed him to go anyway but friends' houses by floo powder. He said that only ordinary people arrived in that manner, and they were far from ordinary.  
  
"Well yes we are leaving by floo powder! How else would we go?" asked Mrs. Potter. James rolled his eyes and followed her. He had wanted to say _By car, like we've done every other year, _but luckily for him he was able to hold his tounge.  
  
"Here you go James, Lily," said Mr. Potter, handing scarlet crystals to Lily and James. They both looked at them with awe, they had used floo powder on many ocassions and it most definatly did not look like scarlet crystals.  
  
"Um, Mr. Potter, what exactly is this?" asked Lily.   
  
"It's a new type of floo powder, extra security. I throw it in and one of the house elves will see us in the fire. Then they haveto ask a password to verify that we are allowed to go in, check a list and then they press a button to let us in. It's top security. Lily, I've made sure that they know you are on the list. James, you may go first and then it is your turn Lily," explained Mr. Potter. James hurried to the fire and threw in the red crystals. The entire grate was suddenly a blurred shadow.  
  
"It's for security reasons Lily. Makes sure that no one else can hear the password," said Mrs. Potter as the grate came back in to vision with James gone. "It's frog legs by the way," Mrs. Potter added in a whisper. Lily stepped forward and threw the crystals into the fire. The fire blazed silver, and a house elf came into view.  
  
"Name?" said the elf in her high, squeaky voice.  
  
"Lily Evans," replied Lily.  
  
"Password?" the elf inquired.  
  
"Frog legs," said Lily. The fire then turned green and Lily stepped through. The spinning sensation was not as terrible as it usually was with floo powder, and Lily landed neatly on an area rug in James' living room with not a spot of soot on her. James smiled at her, and handed her trunk to a house elf that was waiting patiently to take it.  
  
"The new floo powder's really something, isn't it?" asked James.  
  
"Yeah, it's great," replied Lily. She had just noticed the amazing Christmas decorations that the Potters had put up. They were more elaborate than the Hogwarts decorations; holly and mistletoe were strung everywhere. In the corner there was a large Chritmas tree that must have been thirty feet tall, decorated with floating fairy lights. There was a sea of presents under it, and Lily couldn't help gazing at the splendidly decorated room.  
  
"Lily, don't you want to go to your room now?" asked James. Lily nodded, and they made there way up a flight of sprial stairs, through a hallway, down a flight of stairs and then up three more flights   
  
The room that Lily was to be staying in reminded her of the princess' castles in the disney movies. There were long, purple curtains that hung down to the ground, tapestries, a balcony, a queen sized bed complete with a comfortable looking purple comforter and a canopy. James left Lily to unpack her things, a task which she completed in less than ten minutes. From her bed she looked out of the window and saw the snow falling on the beautiful garden in the backyard, and Lily couldn't help but think that this was the place where she was meant to be.  
  


* * *

**  
A/N**- Well isn't it purdy? I think so. The next chapter is going to be a really long one (James' party, christmas, and new years all squished into one super chapter) and that should bring us pretty much to a few short chapters and (dun dun dun!) Valentine's Day. So stayed tuned, and until then please review.  
**  
Disclaimer**- It was J.K.R.'s idea! She started it! *pouts like a child*  



	41. Christmas Carols and Mistletoe

**~*~GREEN EYES~*~  
Chapter 41- Christmas Carols and Mistletoe**  
  
Lily woke up on Christmas morning feeling excited and almost giddy. Her stay at the Potters' house had been like heaven: the Potters' were wonderful, interesting people, she had shared so much fun with James and Sirius, who was a frequent visitor, and everything from the meals to the rose that the house elves placed on her pillow every morning after they made her bed made her feel like a princess. Lily jumped out of bed, fixed her green silk sleeping gown that fell all the way to the floor, and then made her way to James' room, pouncing on his bed and waking him up.  
  
"Wake up James wake up wake up wake up! It's Christmas!" Lily exclaimed. The sudden realization of why Lily was waking him up so early struck James and, with the exuberence that only Christmas could give him, he too jumped out of his bed and together he and Lily ran down stairs to the massive tree and the mountain of presents that laid under it. Lily's friends and family had all sent her presents to James' house, so she had a fair amount of gifts. Everyone sat under the tree and took turns unwraping their presents. Among James' presents were loads of transfiguration books, new midnight blue dress robes and a Clean Sweep Five broomstick. Lily had recieved The New Definitive Book of Charms, a new caulderon (her old one had been getting quite leaky), and a model of the galaxy that would really aid her in Astronomy.   
  
"Merry Christmas," said James, handing Lily his present to her. It was wrapped in metallic green paper with an elaborate red bow, and Lily excitedly tore the paper off of it to reveal a silver jewelry box decorated with rubies, emeralds and other such precious stones. Lily opened the box and her breath was taken away when she saw a silver moon amulet. It was in the shape of a cresent moon, with a small blue stone in the shape of a star at the bottom of it. It seemed to emit a light blue glow, and the silver chain, upon closer inspection, was a tiny vine, with the most intricate leaves and flowers on it.   
  
"It's beautiful," said Lily, fastening the chain around her neck.  
  
"The legends say that it is useful for divine intervention. I don't know if I would say that, but I'm sure that it is useful for something," explained James, winking at Lily. Lily smiled, then handed James her present to him, which was wrapped in blue with white snowflakes, topped with a white bow. "Wow, this looks big!" he exclaimed, pulling off the wrapping.  
  
The present proved to be a carrying bag for a broomstick, complete with pockets for a quaffle, polishers, instruction manuals, and many other things. James pulled Lily into a tight hug when he had finished examining the many pouches and pockets, and then he went back to looking at the pockets again.  
  
_This has to be the best Christmas ever! _thought Lily as Mrs. Potter brought out a plate of blueberry pankcakes and set them in front of Lily and James. They were all enjoying the pancakes and Christmas presents when they heard the doorbell, a magical tune which at this time of year played a version of "Silent Night." James got up to answer the door and Lily followed him through the entry hall and to the front door. James threw it open and was greeted with the sound of-  
  
"Jingle bells, batman smells, Robin laid an egg..." started Sirius. Remus, who was behind him, pushed him out of the way and started singing.  
  
"Frosty the snowman, la la la la la la la with a corn cob pipe and a button nose and two eyes made out of coal. Frosty the snowman," Remus seemed to search for the words and, upon realizing that he was unable to do so, finished the song "Frosty the snowman melted and died and that is the end." Lily threw herself at Sirius and Remus in turn, shouting merry Christmas to the both of them, and then she and James led them inside.  
  
"Merry Christmas!" yelled Sirius, much more loudly than necessary, handing Lily and James each a present wrapped in gold paper. Lily opened hers to see a beautifully framed picture of her and Sirius hanging out in front of the lake. They were throwing rocks at each other and seemed to be play fighting, and the picture seemed to caputure the spontinaity of their friendship.   
  
"Oh, this is great!" exclaimed Lily, hugging Sirius tightly. They were still embracing when-  
  
"The Quidditch Magazine Swimsuit Edition Calender?" James asked, looking at a calender where a beautiful witch was wearing nothing but a tiny bikini and a witch's hat. "Sirius, what the hell is this?"  
  
"Open it!" demanded Sirius happily. James unwrapped the calender and out fell-  
  
"A gift certificate to Zonkos! Thanks!" exclaimed James. They talked for awhile about how Christmas had gone and then Sirius had a brilliant beyond brilliant idea.  
  
"Hey you guys, we should go Christmas caroling!" he exclaimed.   
  
"I don't want to hear you murder all of the Christmas carols Sirius," said Remus. However, no one else seemed to care. In fact, everyone agreed that it was a good idea.  
  
"We can go to Lauren's house first, she lives right next door," suggested James, who also seemed to be excited. The all went to Lauren's house, wrapped up in brightly colored coats. After about an hour of non stop caroling, they poured back into the Potter's house to see that it was all ready for the party. There were already people there, drinking egg-nog around the tree. Jamie had arrived, and so had Peter. Jamie practically threw herself at Remus and Peter just smiled nervously.  
  
"Well what kind of a party is this?" asked Sirius, motioning to all the adults that were sitting around the living room. "We need to liven things up."  
  
"As long as there's none of your ridiculous singing," sneered a voice from behind them. Sirius turned to see Snape smirking at them.  
  
"What are you doing here?" asked Sirius.  
  
"Why I was invited of course!" exclaimed Snape in a sarcastic voice. "I don't want to be here as much as you don't want me here," he added in an undertone.   
  
"We'll leave you alone if you leave us alone," said James. Snape shook his hand as if he had just made a business deal.  
  
"Good idea. I'll just be going now," said Snape, turning to leave.  
  
"Slimy git," Sirius muttered in Snape's direction, then turned back to his friends with a smirk on his face. "Well don't just sit there, let's do something!"  
  
Lily took her wand out of her pocket and music started playing from no where. They started to dance, dancing through song after song. The other people got up and started to dance also, until the entire party was dancing and enjoying themselves. The music became part of them, they could no long distinguish themselevs from the rhymatic notes that came pouring through the invisible speakers. Before anyone knew it, it was past midnight. James' friends got picked up one by one, until only Sirius and Lily remained. Sirius had decided that he would sleep over, and, as everyone else was tired, they decided to go back to James room. Sirius bolted to the room first. He was sitting on the bed, and giggled as James and Lily walked in. They both stopped and looked over at Sirius.  
  
"Look up you guys. You're stuck under the mistletoe, you're stuck under the mistletoe!" Sirius exclaimed excitedly. A James briefly thought that Sirius had put it there, but he was abruptly suprised at what Lily did next.  
  
"Well, I guess it's all in good fun," said Lily, leaning forward to give James a kiss. James pecked her, but it seemed as if she wanted something more, and as they parted her eyes were still closed.   
  
"Lily, I need to talk to you," said James, not giving her time to respond as he lead her outside. _Oh my God, he wants to start things back up with me again!" _Lily thought happily. The truth was that she had wanted James back since the dance, and she seriously regreted breaking things off with him.  
  
"James, I know what you're thinking and-" she started, but James cut her off.  
  
"Look Lil, I don't think you know what I'm thinking. That kiss meant something to you, I can tell. And I don't want it to mean anything to you. I just want to be friends," he said. It took awhile for the words to register in Lily's mind, and he watched her eyes well up with tears. "Don't cry Lily, please don't cry," he said, giving her a kiss on the forehead and hugging her.   
  
"I just want you to love me again," Lily sobbed.  
  
"Lily, I do love you. I will always love you."  
  
"Then why didn't you want the kiss to mean anything?"   
  
"Lily, I hurt you. A lot. I tried to give you everything you wanted and I just broke your heart. I can't do that to you. I don't want to start things back up because I love you and I don't want to hurt you more."  
  
"You're hurting me now."  
  
"I'm sorry Lily. I'm really sorry," said James, but Lily pulled away from his comforting hug and ran into her bedroom, slamming the door behind her without a merry christmas or even a good night.  
  


* * *

  
**A/N**-I really am sorry for how late this is. I worked on it for quite awhile and I wanted to get it up but then life happened, I had writer's block and I didn't have enough time to work on it. But here it is now, thank you to everyone that kept on reading it even when it seemed like I would never update. It's people like you that make me feel really special.  
**  
Disclaimer-** I don't own anything.  



	42. Too Much Drama

**~*~GREEN EYES~*~  
Chapter 42-Too Much Drama  
  
** Lily woke up on the 31st of december with the sound of wings. She looked up to see that a brown owl that seemed to be wearing some sort of torquise jeweled collar was carrying a letter with her name addressed on the front. Lily took it from the owl and opened it to find a letter from Lauren.  
  
_Dear Lily,  
  
I'm going to be having a new year's eve party at my house tonight. I hope it's not too late notice. It's from 8:00 tonight until 11:00 tomorrow morning. I hope you can make it. Well, see you there.  
  
Love ya!  
  
Lauren  
  
_Just then there was a knock at her door. James didn't even wait for her to say come in, he just jumped on her bed with a grin on his face.  
  
"Good morning sunshine," he said sweetly, handing her a candy came. Lily raised her eyebrows.  
  
"What do you want from me?" she asked skeptically.  
  
"I don't want anything from you darling Lily flower," James replied.  
  
"Yes you do, I know you well enough to know that," said Lily.   
  
"Okay fine, I was looking through your new book on charms that you got for christmas-" James started, but Lily cut him off.  
  
"That's mine! Why were you going through my stuff?" asked Lily.   
  
"I had a reason, just hear me out. So anyway, I was looking through that beautiful look of charms that belongs to the lovely Lily flower," James smiled a huge grin at Lily, but she just shook her head laughing. James seemed to realize that the sweet talk wasn't gonna work so he finished what he had to say very quickly. "Well, there's this charm to make an owl look like a dragon and I thought it would be a real nice wake up call for Snape if an owl flew in and scared him like that so I've already gotten my owl and everything but the charm...didn't really work all too well."  
  
James held up the dragon/owl and Lily had to laugh. The owl was snowy, and apparently James had tried to turn it into a red dragon because he had pretty much ended up with a pink owl that breathed smoke out of its nose.  
  
"Please help her Lily! She can't go to school anymore, all the other owls will make fun of her!" exclaimed James, cuddling his owl in his arms.   
  
"Fine, fine. Give me the charm," said Lily. James handed her the open book and she quickly shouted _Dragonus! _The owl was immeadiatly the perfect model of a dragon, red with dragon like wings and big orange claws. James quickly scribbled a note that said _Happy New Year Snapie! _and tied it to the dragon/owl's claw. It flew off out the window, and James and Lily ran onto the balcony to watch. It was less than a minute when...  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M GOING TO DIE!!!!!!!!!!!! GET AWAY FROM ME EVIL DRAGON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Snape screamed. He then appeared at the window with half of his hair scorached. "I'm gonna get you for this Potter!" he yelled, shaking his fist. He then touched his head and realized he had burnt hair and, with one last shake of his fist, he ran into his house. The dragon/owl flew back, and Lily quickly did the counter-charm before the little monster had time to ruin her bedspread.  
  
"Well as much fun as it is to hang out with you and face being killed by Adamus Snape, I think I'd rather pass. I'll be off at Lauren's house if you need me," said Lily, turning around to walk out the door.  
  
"But you gotta admit that was a good one," said James. Lily smiled.  
  
"Yeah, that was a good one."  
  
***  
  
"So now you finally decide to show up. Where have you been this entire break Lily?" asked Lauren. The two sat on her bed, eating some Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans.   
  
"I've been hanging out with _James_," replied Lily with a little blissful sigh at the end.  
  
"Oh my God, you totally like him!" exclaimed Lauren. Of course she had been thinking this for a long time, but this was the first oppurtunity she had gotten to let her thoughts known.  
  
"No I don't, I'm not in love with James Potter," said Lily.  
  
"Oh yes yes you are! You are so in love with him."  
  
"Ok, maybe I am but just a little bit."  
  
"Oh, I knew it! And you can tell that he totally love you too." Lauren smiled at Lily. Lily almost told her what had happened after their kiss, but then decided not to. The words had hurt her so much she couldn't even voice them.  
  
"Yeah, maybe he does..." Lily trailed off.  
  
"Well don't worry about it, I'll fix you guys back up again. Are you coming to the party?" asked Lauren.  
  
"I wouldn't miss it for the world," replied Lily.  
  
"Ok, we'll do it then."  
  
***  
  
"And now, since it is less than five minutes until midnight, I have a little game for us to play to ring in the new year. James, truth or dare?" James looked up at Lauren from where he had been sitting talking in hushed voices to Sirius.  
  
"Dare. I'm a dangerous man, and Dare is my middle name," he replied in his best James Bond voice.   
  
"Whatever. I. Dare. You. To. KISS. Lily," said Lauren slowly. Lily tried her best to look shocked, and then shrugged her shoulders and smiled at James.   
  
"Listen, I'd rather not," said James.   
  
"What, why? You can't back down on a dare James," Lauren replied.  
  
"Oh yes I can. Lily and I are over, done, never happening again. I'd appreciate it if you guys don't push the subject," James said in a _don't press this any further _tone. He then sat up and walked out of the room.   
  
"Harsh," said Sirius sarcastically. Lauren give him a look, and Sirius rolled his eyes. "Well, what I meant to say was he just doesn't realize that he is still in love with you."  
  
"Whatever. I told Lauren that he didn't want this to go any further and she pushed it and now look what happened! James probably won't even speak to me. And we have to be in the same house for five more days. It's all your fault Lauren. All of it. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going home," and with that Lily walked out. Lauren looked at Sirius, tears glistening in her eyes.  
  
"Do you think this is my fault?" she asked.  
  
"No, I don't. This is just a fight between Lily and James, and you got stuck in the middle of it. It sucks, but welcome to life," Sirius explained, pulling Lauren into a tight hug. "Now why don't we find James, it's gonna be midnight soon."  
  
***  
  
James sat forlornly on the couch. Midnight had come and gone, and he hadn't moved from that spot since the truth or dare gone wrong. Lauren and Sirius were slow dancing together in the next room, and had been for about an hour. The door swung open, and there stood Lily, her face so wet with tears that it had become red and blotchy. _  
  
_"James, can I talk to you?" she asked. _Not again. I don't need anymore of your damn drama.  
  
_"I don't really want to talk to you right now. Don't you have an elsewhere to be?" he asked.   
  
"James, I don't mean to annoy you or anything-"  
  
"Lily, just shut up for once. I don't want to get back together with you, and I know that's what you want to talk about. It's what's been on your mind since the stupid mistletoe on Christmas. I love you Lily, it just hurts too much to be in love with you right now."  
  
"James, that's really not what I wanted to talk to you about."  
  
"Oh yeah, than what is it?" asked James, starting to get annoyed.   
  
"This, well, it's kind of hard to say," said Lily, starting to cry again.  
  
"Just say it, and don't be so melodramatic," said James.  
  
"My...my...my..." Lily trailed off.  
  
"Just spit it out why don't you," James replied rudely.  
  
"James, my parents were killed tonight by Voldemort."  
  


* * *

  
**A/N-** There is no excuse for the lateness of this chapter. There are just times that you don't feel like writing. This has been one of those times, and I'm sorry for making all of you wait. In other news, I've been posting my poetry on fictionpress.net. My screen name is thegildedrose, and I would really appreciate it if you checked it out and told me what you think.  
  
**Disclaimer-** It's all J.K. Rowling's.  



	43. Making the Proper Arrangements

**~*~GREEN EYES~*~  
Chapter 43- Making the Proper Arrangements  
  
** James felt his stomach lurch as Lily said the words. He couldn't believe how rudely he had acted toward her. Tears were streaming down her face, and her green eyes held pain such as he had never seen before.  
  
"What, how? When? How could this happen?" he asked.  
  
"It happened tonight. My parents were at our house and Voldemort came and he killed them. He took out a wand and then they were dead. I didn't even get to spend Christmas with them. I didn't even get to say good bye," Lily sobbed, and James handed her a tissue from behind him.   
  
"What about Petunia? Is she okay?" he asked, hoping that Lily at least had some family left, even if it was Petunia.   
  
"Yeah, she was spending the night at her friend's house. She doesn't know yet. The ministry doesn't want to tell her until tomorrow. No use spoiling her new year. They weren't going to tell me but I went home..." Lily trailed off, not able to contain herself any longer.   
  
"It's okay Lily, it's okay. I'm going to be here for you. It's all going to be okay," said James, pulling Lily into a hug and giving her a kiss on the forehead. She didn't say anything, she just sobbed on his shoulder. It seemed like nothing in the world was right.  
  
***  
  
The doorbell at James' house rang at eight in the morning. Dumbledore stood in the door frame, a dark shilloette against the bright sunlight. James and Lily had come home shortly after Lily had told James the news, and they were both asleep on the couch in the living room. Dumbledore smiled at Mrs. Potter when she opened the door, but that twinkle that always seemed to be in his eyes was surely diminished.   
  
"Well hello Professor, this is a pleasant surprise," said Mrs. Potter, opening the door for her guest.   
  
"I came to work out Lily's custody situation. Would you, James and Mr. Potter mind joining us in our converstaion? I'm sure Lily would like for you to join her and give her some advice," it was not really a question, it was a request. Mrs. Potter lead Dumbledore to the living room.   
  
James had fallen asleep with his arm wrapped around Lily, and she was curled up in a tiny ball trying to keep out the world.  
  
"It seems like a shame to wake them up," said Dumbledore nastalgically. Mrs. Potter smiled and wondered if she sould wake them up or not. But she didn't have to worry about that, because at that precise moment there was a loud cacaphony of sound as Sirius Black burst through the fireplace. He brushed the soot off of him and then noticed the now awake Lily and James.  
  
"What happened here? You guys ran off together last night and I come here to find this..." said Sirius sarcastically. "Oh hey Mrs. Potter, hello Professor," just then Sirius realized that Professor Dumbledore was in the Potters house and did a double take.  
  
"It's nice to see you Sirius, would you like a lemon candy?" said Dumbledore nonchalantly. Sirius looked quite confused, but even in such a state of confusion he wouldn't refuse candy.  
  
"Why are you here Professor? What's going on?" Sirius looked from Mrs. Potter and Dumbledore to Lily and James on the couch. "You're not having another party, are you?"  
  
James looked over at Lily, who looked as if she didn't want to utter a single word. "Lily's parents were killed by Voldemort last night," James bluntly said for Lily. Sirius's bright expression dropped to one of surprise, and he went over to Lily to give her a hug. He was about a foot away from her when she pushed him away.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it right now Sirius," she stated. She felt bad for it right after she said it, but she couldn't help that she didn't really want comfort right now.  
  
"Okay Lily, it's cool. You know where to find me if you want to talk," he said, taking her comment extremely well. He then disspeared back through the fireplace.  
  
"Lily, I won't be here for too long. I just wanted to come here and talk to you about your custody situation. It's legal stuff that we need to take care of. We just need to wait for Mr. Potter..." said Dumbledore. At that moment Mr. Potter walked through the door."Ah, there he is. Let's begin."  
  
"What about my sister? Where is she?" asked Lily.  
  
"Petunia is at a friends house. Since she is eighteen we don't have to worry about her living situation," explained Dumbledore.  
  
"Well am I going to be able to talk to her?" Lily asked. James was surprised that she cared.  
  
"Honey, Petunia sent me an owl asking that you two not come into contact. I think that she feels terribly upset, and she just needs some alone time," said Mrs. Potter. Lily didn't quite believe her.  
  
"Now what we need to do is to figure out your living situation," said Dumbledore.   
  
"We would be happy to have Lily with us until she is old enough to take care of herself," Mr. Potter offered.  
  
"Yes of course, we love having Lily around," added Mrs. Potter.  
  
"How do you feel about that Lily?" asked Dumbledore. Lily actually felt happy when she thought about having the beautiful french bedroom to herslef, although the happy feeling was fleeting.  
  
"I'd like that.," said Lily. "That is, if James doesn't mind."  
  
"I wouldn't feel comfortable with you staying anywhere else. You should stay here, we can keep you safe," said James. That was the moment when James realized that he still had his arms wrapped around Lily. He didn't move them.  
  
"Well then I guess that settles it then. If you just sign here to be Lily's guardians, yes right there....initial there....okay, I will take care of these for you. Good-bye." said Dumbledore. And with a pop he apparated away.  
  
***  
  
By the time everyone got back to Hogwarts, the school was buzzing with news.   
  
"Did you hear about all the muggle families that have been killed?"   
  
I heard that you couldn't even see the bodies."   
  
"Well that's ridiculous. My dad told me that the bodies were perfectly intact. It was like the people were just sleeping."  
  
"Can you believe how much hype this is getting?" asked Severus Snape as he took a swig of his pumpkin juice. "I mean, all these people should be happy that some useless muggles have been killed."  
  
"I heard that one of them was Lily Evans' family," said Frederick.  
  
"Yeah, it's a shame that they didn't get her. Good for nothing muggle-borns, think they're so smart," Snape sneared.   
  
"You're just jealous because she's gotten higher grades than you in every class for the past five years," replied Frederick.  
  
"Shut up, I'm not jealous of Lily Potter. I mean she is-" but Snape stopped talking because he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see Peter Pettigrew looking down at him. "What do you want Pettigrew?"  
  
"Listen, I was in the woods the other day and I saw what you guys did to that cat..." Peter trailed off, and Snape grabbed him by the throat.  
  
"If you say anything at all...we've already gotten a few sighting but no one has caught us yet...don't say anything," said Snape.  
  
"No, I don't want to tell on you. I want to join you," declared Peter.  
  
"You want to join us?" asked Snape in surprise, letting go of Peter.   
  
"Yeah, that's what I said," said Peter.  
  
"We're going to have a meeting tomorrow. I'll meet you at the entrance to the forbidden forest at eleven to show you where it is. Be there, and don't get caught," said Snape. He then waved Peter away and turned back to Frederick.  
  


* * *

  
**A/N-** Well here is another chapter. I can't wait until the Harry Potter movie comes out, only eight more days and I can watch it whenever I want...that will be great. Anyway, that's for all of your great reviews. You guys really make my day. So if you want to make someone smile, just press the little button and review.  
  
Also, I have some poetry up at fictionpress.net if anyone wants to check it out. My screen name there is thegildedrose. I would be really happy if you reviewed my poetry.  
  
**Disclaimer-** It's not my fault that y'all are all addicted to Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling wrote it, not me. Blame your addiction on her.  



	44. Check Mate

**~*~GREEN EYES~*~  
Chapter 44- Check Mate  
  
** January slowly began to pass into February, and with each passing day Lily seemed to be able to smile a little bit more. Her grades were up to par, and she had been trying to convince everyone to start studying for final exams.  
  
"But Lily, they're months away!" exclaimed Sirius, who would much rather spend saturday doing something less productive with his time.  
  
"I know, but they sneak up on you. Right now you think a few months and then all of a sudden they're here," replied Lily, taking out her color coded potions notebook. Everyone gave her the look that she was crazy, and then Remus voiced an opinion.  
  
"Hey Sirius, why don't we go up to the Marauders Headquarters and take out your motorcycle. We could fly it somewhere fun, somewhere no one will be able to see us," he said.   
  
"Yeah, you know that would be fun. We could go to the quidditch game that's playing up north!" exclaimed Sirius.  
  
"I would definitely be up for that," said James, putting down the book he was reading. He had covered it with some sort of magic paper, so that no one would know what he was reading, and he kept it around all the time. Lily figured that it was some sort of illegal transfiguration book, so she didn't press the topic any further when James refused to tell her what he was reading. "I need to take a break from the castle."  
  
"Just as long as I'm back before midnight," stated Remus nonchalantly. Sirius and James looked at him knowingly, and the fact that he had to be home early was a catalyst for leaving on time and making the most of their time.  
  
"Well one of us should wake up Peter, I'm sure he'll want to come with us," said James, although he didn't exactly want him to come. Peter had been acting strangelately, as if there was some dark veil surrounding his body and clouding his features. He seemed to bring a chill to any room that he entered.  
  
"I'll do it," said Remus, walking up to the boys dormitory. Peter was in bed, still sound asleep. Remus tapped him lightly and, when that didn't work, shook him awake.  
  
"What are you doing? It's early," said Peter.   
  
"It's almost nine, so it's not that early. James, Sirius and I are going to take the motorcycle for a ride. Hurry up and get ready so you can come with us," explained Remus. Just then Peter let out a loud cough.  
  
"I can't. I'm sick. Really really sick. Can't do anything," said Peter, not very convincingly.  
  
"Well you should just go down to Madame Pomfrey's office. She'll give you something for the flu, a lot of people have it," suggested Remus. Peter looked as though he hadn't considered this option, and he tired to think up a fast answer.  
  
"Well...I mean, I'm sure...Madame Pomfrey...I think *cough* that I *cough cough* just need to get some sleep. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine," said Peter quickly. Remus wasn't buying it, but if Peter was going to act like this he didn't want him to come anyway.  
  
"Okay then Peter, I hope you feel better," said Remus was he walked out the door. Peter flashed a satisfied smile, as if he had won.   
  
"I'm sure some sleep is all I need."  
  
***  
  
Lily walked down to Marauder Headquarters with the boys. She really wanted to study, and the secret room offered her more privacy than any other place in the castle. They had left a few hours ago, and Lily had gotten completely through with her potions studying for the day. She had gone on to her herbology, and she just realized that she needed to check out a book from the library. She had just put her notes back in her folder when the door opened and Lauren walked in.  
  
"Hey Lily, I need to talk to you," she said, taking a seat next to her on an armchair.  
  
"Okay, knock yourself out," Lily replied, making room for her.  
  
"I think Sirius is cheating on me," she stated simply. Lily looked at her in shock.  
  
"What...why...how?" was all she could say.  
  
"Well, he wrote me a letter and forgot about it, and then I asked for it and he told me to just go in his room and get it so I went in and I found...I found...this," she said, holding out a letter. "It's in Remus and Jeanine's handwriting, so apparently they were writing letters back in forth in some class. It's horrible, I only have half of it but I mean...well, you read it."  
  
She handed the note to Lily, and Lily scanned it over.  
  
_Honestly Remus, I think this is a really good idea.  
_It could be a good idea, but....  
_I mean, we've been wanting him to break up with that bitch for ages.  
_I know I know, but I mean he is one of my best friends, it kind of seems like treachery. Besides, she won't know what's going on. No one knows that there is another girl.  
_Yeah, he really shouldn't have kept it a secret for so long.  
_I know, but what would people say if they found out. I mean, Lily will pitch a fit if she knew about any of this.  
_Well she is going to find out. Better sooner than later.  
_I guess. But you know, she doesn't deserve to be hurt like this.  
_Yeah, she sure doesn't.  
_You know, he is my best friend but he can be such a jerk sometimes, cheating on his girlfriend._  
I thought you weren't sure if he actually cheated on her or not._  
Well it's an easy inference to make_.   
Yeah I guess. I mean, she did sleep over at his house and everything. In the same room. And he told me that he was in love with her. What do you think happened?  
_She wouldn't do that.  
_Well you never know what people will do.  
_Yeah, I'm pretty sure something has happened the way he's been sneaking around and acting weird and stuff.   
_Well can you blame him. I mean he's in love. With someone that's not his girlfriend. That has to make him feel really confused.  
_  
"Oh my God, I'm sorry Lauren. But I mean, what if this isn't about Sirius?" asked Lily, trying to find the most optimistic thing to say.  
  
"Come on, it's in Remus' handwriting, talking about one of his best friends cheating on his girlfriend. Who else has a girlfriend?" asked Lauren. Lily didn't have anything to say to that.  
  
"I guess you're right. I'm sorry Lauren, but you know what, you really need to talk to him about this. You need the whole story," said Lily.  
  
"Yeah, I should do that. Well, I'm going to go to the bathroom and take a bath. That should calm me down," decided Lauren.  
  
"Oh, you should go over to the prefects bathroom, much more privacy. The password is germ free. It's on the way to the library, which is where I'm going. We can walk down there together," suggested Lily. The two girls walked out the door and had almost gotten down to the prefects bathroom when Lily noticed Peter descending the stairs toward some distant dungeon.  
  
"Peter, how are you feeling?" she asked, wondering what it was that had gotten him out of bed.  
  
"What?" he asked, looking completely confused.  
  
"Well you were sick," she stated, not believing that it was true.  
  
"Oh right, yeah I'm feeling much better," he said. Lily normally would have spent more time talking to him, but now she just wanted to walk away.  
  
"Well that's a good thing to hear," she said, and then slipped off as quickly as she could toward the library.  
  
***  
  
"And it's Wilmer going for the snitch, with Bruggs coming after him. Wilmer is going at an incredible pace, but Bruggs seems to be gaining on him. They're neck and neck, Wilmer is reaching out for the snitch. Bruggs knocks him out of the way and grabs the snitch. England wins, 230-60!" the announcer's voice sounded through the huge stadium. A cheer rang throughout the audience, but the Marauders were inwardly groaning. They had planned on spending all day at the quidditch match, and it had only lasted an hour.  
  
"Well what are we going to do with the rest of our time?" asked Sirius through mouthfulsof popcorn. James shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"I can't think of anything, I was sure the match would take all day. Normally Austria puts up a great fight," he replied.  
  
"Well we can always just get home early," suggested Remus. "I'm kind of tired, and I'm sure I could use the rest if we're planning on going out tonight."  
  
"Let's go then," said Sirius. He walked towards his motorbike and the rest of the boys followed him. They got on and were home in less than twenty minutes.  
  
"Well you guys are back early," Lily greeted them, smiling at them over her notes. "How was the match?"  
  
"It was okay. A lot shorter than it should have been. England beat them in the first couple hours of the game," said James. Sirius opened his mouth the say something but Lauren butted in.  
  
"Sirius, I really need to talk to you," she said, pulling him aside. James looked at Lily and mouthed the words _What's going on? _It was not a subject that Lily wanted to elaborate on so she just shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"Why don't we go and play some wizard chess," she said, sitting down at an unoccupied table.   
  
"So how was you day?" he asked.  
  
"Fine I guess. I got a lot done."  
  
"Yeah? Well that's good. Did you talk to anyone?"  
  
"I talked to Lauren for awhile. And then I ran into Peter on my way to the library."  
  
"You ran into Peter? I thought he was sick."  
  
"So did I. Apparently he's not though. He seemed perfectly fine."  
  
"Where was he going?"   
  
"I don't know, down some staircase to a dungeon. He's been acting so strange lately."  
  
"I know. I barely know what to do with him."  
  
The conversation would have gone on longer, but then Lauren and Sirius walked back into the common room hand in hand. Lauren smiled at Lily with a look that plainly stated _I know something you don't know.  
  
_"Well it looks like they patched things up," Lily said. James gave her a strange look.  
  
"What do you mean patched things up? I didn't even think that they were having problems," he seemed to be confused, and accidentally allowed his queen to be taken.  
  
"Didn't you know what was going on?" she asked, surprised.  
  
"No actually, I wasn't aware. Do you care to enlighten me?" he asked.  
  
"Well if you don't know I don't think it's my place to tell you," she said, making a bishop into position. "Check mate."  
  
***  
  
At exactly five 'til midnight there were twenty or so witches and wizards gathered around a large bonfire in the forbidden forest. If any of them saw a werewolf, dog and stag go by, they didn't think anything of it. They certainly didn't realize that one was missing from the animals' numbers.  
  
Peter stood on the outside of the fire, not socializing. These meetings filled him with a rush of anticipation and excitement, but he didn't feel like he quite belonged. There was just something not right, an aura that now was not the time to be here. Not that he shouldn't be here, but that he shouldn't be here now.  
  
"Hey Pettigrew, snap out of that trace. Did you make up some of that esnicoil?" asked Frederick. Peter turned to him and handed him a bag that seemed to be some sort of crushed up plant.  
  
"Here you go. The esnic leaves could have been riper but the mix should be potent enough," explained Peter. Herbology was the only subject that he was good at.  
  
"I think it's great that you've come to join our side," said a blonde fifth year girl. She was extremely pretty, but there was an edge to her attitude that none of the other girls Peter knew had.  
  
"Yeah, I guess..." Peter trailed off. A dog had just run past him, about five feet away. He was sure that Sirius wouldn't have been able to see him in this light, but he decided that he should stop taking chances. As everyone talked about the future, he decided that this would be his last meeting.  
  


* * *

  
**A/N-** Well due to Spring Break this was nice and long. I don't know exactly what happened, but my fingers kind of took over the page, and I didn't really have any idea what was going on. That's exciting, I love it when that happens.  
  
**Disclaimer-** I'm not J.K.R. She owns all. Don't sue me!  



	45. Misconceptions

**~*~GREEN EYES~*~  
Chapter 45- Misconceptions  
  
** "James, you really need to talk to Lily," said Sirius as he walked into his dorm room. James had his nose in the black book he had been reading so often lately. Sirius was dying to know what it was, but James wouldn't tell him.  
  
"Not now Sirius, I'm reading," replied James. Sirius pretended he didn't hear James.  
  
"Lauren read this letter that Remus and Jeanine were writting to each other. She infered from it that I was cheating on her, but it wasn't about me. It was about you. I told her what was going on, and of course she wants to tell Lily as soon as possible. I told her she couldn't, and so she's going to give you a week to tell Lily yourself. You know if Lily doesn't find out from you it's going to cause big problems," explained Sirius. James ignored him and kept reading.  
  
"James, you can't ignore the issue forever. It's not gonna just go away, so you have to deal with it," said Sirius.  
  
"Can't you see that I'm reading??" yelled James.   
  
"CAN'T YOU TELL THAT I AM TRYING TO TALK TO YOU?" Sirius yelled back, tearing the book out of James' grasp. "Listen to what I'm telling you, tell Lily what you're feeling now or you guys will probably not even be friends in the future."  
  
"I don't have any feelings," said James, grabbing for his book. Sirius snatched it from his reach and pointed his wand at it. _"Aparece!_" Sirius was then able to properly see the book, which was titled When a Spouse Loses a Loved One-How to Help Them Cope.  
  
"You don't have feelings? Then what's this? I know you care about her James, and I know how much she loves you," said Sirius, a little more gently.  
  
"She doesn't love me," James stated blankly.  
  
"Yes she does. Go talk to her, she'll understand."  
  
"We've fallen way too far apart. We've moved on, we're going in different directions."  
  
"No, you're not. You're going in the same direction, you are just too blind to realize that every step you've taken from the moment you were born was a step towards finding her."  
  
"Fine, fine, I'll talk to her. But when this backfires I'm gonna blame you."  
  
***  
  
"Hey Lily, did you see the announcment?" asked Jamie as she and Lauren plopped down on the sofa in the common room across from her.  
  
"No, what announcement?" she asked.  
  
"They're having a winter dance-" started Lauren.  
  
"And so we were thinking-" Jamie went on.  
  
"That you-" said Lauren.  
  
"Should go with-" continued Jamie.  
  
"James Potter," they both said in unison. Lily just gave them a look and rolled her eyes.  
  
"I thought we determined that James doesn't like me and I'm better off without him," she said.  
  
"Well we _thought_ that, but now that we are older-" started Jamie.  
  
"And wiser-" Lauren interrupted.  
  
"Yes, now that we are older and wiser, we realize that James really does still love you," said Jamie.  
  
"Oh get over it. It's not going to work out between James and I, you guys need to get that through your head. I can't tell him how I feel because his feelings aren't the same for me," said Lily.  
  
"How do you figure that his feelings aren't the same for you?" asked Lauren.  
  
"Well, I know James, and he told me that this was over. He doesn't want it, you should just get over it. I mean, I have," said Lily. Jamie rolled her eyes.  
  
"Lily, you know he thinks that you guys breaking up was all his fault-" started Jamie. Lily cut her off.  
  
"Well it was," she stated.  
  
"Okay, well it was his fault and he just doesn't want to hurt you again He's a guy, he's stupid. He made a mistake and now he can't deal with the guilt. Just let him know that it's going to be okay," explained Jamie.  
  
"It's not all going to be okay," said Lily.  
  
"Yes, it is, because you guys have true love and if you have love then everything will be right," said Lauren.   
  
"Fine, I'll go talk to him, but when this backfires on me it's all gonna be your fault."  
  
***  
  
"James, I need to talk to you," said Lily as they exited transfiguration.   
  
"Okay, let's talk," he said, continuing to walk toward the great hall for dinner.  
  
"Um, in private," she said.   
  
"Oh, right. Yeah I need to talk to you in private too. Where do you want to go?" he asked. Lily thought for a second.  
  
"I have no idea," she said. James eyed the broom cabinet.  
  
"I think I have a place for us to go," said James, opening up the cabinet and taking out his broomstick. "Hop on," he said, and he whisked her out an open window to the roof of the castle.  
  
"Wow, it's so beautiful. You can see everything from here," she said, smiling at James.  
  
"Yeah I know. I like to come up here when I just need a place to think. I thought you would like it," said James.  
  
"Yeah, it's just a little chilly is all," Lily replied, shivering. James put an arm around her. "Thanks."  
  
"So what is it that you want to talk to me about?" he asked.  
  
"Okay, well this is a hard thing to ask because, well it's just awkward, kinda," said Lily.  
  
"Lils, you're not gonna get anywhere by trying to stall. Just tell me what you want to say," James gave her a reasuring smile.  
  
"Well they're having that Valentine's ball and I was wondering if you maybe wanted to go with me," she looked at him, and he smiled.  
  
"Why would you want to go to a ball with me?" he asked.  
  
"Well the truth is, I still love you James. I will always love you, because without you I just don't feel like I want to be alive anymore. And I know that you made mistakes but I also know that you feel sorry about it so I forgive you. I just want to make us work again," said Lily, really quickly. James tucked a strand of her red hair behind her ear. He opened his mouth to say something, but then stopped and kissed her. She was still closing her eyes for a few seconds after they parted.  
  
"Lily, I love you too," he said, going in to kiss her again. "I want you to be my girlfriend."  
  
"Oh James, I would love to be your girlfriend," she said, smiling more than she had in weeks.  
  
"But Lily, there's something I want you to know. I've made a lot of mistakes lately, more than you know, and I need to take awhile to fix them."  
  
"That's totally understandable."  
  
"No, these are really big mistakes. So I want you to promise me that you're not going to get mad at me for them, because I made them in the past and the past is the past."  
  
"I promise," then Lily kissed him again, and she ceased to think at all.  
  
***  
  
"Snakeskin," Peter whispered as he neared the door to the slytherin common room. He walked in the door to greet his new friends: Snape, Lucious Malfoy and Frederick. When he had first started coming in here the slytherin's had stopped to stare, but now that he came here so often no one even looked up from their books  
  
"Hey everyone," he stated as he sat down on an armchair.  
  
"Hello Peter. We were just talking about people who deserve to be cursed," said Frederick.  
  
"Oh, and who would those people be?" asked Peter.  
  
"So far on our list we have Potter and Evans," said Snape.  
  
"Hey, we shouldn't hurt Potter. He's one of my...I mean he could be of use to us," said Peter quickly. A girl's voice sounded from behind him.  
  
"Yeah, not Potter. I kind of like him," the girl said. Peter turned around to see Nancy's smiling face. "That's my chair by the way."  
  
"Nancy? What are you doing here?" asked Peter.  
  
"What's wrong with me being here?" she asked in a sugary-sweet voice.  
  
"Nothing I mean, well it's just surprising," explained Peter.  
  
"Speak for yourself, you're a gryffindor too," she said.  
  
"Well I never expected you, of all people..." Peter trailed off.  
  
"I'm not working for the death eaters. I'm just getting to be great friends with Frederick," she explained.  
  
"Oh. Well..." he seemed to be at a loss for words.  
  
"I understand, and trust me I'm not going to tell James," she said. Then she seemed to realize something. "Oh my God, I told James that I would talk to him right after dinner, and here I am. I've got to go guys," she said, running out the door.  
  
***  
  
"I have great news," said Lily bursting into the common room. "I was going to tell all of you earlier but I decided I would just tell you at once, so I had to go and capture Jeanine."  
  
"Hey," said Jeanine, sitting down opposite Lily.  
  
"Okay, so now that you can tell us this great news, why don't you start?" asked Jamie.  
  
"Sure. So I told James I needed to talk to him right after transfiguration, and he asked me out. So we're officially a couple again," said Lily, a giddy smile on her face.  
  
"Oh great, so he told you then, right?" asked Lauren.  
  
"He told me that he loved me..." Lily trailed off, suddenly not feeling so happy. There was something in Lauren's voice, a relieved sound, as if they had gotten through something horrible.  
  
"Oh my God, you mean he hasn't told you?" asked Jeanine, sounding horrified.  
  
"I guess not, but you guys can tell me whatever it is because now I really want to know," said Lily. Jamie, Lauren and Jeanine looked at each other, and then Jamie started talking.  
  
"Well James was really depressed after you and him broke up so he, well, he started dating Nancy secretly a few days before christmas break," she explained.  
  
"He...he what?" asked Lily, tears coming into her eyes.  
  
"It was just a rebound thing. I mean, he gets two weeks to mourn for every three months or so, so this was really just a rebound relationship. It was you he wanted, not her," said Jamie.  
  
"And you guys knew about this and didn't tell me?" Lily asked.  
  
"Well, James told me early on and made me promise not to tell you. And I didn't want to betray his trust or anything so I didn't say anything," said Jeanine.  
  
"What about you?" Lily looked over at Lauren.  
  
"I found out yesterday. You know that note that I read? Well it was really about James, not Sirius. I confronted him about it, and he had no idea what was going on. So I showed him the letter, and he said that wasn't at all about him. He got really confused too, because he had no idea what was going on, so he went and talked to Remus about it. Nancy had let slip to him, and so he was talking to Jeanine about it," explained Lauren.  
  
"Well why didn't you tell me about it right then?" asked Lily.  
  
"I wanted to, but then James confessed to me that he still loved you, and I didn't want to ruin it. So I gave him a week to talk to you himself or I would tell you," said Lauren.  
  
"What about you Jamie, you knew too?" asked Lily.  
  
"Lauren just told me a few minutes ago," she said. Lily was fuming, she was about to go find James and give him a piece of her mind when Nancy burst through the common room.  
  
"Well I hope you're happy for ruining my life bitch," yelled Nancy, who then walked out the door. James came over and sat next to Lily.  
  
"I'm so sorry," he said, giving her a kiss on the cheek. "I bet you'd like to know what that was about."  
  
"Oh I know," Lily said, a definate edge to her voice.  
  
"You told her?" James asked in disbelief.  
  
"We thought she knew," said Jamie.  
  
"Listen Lily, I broke everything off. I told her that I had always loved you and always would. I'm sorry, please forgive me," said James. Lily was just about to tell him that she couldn't, that this was just too big of a deal, and then she realized she had two options. She could get mad and ruin the relationship before it even started, or she could forgive this one incident that didn't even really occur when they were dating and really get to start over. She knew what decision she would have to make.  
  
"I forgive you James. I love you, and I forgive you."  
  
***  
  
"Back so soon?" asked Frederick as Nancy burst through the door.  
  
"That asshole broke up with me because of Lily. I swear she ruins everything!" Nancy exclaimed, looking for a seat. There was none open, so she just sat on Frederick's lap.  
  
"It's okay Nancy, it's okay," replied Frederick, giving her a hug.  
  
"No, it's not. He broke up with me," Nancy's voice was craking and her eyes were welling up with tears.  
  
"You'll be fine Nancy, you'e better off without him," said Snape.  
  
"No, I won't be fine. I want to hurt him. I want make him hurt the way he made me hurt. I want to make him sorry he ever messed with me," Nancy sobbed. Frederick smiled.  
  
"So you want to hurt Potter now? Well that can be arranged."  
  


* * *

  
**A/N-** I don't know where half of this stuff came from, but I'm liking it. The next chapter will be about the Valentine's Ball, and it will be up pretty soon. Until then, please review!  
  
**Disclaimer-** I don't own Harry Potter. All I have is this computer and (thanks to spring break) an obsessively clean room. You don't want that, so please don't sue me.  



	46. Bloody Valentine

**~*~GREEN EYES~*~  
Chapter 46- Bloody Valentine  
  
** "Do you want me to get lunch for you darling?" asked Remus sweetly as he sat down next to Jamie.   
  
"No thanks, I'm fine," she said. Remus rolled his eyes.  
  
"Are you sure? You didn't have breakfast, you barely had anything for dinner last night. I'm worried about you," Remus brushed her hair out of her eyes and she smiled at him.  
  
"I'm just not feeling well, that's all," she explained. Remus didn't buy it.  
  
"Jamie, you're starving yourself aren't you," it was more of a statement than a question.  
  
"What do you mean? Why would I do that?" she asked, an edge to her voice.   
  
"I don't know, to lose weight for something," he said.  
  
"Does it look like I need to lose weight to you?" she asked.  
  
"No, of course not, you're beautiful," he responded quickly.  
  
"That's what I thought too. I'm not starving myself Remus, I just don't feel well," she said. "Trust me, I would tell you if I was doing something that stupid."  
  
"Okay okay I get it, I believe you," he said, in the tone that stated that he didn't believe her. "So the dance tonight is going to be great, isn't it?"  
  
***  
  
There was a knock at Lily's dormitory door at precisely noon. She had no idea who it could be, her only plans for today were to get ready for the Valentine's Dance at around 6:30 with Jeanine, Lauren and Jamie and then leave with them for the dance. She opened it up to find James with a dozen red rose.  
  
"Happy Valentine's day," he said, handing her the flowers and giving her a kiss on the check.  
  
"Wow, these are amazing!" Lily exclaimed, putting them in the vase by her bed. "I have something for you too." She handed him a wrapped present that, upon opening, turned out to be a scrapbook of pictures of them together, smiling blissfully and waving at the camera. "I was going to wait and give them to you before the dance but since you're here..."  
  
"I love them. Are you ready to go somewhere?" he asked.   
  
"We made plans to go somewhere?" responded Lily, feeling terrible for forgetting.  
  
"No, but I made plans. It's sort of a surprise thing, I hope you don't mind," said James.  
  
"As long as it's not a bad surprise," she said with a sly grin.  
  
"Trust me, it's not a bad surprise. I've come to be your knight in shining armor, the person who will sweep you off your feet and ride you into the sunset. Now come with me, my lovely princess," he lifted her up into her arms and carried her down to the common room. They walked out to the grounds where Lily saw that James really did plan on driving her off into the sunset. In the distance, bright against the cold february sun, was a white carriage complete with two beautiful unicorns, waiting patiently for them to come aboard.  
  
"Oh my God, this is the most amazing Valentine's day ever!" Lily exclaimed as James helped her onto the plush, red seat of the carriage. The unicorns seemed to know exactly where to go as no one was driving them, which left Lily and James free to talk in the seat.  
  
"Do you like it?" James asked.  
  
"Of course I do! This is wonderful, no one has ever done something like this for me before," Lily said, resting her head on his shoulder. James pulled her closer and took out his wand. He moved his wrist about and some words appeared in the sky, written in a shining gold calligraphy.  
  
_Once upon a time, there was a beautiful red-haired princess who everyone proclaimed to be the fairest maiden in the land.  
  
_The words faded away, and new ones took their place.  
  
_She had everything she could ever think of, but her prince had gone off on a daring journey and betrayed her._  
  
Lily looked at him, intrigued, and he gestured for her to read on.  
  
_The entire time he was out on his journey, he suffered from his action. He managed to defeat the dragon, but the empty space in his heart that the maiden had once nurtured hurt so much that_ _he secretly desired to be slayed.  
  
When he returned to the kingdom, he found that she had grown more beautiful than ever.  
  
He didn't think that the princess would ever be able to love him again, but somehow, as if by magic, she did.  
  
The price loved her with all his heart, and knew that he would give up his very life for her.  
  
So one day, he brought her a single white lily, the most beautiful flower in all the world....  
  
_James handed her a lily.  
  
_And he told her that he would never leave her for a daring adventure again.  
  
_James gave her a soft, passionate kiss and Lily felt as if she was going to melt.  
  
_And they lived happily every after._  
  
***  
  
  
"Oh my God Lily, where have you been?" asked a frantic Lauren, who had finished putting on her makeup and was now assisting Jeanine.  
  
"Out," she said simply, waltzing around the room as if she were dancing on clouds.  
  
"Apparently you had a good time," said Jeanine. "Ow, what are you trying to do to me, stab my eye out with mascara?"  
  
"It was amazing," said Lily, pulling her white dress robes on.  
  
"Where's Jamie?" asked Lauren.  
  
"What do you mean, I thought she was going to get ready with you guys," said Lily.  
  
"Yeah so did we but she didn't show up. We thought she must be out with you," explained Lauren, who was now applying lipstick to Jeanine.  
  
"And I thought that she was here with you. Well maybe she went to someone else's dorm to get ready," said Lily.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure that must be it. Now hurry and get ready Lily, we have about five minutes until we have to leave," said Lauren. Lily finished dressing and put her makeup on in silence. She decided to just let her hair flow down her back in cascading curls. They walked out to the common room together to meet up with the boys.  
  
"My lady," said James, dropping to his knee and kissing Lily's hand. Lily blushed and giggled.  
  
"Oh looketh, they are courting," said Sirius. He was about to add another sarcastic comment when Remus started to talk.  
  
"Um, you guys? Where's Jamie?" he seemed panicked.  
  
"We don't know. She was supposed to get ready with us and she didn't. We have no idea where she is," explained Jeanine. Remus frowned.  
  
"I bet she's standing me up," he said.  
  
"You're crazy, why would she do that?" asked James. Everyone was intently staring at Remus now, wondering what had happened.  
  
"Well we got into a fight at lunch today, but honestly I didn't think it was such a big deal. It was over something so completely trivial," he expalined. "Why don't you guys go ahead and I'll meet you in there."  
  
The great hall was decorated with thousands of pink and red candles floating along the ceiling. Couples were swaying slowly to the music and love quotes had been magically projected on the walls. They changed about every minute.  
  
"If I could be anything I'd be your tear, so that I could be born in your eyes, live down your check and die on your lips," Sirius whispered.  
  
"You read that off the wall didn't you?" asked Lauren.  
  
"Yeah, but at least the thought was there," Sirius replied. Lauren smiled.  
  
"Sometimes I think that you should just shut up and kiss me."  
  
***  
  
"This is the best Valentine's day I have ever had," Lily said, looking up at James.  
  
"Me too. I love you so much Lily. I really would do anything for you," said James.  
  
"I love you too. I want you to be my prince forever," said Lily.  
  
"I will be. I promise," said James. He was just about to lean in and kiss her when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and found himself looking at Professor McGonagall.  
  
"James, Lily, I need to see you both in Dumbledore's office, it is of extreme importance. I trust that I will be able to meet you there in five minutes," she said, walking quickly away.  
  
"What was that for?" asked Lily.  
  
"I bet I know. We weren't really supposed to be riding off to Hogsmeade today. I guess McGonagall must have found out," he said, although he was sure that wasn't it.  
  
"Are you sure? She didn't sound like she wanted to get us into trouble. It was more like she just needed to talk to us," said Lily, starting to get nervous. "I hope nothing terrible has happened."  
  
"I'm sure nothing happened," James tried to reassure her.  
  
"If nothing happened, if it wasn't that important, McGonagall wouldn't have taken us out of a dance to talk to us. Something must be going on. Something terrible," Lily started shivering from nervousness, and James wrapped a protective arm around her. They arrived at the entrance to Dumbledore's office and saw that Sirius and Lauren were standing there also, and Remus was not far behind them.  
  
"What's going on?" asked James.  
  
"I don't know, but it's not good," said Sirius. "It's definitely not good."  
  
***  
  
"I cannot believe you pulled it off!" exclaimed Nancy, skipping around in the forbidden forest.  
  
"I know! And it was so easily, surprisingly easy," Peter was so giddy with the fact that he had done something terribly wrong. He just couldn't wipe the grin off his face.  
  
"That was a good one Peter. I don't think I could have even pulled it off," said Frederick. In fact, he had done most of the work. You couldn't leave Pettigrew to do something that important. But Peter couldn't comprehend his own stupidity, so Frederick figured he might as well boost the guy's ego a little.  
  
"Thanks," was all he could say.  
  
"Oh, they are going to feel so horrible. They won't know what happened, and they will never find out. We've buried any trail we could possibly have made," said Nancy. "I'm so happy I could kiss you!"  
  
And she did. It was under the moonlight in the forbidden forest that Peter Pettigrew got his very first kiss. People were starting to really like him, and he had kissed a girl. Life had never been better.  
  
***  
  
"Sit down, sit down," said Dumbledore, pointing to the armchairs that surrounded his desk. Lily couldn't help but feel the strangest sense of deja vu.  
  
"Headmaster, what is this about?" asked Sirius.   
  
"I guess I should just get right to the point then. Your friend Jamie..." he started, but he couldn't finish what he had begun to say.  
  
"What about Jamie?" asked Remus, his face becoming completely pale.  
  
"Jamie has gone missing. The signs point to a kidnapping," Dumbledore explained. There was a moment of shocked silence and then Lily spoke softly.  
  
"Kidnapped? How could she have been kidnapped?" she asked.  
  
"Apparently something made her mad, and she ran off into the forbidden forest," said Dumbledore. James looked over at Remus, who looked away. He obviously thought that this was his fault.  
  
"Well what's going on? Do you have people out there looking for her?" asked Lauren. Dumbledore nodded.  
  
"We have some of the best wizards out there looking for her right now, but I have to tell you that a search is not likely to bring up any results. Whoever has her has probably apperated somewhere far away," Dumbledore's blue eyes looked deeply sorry.  
  
"But she's going to be okay, right?" asked Lily. Dumbledore shook his head.  
  
"This looks like the work of Voldemort. He doesn't just keep people alive. In all honestly, I think that she is dead," said Dumbledore. Then everything clicked, and Lily knew where her deja vu was coming from.  
  
"I knew this was going to happen. I dreamed it. _Creo que ella esta muerta. _I think that she is dead," said Lily. Then she put her face in her hands and cried.  
  


* * *

**  
A/N-** Well what did you think of that? I've just been letting my fingers do the writing and this is now becoming pretty exciting. Well, I don't have much of an author's note except to say Happy Easter! Please review.  
**  
Disclaimer-** Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, and _My Bloody Valentine_ is the title of a Good Charlotte song. I don't own either of those, so you honestly have no reason to sue me.  
  



	47. Flashbacks

**~*~GREEN EYES~*~  
Chapter 47- Flashbacks**  
  
_Hey Lily,  
  
Just writing this to say hi, we didn't talk too much today. I guess that's because I was sitting with Sara and everyone, I'm sorry about that. So, out first Hogsmeade trip is going to be in a week, I am so excited. I can't believe that we're third years! It's really amazing how much time flies, it seems like just yesterday we were first years, look how much we've grown up. We've become so much more mature. Well I am going to go, I have to go tell my boyfriend how much of a butt head he is.  
  
Love,  
  
Jamie_  
  
Lily put down the book that she and Jamie had used since their first year to pass notes back and forth to each other and cried. She didn't understand how this had happened, it had been a week and there was still no sign of her best friend. Ministry witches and wizards had been searching the castle since it happened, looking for some sort of clue, but they hadn't been able to find anything. Everyone kept telling her that Jamie was most likely dead.  
  
It made sense that Jamie was not alive. There had been no ransom notes, and Lily imagined Jamie chained in a cold room. In Lily's mind her best friend had probably been raped and beaten to death. It was too much to bear.  
  
Lily would think about a friend who already seemed lost to her and almost lose hope, but there was something in her that told her that Jamie was still alive. It went against all her rationale, against every logical argument her brain came up with. It was just a feeling, a feeling that Jamie was okay, that she was not only alive but well also. Lily couldn't ignore that feeling.  
  
"Lily, do you mind if I come in?" asked Sires, knocking on her door frame.   
  
"Go ahead, I don't care," she said softly. Sirius sat down next to her on her bed and gave her a sympathetic smile.  
  
"I'm really worried about you Lily. We all are," he said. Lily nodded.  
  
"I know. This is just hard," she replied. "I mean, first my parents and now my best friend. It's like there is someone out there that just wants me to be hurt and I don't know who it is or why. I want to know why, I want so badly to know why," her voice cracked and she fell to the wave of tears again.  
  
"Why? Because you're smart and caring and popular and beautiful and talented and you're going out with the best guy in the school, well aside from me. At least that's why people are jealous of you. I don't think anyone has intentionally set out to hurt you," explained Sirius.  
  
"Don't even try to boost my ego Sirius Black. Smart, possibly. Going out with the best guy in the school, definitely. The rest, well that's just a little bit of exaggeration," she said.  
  
"Lily, that wasn't the point. I didn't mean to make you try to feel better about yourself, I tried to give you a reason. I guess I'm just a horrible source of condolence," he said.  
  
"No, you're not. I'm just really emotional right now," said Lily. Sirius nodded.  
  
"At least you're taking out all your pain with tears. Some of us can't be as open with what we are feeling, and that is hard," said Sirius, his mind going back to his fourth birthday...  
  
_His mother had spent the better part of an hour trying to get herself ready for some sort of ball she was planning on going to. Sirius couldn't go, he was too young and therefore had to stay with the neighbors. There was a small pile of presents, mostly from his grandparents and preschool friends, laying on the living room coffee table. He had yet to open them.  
  
"Mommy, when can I have my birthday?" he asked as Mrs. Black put on some perfume in front of her mirror. She tried to brush him away._  
  
_"Can you just leave me alone, Sirius honey. I need to get ready to go out with daddy," she said, picking up powders and lipsticks. "You can have your birthday cake and presents right before we leave, but now I need to get ready."  
  
"Olivia, hurry up! We're going to be late!" screamed Mr. Black from downstairs. Mrs. Black hurriedly finished applying her lipstick_ _and began to walk down to her husband.  
  
"I'm sorry Brain, I'm ready now," she said as she walked down the stairs. Sirius followed her, chewing on his teddy bear, Snuffles  
  
"Of course you're ready now. You've spent forever trying to be ready. Why do you always have to be some damn slow all the time?" he asked.  
  
"Excuse me, I was just trying to look nice for the ball. I mean, you were the one that wanted me to come, you should just deal with it," she said. Mr. Black shook his head.  
  
"Deal with it? You want me to just deal with it? That's what you always say. You go out and buy a new pair or shoes and tell me to deal with it. You spend all of my money and tell me to deal with it. I'm tired of dealing with it," he said.  
  
"I do not spend all of our money on shoes," said Mrs. Black defiantly. Mr. Black took out his wand.  
  
"Oh yeah, then let's look at the bank book, shall we? Look at this, the last thing you bought cost over 20,000 galleons!" exclaimed Mr. Black.  
  
"20,000 galleons? That was for the taxes. I had to pay the taxes. You would have known that if you ever helped me out in the house," explained Mrs. Black.  
  
"I help you out enough. I make the money. It's not like you really do anything in the house anyway!" yelled Mr. Black, throwing the bank book across the room.  
  
"I do things in the house, I do so much more than you know. I have to raise a four year old," said Mrs. Black. Sirius tugged_ _at the bottom of his mother's dress robes.  
  
"Mommy, when can I have my presents? It's supposed to be my birthday," he asked. Mrs. Black shoved him away.  
  
"Not now honey, I'm talking to your daddy," she said softly.  
  
"Oh yes, you do so much in the house. If I were doing your job that little brat would be kept in check," Mr. Black sneered at his young son.  
  
"You keep him out of this," snapped Mrs. Black, hugging Sirius protectively.   
  
"I'll put that son of a bitch into the conversation if I want to," said Mr. Black.   
  
"Mommy, presents!"_ _exclaimed Sirius, not knowing what his father had said about his. Mr. Black pulled his son away and slapped him across his face._ _Mrs. Black didn't say anything. She just grabbed Sirius, picked up his presents and walked out the door.   
  
_"Sirius, Sirius, come back down the earth," said Lily. Sirius looked over to her. "You were kind of staring off into space there."  
  
"I know, I was just...thinking," said Sirius. Lily gave him a sympathetic look.  
  
"You need a hug don't you?" she asked.   
  
"Yeah, uh-huh."  
  
***  
  
"Remus, you've been in bed for a week," said James, handing his friend a bite of lunch.  
  
"What's the point of getting up when you've got no reason to live?" asked Remus in a monotone.  
  
"Yes you do," said James.  
  
"Oh what reason? Could it be that I'm a werewolf and can't be treated like a normal person? Is it because my girlfriend has been captured by an evil dark wizard who has most likely tortured and killed her? Is it because I want to grab that knife on the ledge and kill myself right about now? Because you know, all of those things just make me want to jump for joy!" exclaimed Remus sarcastically.  
  
"Oookay then. I'll just let you eat this in peace," said James, stepping out of the room.  
  
A part of Remus just wanted to get James to come back and spill all the things that were on his mind, but instead he decided to sit in his bed and try to do something. What could he do? He absentmindedly picked up his journal and flipped through until he found a random page.  
  
_Dear Journal,   
  
You know when you're in love, and no matter how hard life seems and how unsure you are of your ability to go on you know that somehow you can make it through anything? If you had told me I would be able to experience something like this a few months ago I wouldn't have believed you. I would have laughed in your face and said "Yeah, right, like that is ever going to happen."  
  
But now....I can't even describe this feeling_. _It's like I'm floating on a cloud_ _where only Jamie and I can be, and nothing else matters in the world. Today I just sat_ _Jamie for hours watching her sleep, listening to her breathe._ _And I was happier than I have ever been in my entire life. I am in love. I am in love with an angel named Jamie.  
  
_Remus closed the journal and sat down. He remembered that day, sitting in the common room after a long day at Hogsmeade....  
  
_Jamie collapsed on the chair closest to the fire, and Remus sat down next to her, wrapping his arm around her._  
  
_"I cannot believe you did that," she said, moving in closer toward him.  
  
"What, turning Snape into a bullfrog and walking around asking girls to give him a kiss?" asked Remus innocently.  
  
"Yes, of course. What else would I be talking about?" asked Jamie.  
  
"I couldn't believe the look on Nancy's face when she kissed him and it turned out to be Snape," Remus laughed._  
  
_"I wish I could have a picture of that moment to keep somewhere close to my heart forever," said Jamie. Both her and Remus sighed in unison, and then started laughing about it.  
  
"Gosh, I am so tired," said Jamie with a yawn.  
  
"Do you want to go to bed?" asked Remus.  
  
"No *yawn* I'll just stay....right....here," she said, falling asleep on his shoulder. Remus just looked at her, how a piece of her hair moved ever so slightly as she breathed._ _He was content with just watching her, she looked so beautiful.   
  
"I love you," he whispered in her ear. He half hoped that she was awake enough to hear him, and half wanted her to keep on sleeping without knowing. She moved a bit_ _and her eyes opened.  
  
"I love you too," she said, and both of them drifted into dreams  
  
_A single tear rolled down Remus' check. She was really gone, and there was nothing he could do to get her back. He couldn't help feeling that a part of him had died, and he felt that he would never truly be whole again.  
  


* * *

**  
A/N-** Sorry, I just couldn't help being Faulkner-esque (you know without being in the mind of an idiot man child and everything.) It was just something different, and I couldn't help myself. Tell me what you thought, if you liked it or if it was confusing and what not. Next chapter will be up soon, until then please review.  
  
**Disclaimer-** J.K. Rowling is the supreme ruler of all.  



	48. Exchange Students

**~*~GREEN EYES~*~  
Chapter 48- Exchange Students  
  
** Lily's alarm clock sounded at 7:00 am on Thursday morning. She turned it off and yelled for Jamie to wake up, but then realized that Jamie wasn't actually in the room. She tried not to dwell on that thought for too long as she got her things together to meet James in the common room so that they could walk down to breakfast together as usual. He was waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs, and gave her a kiss on the cheek as soon as she had walked down.  
  
"Good morning sunshine," he said with a smile.   
  
"Hey you," she said, taking his hand. They began walking down to the great hall when they noticed a multitude of people standing by the announcement board at the end of the great hall.  
  
"I can't believe it, from France!"  
  
"I know, how cool is that?"  
  
"Double cool with knobs!"  
  
"I wonder what's going on," said Lily, trying to get closer to the board but not accomplishing this task. She had almost resorted to throwing Gilderoy Lockhart out of the way when Sirius tapped her on the back.  
  
"I bet you want to know what happened don't you?" he asked slyly.  
  
"That might be nice," she said.  
  
"It'll cost you five kisses so pucker up," said Sirius, pouting his lips.  
  
"I can take care of that for you," said James, rushing toward Sirius.  
  
"Oh James, I thought you didn't want anyone to know about that," Sirius stated, blushing.  
  
"No really Sirius, what's going on?" asked Lily, splitting the boys apart.   
  
"Didn't you hear about what happened at Beauxbatons?" asked Sirius, surprised that Lily had not kept up with the latest news.  
  
"No, I haven't, please enlighten me," said Lily.  
  
"Well somehow Voldemort found Beauxbatons Palace," said Sirius, his expression dropping quite a bit.  
  
"What do you mean he found Beauxbatons?" asked James, pulling Lily closer to him as if he could protect her from bad news.  
  
"I mean he found the castle. He snuck into it in the middle of the night and..." Sirius trailed off.  
  
"And..." Lily prompted.  
  
"He just destroyed practically everything. The pictures around the castle, statues, classrooms, everything," explained Sirius.  
  
"Well what about the students? I'm sure he wouldn't take mercy on them," said Lily.  
  
"No, of course he wouldn't have any type of sympathy for them. Fortunately enough, they were having a trip down to the nearby village that day," Sirius explained.  
  
"Something like Hogsmeade?" asked James.  
  
"There's an all wizarding village about a mile away from Beauxbatons, it's some french word that I don't know how to say. The students are allowed to go there on one weekend of the month regardless of age to engage in social activity. Everyone goes, there are dance parties down there and they don't get back until after midnight most of the time," recited Lily, as if she had memorized a book. Sirius and James both looked at her. "I read it in The Guide to Wizard Education in Europe."  
  
"You're a freak Lily," Sirius stated. "Anyway, there really wasn't anyone there, and the Headmistress was able to come down when she heard the noise and drive him off."  
  
"What does this have to do with Hogwarts?" asked Lily.  
  
"Well, Beauxbatons was shut down. It was deemed as unsafe and has to meet all these requirements to be allowed to accept students again," said Sirius.  
  
"So they're shipping off the Beauxbatons students here?" James asked. Sirius nodded.  
  
"Yeah, but not all of them. They seperated them out into groups and are sending them to schools all over Europe. They're sending tweleve students here, the tops of the fifth, sixth and seventh years," said Sirius.  
  
"How long are they going to stay?" asked Lily.  
  
"I have no idea, I told you as much as I know," said Sirius.  
  
"Speaking off, how do you know all of this?" asked Lily.  
  
"I had a nice chat with Professor McGonagall," explained Sirius with a wink.  
  
"_You_ had a nice chat with Professor McGonagall?" Lily asked skeptically.  
  
"Well not really a chat per se. See I was sneaking into the kitchens early this morning and she caught me. She said 'What are we going to do with you when the students from Beauxbatons arrive?' and so naturally I couldn't resist the urge to inquire," said Sirius. James gave him a high five.  
  
"Boys," said Lily, rolling her eyes. James took her hand.  
  
"Come on Lils, let's go down the dinner."  
  
***  
  
"Lily, may I speak with you for a moment?" asked Professor Dumbledore as she walked in the entrance to the Great Hall.  
  
"Of course," said Lily, following Dumbledore out the Great Hall and down a staircase to the castle entrance.  
  
"I'm sure you've heard the news about the students from Beauxbatons," said Dumbledore. Lily nodded, she had figured that was what this was about.  
  
"Yes, it will be very exciting to get to meet people from another culture," said Lily.  
  
"And they no doubt feel the same way about meeting you. Unfortunately they may not be able to get ample opportunity to explore our world as Professor McGonagall and I will be extremely busy with the added security measures," explained Dumbledore.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that," said Lily.  
  
"Well all is not lost. Professor McGonagall and I have deided to put a student committe in charge of the exchange students' affairs. We have noticed that you haven't quite been yourself lately, so we were hoping that you would be the head of the committe. You don't have to accept, but it would be very helpful if you would,' said Dumbledore.   
  
"That sounds great, excpet I will need some people to help me arrange everything," said Lily.  
  
"Arrange what?" asked Sirius, coming out of the Great Hall and shoving about five or so donuts in his mouth.  
  
"Nothing," Lily said quickly.  
  
"No I want to help I want to help I want to help!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Then it's settled, you and Sirius can be the planning committe for the exchange students," said Dumbledore. "Good day!"  
  
"Great!" said Sirius, finishing off another donut.  
  
"Great," said Lily, a little more sarcastically. "This is just going to be oh-so-great."  
  
***  
  
"Hello and welcome to the first meeting of the Student Committe. I'm Lily Potter, president of this little thing-" Lily began, but Sirius cut her off.  
  
"Oh yeah, and I'm the vice president!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Yes, Sirius is the vice president. Now I'd like to thank all of you for showing up on such short notice," Lily had made an announcement during breakfast, and about tweleve students had shown up to the meeting. They were mostly very excited third and fourth years, and had spent the entire first five minutes of the meeting throwing marshmallows at each other. Needless to say, Sirius had provided the marshmallows. "Now, first order of business, let me see..."  
  
"First of all we have to figure out where the new students will stay," said Sirius, much to Lily's suprise. He took out a clipboard and looked at a list that he had apparently made. "Now we have several options as to where they will stay. They can either go into their own type of house that we will make for them, but I believe this will make them feel ostrasized. We could let them pick a house to live in or, and this is my personal favorite idea, we can let them try on the sorting hat and let it tell them what house they should be in. All in favor to that idea say ay!"  
  
"Ay!"  
  
"Ay!"  
  
"Ay!"  
  
"Okay," said Lily. "Then it's settled, we will put the exchange students in houses. Now next on the list is-" but she was cut off once again by Sirius.  
  
"Go to bed, have some fun. You don't want to be stuck here forever!" he said, and everyone left despite Lily's desperate calls of "No, no, don't leave!"  
  
"Oh, it's oh so much fun working with you Lily," said Sirius. Lily rolled her eyes.  
  
"Yeah, I know," she said sarcastically. Then she left and walked, very quickly, to her common room.  
  


* * *

  
**A/N-** Well I meant this chappy to be a lot longer than it turned out to be, but oh well, no worries. I still think it's great, and this story is actually going somewhere in my head so just keep reviewing and I will keep writing.   
**  
Disclaimer-** It's all J.K.'s.  



	49. Pandora

**~*~GREEN EYES~*~**  
**Chapter 49- Pandora**  
**  
**"Lily, hurry up they're coming!" Sirius said as he ran into her dorm room. She looked over at the clock and saw the time: 6 am.   
  
"Sirius, what are you doing? Go away!" she exclaimed, pulling the pillow over her head. Sirius did a tricky little charm to make her pillows and blankets move to the bottom of her bed and they stayed stuck there. "SIRIUS!" she yelled. He just giggled like a little school girl and went on about his merry way.  
  
"They're coming thery're coming" he exclaimed once again, jumping up and down excitedly.  
  
"Who's coming, and are they taking you away with them?" asked Lily, reluctantly sitting up and rubbing her eyes.  
  
"What do you mean, who's coming? Them, the exchange students of course!" Sirius bounced onto her bed and started jumping on it. Lily threw one of her scarlet pillows at him and he fell off the bed, but he didn't at all seem phased.   
  
"Do you think you can let me sleep for just a little bit longer?" asked Lily sleepily.  
  
"I can...but I'm not going to," replied Sirius.   
  
"Fine, fine, I'm getting up, but I'm not happy about this. You know you're not supposed to be in the girls dorms anyway," said Lily.  
  
"I know, but I don't care. These suction shoes that let you climb up slides are definatly the best purchase I've ever made," Lily smiled as Sirius said this. She had almost forgotten when he had gotten those shose during third year, when he had spent five hours trying to climb up the slide, much to the girls' amusment.  
  
As Lily and Sirius ran down the stairs they bumped into Remus, who was looking especially depressed.  
  
"What's wrong?" Lily asked, even thought she was pretty sure she knew what this was about  
  
"Today is Jamie and my anniversary. We were supposed to go out to Hogsmeade, but that doesn't look like it's going to happen," he said. Lily noticed a single tear fall down his cheek, but she didn't say anything. Remus had gotten so depressed lately that she didn't know how to handle it.  
  
"I'm sorry Remus," Sirius said, which was pretty much the only thing he could think of as consolense. He had been saying I'm sorry a lot lately.  
  
"Sirius, don't say that! He's gonna start with his 'You have no idea speech,' and-" Lily whispered in Sirius's ear, but before she could finish her sentance Remus interrupted her.  
  
"You have no idea what this is like, how the hell can you even say you're sorry! You have to be an asshole to think you can relate to this! Can you imagine what it would be like if you lost Lauren?" Remus shouted, pausing so he could get back his breath.  
  
"Remus, I-" Sirius started, but he was cut off.  
  
"Sirius, it was a rhetorical question. You can't imagine it because you've never had to face it, and don't even try because it's millions of times worse than anything you could ever imagine. And you know what I've realized from all of this? I'm going to hell. I mean, look at all the crap this so called God has put me through! What I am, what I've lost, I mean I'm a Goddamn werewolf with a dead girlfriend. It's like he just wishes I would kill myself and get it overwith," Remus was still yelling, but he had tears streaming down his face.  
  
"Remus, don't talk that way! No one wants you to kill yourself, and Jamie may not be dead. I mean, she's just missing and-" Lily started.  
  
"Lily, she's dead. She's gone and she's never coming back," and with that Remus walked out of the common room and slammed the portrait hole shut, causing the fat lady to yell 'That hurts, you know!' as he walked away.  
  
That was when a very tired looking James walked into the common room. "What was all," he yawned loudly, "that about?" he asked, yawning a few more times.  
  
"James, watch Remus, okay? I'm afraid he's about to do something stupid," said Lily, telling James all about what had just happened moments before. "Don't let anything happen! I have to go."  
  
James watched Lily walk out the portrait hole and sarcastically said to himself "Well that's a nice good morning."  
  
***  
  
Although the students wouldn't be arriving until dinner-time, Lily, Sirius and their group were already in the great hall, making arrangements for their arrival.. Most of the group was supposed to be deciding on ways to decorate the great hall for the feast later that afternoon, but instead they were gathered around the table talking about Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Pathos latest breakup. Apparently he thought she spent too much time admiring herself in front of the mirror and not enough staring at him. Sirius, who was apparently quite chummy with the house elfs was down in the kitchens deciding on the food that would be made and Lily had taken the job of getting the sorting hat ready for the students, which proved to be a rather hard task.  
  
"Sorting hat?" Lily asked it, but nothing at all happened. "Sorting hat!" Lily yelled a little louder. Still nothing. 'Hum...maybe I should try it on,' she thought, taking the ancient hat and putting it on her head.   
  
"Ah, Lily Evans. I think I was quite right in placing you in Gryffindor, look at how great you've turned out," the Sorting Hat said.  
  
"Thank you. Actually I need to get your help for something," said Lily.  
  
"Help? Well that's silly, I'm just a hat. But now that you think of it I'm looking for a word to rhyme with valour."  
  
"How about Gryffindor?"  
  
"Ah, that's what I was thinking. Well if you can't help me anymore I guess it is time for you to go," said the Sorting Hat, somehow popping himself off her head. Lily became very angry, then put the hat back on, holding it tight to make sure it wouldn't pop off again.  
  
"There are going to be tweleve more students that need to be sorted," said Lily.  
  
"Well that's silly, school doesn't start for months!" said the Hat.  
  
"No, they're from Beauxbatons," explained Lily. She then recounted the entire story  
  
"Oh. Well I'm afraid we can only accept Hogwarts students. Goodbye," and somehow the hat popped itself off her head again.  
  
"Stupid hat," she mumbled. She heard a voice from behind her.  
  
"Having troubles?" Sirius asked, a grin across his face.  
  
"You think this is amusing?" replied Lily, who was completley frustrated and was using all her self restraint to not throw the hat into a nearby fireplace.  
  
"Yes, I do, because I read a book on hoodwinking magical objects and I know excatly how to fix it," Sirius then mumbled something and shot some sort of bubble at the hat. Just then the hat did a funny thing: it burped very loudly.  
  
"What the..." said Lily, trying to figure out what Sirius had done to the hat. But just then it started talking.  
  
"Give my regards to captian Dumblydob," it said, slurring it's words.  
  
"Sirius, did you make the sorting hat drunk?" asked Lily, dumbfounded.  
  
"I have my ways..." he replied mysteriously. Lily just gave him a look.  
  
"Well at least we have time for a little piece and quiet," said Lily, sitting down on one of the tables and yawning loudly. That was when everyone heard the crash from down the hall.  
  
***  
  
"James, I don't understand why you dragged me here. You know I hate the library," Remus said as he took out a snack from his bag and started munching loudly. Both Madame Pince and James gave him a dirty look.  
  
"Because I thought that the potions homework from the other day was very hard, and we should study it since it will probably be on the final exam," replied James, picking up his quill and writing down a couple of equations on his parchment. "So if the polarity of veritaserum 2 is taken into account, it should be 5.6 times more fluid than veritaserum 6, making it a more dangerous potion because it can move more freely through the body than it's counterpart, right Remus?"  
  
"Whatever you say," he replied, resting his head down on his book.  
  
"Come on, I know you got this much better than I did, so give me the help I so desperatly need," James was trying to be funny, but Remus didn't even look up.  
  
"If veritaserum 2 is a poison, like you said, do you think you can get some of it to me? I could sure use a potion induced heart attack right about now," Remus was still laying down and looking to the side. James sighed and closed his book.  
  
"Look, I know that life has been really hard on all of us lately, especially you. And I know that you don't think I can relate, but can we at least talk about this so you can start to heal a little?"  
  
"Fine, I'll talk, but I can't promise I'll listen to what you say."  
  
"Well at least that's a start. What do you want to talk about?"  
  
"You're the one who wants to talk, remember? You start."  
  
"Ok then. Listen, I know you think this whole thing is the end of the world-:"  
  
"More like the point when the earth stops spinning and you get pulled to an alternate universe where nothing can make sense."  
  
"Right. You may feel like that, but if you look around it's not like you're going to see the four zebras of the apocalypse walking by."  
  
"Zebras? I don't remember that in revelation..."  
  
"Whatever. My point is that life keeps going on even when you wish it would end. The seasons keep changing, people keep going about their lifes, you keep breathing, and this can either be the point that makes you brake down or the point that you pass this test that's been thrown at you and grow."  
  
"So I have to have no emotion about this and then I will 'grow,' is that what you're saying James?"  
  
"I didn't say that. Think about it though, we don't grow up when we sit around in the common room playing exploding snap. It's the hard times that force us to re-examine who we are as people and find out what we need to do to get to the next carefree day. I read this quote in a famous muggle book 'Everything I've learned about life can be summarized in three words: it goes on.'"  
  
"Which muggle book was this?"  
  
"I think it was called Cliff's Not, but it's not the book that matters."  
  
"How can you say life is so wonderful when you know all I can focus on is the fact that Jamie isn't here to share it with us." as Remus finished, James sat up from the table.   
  
"Come on," he said, starting for the door without his books.  
  
"Where are we going?" asked Remus, not exactly wanting to get up.  
  
"Come on, just trust me!" James then sprinted down to the broom closet down the hall and pulled out a pair of school brooms. "Ok, get on."  
  
"James, you may not realize this but sometimes they frown upon us flying indoors," he said. James just shook his head.  
  
"We won't be flying indoors for too long, now come on, don't be such a stick in the mud," and with that James jumped onto his broomstick and flew out the window. Remus didn't quite see the reasoning behind this, but he followed James anyway for lack of a good excuse not to. James lead him up to the castle roof, where they could see the grounds. The lake glistened in the noon sunlight, and students took a break from working to fly around the quidditch pitch.  
  
"How can you look at this and say life isn't wonderful?" asked James. Remus stared off for quite a long time and then stopped a tear from falling.  
  
"You're right. You really are right."  
  
***  
  
"What was that? Sirius, what did you do?" Lily yelled, getting up from her chair and running to the hallway outside.  
  
"What do you mean what did I do? Why do you assume that every loud, crashing noise is my fault?" asked Sirius, taking an offensive tone.  
  
"Because it usually is," Lily stated simply.  
  
"I'll give you that one," replied Sirius, defeated. "Come on, let's go figure out what that was."  
  
They walked down to the entrance, where they saw a girl walking up the stairs. She had very long, brown hair and the most piercing blue eyes Lily had ever seen. She clutched a huge crown in one tiny hand, and a necklace in the other. She was very small, about five feet tall, and she was so thin that it seemed as if the wind would break her.  
  
"Bon jour," she said, and then started speaking in rapid-fire french.  
  
"Um, Sirius, do you by any chance know what she's talking about?" asked Lily. He shock his head.  
  
"I thought your friends from back home taught you french," said Sirius.  
  
"It turns out that the charm only works for a few hours, and you have to do it every day until you establish fluency," explained Lily. "And that doens't really help us here." The girl started talking and gave them a funny look.  
  
"You speak english?" she said slowly, with a french accent. "Where am I?"  
  
"You're at Hogwarts," Lily was quite as confused as the girl; the exchance students weren't set to arrive until later that evening and she definatly wasn't from around here.  
  
"Hogwarts? But zat iz very very far away. Who are you?" she asked.  
  
"I'm Sirius Black, and this is Lily Evans. Who are you?" Sirius couldn't help but stare at the necklace she wore around her neck, a moon made completly out of diamond. He knew he'd seen one before.  
  
"My name is Pandora D'leir," she said. "I don't know how I got here. I just picked up zis beautiful crown I was examining it and zen, boom! I was here."  
  
"Well the crown must have been a portkey," Lily thought outloud, "where did you pick it up?"  
  
"Why from Beaubatons castle, of course!" Pandora explaied.  
  
"That would make sense, it would be too much work for the school to get here by other means but they would still want to make it a beautiful object, like a crown," said Lily.  
  
"But they wouldn't just let leave it lying around," said Sirius.  
  
"Yeah, where did you get it from?" asked Lily, but before Pandora could answer a redheaded woman fell from gracefully from the sky to the groud, clutching an old boot.  
  
"Pandora, you naughty girl, how dare you break into the staff room and touch my things? And right before I was supposed meet with the headmaster! If you weren't so hopelessly clueless I would have expelled you a long time ago, but I guess I'll just have to tell the headmaster to give you a detention now that you're out of my juristiction. Give me that crown back, now!" yelled the woman in perfect english, grabbing the crown out of Pandora's hand and walking up to the stairs. "Teenagers, I swear," she mumbled, before they lost sight of her.  
  
"You broke into the staff room?" asked Sirius, very excited now. "I like you already."  
  
"I didn't think I would be discovered. I was just looking for my fireworks," Pandora replied, looking very downcast.  
  
"Fireworks?" Sirius implored.  
  
"Well we only thought zat we could use zem as defense, but zey were confinscated and I wanted zem back," replied Pandora. Lily was about to say something when something clicked in Sirius' head.  
  
"Your necklace, I know where I've seen it! James gave Lily one like that for Christmas, and she wears it all the time. Show her Lily!" he exclaimed. Lily frowned.  
  
"I used to wear it all the time, and then for some reason it started to glow red. I used a whole bunch of charms to make the glowing stop but nothing worked, so I had to take it off," Lily seemed saddened by this, and Sirius knew why. She loved that little necklace.  
  
"It glowed red? Iz someone you know hurt?" asked Pandora, now looking very interested.  
  
"How did you know?" asked Sirius.  
  
"Well, the necklace was originally used for witches and wizards zhat needed divine help. Typically if it glows red a friend iz in trouble," explained Pandora.  
  
"My friend _is _in trouble. She dissapeared about a month ago and no one can find her. Everyone thinks that she's...dead," Lily could barely even say the last word, she didn't want to admit it.  
  
"Well she can't be dead if the necklace glows. Why have you not used it to find her?" asked Pandora.  
  
"Use it to find her?" asked Sirius.  
  
"Yes, if you have a book you can interpret the sign and help whoever is in trouble. I am surprised you have not done zat," said Pandora.  
  
"Oh my God, we can find her! We have to go tell Remus!" exclaimed Lily, running towards the common room. She was just going up a staircase when she litterally ran into James.  
  
"James, it's great, I-" she started, but he cut her off.  
  
"Lily, Sirius, come quick. Remus commited suicide."  
  


* * *

**A/N- **This has been way too late, but this time I actually reasons.  
My grandmother has been very sick and I was at her house practially all summer with no computer. I have been working nonstop on college applications (I'm a senior now, which is really hard) Somehow my computer got a virius, and We're completly redoing our house. I'm really sorry about this, but sometimes life happens and you don't have time to do what you really want to do. Now that school has started I have more structure in my life, and I promise at least weekly updates. I'm hoping to get the fic done by Christmas, and then I can start on the sequal! Well, I'm not going to do a really long author's note. I'll just put this up right now.  
  
**Disclaimer-** I'm poor. I own nothing except plot. 


	50. The Note

**~*~GREEN EYES~*~  
Chapter 50- The Note  
**   
A silence fell over Sirius, Lily and Pandora as James spoke the words. Then, out of nowhere, Lily raised her hand and slapped James, hard, right across the face.  
  
"What the hell James! I told you I was worried about him. I told you 'watch him because I'm afraid he's going to do something stupid.' Did you not hear me? Do you not understand english? I left you alone with directions to not let him do anything and he... good God you're an idiot James Potter, you're a god damn idiot!" Lily's words echoed through the hallway, she had yelled so loud that she was out of breath. She raised her hand to slap him again, but Sirius stopped her.  
  
"Lily, right now you're not helping," said Sirius.  
  
"It's okay, I probably deserved it," James said, rubbing his cheek. "It's all my fault, I shouldn't have-" Sirius cut him off.  
  
"It doesn't matter who's fault it is. You said Remus committed suicide, are you really saying that he's..dead?" as Sirius whispered the last word, tears started to run down Lily's face. Pandora seemed to understand how massive this was and put a comforting arm around Lily.  
  
"He wasn't breathing when Snape found him," explained James.  
  
"Snape found him?" asked Lily.  
  
"Yeah. Come on, we should go to the hospital wing right now. I'll explain everything on the way," said James, walking up the stairs. Lily, and Sirius followed, and then Pandora walked behind, apparently not knowing what else to do.  
  
"Explain everything," Lily demanded, with an edge in her tone.  
  
"Well, I had talked to Remus earlier in the day and I really thought that I got through to him. After we got back to the common room, he told me he was going to the prefect's bathroom to soak in the tub for awhile. Snape waked into there about an hour later and he was face down in the water," said James.  
  
"I bet you it was Snape's fault," Sirius said. James shook his head.  
  
"As soon as Snape found him he drained the water from the pool, went over to the hospital wing and then found me," James still seemed to be in shock, he was remarkably calm.  
  
"What I'm saying is, what if it wasn't a suicide? What if Snape pushed him under and then, after he was sure he was dead, he pretended it was a suicide?" Sirius couldn't imagine his friend doing this to everyone, he refused to believe it was Remus's choice.  
  
"It was a suicide. He left a note," James stated this so simply that Lily started to cry again.  
  
They had just gotten to the hospital wing when James noticed that Pandora was following them..  
  
"Listen, I don't know who you are, but you should probably get back to your common room. This is kind of personal," James told her.  
  
"She doesn't have a common room. She's from Beauxbatons," explained Sirius. "It's a long story," he added when James looked perplexed.  
  
"Well I guess you can come along then," said James, running through the door. Remus was lying on one of the beds, hooked up to some sort of magical device that seemed to be breathing for him. Peter was sitting at his side, seemingly in a state of shock. Dumbledore sat silently in the corner, his bright blue eyes full of sadness. Madam Pomfrey seemed to be crying, Remus was one of her favorite students.  
  
"Is he okay?" asked Sirius. Madam Pomfrey shook her head.  
  
"I'm sorry to be the bearer of bad news, but he's not going to get any better. We have him hooked up to the machine so you can say good-bye to him, but he's not going to make it. I'm so sorry," she looked sorry too, tears glistened in her eyes. She went over to her table and picked up a piece of parchment, then handed it to Sirius.  
  
"He left this note. I'll let you read it before I take him off the machine. No one's read it yet," said Madam Pomfrey. Sirius unfolded the piece of parchment and started to read out loud.  
  
_Dear everyone,  
  
I'm sure you're not wondering why I did this. I'm not sorry about it either. I'm sorry for you guys, but I just couldn't go on living anymore. I hope you understand. I just feel like I wake up in the morning and I have nothing worth living for, and that isn't such a great feeling. You guys are strong, you'll make it through. I'm not, and I'm sorry.  
  
Prongs, you did so much for me. Please take my quidditch supplies, I won't need them anymore. You can give my broom to anyone who needs it, since yours is so much better than mine. Also, take one third of my supply of fireworks, joke items, etc. Use them to the fullest extent.  
  
Padfoot, there have been so many days when you made me smile by telling me some sort of stupid joke. Keep doing that, you never know who you're going to make happy. To you I leave my journal, since you've been dying to read it since first year. I'll my secrets are now yours, and another third of my fireworks. You know what to do with them.  
  
Wormtail, I know it's been hard for you. You always show so much determination, and even though you have it tough you've discovered how to be cunning. To you I leave my exploding snap, and the last portion of my fireworks. Don't worry about life, you'll do well.  
  
Don't worry, I didn't forget you Lily flower. I order you to never cut that gorgeous red hair of yours. To you I leave the scrapbook, I hope it can remind you of happier times. Keep James in check, he needs that sometimes.  
  
At the bleeding edge of happiness  
Lies a wide and gaping hole  
A mouth of fangs and daggers  
Devouring a long forgotten knoll  
  
The doves don't dare to enter  
And no light can find that place  
It's a cloak of blinding darkness  
Masking Misery's ugly face  
  
I am beckoned by desire  
To that place where shadows hide  
To fly across the jagged rift  
And see the other side  
  
The dark screams a silent warning  
And I know I should not stay  
But I stand transfixed by mystery  
I cannot turn away  
  
The ledge I stand on crumbles  
Leaving rocks to break my fall  
Staring down at the unknown fortress  
I cling tightly to the wall  
  
The breeze that plays across my face  
Is death's last glorious kiss  
From the eroding edge of happiness  
I fall into the abyss _   
_  
I love you all, and I really do feel bad for doing this. I'm lost to a world far away, but it's not too late for you. I hope you all make it.  
  
Good-bye,  
  
Remus  
  
_There was not one dry eye in the entire hospital wing by the time Sirius finished reading. They cried in silence for awhile, each one comforting someone else. After a few minutes they all realized what they had to do. It was time to say good-bye.  
  
They each whispered good bye in his ear, wishing he could hear him but knowing in their hearts that he couldn't. After a final kiss on the forehead from Lily, Dumbledore cleared his throat.  
_  
_"I think we've done all that we can," he said. Madam Pomfrey nodded her head and walked over to Remus. With one swift motion of her wand the magical machine that was keeping Remus alive disappeared. His chest, which had been moving ever so slightly, was still. They watched in silence for about thirty seconds, and then something amazing happened.  
  
Remus coughed, water rushing out of his mouth. He coughed again, and then started to breathe. Everyone looked around, amazed, wondering what could have happened.  
  
"I thought you said he wouldn't make it," said Lily, her face still wet with tears.  
  
"There was really no way that he could. It has to be some kind of miracle," said Madam Pomfrey, awestruck. "I've never seen anything quite like this."  
  
"Maybe he didn't want to give up quite yet," Sirius thought out loud, although it seemed doubtful. It was then that Pandora, who had been waiting silently on the opposite side of the room, spoke.  
  
"Maybe there's someone out there that loves him too much to let him."  
  


* * *

  
** A/N**- I just love happy endings!!! This supposed to be out on saturday but I had practice for eight hours (that's got to be cruelty to students, my muscles are so sore.) I'm starting to get back into the groove of writing this though, I'm really excited about it. Thank you to everyone that's been reviewing and sticking with the story, I love you guys! The next chapter will be out sometime in the next week, I'm hoping wednesday so cross your fingers.  
  
By the way, that poem was something I wrote when one of my little brother's friends committed suicide. It's about how teenagers don't really comprehend death, they're just kind of curious. Even though it's really depressing, it's my favorite. If you want to read more poems, I have a fiction press pen name. . If you want to visit it would be very much appreciated.  
  
Also, if any of you write poetry, that's one of my passions. You can send me anything, I'd love to read it!  
  
Please review!  
  
**Disclaimer-** I own nothing except that poem. If you try to steal the poem I will hunt you down and take away all your chocolate, so please don't. It's copyrighted to my name so stealing it would be just plain stupid.  



	51. To Sleep, Perchance to Dream

**~*~GREEN EYES~*~  
Chapter 51- To Sleep, Perchance to Dream  
  
** Lily, James, Sirius and Peter sat by Remus's beside for the better part of the day, but although his breathing had become much less labored, he had not yet woken up. They didn't realize how late it had gotten until Dumbledore cleared his throat behind them.  
  
"I believe it would be wise for you four to go back to the common room. All the rest of the students are in their beds," he said gently. It was not until then that Lily remembered what day it was.  
  
"Oh my God, the exchange students!" she exclaimed. "I was supposed to be at the feast." _Great _she thought _that's just one more thing to feel guilty about.  
  
_"I would't worry about it Lils," Sirius said. "This is just a little more important."  
  
"Where's Pandora?" asked Lily, suddenly wondering where her new friend was.  
  
"I took her down to the Great Hall when I came up here," explained Professor Dumbledore. "She got sorted into Gryffindor house."  
  
"We really should go. There's nothing more we can do for him. If he wants to wake up, he'll have to find the power to that himself," said James. He put his arm around Lily and lead her from the room. She took one last glance at Remus, who seemed so small all of a sudden. His robes had never been in the best condition, but she never thought about how shabby they looked anymore. Scars were carefully softened with magic, but she could still see the lines that were faint rememberances of what he became on the full moon...  
  
It was then that a distrubing thought occured to her.  
  
"What will happen on the full moon?" she wondered aloud. James, Remus and Peter looked at her, and it was obvious that the thought hadn't even crossed their mind.  
  
"I don't know Lily," said James. "I really don't know."  
  
Lily glanced over at Sirius, who had a tear in his eye.  
  
"When I first found out about Remus, I started reading about werewolves. It takes a tremendous amout of energy to make the transformation. You've seen what happens to Remus when he's perfectly well, he comes back and he feels terribly sick. If he is in such a weak condition, it would probably kill him," Sirius explained.  
  
"How long do we have until the full moon?" asked Peter.  
  
"We have about two weeks."  
  
***  
  
In his dream, Remus was stuck in a dark cave full of cold water. There was a lightvery far off, just a pinprick in the distance. He could breathe underwater, but barely. He coughed and wondered what he should do and where he was. This place was too terrible to be heaven, and it wasn't at all like he had imagined hell.   
  
He decided to swim towards the light, whatever it was. He reached it sooner than he thought possible, and as he got closer he realized that there was a dark figure outside of the watery cavern. He could just barely see the faces of his friends; Lily, James, Sirius and Peter were motioing over to him, trying to get him to come out of the cave.  
  
_This must be heaven afterall_ Remus thought, _otherwise I wouldn't be able to see the people I care about.  
  
_He attempted to jump out of the cave, but he realized that there was a layer of ice preventing him from getting out.  
  
_Or it could be hell, keeping me from them, _Remus concluded. _But I can get through. I know I can.  
  
_He tried to hit the ice, but nothing happened. He had no tool to dig out, so he kept ramming his body against the threshold of the ice chamber. The ice didn't even crack.  
  
Remus was beginning to dispair. He decided that he had to give it one more try, and he forced his body against the ice as hard as he possibly could. Nothing happened, and he was thrown from the ice with a massive amount of force. His head pounded, and he felt himself vomitting from a sudden onset of dizziness. The entire world flashed a brilliant white, and then faded to black.  
  
***  
  
Lily woke to a pounding headache and the dizzying feeling of vertigo. She rolled over on her side and moaned as the room spun around her. It was then that she heard a familiar voice from the bed next to her, the one that had originally belonged to Jamie.  
  
"Lily, are you okay? You don't look so great?" the voice asked. Lily knew who it was, she just couldn't quite place it.   
  
"Yeah," Lily replied, and then attempted to sit up and see who was talking to her. Although her vision was blurry, she could make out the shape of a girl that she hadn't seen in a long time. "Crystal?"   
  
"Yeah Lils, it's me," she replied. Lily would have continued the conversation, but she felt a wave of nausea and ran to the bathroom. It felt as if her insides were trying to escape.  
  
"Come on, we have to get you to the hospital wing," said Crystal. She handed Lily a tissue to wipe up her face and then lead her away. Lily couldn't walk straight, and collapsed about five feet from the portrait hole. James, who had been sitting in front of the fireplace studying, saw her lying there and ran to her.  
  
"What happened?" he asked Crystal as he dropped to the floor beside his girlfriend.  
  
"I don't know. She woke up sick this morning and just blacked out," replied Crystal.  
  
"We have to get her to the hospital wing," said James, picking Lily up. He held her in his arms and carried her all the way to the hospital wing where, to his suprise, a young wizard sat at the door with a clipboard.   
  
"Do we have another one?" the wizard asked in a very official tone.  
  
"Excuse me, who are you?" asked James. The wizard just scowled.  
  
"Honestly it's none of your business who I am if you have a sick friend. However, I guess I can tell you that my name is Oliver Nickel, and I'm training for work at St. Mungo's," Oliver gave an exasperated sigh. "So we have another one?"  
  
"Another one of what?" asked Crystal, confused.  
  
"There's been a nasty bout of michostroniosis," he explained as if this were entirely obvious. He looked at the blank looks on their faces and said "Mermaid's flu, in layman's terms."  
  
Crystal and James both looked at each other knowingly. "Yeah, that's probably it," replied James.  
  
"Well then come in so it can be treated," Oliver lead them inside. "I've got something brewing to releive the symptoms, but your little friend's gonna be sick for a week or two."  
  
"I'll take care of this one," said Madame Pomfrey, pushing Oliver aside. "Just give me the draught and get away."  
  
Oliver handed a steaming cup to Madame Pomfrey and looked at Lily one last time before going back to his post at the door.  
  
"He's so arogant," Madame Pomfrey said in an irritated tone. She mixed up the substance once more and then held it under Lily's nose. "We need help and they send him over. Could train a first year better than him if you ask me."  
  
Oliver could obviously hear them, and was about to say something to Madame Pomfrey when a very green looking first year came in.  
  
"Where am I?" Lily asked, waking up and looking around.  
  
"You're in the hospital wing honey," Madame Pomfrey said soothingly, handing the cup to Lily. "Drink this and your symptoms will go away."  
  
"Symptoms of what?" Lily asked.  
  
"Mermaid's flu," James explained. Lily had absoutely no idea what he was talking about.  
  
"Huh?" she asked.  
  
"You'd probably compare it to chicken pox," explained Crystal. "It's a wizard flu. Most kids get it when they're young, but sometimes entire schools get it. If you've had it before, like me, and probably James, then you can't get it again."  
  
"It makes you feel dizzy and nauseated. You get it for a couple weeks. Some days you're fine, some days you have to stay in bed and sleep," James kissed the top of her forehead. "Don't worry, it's not life threatening. You'll be fine."  
  
"Luckily we have a new medicine that will get rid of the worst of your symptoms. It'll just feel like you have a cold," said Madame Pomfrey. Just then she looked over at Remus, who was shivering, coughing and shaking.  
  
"Madame Pomfrey, Remus has seized again!" Oliver shouted, bringing over some sort of compress. Madame Pomfrey got a tear in her eye.  
  
"I didn't want you to find out this way, but Remus has developed a servere case of michostroniosis. He won't react to treatment, and his condition is worsening."  
  
"Oh my God," said Lily, starting to cry.   
  
"There's something you have to know," Madame Pomfrey said, lowering her voice. "If he's not awake and much better by the full moon, he doens't even have a chance."  
  
***  
  
"Lily help me, please please help me," Jamie whispered, looking around at the small room that she had been confined in for the past month. She looked at herself in the large mirror, which was the only furnishing in the room besides a gross matress and the shade that sectioned off this living area from a dirty bathroom.  
  
Her hair was long and ratty, she hadn't been able to wash it at all. Dirt covered her entire body, and her eyes were red from crying.  
  
But now she didn't even notice that. She was more disturbed by her apparence. She had become so skinny that her bones appeared to poke out of her body.  
  
"Well obviously I show signs of anorexia. They only feed me here about once every five days," she said to no one in particular. A cry was heard from down the hall, another girl that was in her early twentys. Jamie knew what he was doing to her...  
  
"Someone, please please help me."  
  


* * *

**  
A/N-** Once again I'm sorry about the late publishing. There has been a huge wildfire around my house and we just recently got back home. Everything in my town is pretty much fine, but it's been an emotional experience for all of us.   
  
Fortunately I've pretty much gotten back into the swing of everything, and I'm ready to start writing again. I hope to but out the next chapter tomorrow, and I'll try to do one a day for the next couple days. I'm really sorry about not being able to post this earlier.  
  
**Disclaimer-** Don't sue me, I own nothing.  



	52. Divine Intervention

**~*~GREEN EYES~*~  
Chapter 52- Divine Intervention  
  
** Pandora looked around the common room for Lily, but found only the few people that hadn't yet gone down to lunch. _Where could she be? _thought Pandora. _I've already searched the Great Hall and the Library, and I don't know where else to look._  
  
Just then she saw a tall boy with shaggy black hair walk through the door with two bowls of soup. She recognized him as Lily's boyfriend, was it James maybe? She decided to test her luck and call for him.  
  
"James? James?" she yelled. The boy looked at her with a smile. _I must have been right about the name._  
  
"Pandora? What's wrong?" he asked.   
  
"I need to talk to Lily. I had a premonition," she explained.   
  
"A premonition?" asked James. "You get premonitions?"  
  
"Ever since I vas a little girl. My muzzer and fazzer and I vere all sitting at ze dinner table, and all of a sudden a thought just flashed through my 'ead, and I realized zat zere vas someone outside. I told my parents, and zey vent out to look and zere was my brozer. 'e got locked out and couldn't find his key. Zat vas ven I vas five. My family has taken my premonitions seriously since zen," Pandora explained.   
  
"And you had a premonition about Lily?" asked James.  
  
"No, it vas a premonition about your friend Remus. He vas stuck, and ze only one who could save him vas somewhere far away. Do you know who might be able to wake him up?" Pandora's voice cracked and she looked up at James, her eyes looking almost tearful.  
  
"Yes, I do. Why is it so important for you to help us with this?" asked James, wondering why a boy she had barely met seemed so important to her.  
  
_Because my sister killed herself and I know how much it hurts, _she thought. _No, I will not say it out loud. It will make everything too real.  
  
_"I just want to help you," she said after awhile. James realized there was some other reason, but he seemed satisfied with her answer.  
  
"Lily's best friend, Jamie, went missing a little over a month ago. No one has any idea where she is, we're not even sure she's alive. It's been hard on everyone, but especially Remus, since Jamie was his girlfriend. That's why he tried to kill himself, he could handle the grief," it was then that James realized that not one but two of his friends were either dead or dying.  
  
"I think I can help him," said Pandora. James looked at the tiny girl who looked so sad and yet so hopeful, and almost laughed.  
  
_This girl is our last hope, _he thought. _I don't see how Remus is going to survive._  
  
***  
  
"Ugh..." Lily moaned as you woke up from another sleep filled with nightmares. She looked over to see Crystal on the next bed over, turning the pages of the muggle magazine Cosmopolitan. She closed the article she was reading and looked over at Lily with sympathy in her eyes.  
  
"Hey babe. Are you feeling okay? Sirius is coming back with chicken noodle soup for you, he's breaking into the kitchens. Do you need anything?" asked Crystal.  
  
"No Crys, I'm okay," Lily said, sitting up in bed to talk with her friend. It was then that she noticed how different Crystal looked since the last time she saw her. Her dark brown hair, which had once gone down to her waist, was now in a cute, shoulder-length cut, with thin streaks of blonde highlights. "Wow, your hair is different."  
  
"Yeah, I cut it awhile ago. Do you like it?" she asked, gazing down at her hair.  
  
"I love it!" exclaimed Lily, with a little too much emotion. She then burst into a fit of coughing.  
  
"Don't die in there Lils, if you do I won't know what to do with this soup," Sirius called from outside the room. He walked in with a tray of food for Lily to eat, and she took it greatfully. She hadn't realized how hungry she was until she smelt the soup and grilled cheese sandwich that Sirius had brought for her.  
  
"Thanks," she said, picking up the spoon and starting to eat. "So what did we do in transfiguration today, I'm sure I'm vey behind."  
  
"Oh, you haven't heard? Classes were cancelled, what with all the sick students. You haven't missed anything except a nice vacation," explained Sirius.  
  
"Where's James?" Lily asked, realizing that she hadn't seen him since the night before.  
  
"I have no idea. It's like he just disappeared. Actually, I thought that you knew where he was," said Sirius.  
  
"No idea..." said Lily. "I wonder where he could be."  
  
***  
  
James was, in fact, in the library with Pandora. They had gone into Lily's room in the morning and found her sleeping. James didn't want to interrupt her, so he just took the moon and star necklace from her jewelry box and planted a light kiss on her forehead.  
  
Hours later they were pouring over books, trying to interpret the colors that the necklace was sending off. It was glowing a deep red, and every minute and twenty-three seconds it flashed bright green. Pandora, who was actually quite experienced in these matters, had no idea what these signals meant.  
  
"Here's something," said James, showing a book to her. The color matched exactly to the red, and he read out loud.   
  
"_A red color in the amulet signifies the danger of a close friend, lover or family member. A brighter red typically means that there is less of a danger, and deep red means the signaler is close to death. If the signaler dies, the amulet will flash black for three days and then become the original color."  
  
_"Well zat is a good thing to know. She is not dead, yet, but very close," said Pandora. "Ah-hah! Here is somezing else!  
  
"_Flashing beacon signals represent a need for escape from danger. Color and timing is especially important when determining how to rescue the signaler. _Let me see, yellow, pink, orange, here is green! _When the beacon is green, the signaler is using a means of bi-communicational telepathy. _Bi-communicational telepathy? What is zat? I fear that we will have no help from this."  
  
"I think you're wrong about that," said James, opening his book. "I've found out the timing on the thing, one minute and twenty-three seconds. That's the most important part, at least according to this book:  
  
"_To determine the means of escape for the signaler, you must determine the number of minutes and seconds that the beacon is flashing. Each of these numbers has great significance. The minute number 1 is symbolic of desire. The signaler must be desired to be found."  
  
_"What does zat mean?" asked Pandora.  
  
"I'm not quite sure, but it goes on,  
  
"_The second number twenty-three stands for the forgotten incation, _realizante. _The original translation for this is 'to make a reality present.'"  
  
_"I have never heard of an interpretation zis complicated before. Maybe we should, how you say, sleep on it," said Pandora, yawning. James looked down at his watch.  
  
"It's past midnight, I'm surprised we haven't been kicked out of the library yet. We should go," said James. He then muttered under his breath. "You'd think this whole divine intervention thing would be a whole lot easier."  
  


* * *

  
**A/N- **Well this was supposed to be longer but if I type everything I've been thinking of it will be entirely too long. So I am going to make y'all wait until the next update (I'm evil, aren't I.) Expect it soon...  
**  
Disclaimer-** I don't own anything.  



	53. Through the Looking Glass

**~*~GREEN EYES~*~**  
**Chapter 53-** **Through the Looking Glass**  
**  
**Lily woke up in the early morning in a cold sweat. She felt like she was freezing, but she was burning up underneath the covers. She looked over at the clock, which said 5:13 am, and then over at Crystal. Should she wake her? She didn't want to, but she also felt that she needed help.  
  
"Crys," she croaked, hoping that Crystal was a light sleeper. Apparently she was, since she woke up at once, her cute short bob all over her face.  
  
"Lily, what's wrong?" she asked, trying to get her hair out of her face.  
  
"I feel sick, can't sleep," Lily stammered.  
  
"Oh my God, you're all clammy! You really need to get some sleep or you're never going to get better," Crystal said, rushing to Lily's side. Lily tried to say something, but it just sounded like "mmrrrrr."  
  
"Aright, this charm will make you feel the right temperature, and you're lucky that I have some extra sleeping potion. It'll knock you out for tweleve hours, is that okay?" asked Crystal as she performed a charm.  
  
"Give it to me," Lily said with a weak smile.  
  
Crystal administered the medicine and then fell back to sleep.  
  
***  
  
"OH MY GOD CRYSTAL WAKE UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!" James screamed at the top of his lungs. Crystal turned over and looked at her clock. It was now 8:22.  
  
"What do you want?" she asked angrily. She could help a sick person, but she preferred not to be woken up until early afternoon.  
  
"It's Lily, she won't wake up! She must have slipped into a coma or something!" James was starting to hyperventalate.  
  
"Chill James, I gave her a sleeping draught. She's perfectly fine, just indefinatly unconcious," replied Crystal. James stopped shaking uncontrably, but he still looked a little bit like he might puke.  
  
"But we need her to help us with something, if we don't have her we have nothing. How long is sleeping thing gonna last anyway?" he asked.  
  
"Probably until 5 something this evening. It lasts tweleve hours," said Crystal.  
  
"Tweleve hours!" exclaimed James. Just then Pandora walked into the room.  
  
"Tweleve hours?" she asked.  
  
"Lily's gonna be out of it for tweleve hours, Crystal gave her a sleeping draught," explained James sadly.  
  
"Well since we have one less person to work with, we should probably go now," said Pandora.  
  
"What do you guys need to do? I can probably help you," said Crystal. Now that she was awake she was feeling left out.  
  
"I gave Lily this necklace, right?" started James.  
  
"Yeah, and it has divine powers," added Pandora.  
  
"Anyway, we think that Jamie is using it to communicate with us, so we're going to look for her," said James.  
  
"Unfortunatly though, we don't know exactly where to look," said Pandora.  
  
"Well I can help with that!" exclaimed Crystal. She jumped out of bed and put on her Hogwarts robe over her pajamas. The three of them started walking towards the library. They were almost there when James saw Snape with some of his goons walking toward them.  
  
"Quick, let's stay in here until they pass. I don't want to have to deal with their crap right now," said James, pulling the girls into the closest room.  
  
"Oh my goodness James, you must see this mirror! It's so great! I'm very tall and I have diamonds everywhere!" said Pandora. James then looked at his reflection in front of the mirror.  
  
"I have Lily and Remus and Jamie and all my friends next to me!" exclaimed James. "I wonder if this mirror shows the future."  
  
"You guys, don't you realize that we've stumbled upon something big?" asked Crystal. "Stop looking at yourself for one second and read the inscription."  
  
"Erised? Is that latin?" asked James.  
  
"And I thought you were supposed to be smart. Read it backwords...it spells desire!"  
  
***  
  
Sirius was absentmindedly walking toward the quidditch pitch when he ran into someone in the hall.  
  
"Hey I'm so sorry," he said, looking up. He then realized that the person he had run into was Lauren. "Oh hey baby!"  
  
"Hey!" she exclaimed, giving him a peck on the cheek. He pulled her closer and kissed her right on the lips.  
  
"Sirius, you know how I feel about P.D.A," she said between kisses.  
  
"Right, you think it's dirty and disgusting. That's why we're going into this here broom closet," he explained, picking her up and carrying her into the broom closet.  
  
"I love you," he said, kissing her.  
  
"I love you too," she didn't know how long they kissed after that. Everything, especially time, just melted away. It wasn't until she heard Sirius's stomach growl that she realized it was probably time for lunch.  
  
"You know what, it's probably time for lunch," she said.  
  
"Yeah, let's sneak into hogsmeade for some butterbeer," suggested Sirius as he tried to open the door. He pushed it once, twice.  
  
"Or better yet we can just stay here," said Sirius.  
  
"And why would we want to do that?" asked Lauren.  
  
"Because we're just kind of stuck."  
  
***  
  
James didn't even start to think things through before pulling out his wand and yelling "realizante!" There was a brilliant flash of red light which left the room full of green smoke. As the smoke cleared they realized that the mirror had been transformed. It now seemed to coated with a thin film that reminded James of his invisibility cloak. Through the mirror they could see a small, dark room. The only object in the room was a metal bed with no matress, completely covered in rags. James looked more closely and realized that Jamie was shivering under a tattered blanket.  
  
"Let's go in and get her!" James exclaimed, attempting to put his hand through the mirror. Crystal quickly pulled him back and across the room, then turned off the lights with a flick of her wand.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?" asked Crystal angrily.  
  
"I'm playing water polo with German midgets," James responded sarcastically. "I'm rescuing Jamie, what does it look like I'm doing?"   
  
"It looks like you're putting yourself, and us, in a compromising situation without making a plan or thinking about any of the consequences," Crystal said. She then realized she was talking very loudly and lowered her voice. "Listen, I know that it's tempting to just run in there without thinking, but by opening this type of portal you've put everyone at risk. We don't know what, and more importantly who, lies behind that mirror. We don't know if someone terrible will get through and attack the school. We need to make a plan."  
  
"Yeah, you're right. We should make a plan!" said James brightly, as if he had come up with the idea.  
  
"Well, how about you and Crystal get Jamie," suggested Pandora. "I will stay here and guard the portal. If anything happens I will get Dumbledore immedeately."  
  
"Right!" exclaimed James. "Come on Crys, let's go. Pandora, you keep watch!" James grabbed Crystal by the wrist and began to drag her toward the mirror when a loud noise caused him to stop suddenly.  
  
"Out, get out, now!" came an old man's grizzle voice. The mirror somehow made the sound excho, as if the room were a cavern.  
  
"To...him?" Jamie asked weakly. She ten coughed violently, which made the three students' hearts break. The man, however, just let out a laught full of cruelty, seemingly mastered over many dark, painfull years.  
  
"We've gotted ourselves a hostage that'll bring more money. Yer stupid friends must be smarter than we figgered, not a one of yer Hogwarts people have fallen into our trap," he finished with a disappointed tone.  
  
"So where are you putting me?" asked Jamie.  
  
"In the dungeons, so as you can starve and rot in a living hell," James could practically taste the man's toothless smile. The door echoed with a bang, and the three students fell silent.  
  
"This is a bigger problem than I first thought," said James, no longer bubbly and excited. "You guys stay here."  
  
"Where are you going?" asked Pandora.  
  
"Desperate times call for desperate measures hon," said James. "I'm going to get some Fillabusters' fireworks and my invisibility cloak."  
  
***  
  
"Okay, I'm thinking I have enough stolen apple pies in my pocket to last us at least a week," said Sirius defeatedly as he sank to the floor of the broom closet.  
  
"No offense babe, but I don't exactly want to stay in here for a week," Lauren sat down next to Sirius with a sigh. He pulled her closer to him.  
  
"Come on, we could have fun in here for a week," Sirius said mischeviously.  
  
"Not that I don't absolutely love the wonderful company," said Lauren, resting her head on Sirius' shoulder. "it's just, I don't really like pie."  
  
"You don't like pie?" asked Sirius, pretending to be shocked and pushing Lauren away. "I don't think I can date you anymore."  
  
"I'm sorry I don't like pie," said Lauren, slowly coming closer to Sirius.  
  
"I can't believe you don't like pie," Sirius replied, leaning in so that their noses touched.  
  
"I might be able to learn to like pie," Lauren's lips brushed against Sirius' as she spoke.  
  
"I have to admit I'm a sucker for all this romantic conversation," said Sirius, kissing her softly on the lips.  
  
"You know, right now a broom closet doesn't seem like such a bad place to be."  
  
***  
  
James re-entered the room ten minutes later, breathing heavily as if he had been running (which, of course, he had). The silvery sheen of the invisibilty cloak gleamed even in the almost pitch darkness.  
  
"Alright Crys, the invisibility cloak should fit around both of us, we just need to take it slow. Tred lightly, and steer clear of people. Being invisible won't make you silent, and it won't keep people from bumping into you," he explained quietly.   
  
"Look who's good at making a plan now!" said Crystal, sarcastically impressed.  
  
"Yeah well I had to think about it all the way from my dorm," admitted James. He threw the cloak over them and they vanished from sight.  
  
"Stay quiet, Pandora. We don't want to give ourselves away," Crystal whispered as they walked past her. Pandora nodded in agreement.  
  
James had expected the mirror portal to be icy cold, and he was suprised to discover that it was actually rather warm. They had difficulty getting through since the mirror on Jamie's side was much smaller than the mirror of Erised. Finally, they were through.  
  
Pandora watched as they left and then sat down on the floor across from the mirror. Maybe it was the fact that it was so dark, or so warm, or that she hadn't really slept well for the past few days, but something about the room fell asleep. It wasn't until she felt the knife on her neck and heard a cold, raspy voice whisper in her ear.  
  
"It's not smart for little girls to be left alone, poppet."  
  
***  
  
"A broom closet is such a terrible place to be!" exclaimed Lauren. "I can't believe we can't get out of here."  
  
"Do you want to try pounding on the door again?" asked Sirius.  
  
"No, we've been doing that for the past half hour," Lauren said. "Are you sure you don't have your wand?"  
  
"I told you I didn't bring it with me when I broke into the kitchens this morning," explianed Sirius.  
  
"And I left mine up in the common room by mistake. Is there anyway we can get out of here?" Lauren asked. Sirius looked around at the room, surveying the brooms and cleaning supplies, the locked door, and, at the very top of the room, a ventillation shaft.  
  
"Lauren, let's climb up the vent!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah right, we're not going to be able to fit through there!" said Lauren, looking at the vent.  
  
"You do realize that it's about five feet wide, right?" asked Sirius.  
  
"Okay, well maybe we could fit in there but how could we get up there?" she asked. Sirius looked around the room again and saw about ten buckets.  
  
"We'll make a bucket tower!" he decided, stacking the buckets on top of each other. He put five buckets on top of each other, three buckets next to the five, and one next to the three, creating a sort of bucket stairwell. "I'm a master for acrhitecture, if I don't say so myself," he said, promting Lauren to climb the buckets.  
  
"It doesn't quite look stable..." Lauren said, looking at the buckets.  
  
"Do you want to stay in here forever dollface?" asked Sirius. "Yeah, didn't think so. Come one, let's go."  
  
***  
  
"I don't know how I could live like this," James whispered as they entered the room. It was freezing cold, with a hint of moisture in the air, and it reeked of mildew.  
  
"Tell me about it," replied Crystal. "Let's get out of here as quick as we can."  
  
The two of them walked out the door and into a narrow hallway with no windows. They seemed to be in a house, but they couldn't guess what floor there were on, and had no idea where the dungeons were. They were almost to a staircase when they heard a loud noise from a room not far off.  
  
"Quick, let's hide in here," said James, pulling Crystal into an open room. They listened at the door.  
  
"My Lord, you called for me?" asked a weak voice.   
  
"We're set to recieve a shipment today, and you're here taking a nap like a lazy ass!" screamed the man who responded to Lord. James knew that he'd heard the voice before, but he couldn't quite place it.  
  
"I'm sorry my Lord, I've been up for three days looking in on your prisioner," explained the other man quietly.  
  
"What is this, do you dare to defy me? YOU DARE TO DEFY LORD VOLDEMORT BY GIVE UNACCEPTABLE EXCUSES???" he screamed. They heard the noise again, and James felt sick to his stomach when he realized that it was the sound of Lord Voldemort punching the man, hard, in the ribcage.  
  
"I'm sorry master, it will not happen again," the man said through coughs.   
  
"Very well. Lead me to the girl and then we will go outside," Voldemort said. James looked over at Crystal and mouthed the words 'Follow me." She nodded and they walked out the door.  
  
They couldn't see Lord Voldemort, who was wrapped up in a dark cloak with a hood that covered his head. They could, however, see the other man, who appeared to be short and fat. He was limping down the hallway, leading Voldemort away.  
  
_We have such good luck_, thought Crystal. _These men are going to lead us right to Jamie._  
  
***  
  
"Come on girl, I don't want to hurt you, I just want to kill you!" the man said jokingly, pulling Pandora upright. He had one of his arms wrapped around her stomach and the other was holding a knife to her throat. "Your kind think you're so much better, with all your stupid wand waving bullshit, but look who's got the upperhand now."  
  
"You won't get away with this," Pandora said.  
  
"Maybe I won't, but what do you care. By the time they catch me you'll already be dead," and with that the man cut her across the throat, barely scratching the surface. It wasn't enough to seriously injure her, just enough to make her bleed.  
  
Just then something happened that nobody expected: Sirius and Lauren fell out of the ceiling. The man and Pandora were both so taken aback that they gazed in awe, but Sirius recognized his friend an knew exactly what to do. He ran around the back of the man and kicked him hard in the groin. He dropped the knife, which Lauren picked up threw out the doorway. Pandora, was able to wiggle free from the man's clutches and pulled out her wand as she did so, pointing it straight at him.  
  
"You wouldn't have the guts to kill me," said the man, although his confidence didn't quite match up to the words. He was shaking and walking backwards.  
  
"STUPIFY!" Pandora exclaimed, and then walked over to the place where he lay. "Maybe not kill you, but I do have the guts to knock you out and put you back where you belong," she said, spitting right on his face. "Pig," she muttered as she turned on the lights with a flick of her wand.  
  
"What do we do with this bloke now?" asked Lauren, looking over at the man.  
  
"It came from the mirror," said Pandora, quickly explianed what had happened.  
  
"Well we need to put him back and close up the portal," said Sirius gravely as she finished.  
  
"But James and Crystal, they're not back yet!" exclaimed Pandora.  
  
"Yeah, I know. But I also know that you three did something really stupid. You put James and Crystal in danger, and opened Hogwarts to intruders. We can't let anything else happen," he said. "Come on, he's gonna wake up any second." Sirius stole Pandora's wand, levitated the man and whisked him through the mirror. He landed with a thud on the other side.  
  
"What's the charm to close the portal?" asked Sirius.  
  
"I don't want to tell you," Pandora said.  
  
"Tell me the damn charm!" he yelled.   
  
"Realizante," she said, defeated.  
  
"REALIZANTE!" Sirius shouted. The portal closed, and James and Crystal were trapped inside.  
  
***  
  
James and Crystal twisted through winding hallways, down stairs and through tapestries. After what seemed like ages they saw a door that seemed to be leading to the outside.  
  
_They just inadvertantly showed us the way out,_ James thought. _This seems way too easy, like a set up.  
  
_The short man lead them almost all the way to the door, and then turned down a hallway to the right. After walking down a flight of stairs they saw Jamie, sitting in the middle of a room.  
  
"There's your prisioner," said the short man weakly.  
  
"Where are the guards?" asked Voldemort.  
  
"Getting ready to recieve the order."  
  
"What about the girl?"  
  
"She'll be fine alone for a few minutes. She's sleeping for one, and by now she's too weak to try and find the way out of here. Come on, let's go."  
  
James and Crystal waited for the men to leave, then picked up Jamie and used the cloak to cover all three of them. Jamie didn't even wake up, just moaned and fell limp. The three were able to get up the stairs without a hitch, and walked out the door without anyone seeing them. It wasn't until they got outside that James realized it was a setup.  
  
Professor McGonagall, Hagrid and a few other people from the school were holding dark cloaked wizards captive. And there, at the forefront of the operation was Professor Dumbledore.  
  
"I'm surprised to see you here James," said Dumbledore, the light gone from his eyes. Dumbledore, of course, could see through invisibility cloaks.  
  


* * *

**A/N**- Sorry it took so long, but the chapter's long too. Expect regular updates from now on. I hope all of you had a happy holiday and a happy new year!  
  
**Disclaimer-** I don't own stuff.  



	54. Love Conquers All

**~*~GREEN EYES~*~  
Chapter 54- Love Conquers All...  
  
** "So what happens now? We just locked our best friends in with someone who must be completely insane!" exclaimed Lauren as the mirror lost its trancparency.  
  
"Oh my God, they're going to die and it is all my fault!" Pandora said, tears falling from her piercing blue eyes.  
  
"No, it's not your fault," stated Sirius simply. "Well, not completely. Why would James put everyone in so much danger? If he found out how to get Jamie, why didn't he go to Dumbledore? Why does he always have to be so damn impulsive?" Sirius grabbed a ceramic vase off a nearby table and threw it against the wall. He watched as the broken glass, water and dead flowers fell to the floor with a thousand tiny thuds. Pandora wiped more tears from her eyes, willing herself to stop crying.  
  
"Sirius, you're scaring me," Lauren said, backing away towards the door.  
  
"I'm sorry. Come on, let's find Dumbledore before something really terrible happnes," Sirius then walked out of the room with Lauren following closely behind and Pandora trailing at their heels. Sirius lead them almost all the way to Dumbledore's office, they had just reached the stone gargoyle that guarded the entrance when they heard a creul voice form behind them.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" Filch asked, picking up his insanely old tabby cat, Mr. Boggins. Running after Mr. Boggins was a new kitten. Filch trained new cats when the old ones looked as if they wre going to die out soon. Of course somehow Filch's cats lived abnoramally long lives.  
  
"We need to see Dumbledore, it's urgent!" excliamed Sirius  
  
"Well well well, isn't that too bad for you? Dumbledore's away on an important business trip," Filche smirked, obviously reveling in their dissappointment.  
  
"Alright, then what about Professor McGonagall?" asked Lauren.''  
  
"She's done with him. Get back to your common room, you don't want to get in trouble for being too suspicious," Filch said, turning away from them and walking toward a secret passage. "Come, Mrs. Norris," he added to the kitten in an almost sweet tone. She had been playing with Lauren's shoelace but now bounded after Filch.  
  
"Shame," said a familar boice behind them. "That kitten would be so cute if I didn't know how evil it would turn out it be," Sirius, Lauren and Pandora turned to see Lily walking toward them. Although her brilliant red hair was quite messy, her eyes sparkled as she smiled at them.  
  
"It's been such a lovely day," Lily said blissfully. Sirius frowned.  
  
"Do you want to break it to her or should I?" he asked Lauren.  
  
"You can have the honors," Lauren said at the same time that Lily asked, "Break what to me?"  
  
Sirius quickly told Lily the whole story, and she was silent for quite awhile.  
  
"So you're telling me that he might be...dead?" she asked, letting a tear fall down fom her bright green eyes.  
  
"I'm so sorry Lily," Sirius said, pulling Lily into a tight hug and letting her cry on his shoulder.  
  
"I can't believe I was asleep and couldn't stop him," she said through sobs. "Why couldn't you stop him?"  
  
Sirius and Lauren exchanged glances before Sirius spoke. "I was kinda locked in a broom closet."  
  
***  
  
James stopped short when he was Dumbledore, who's bright blue eyes were shinging with disapppointment. James suddenly remembered something he had learned in the first year after he snuck out looking for the entrance to the kitchen: Professor Dumbledore could see though invisibililty cloaks.  
  
"It's okay, Mr. Potter, you're safe now. Nobody should be bothering you for a little while, so why don't you take off that cloak so I can get a good look at Jamie," Dumbledore said, beconing for them to come closer. James pulled off the cloak and brought Jamie, who was still quite unconcious, to Dumbledore.  
  
"I haven't been able to wake her, but she seems to be breathing," James said as Hagrid took Jamie's limp figure from James. "She needs medical attention soon," he added, as if Dumbledore didn't already know this.  
  
"She jus' looks like she has a bad cold, an' they don' seem to be feedin' her too well," Hadrid said symphathetically,   
  
"We don't have anytime to linger here Albus," Professor McGonagall remined Dumbledore. He nodded.  
  
"I'm sorry, but we don't really have any way to get you home. We all apparated here, and Hagrid is the only one that is cleared to have a charm cast on him to get home," Dumbledore explianed to James and Crystal. He then gave them a little smile. "But considering the circumstances, and since you are at the top of your class in transfiguration, I guess I could bend the rule a little bit."  
  
"What about Crystal?" asked James.  
  
"In France you can apparate when you turn sixteen," she said. "I got my license last summer."  
  
Professor Mcgonagall quickly explianed the process to James, who nodded. He had acutally been trying to learn how to apparate since his second year. Of course the farthest he had gotten was from his bedroom to his bathroom, but he was confident he could do it again.  
  
"I'll cast the spell for you and Jamie, alright Hagird?" said Professor McGonagall. Hagrid noeed, Professor McGonagallwaved her wand and muttered something under her breath. In an instant the two had vanished.  
  
"Crystal, why don't you and I go at the same time?" asked Professor Dumbledore. Soon they had gone too.  
  
"I can cast the spell for you if you want me to," said McGonagall when she and James were the only ones lieft. "But I believe in you, you'll manage." Right then the front door opened, and a dark cloaked man man came out, his wand at the ready.  
  
"Now!" McGonagall yelled, and james apparated with a pop. He felt a strange sensation as his body started moving apart, as if his molecules were moving away from each other. He somehow managed to pull himself into a more centralized location. It felt like flying extremely fast, and he concentrated on Hogsmeade. After about five seconds he pulled himself back together and fell, hard, onto the concrete. The others were already there.  
  
"Nice job, James. Impressive for a sixth year," Dumbledore said, smiling at James. James felt his hip starting to brusie as he got up.  
  
"Come on, we need to get Jamie back to the castle," said Hagrid, and they quickly started to make their way home.  
  
***  
  
"Maybe we should go to the owlery and send them a letter," Lily suggested.  
  
"Yeah, and then we can go visit Remus in the hospital wing, it's right next door," added Sirius, not bothering to wait for a response before walking toward the nearest spiral staircase. Pandora gave them a weary smile.  
  
"I think I will just go back to the common room," she said weakly, hoping they weren't mad at her. After all, if she had watched guard better everyone would be fine.  
  
"Alright, we'll meet you back up there after we're done," said Lily. "Oh, and don't worry about what happened. No one thinks it's your fault."  
  
Sirius, Lauren, and Lily had gotten halfway to the hospital wing when someone called out to them.  
  
"LILY!" she turned around and saw James' messy black hair before he emerged from a staircase. He ran towards her and flung his arms around her. She was too confused, and relieved, to know what to even say to him. Behind him came Crystal and Hagird, carrying Jamie.   
  
"Oh my God, James, I thought I'd lost you," she said, sobbing. He pulled her close and they stayed like that for quite awhile.   
  
As they walked to the hospital wing, Hagrid told them the story. By the time he finished, they had handed Jamie over to Madam Pomfrey. As she was laid down on a bed, James said happily, "I'm so glad we saved Jamie."  
  
That was the last straw for Sirius, who had been fuming as he listened to Hagrid's account of the story. "You didn't save her," shouted Sirius. "You could have killed her. You were the ones who needed saving, I can't believe you're too arogant to see that."  
  
"What the hell do you mean?" asked James, upset that Sirius would blame him for this.  
  
"He does have a point," said Lily.   
  
"What do you mean he has a point!" screamed James.  
  
"Well, you did something really stupid," she explianed calmly. "You put everyone at this school in danger."  
  
"I can't believe you guys don't appreciate this!" exclaimed James.  
  
"I can't belive you think you're a hero!" Sirius shoted back.  
  
"Come on, let's just calm down-" Lily started.  
  
"No way, I can't calm down when my own girlfriend does appreciate me saving her BEST FRIEND!" James yelled. Lily was about to yell back when she heard a faint command from the corner.  
  
"Please stop." They looked over to see Jamie, who had lifted herself from her bed. Her eyes were filled with tears as she looked over at Remus, lying in the bed next to her,  
  
"Oh Jamie, I'm so sorry," said Lily, rushing over to her friend and gently wiping her tears away.  
  
***  
  
Remus' dreams had been vivid at the beginning, but now they were getting fainter. He didn't understand this world he was living in. Was it heaven or was it hell? It didn't really seem to be either, more like an interm place. He was starting to suspect that he hadn't succeeded in killing himself.  
_  
I think that I need to get back up to the ice_, he thought, and desperately struggled to get back to the suface like he had so many times before. Usually, he saw shadowy figures gesturing for him to break though the ice, but as he got closer, all he saw was a bright light.  
  
_I'm dying, _he realized. _This time I'm really dying.  
  
_But as he got closer, he realized that there seemed to be a person up at the surface producing the bright light. He swam toward her, but found this to take more effort that it ever had before. The ice seemed to be melting, but it was forcing him downward into the dark.  
  
Remus tried to get through, but he couldn't handle it. He was about to give up when he heard a voice from above. "Remus, I love you."  
  
It was Jamie. With one more burst of strength, Remus was home.  
  
***  
  
With Lily's help, Jamie got out of bed and knelt down next to Remus. He face was pale, his lips blue. Without knowing what had happened, Jamie could tell that she was losing him. She desperately kissed his mouth, getting nothing in response.  
  
"What--" Jamie started, but couldn't finish before she started to sob again.  
  
"Remus is in a coma. He tried to kill himself after you left and we can't revive him," Lily explained softly. Jamie didn't respond, she just clasped Remus' hand.  
  
"Remus, I love you," Jamie whispered.   
  
A change seemed to come over Remus as he heard those words. Slowly he opened his eyes and say Jamie above him. With the little strength he had, he squeezed Jamie's hand.  
  
"I love you too."  
  


* * *

  
** A/N-** Sorry guys, I don't have a good excuse for this being so late. I hope you liked it though!   
  
**Disclaimer-** I don't own anything.  



	55. Or Does It?

GREEN EYES  
Chapter 55- Or Does It?  
  


"Hey Jamie!" Lily exclaimed as she entered the hospital wing carrying a bowl of chicken noodle soup and a bottle of butter beer. Jamie sat up in bed and smiled at her friend. Her hair, which had once been so long, had been cut in a short pixie style because it was so matted, and her body was marked with bruises, but she smiled the same old smile she always had.   
  
"Hi Lils," Jamie replied. "What did you bring me?"  
  
"Some food, the charms homework that you'll be needing, a few magazines and some muggle cards so you can bring solitaire," said Lily, taking a seat at the edge of Jamie's bed.  
  
"Wow, thanks!" exclaimed Jamie, grabbing the magazine and flipping through it.  
  
"No problem," said Lily. "I'm just surprised I could get the food in here, whenever I've tried to bring some in before Madame Pomfrey gets angry and tells me to take it back."  
  
Jamie stared down at the light brown soup, paying close attention to the steam that was slowly rising from the bowl. She knew exactly why Madame Pomfrey had let Lily bring it...  
  
"I'm sure she's just being lenient with me because tomorrow morning I get to move back into the common room," Jamie lied, raising the spoon to her mouth and taking the smallest sip of broth.   
  
"That's wonderful!" exclaimed Lily. "It's going to be so great having you back, I've been so bored without you. We can stay up and talk about boys and school and life just like old times...oh and do you know what we should do? Let's sneak into Hogsmeade next week, we'll have the guys buy us butterbeer and then we can walk around and admire the bliss of springtime, it would be so much fun!"  
  
Jamie stole a glance at Remus's empty bed, not at all worrying about him anymore. Since he had woken up he had become rapidly better, and after a pretty smooth trasnformation he had been allowed to go back to the common room. However, she couldn't help wondering what would happen if she left again. It was something else that was eating up at her, like a snake that was slowly suffocating her from the inside.  


  
"I can't believe he tried to commit suicide..." Jamie muttered, let her voice drift off.   
  
"I'm so sorry Jamie, I shouldn't have let him out of my sight, I should have had him talk to Dumbledore or something. This is all my fault..." Lily sighed. She had been harboring this guilt for so long, but it didn't fell good to let it out.  
  
"No it's not Lily, it's Remus's fault. I....I...." Jamie stammered, falling short.  
  
"You?" prompted Lily.  
  
"I don't know what to do about our relationship." Jamie said the words as quickly as she could, as if that would make them less real. "It scares me that I made him go completely insane like that, it makes me want to break it off..."  
  
"Crystal! Hey Crystal! Wait up!" exclaimed a frantic Evie, running to catch up with her twin. Crystal turned around right as Evie ran into her, knocking them both to the ground.  
  
"Sorry," said Evie, standing up and wiping off her robes.   
  
"Yeah me too," Crystal said, exasperated. "What do you want?"  
  
"Nothing, can't a gril just talk to her sister every once in awhile? I feel like I never see you anymore," said Evie.  
  
"I know. It's weird being in two different houses. At Beauxbatons I got to see you every day, and now....we don't even have classes together," Crystal said. Evie began to reply, but was once again knocked to the floor when someone absentmindedly ran into her.  
  
"Oh my God, I'm so sorry," he said as he gave her a hand up from the floor. Evie was now able to see his face, which had been bathed in shadows, and her heart skipped a beat as she took in his stunning features and sandy blonde hair.  
  
"You're Evie, right?" he asked as she got to her feet.  
  
"Yeah, how do you...." she started, and then realized that she was still holding his hand. She let it got quickly and blushed.  
  
"You're a friend of Lily's. I met you when I went to her house last summer," he quickly explained.   
  
"Oh right, is it Romulus?" Evie asked.  
  
"Remus," he replied. "Well, I guess I'll see you around."  
  
"Yeah, see ya," Evie said as she waved good-bye. Crystal looked at her, giving her a very dirty look.  
  
"He has a girlfriend you know," she said.  
  
"He was flirting almost as much as I was," Evie replied.  
  
"Yeah," Crystal said, staring back at Remus's retreating figure. "I know."  
  
Jamie had barely walked through the common room door when Remus ran to her and kissed her passionately on the lips.   
  
"I love you," he said, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and guiding her to the couch in the common room.  
  
"I...it's nice to see you," said Jamie. Remus frowed, but tighted his grip on her shoulder. Jamie glanced over at the couch. Lily, James and Sirius were already sitting down, there was only room for one more. Jamie attempted to make her way to the easy chair next to the couch, but before she was able to Remus pulled her onto his lap.  
  
"You're comfortable, right?" Remus asked. Jamie just nodded, wishing that she had her own seat.  
  
"Alright, so do you guys realize that we only have a few months of sixth year left?" asked Sirius. "Then it's off, back home, to laze around all summer and...Lily, are you okay?"  
  
James looked over at his girlfriend, who's eyes were tearing up.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine, it's just....well, it's my first summer without my parents, it's going to be hard on me," she said.  
  
"But you'll get to spend it with me," said James, taking Lily's hand. "And my parents are taking us on some sort of surprise vacation, you'll have fun I promise."  
  
"Okay, that sounds-" but Jamie didn't get to hear the rest, because at that moment Remus pulled her in for another kiss.  
  
"Remus!" she tried to say, but he was holding her so close that she was practically suffocating. "Remus!" she yelled again as he stopped to breathe in.  
  
"Come on, let's go to my room," he said, pulling her along with him. Protesting was getting her nowhere, so she let him lead her into his room.   
  
"I've been waiting for this for a long time," he said, inches away from her face, before pulling her in for another kiss. She gave in for awhile, hoping that maybe he would get over whatever weird mood he was in. But it wasn't long before he began to pull off her shirt.  
  
"REMUS!" she shouted. He took no notice as he started to unbuckle her pants. Frantic now, she bit down, hard, on his tongue.  
  
"Ouch, what the hell was that for?" he asked, finally pulling away from her.  
  
"Remus, we need to talk right now," Jamie said, snatching her clothes out of his hands.  
  
"About what? One second you want to have sex, and now you're changing your mind?" said Remus.  
  
"No, you want to have sex. I want to talk, and I want you to hear me out. First of all, what is up with this? You've never pushed me this hard before, and now you expect something that you know I'm not ready to give you. It's sudden and abrupt and it scares me. Why do you think that we need to have sex right now?" asked Jamie. Remus looked down at the floor.  
  
"I flirted with a girl today, and I felt bad because I knew that you could do the same thing so I thought that if we did it then-" Remus started.  
  
"Then you would have control over me?" Jamie said, not giving him a chance to respond before grabbing the nearest book and throwing it at him. "Do you understand what I've just gone through? I was held hostage in a place where I was raped and almost murdered, so the last thing I want is to be forced into having sex right now."  
  
"Don't turn this isn't a pity party for yourself," Remus said.  
  
"You hypocritical asshole! You think that I'm trying to ellicit your sympathy? You're the one who tried to kill yourself after I left!" Jamie exclaimed, finally letting all of her anger out. She was tired of being controled by men.  
  
"I only did it for you," said Remus.  
  
"What, is that supposed to prove your love for me? So instead of flowers, boys try to kill themselves? Wow, that's so damn romantic," said Jamie.  
  
"Look, I-" started Remus, but Jamie cut him off.  
  
"No, you look. We both need some time to get over what has happened to us," said Jamie.  
  
"Yeah, you're right. But we'll have each other for help," said Remus.  
  
"We won't help, so far all we've done is hurt each other. We need time apart. Consider us over."  
  
Peter crept towards the forbidden forest, not aware of the huge man that was now almost directly behind him. For the past half hour he had miraculously and unknowly evaded capture, keeping Hagrid just short of finding him. But his luck ran short when he snapped a small twig that had found its way onto the path.  
  
"Who's there?" Hagrid boomed. He muttered something, and a faint light burst from the end of the pink umbrella he had been carrying with him.  
  
"I...I..." Peter said, scared without his new friends around to protect him.  
  
"Pettigrew, is that you? What are you doin' here? Are Potter and Black out here with you?" Hagrid asked.  
  
"No, they, um, they're..." Peter stammered.  
  
"Don' try to make excuses for 'em," Hagrid bellowed. "Where are they?"  
  
"They're not here," Peter explained quickly. "See, I-I thought that since they're the ones that everyone thinks of as so brave....well, I felt left out so I decided to do something brave too. I heard that Snape had been sneaking into the forbidden forest, so tonight I decided to go after him, alone. I figured that if I caught him then I would win points for Gryffindor, and then maybe more people would like me. But I got lost, and now I don't know where I am and...."  
  
"Oh, it's okay Peter. I'll take ye back to the castle and we jus' won' mention this to Dumbledore. But don' go thinkin' that you can do something stupid like this again," Hagrid said, obviously feeling sorry for poor little Peter.  
  
Snape, who had been not far from the incident, watched as the faint light dissolved into nothing.  
  
"That snitch," he said. "He's going to pay."  
  
Remus couldn't stand being in his dorm room anymore. A few minutes after Jamie left, he left the dorm and ran from the common room to the Maurader's meeting room. Right before he got to the entrance, he ran into someone and fell to the ground.  
  
"We have to stop meeting like this," she said, stretching out her hand to help him up. Remus looked into her deep, flirtacious eyes. It was Evie.  
  
"Hey, I...Uh..." he stammered. Before he could get anything else out, she planted a kiss on his lips.  
  
"I want you," she said, pulling him tight and kissing him intensely.  
  
"I know a place where we can be alone..." he replied, and then opened the door to the Maurader's room. He checked around to see if anyone was watching, then closed it behind him.

* * *

A/N- Well, that's it for now. I sure hope this chappy hasn't offended anyone, but this was the only thing I could think of Remus irrationally doing and it does move the story on quite nicely. Once again this is late, I know. I hope you liked it though.  
  
Since I can't wait for the third movie (I'm seeing it at midnight), I've made a Harry Potter blogskin. If you guys want to use it (for free, of course) on your blog, you can look at it Sorry, that was kind of a shameless plug, but I'm really proud of this one!  
  
Disclaimer- I own nothing.  



End file.
